The Lost Girl
by darknekogirl16
Summary: the story real name is I finally get to meet the guys I watch on the show but why must I be so shy! but as you can see it's to long so I had to change it this story about a girl who only wish is to be loved and hold on to that love for as long as she can.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Amy Sakka (sakka means soccer and that just the game u love to play and is good at )

Age: 16 (i'm making everyone older)

Looks: you are 5'2 long black and kinda dark blueish hair your eye's are red and your cute but u think that your not and your kinda pule  
and what u wear is black short shorts a black shirt and figerless gloves and almost tigh high sockes and u have blood red on ur outfit too  
ur not a goth but u just like dark colors

how u act: like i said ur not a goth but u like to mass around and wear black and other dark colors and you are shy around boys u like  
and sometimes around people u don't know you don't talk much and if someone piss u off it's their death wish but ur a cool girl to hang out  
with and u can be funny too

family: your mom went somewhere and ur dad like never around so ur mostly alone at home your friends are more like ur family then ur real  
one because they are like always there for u ( ok that all for the info if i miss anything plz message me and tell me number one will be out  
soon ok well see ya all later! )  
well number one will be out soon

'story start' you are sitting in your room watching TV and one of your friends are getting popcorn and yours and tuur friends fav show is about to start it was  
Naruto when it start and you yell "hey hana come on it's starting!!" "Ok coming!" your sitting there watching when the TV start massing up you was shock  
then got piss " noooo no no no bad TV!!" hana walk in "what are you.." she stop talking because she see you beating up the TV and sweat drops "um Amy"  
"The TV is being a little fag!!It massing up and naruto is on!!" then the TV goes back and you look at it happy then get a confused look "what the...  
Hana looks to "is this when the TV mass up" "no" on the TV it shows a forest and what looks like where the train ground is but the weird thing is  
No ones there then you get mad again " that it you stupid TV it's on!!" "Amy no don't!!" you make your fist come back then go and punch the TV but the most  
Shocking thing happen you didnt punch the seen like you wanted to yor fist went right INTO THE TV you were shock so was hana and she walk over and look at your  
Hand and then the TV then it felt like something grab your hand and pull you in and when it did you grab hana's hand and pull her with you into the TV then you wake  
up and sit up "ow damn it feels like I got into a fight and lost" you look around and blink a few times then look to your side and saw hana and then shake her  
"Hana..." she didnt wake up "hana...hana...hana!!" you got mad and start shaking a lot then she wake up but you was still shaking her "a.a.a.a.a.m.m.m...m.y...Y  
.y...y...a...a.a.a...m.m.m.m...a.a.a...W...w.w...a.a.a...k.k.k...e.e.e.!!" then you stop "about time!" hana look around "where are we" "well if I knew I would be  
telling you now wouldnt I!" hana sweat drop "heheh yeah" you then stand up " come lets go look around" hana stand up too and nods you and hana start walking  
Around then you guys got out of the forest and what was in front of you shock you guys to no end "H...hana do...y...y.you.s...see what I...I...I...I. see" you said  
hana could only do was nod slowly with her mouth kinda open then you snap out of it and shake hana ..Again "hana hana snap out come on! EW you drools on me!!"  
then she snap out of it and look at you with a smile and a sweat drop " hehehe sorry" "come on lets go and look around!" you start walking into the village  
and hana followed you guys was looking around and walking but you saw no one around and everything was a mass then you stop and look at hana " hey what was tonight  
Show of naruto going to be" she stops too and looks at you then look like she was thinking "oh it was the one when gaara comes to the leaf village again and helps  
Lee fight with guy remembers" "ooooo yeah now I do...wait! That mean" hana blinks then says" GAARA HERE!!YAY!!" you like jump on here and cover her mouth  
you baka!! Dont yell!! they may hear you!!" you kinda yell blushing then hana gave u this fox's like smile and you got up and help her up too and look around kinda  
fast to make sure no one hered you guys then start walking again but then you stop dead hearing someone talking hana stop too and look back at you confused but you put  
One of your finger to your mouth to tell her not to make a sound and to listening and she nod and listening and hear it too you guy walk over and hind behind something And look over to where the talking was coming from and saw them! All of them! naruto,sakura,sasuke,lee,ten-ten,neji,ino,her teammates,kiba,hinata,shino,kankuro , tamir, gaara and yeah () you was blush and looking kinda shock that you was really here in naruto world hana was kinda the same way you didnt know what to do  
(oh I didnt tell you what hana looks like well she had long brown hair blue eye's and is 5'3 and she likes dark colors too and like to mass around she kinda Goth)  
then you move your foot a little and somehow trip and fall making stuff fall with you and make a loud sound and everyone look to where the sound came from and saw you sitting on the ground " ow damn that hurt my poor ass and head " hana was looking at you then them and back then you got this feeling like someone was staring at you (I get that feel a lot like when Im walking somewhere) then you remember who you were spying on and slowly turn your head and your eye's widing and you start to sweat a little then only  
Thought running through your head right now was _damnit shit fuck!!_ Then you look at hana and stand up fast and thought _runnnnnnnnnnn!!_ And you grab hana's wirst and  
Start running like hell but you knew that there was NOWAY you could out run them and gaaras sand but you had to try so you did and you guys ran all the way to the forest again When you thought it was safe you stop and drops to the ground breathing hard "man ...that...my...work...out. For...the. Day" hana look like this then you stand up  
But almost fall back down ones you were up and look around and sigh "omg I can't believe we lost them I mean they are fas..." you stop talking because something or someone Jump on you and made you fall again you close your eye's and start kicking and moving and yelling "omg get it off!! Ahhhh hana!! Help!! Rape!!" and then... I leave you Here you'll just have to wait to when I get number two out I know Im evil well see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

'start story' Hana start laughing when she saw what was going on and what you said "Amy you can stop now" you stop moving and opening your eye's slowly and look up at who was  
pinning you down and saw that it was neji and he had a weird look on his face it was like 'what the hell' you blush and widing your eye's and hana only laugh harder you glares at her out of the corner of your eye then look back at neji and blush more then he got off you and pull you up and hold on to your arm so you couldn't run then look at the  
Still laughing hana then everyone else get there too and sasuke came up behind hana and put a hand over her mouth you smirk seeing her blush and jump a little then he said  
"who are you two and why were you spying on us" hana try to say something but sasuke hand was still over her mouth so you couldn't hear what she was saying and you smirked "well pretty boy why don't you let her mouth go first" sasuke glared at you for calling him pretty boy and naruto kinda laugh then sasuke let hana go and step back you look around  
and get kinda scared and bite ur lower lip and start sweating a little and your face start to heat up and you knew you just HAD to get out of here but you knew it would be hard to  
get away from neji so you did the first thing that pop into your mind and step on his foot hard and pull your arm away and take off into the forest fast but you was still tired from  
running 5 min's ago and you knew one of the others came after you but you just keep running but then you get dizzy and trip and fall then you pass out.

'neji p.o.v'

the girl you where holding just step on your foot hard and it hurt a lot and she pull away from you and take off into the forest and you grab your foot "ow damnit!" you yell in pain then naruto said "hey she getting away"  
you glare at him "no duh baka!!" then you take off after her mad that she step on your foot you catch up with her fast and though _hmm she not that fast who is she I never seen her around  
here where is she from_ then you saw her trip and fall and not get back up you jump down and look at her and see her breathing hard and sweating a lot and looks like she pass out from  
running so you pick her up and go back to the others and lay her down next to her friend then hear her yell at you " ah Amy! What did you do to her!!" "I did nothing she trip and fall then pass out" she glares at you and you glare back.

'hana p.o.v'

_oh Amy I hope your alright_ then you hear ten-ten ask you well ask you again who are you two and where are you from" you look at her then  
Sighed "fine but you will not believe me" "just try us" " fine we are not from around here this is't even are real world" everyone had a shock look on and said "what!!" "Yeah we are not  
from this world " then you told them the whole thing of how you guys got here they all nod "so do you know how to get back home" sakura asked you shake ur head "no we don't " then you hear something  
Beside you move and look over and see Amy starting to wake up.  
'your p.o.v'

"hmm ow where am I" "your in the forest still Amy" "huh" you look at hana then look around then your eye's land on the others and sat up fast and eye's widing  
and look like your about to make a run for it and when you got up hana put her foot out and trip you and you fall flat on your face and still like that for 2 min's then got up and glare at hana "what the  
Hell was that for!!" "well you were about to run it was the only thing I could do to stop you" hana said calmly you glare at her more "no you could of told me to stop and not TRIP ME!!" you yell mad  
Get into her face kinda then hana glared back " no I couldn't you wouldn't of listen to me even if I did!!" "How do you know!! "Amy you wouldn't of because half the time you don't even listen to your own father!!" "so!" right now you two and right in each others face yelling and glaring and the others have sweat drops on the back of their heads and watching then you smirks and say " your mom in a  
you know what" hana closed her eye's tightly and backs away " ewwwww!!" you just laugh then you trip on a rock and fall on your ass...again "oh god damnit this is the 2 time I fall on my poor ass!!"  
hana start laughing this time and you pick up the rock that made you trip and glare at it "you mother fucker die!!" you threw the rock far into the forest then kick hana "shut up already!" hana fall down  
and she start anime crying you sigh then look at the other " oh I forgot you guys were here" everyone anime fall and you had this stupid smile on your face with your hand behind your head and sweat dropped  
Hehehe hehe" hana stand back up "well what should we do...oh wait! you don't even know are names! you and everyone anime fall again and you stand up fasted "wait your telling me when you told them what  
Happen with us that you didnt tell them are names!!" "yeah pretty much '" you had the bigg's sweat drop on the back of your head then you slap your hand on your forehead and made it go down your face and stop  
at your chin and look at hana " hana your hopeless" hana face still look like this '' then you turn to everyone one then look at them then look at hana with begging eye's that say tell them and she sighed  
and nod knowing how shy you are around boys you like she step up "well I tell you seeing that my friend here is shy ar.." but she was smack in the back of her head before she could say anymore and heard you  
growl and hana just laugh a little and said " well my name is hana and this shortly is Amy" "hey!!" hana laugh and some of the others did too "why you!!" "Ahhh!" hana started running and you went after her  
And the others just laugh and some just smirked (you can just guess who) then when you catch her you jump on her and start slapping her but not herded saying

"how"

'slap'

"many"

'slap'

"time's"

'slap'

"did"

'slap'

"I"

'slap'

"tell you"

'slap'

"not to call"

'slap'

"me shortly!!" you slap her a little hard at the end you got up and hmph and walk away a little with your arms crossed and hana sat up a little holding her cheeks and  
Smiling with a fox like smile laughing a little "sorry Amy" "hn" then...I leave you I hope you like it number three will I hope be out soon I have to think and write it first well see ya


	3. Chapter 3

'start story' Then sakura came up to you and hana " well if you want we can help you get back home" you and hana looked at each other then at sakura and smiled "sure thanks" you said then you guys start to walk somewhere  
to talk and get to know each other but you and hana knew a lot about the them so you guys just talk about what you and hana are like then lee came up to you and you looked at him and blinked then he smiled at you showing his  
teeth and you knew what was coming "your very cute with you be my girlfriend" lee ask blushing you blinked again " um sorry but no" lee looked down and said in a low tone "damn not again" you smiled and kinda sweat drop hearing  
What he said then you just thought of something then said "hey wait I am not cute!" lee looked up and smiled "yes you are how can you say your not!" "Because I know Im not!!" then hana step in and said "there no point in fighting  
With her about if she cute or not because she just going to go on about how she not so there is really no point" lee sighed and nod and you just hmhp and turn away then you looked at hinata and saw her looking at naruto blushing  
and you poke hana in the sides and she jump a little and looked at you and you nod your head to hinata and she looked and gave you that awww look and you smiled then tenten said how about we go get something to eat and the first thing that  
Naruto said was ramen!!" everyone looked at him then hana just HAD to go and say "yeah lets go get some I havent had any in like a month now!!" you smacked your forehead and shake your head sighing then the others say fine or w/e  
(just guess whos the ones that said w/e) so you all went to go get ramen and here who sat next to who it was hinata,naruto,hana,sasuke,sakura,kiba,you,neji,lee,tenten,shino,ino,choji,shinkamru,gaara,temrai,kankuro and you were all talking  
and waiting for your ramen you were just sitting there staring at your lap and blushing then hana looked at you and smirked and you saw her smirking out of the corner of your eye and glared at her and she just waved and smiled at you and wicked  
at you and you blushed more and looked down again then kiba saw how you were not talking and just looking down and asked "hey Amy what's wrong" you looked up then back down fast so he wouldnt see your kinda red face "um Im just. Sleepy that  
all" you lied kiba stared at you for a bit then nod "ok if you say so" then kiba turn back you sighed but what you didnt know was neji was looking at you out of the corner of his eye and didnt believe what you said about being sleepy and kinda saw  
That your face was kinda red and he thought hmm why was her face kinda red you were just sitting there eating slowly you didnt know why you were you just didnt really feel like eating so when everyone was done they paid and left and started  
walking around you were in the back and kinda falling behind and looking down you felt sleepy and kinda dizzy you didnt know why now you were 5 feet behind everyone and no one really saw you were that far behind you almost trip over a few rocks  
but you were able to stay standing and not fall on your face then out of nowhere this wave of dizziness hit you then you looked up and try to catch up by running a little then it hit you again and u just couldnt take it and fall to your knees and hands breathing hard and sweating _no I thought I was feeling better I guess n..n.n.ot_ that when you fall all the way down and pass out  
and as you were doing that akamaru looked back and saw you were that far behind then saw you fall to your knees and hands and he barked and kiba looked at him "hmm whats wrong boy" then the akamaru jump off kiba's shoulder and ran to  
you who is on the ground now then kiba saw that you were down to and yelled "Amy!" and ran to your side everyone looked too as they saw too then they run to where you are.

'hana p.o.v'

you and naruto was talking when you herd akamaru bark but you just keep talk but that when you hear kiba yell "Amy!!" you and everyone one stop talking and walking and look back that when it felt like your heart  
Stop when you saw Amy on the ground not moving you ran to her side and saw kiba pull her on her back "Amy! Amy are you alright!" you saw her sweating and her face was kinda pale and red then kiba put his hand on her forehead "she got a fever" your eye's  
Widing "what! but how she was just fine 5 min's ago!" kiba looked at you "well she wasnt talking when we were eating and wait for are food I ask her what was wrong and she said she was a little sleepy I looked at her face and saw it was a little  
pale but I didnt think anything about" "well she is't going to get any better just laying there pick her up and we can take her to my house" neji said everyone looked at him then kiba nod and pick Amy up and they all walked to neji's house  
and put her in neji's room and put a wet cloth on her head to make the fever go down you where sitting there worry and hoping she will get better and trying to think of how Amy got sick and how she got this high of a fever it was like 102 and that  
high if it keeps going up she may just die.

'ff to a few hours'

'your p.o.v'

you slowly open your eye's and then you saw your were on a bed and in someone's room but who's you looked around then felt something slip down over your eye's kinda and pull your hand up  
and pull it off and saw that it was a wet cloth you blinked then slowly start getting up but you still felt dizzy but you try not to think about it and slowly got out of bed and to the door you almost fall a few time's but stay standing and putting your hands on  
the walls so you don't fall you were walking around kinda looking around then you had this SMART idea you thought that the dizziness was over and you let go of the wall and walk a little but guess what you were so wrong and a wave of dizziness hit you and hit you hard  
and and your foot slipped and you closed your eye's waiting to hit the floor hard but it never came and you felt someone's arms around you and you open your eye's a little and looked up and you saw shino you blushed and shino saw it but just thought your fever was going up again  
"Amy you shouldn't be out of bed your fever was very high it was 102 and just walking around like this is just going to make it go up more" you didnt say anything and look down then when you felt him pick you up and you blushed more and he walk you back to the room then  
When you finally said something "...u...u.m...S...shino" shino looked at you waiting for you to go on "um.w...who's...r...r.room.am...I...I. in" shino looked back head of him and said "neji's" your eye's widing a little then look down to the floor and your face went more  
redder then shino said "you know you act a lot like hinata she act so shy and doses talk much and looks down " you just said nothing and just look down then shino got to neji's room and put you down softly on the bed and put the covers back over you and felt your forehead again  
you closed your eye's and blushing more well doing that you didnt see shino bite his lower lip and put the wet cloth in the water kinda fast and on your head again "there now you better stay in bed and rest so your fever well go down ok" you nod with your eye's half open  
Then shino walk out and close the door.

'shino's p.o.v'

you just walk out of neji's room and to where the others are you where walk in with your head down and hinata looked at you then walk up "s...shino w...what's wrong" you looked up at her and sigh "it's Amy" everyone  
In the room stop what they were doing and looked at you then hana walk up to you "what about Amy is she ok" you sighed again and said "I don't know I just saw her walking in the hall and catch her when she almost fall and put her back in bed but when I felt her forehead  
well I think her fever went up a little more" almost everyone in the room gasp and hana looked shocked and worried.

'ff I know Im lazy ' a few weeks'

'your p.o.v'

you just wake up with the sun in your eye's and growl and roll over " stupid s.ahhh! " well rolling over you  
End up rolling off the bed and on the floor "ow damnit first the damn sun now this!!" then you stand up with a mad look and point at both the sun and bed "you know what fuck you!!" then kick the bed and end up hurting your foot and you hold it and jumping on one foot  
"Damnit shit fuck ...fine I hate you too you baka bed!!" then when your foot stop hurting so much you walk to the door and open it and walk to where the others are eat u walk in and it's like time stop everyone eye's where on you and you stop and looked around and then back up  
A little not liking everyone eye's on you then the next time you know your on the floor with all the girls hugging you to death "a...ah..C...c...cant...b...b...r...eath" the girls gasp and get off you fast saying sorry and you start breathing again you look up and say" what was that all about"  
Then hana smacks you upside the head "ow damnit is everything just trying to hurt me today!!" "that for scaring the shit out of me!!" you look at her confused "huh?" "Amy your fever was so high you could have died!!" you blinked "really wow hmmm...man" you smiled with a hand behind your head  
"Amy wait should you be out of bed I mean you had a high fever" sakura ask worried you blinked again and look at yourself "ooo yeah I kinda forgot that I was sick I mean I just got up and well didnt really think about it hehehe" you said with a sweat drop on the back of ur head everyone looked  
At you then anime fall naruto was the one up fast then point at you "what do you mean u forgot!! How can someone who had a high fever like that forgot!!" you just gave him a stupid smile and laughed a little "well that Amy for you she can have this big wound on her side in a few days forget that  
She had it" hana said with a sweat drop on her head you got up laughing a little then... I leave you there well you'll just have to wait to see what happens next well see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

'start story' your gut my a sound and everyone looked at you and you blushed and put your hand on your gut and laughing a little "is there any more food left Im so hungry!" the girls laughed and the boys just smirked then tenten came up to you "yeah there is" you like jumped for joy and sat down fasted  
and started eating a little to fasted and when you were done you were laying down on your back with a big smile on your face and hana was laughing at you "wha it felt like I ate a bus" "well by the way your stomach looks I say you did" hana said laughing and you playfully kick her "shut up was I asking you!" "No but  
I just felt like telling you...shortly" you shot up and glares at hana she just laughed a little "uh oh" then hana stand up fasted and made a run for it "oh no you don't get back here!!" you got to your feet fast and ran after her everyone was laughing and watching you try and catch hana then you guys went around  
a corner then everyone stop laughing to hear then there was a yell "it sounds like Amy got her" tenten said laughing a little the girls nod then like 5 minutes later you came back with a smirk on your face and sat down then hana came back and her head and hair was all wet everyone look at her then you with a  
'what the hell' look hana glared at you but you just smirked "um hana what happen why is your head and hair all wet" sakura asked hana just glared at you and you turn to sakura and smirk " I put her head in the toilet and flush it" everyone stared at you then some of the boys started laughing then hinata got something so hana can dry off her  
head and hair "hmm oh thanks hinata!" hinata smiled blushing a little like she always dose and nods and goes sit down again then there was a knock at the door and neji got up and walked to the door and opened it and iruka was standing there "hello have you seen to girls that are new to the village anywhere" neji  
stared at him then look back at everyone you and hana looked at each other then back at the door and neji look back at iruka and nods "good may I see them" neji step to the side to let iruka in and he walk into the room everyone is in "hey iruka!" naruto said "hello naruto" iruka said and looked at you and hana and smiled  
"you two need to come with me " "why" hana said "the hokage went to see you" you and hana looked at each worried then stand up and nods and followed iruka out the door and to the hokages

'in neji's house'

"hey what ya think that was all about!" naruto asked "I don't know do you think they did something bad before we saw them"  
sakura said "who knows maybe but iruka smiled at them so I don't think so" tenten said "yeah it may just be about how they got here" kiba said everyone nod then naruto stands up "hey lets go wait for them outside the hokage's" everyone looked at him then nods and stands up and walk to where the hokage's is

'back to you and hana'

you and hana just got to the hokage's and are standing in front of him waiting for him to talk "hmm what are ur name's" "well my name is Amy and this is hana" hana nod the hokage sat back in his chair " I have hear that you two are not from here is that right" you and hana nods "so where are you from" you and hana looked at each other again  
and you sigh "well u could say we are not from this world" the hokage and who was in there too looked at you two shocked "um what do you mean not from this world" well you told him everything that happen and how u got here he nods "ah I see we well have to found you two a way to go home then" you and hana were kinda sad but still smiled " well  
you two may stay here well we found a way to take you back home do you have somewhere u can stay for now" you and hana thought about it "well we could ask one of are friend I believe one of them well let us stay with them" hana said the hokage nods " well you may go now and if you don't have somewhere to stay you may came back here and Ill gave you one"  
you and hana nods then bows and leaves you were looking down sad that you may have to leave I mean whats the point in leaving your old life sucks then you looked at hana and she looked sad to when you and hana got outside you see everyone "so what did the hokage say" sakura ask " you looked down again and hana knew you couldn't say it so she did "well you see  
the hokage is going to find us ...a way home" hana said sadly everyone had a sad look "what but you guys ...you can't leave!!" naruto said hana look at you who was still looking down "there is nothing we can do ones they found a way we must go" hana said sadder now you had just had it and started walking away looking down so your hair covers your eye's  
everyone watch you go naruto was about to say something but hana stop him and shacked her head "just let her go" she said watching you walk away sad she knew you didnt want to go she knew that you wanted to stay here I mean you were almost always home alone.

'hana p.o.v'

you tries asking Amy to stay with you but she just smiled and so no and that it would be ok  
you knew that she wasn't you see sometimes her looking at other family with sad eye's and see how all the other kids with moms and dads there for them and having fun you knew what was going on she try running away ones but was found and taking back home and went amy came to school you almost couldn't believe what you were seeing she had a black eye and a black and blue  
cheek and a cut lip you ask her what happen and she just said she got into a fight but you knew it was her father who did it because her eye's looked so sad so when you guys got here you saw her happy for ones in her life her eye were really showing happy in them that what made you happy to see her happy but now founding out that you maybe going home  
her eye's show sadness again but more now sakura come up to you and ask "hana what is wrong with Amy" you sighed and looked at them with sad eye's "well you see Amy didn't have a very good life back home her mother run away some where and her father is like never home so she left at her house alone a lot me and her friends try to get her to stay at one of  
are home's but she just smiles at us and says no and that she fine but we know she's not her eye's are what gives it away and one time I yelled at her to stay at my house because she ran away one time and she was found and when she came to school she had a black eye and black and blue cheek and a cut lip she told me she just got into a fight but I  
knew it was her father who did it!!" the girls gasp and look like they were going to cry then boys just looked away or looked down with sad eye's "it hard for Amy to be happy back there and her heart is so weak to it's like if you touch it,it dieds right there it because she had a boyfriendf but he only wanted her for well you should know and he made her heart hurt so  
much she never want to live but me and her other friends stop her" they girls were like crying down and the boys just looked sadder "so you can see now why Amy looks so sad" "I think we should go find her" everyone nods and you sigh and nod too so you and everyone one went to go find amy.

'your p.o.v'

you are walking in the forest with your head down thinking of  
everything that happen so far and what going to happen when you go home you stop in front of a tree and looked up with sad eye's then you glared and started punching the tree thinking it was your father or mother even when your hands where hurting you didnt stop you just keep on punching and you didn't stop when they were bleeding too now you gave the tree one more bloody punch and  
fall down to your knees with your fist still on the tree and the blood running down your hands and arms you pick your head up when you hear something behind you and you saw everyone staring at you shock and sad hana wasn't shock but just sad she knew that something like this may happen that why there are a few holes in your room on the walls you just stare at them with a blank look  
and your red eye's look like they were turning more dark red from so much sadness in them you then look down at your hands and see all the blood on them and just sigh you wanted to cry so bad but you didn't you knew hana must of told them about your life but you didn't care then hinata knee down by you and you look up at her with tears trying to fall from your eye's but you won't let them  
hinata looked at you with sad eye's then at your hands then get some water and washed away the blood on your hands you didn't twitch or anything you just stared then she wrapped them and looked at you and you look up at her and saw so much sadness in her eye's that you couldn't take it anymore and tears fall from your eye's and you hug hinata and cry on her shoulder and hinata was  
shocked but hug you back hana was watching and was crying a little too you cry so much that you got sleepily and fall asleep on hinata shoulder she looked at you then at everyone with a 'what do I do know' look neji walk over "here I'll take her" he knee down and pick you up you still had a few tears falling neji sigh and walk back to his house and put you back in his room and closed  
Then door and back to the living room where everyone was some of the girls were crying and the boys were looking out the window or at the floor w...who w...w...would do...somet.thing .s.so m...m.mean to p.p.poor Amy I mean she so nice and funny" hinata said sad and kinda crying hana sigh "I don't know hinata" she said looking down.

'ff 3 months'

you were staying at hinata's and neji's  
well hana was at naruto's you and hana were having so much fun with hang out with everyone you have been happy so was hana you and hana would train with some of the teams some times so you know how to throw kunai and throwing stars and you knew some jutsu's too like clone jutsu and some fire jutsu's and some other stuff and hana can too you were training with hinata, kiba, and shino  
today as hana was with naruto, sakura, and sasuke today you where fighting with kiba and kinda losing but you were getting better each day you hit the ground hard breath hard "ha ha come on Amy you can do better!" kiba said smirking you look up at him glaring you knew he was trying to get under your skin by pissing you off and it was kinda working you get up fast and ran fasted and kiba looked  
around for you still smirking then he felt that you were behind him and went to kick you but all her kicked was log "what!" kiba yell shocked then a fist punch him in the hard and he went flying into a tree "hn" you said staring at him with a blank look then kurenai step in "ok that good you two you can stop now" you nod and went and helped kiba up "hey nice job Amy!" you smiled and blushed  
a little "thanks" "y.yeah y.your getting better Amy" hinata said "yeah you could be a good ninja if you keep training" shino said you smiled "thanks guys!" hinata smiled and kiba laughed a little kurenai said "yeah your a fast learner" then kiba said in a low tone so you wouldn't hear "yeah but she still need to learn to grow a little faster" but you did hear what he said and got a anime vein  
and put your foot behind his and trip him "hey what was that for!!" kina yell then you put your foot on his stomach kinda hard "you better watch what you say dog boy or one day Im going to kick your ass so hard" you kinda knock the wind out of him when you put your foot on his stomach then you take it off and smirk down at him hinata laugh a little and shino smirked and kurenai just smiled  
"Well I better go and see how hana doing" you start walking off when hinata said "b...but a...amy don't you want to wrap your wounds" you stop and looked at her then down at you and saw that you had a few cuts here and there and some wounds from kunai and throwing stars you blinked "oh yeah I forgot about those" kiba, shino, hinata, and kurenai pulled a anime fall and you just put your hand behind  
your head and laugh so hinata wrapped your wounds and you walk off to go see hana and hinata and the two boys followed you and when you got to where hana was you saw sakura kicking her ass you bite your lip to you wouldn't laugh but it kinda wasn't working then sakura gave hana a kick and she was down you couldn't take it anymore and fall over laughing ur ass off team 7 stop what they were doing and look  
At you who is on the ground laughing your ass off hana hear you and looked at you and glared "oh shut up amy!!" "U...g...g...got...y...your...a...a...ass...k...k.ick...b...by.s...s.sakura!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" kiba was laughing too and hinata was looking down doing her finger thing you know when she puts two finger together and shino was just standing there hana then got a anime vein on her head and got  
up "well we will so whats so funny when I come over there and kick your ass!!" then she ran at you and you were still laughing and hana smirked and was about to punch you when you jump over her and kick her in the back hard and she fall on her face you land on your feet smirking at her hana then sat up staring at you kinda shocked then glares "well lets see uyo try and fight her then!" you smirks and  
looked at sakura and she nod her head "sure if you want to" you and sakura then get in the middle of the field then run at each other and sakura when to go and punch you in the face but you duck under and she looked shadow then you punch her in the stomach hard making her go back a few steps then you got out some throwing stars and threw them at her she saw them coming a jump out of the way you smirk  
and thought _right where I want you to jump_ then you got behind her fast and did some hand sign and put your fingers together and blow into your hand's and fire came out the other end sakura saw you behind her and jump out of the way but still kinda got hit with the fire jutsu so she went flying into the ground kinda hard then you jump on her and put a kunai to her neck and smirk "I win.." sakura  
sasuke, naruto, hana, and kakashi looked shocked and kiba and shino just smirked and hinata smiled you got up and help sakura up and smirked at hana who glared at you "wow Amy" sakura said shocked you looked at her and smiled "Im a fast learn" "you can say that again" she said so you and hana and team 7 and kiba, hinata, and shino when to go hang out.

'ff 5 hours later'

you and hana and everyone was  
laughing and having fun when you hear someone say both yours and hanas name you two turn around to see who it was and there stand was...

well youll just have to wait to see who it was later I know Im evil well see ya next time later!!


	5. Chapter 5

'start story' there standing was iruka he had a look on his face that you couldnt get but you did know that it wasnt a smile "amy and hana the hokage wants to see you" you and hana looked at each other with a look that said 'what we do now' then looked at iruka as kiba, hinata, shino, sakura, naruto, and sasuke had a worried look hana turn and looked at them "we'll see ya later k" they nod as you and hana  
followed iruka to the hokages when you got there the hokage was sitting at his decks with had together by his face you and hana looked again at each other with a worried look "Amy hana your here because" he sighed and lean back in his chair knowing this was going to shock you two because he knew how well you two had made good friends here so it well be hard for you two "w..what is it" you asked he sigh again  
"we found a way to take you home" you and hana were shocked and you put your head down making your hair cover your eye's as you put your hands into fisted then 2 minutes later the door slammed open and you heard a voice yell "WHAT...BUT THEY CAN'T LEAVE!" you knew who it was but didnt look hana turn and looked at the door and there standing was naruto and behind him was everyone.

'ok lets go back a bit to when you and hana followed iruka and it was their p.o.v'

"what do u think they did" sakura said "I don't know by the way iruka looked I say it was good" then it hit them "n...no I. it .c...c.can't be" hinata said "they must of found a way!" naruto said "let's go found the others and go to the hokage's " sasuke said everyone nods and runs off to get the others.

"ok back to whats going on"

hana was stocked "what are you guys doing here" " we figered out what happen when you two left to come here ...we don't want you to go" tenten said with a sad looked "yeah come on can't they just stay here!!" naruto yelled the hokage sigh knowing this was not going to be easy "no naruto they can't this is't their world and their family is I bet worried" you twitch at that and bite your lower lip "but they have been here for 4 months now I mean  
whats the point in sending them home!!" naruto yelled again almost everyone nods behind him "naruto I'll say again they have to go back this is't there world they must go back to there own world" naruto was about to say something but hana stop him "naruto stop" hana said looking at you who's fists are shaking at your sides and your body is shaking a little too everyone looked at you as you knew the hokage was  
right this is't your world but you still wanted to stay but you knew you can't you knew the only way you could see naruto and them was on the TV where they can't see or hear you all you could do was watch them with sad eye's wanting to go back then you were snap out of your thought when someone said your name "a. amy .w..we .a...a...are going to miss you and you too hana" hinata said you looked up with tears in your eye's that now  
are falling "hinata" you said in a low tone then you hug her and cry too she hugged you back and cried a little too you then back up "can we say are good byes first lord hokage" hana said the hokage nods with sad eye's so you all want outside hana hugs everyone first then it was your turn you hug all the girls first (mn: remember your still shy around the boys) then you turn to the boys naruto was trying not to cry and you  
huged him first "I'm going to miss you naruto "you said in his ear he nods and hugs you back then you hug the others blushing a little too and saying the same thing you said to naruto last was kiba you hug him and said your going to miss him "yeah I'll miss you too your a funny girl" he said smiling then akamaru barked and you pick him up and he licked your cheek and you hug him too and say yout going to miss him too then put him  
down then looked around "did gaara and his bother and sister leave " "oh yeah I saw them walking to the gate when we were in the hokage's!" naruto said you looked at hana and you two nod and start running to the gate hoping you two would see them before they leave when you got there you saw them by the forest already then hana yelled " hey wait!!" they turn around and saw you guys and they walked back "hey whats up"  
temair said then saw the sad looked you guys had "hey whats wrong" then you said with your head down in a low tone "they found a way home for us" kankuro and temair were shocked and even gaara's eye's widing "w..what! but. do you have to go" kankuro said you and hana nod sad "oh we are going to miss you guy!" temair said and hugs you both kinda tight and kankuro dose too then hana looked at gaara and hugs him what shocked  
temair and kankuro was that he hug back then hana looked to you who was still looking down then a tear fall off your cheek and hit the ground and gaara saw it and walk over to you and pull you in to a hug that shocked you a lot and made you blush too "g..gaara" you said in a low tone "I'll miss you" this shocked you more then you started crying a little more and hug him back then you step back and smiled very hurt and sad at them then you said  
goodbye to them and walk back to the hokage's hana stand there watching you with a sad look then turn to temair and them and talk alittle but well you as were walking you were thinking about all the fun times you had with everyone picture were showing up in your mind and tears start falling again then your walk start speeding up to when you started running still thinking about everything and you didnt know that you ran right pass everyone  
they stop and watch you run with a sad look and seeing the tears falling too and when you got to the hokage you just stand there waiting for hana and when she got there everyone was with her even the sand ninja you looked at them with a blank look but inside you were dying hana and you looked at hokage and he nods to two ninja's that where in there too and they did some hand signs and a hole opened up you glared at it wanting it to  
die and go away right now but that wasn't going to happen hana start walking to it then stop right before she went in and looked back at you who was still standing there and glaring at the hole "amy come on it's time to go home" hana said in a sad voice you blinked then hear someone crying behind you so you turn and saw all the girls crying and the boys with sad looks but what hit you more was seeing hinata cry she so was so nice and  
sweet and like a sister to you well you stay with her and neji tears started fallinh down your cheeks without you knowing then you turn around and ran into the hole without looking back hana waved and walk in the hole then it closed up when hana got to the other side she saw you punching a tree hard with tears running down your face hana stand there watching you with sad eye's she was sad too she didnt want to leave too she wanted to stay  
you were still punching the tree even when your hands start bleeding again hana didnt want you to hurt yourself so she ran over to you "amy please stop" hana said but you didn't listening so she grab your arms "amy punching the tree and hurting yourself won't make you go back there what's done is done we live in this world and they live there we'll just have to get used to living here again I know it well be hard but we have too!!" hana yelled  
you said nothing and just look down and hana let your arms go and they fall limp to your side and then blood goes down your hand and falls to the ground hana was going to say something about your hands but you started walking to where you live and get this over with hana start following you after a few minutes of watching you walk away you just keep your eye's on the ground even when you hear people around you talking and looking at you and hana walking  
you had gotten to your home and you started walking to it when "amy are you going to be ok" hana asked worried you stop but keep your back to hana then start walking again "amy.." "I dont know hana" you said in a low tone before opening your door and going in and closing it behind you then stand there for a bit then walk into your living room and stand there then you hear someone come into the room and gasp "a. amy" you look up and see your dad standing there with  
a shocked look but then you looked back down and no more then 1 minute later feel something go across your cheek making you look to the right "and where have you been young lady" your dad said you just look down then you dad saw your hands all bleeding "what happen to your hands" "I punch a tree" and you got a hit in the face again "and why the hell did you do that! dont tell me your a cutter because I won't have a kid who dose that in this house!" your dad  
yells you just don't say anything because you know you can't win with your dad so your dad got mad that you are not talking and started hitting you a few more time's then kicks you "now go clean up now then clean up the blood you got on the floor" he said and walk up to his room and slammed the door you got up slowly pain shoot through your body and walk to the bathroom and got all the blood off and then clean up in the living room then went to your room and closed and locked your door.

'ff one year'

you and hana are in class right you are staring out the window with a blank look you don't talk much anymore not even to hana one picture keeps going through your head it was when you were leaving and you saw hinata crying you just couldn't shake it out of your head but then something snap you out of your thoughts it was a book slamming on your deck but you didnt jump or anything you just looked  
up with still a blank look at your teacher "are you listening amy" you just stare at her and she sigh and goes back to teaching and you go back to staring out the window hana was looking at you in the corner of her eye.

'end of school'

you were walking out and home when hana ran up to you "amy are you alright" you just stare ahead of you and move your shoulders alittle showing her you don't know " 'sigh' I know you miss them I do too but there is no way we can  
get back" hana said you look down knowing she's right but just keep walking soon hana leave you to go home and you just wave bye and keep walking then you get home and your dad isn't home so you do your homework then eat and once your done you look at the time and see it's 8:59 your eye's widing then you run to your room and close and lock the door and turn off the lights and jump on your bed and turn the TV on and it just started your favorite show naruto your lay there watching with a small smile on your face then gaara came on the TV and you just stare at him then you thought of when he hug you before you came home and tears came to your eye's and fell too then you slowly got up and walk to the TV and kneel down and stared at gaara then slowly leaned in (me: I know this is weird but come on your so sad you kinda don't know what your doing) and kiss the TV then pulled away and stared at gaara then out  
of nowhere rock lee cames on and it scared the shit out of you as you fall back on to your ass with a shocked look on then sighed "damn you lee" you hit the TV and sat back down and watch the show and when it was over you turn off the TV and lay down and stared at your ceiling then sigh and closed your eye's when you wake up to a very annoying sound and slam your hand on your clock to stop it but it didn't because you miss turning off thing and you said into your pillow "shut. The...fuck...up...you...annoying...BITCH!" and at the bitch word you sat up and slammed your fist on the clock and it turn off then you fall back on your bed and no more the 2 minutes later did you hear a bang at your door "wake up and get your lazy ass to school!" your dad said and you grab a stuffed animal and throw it at your door then you hear ur dad leave to go to work and you got up and get ready and saying some pretty colorful words doing so then  
you walked out the door and to school still saying the words then you get to school and see hana "hey Amy!" you wave and sit down then slam your head down on your deck and just lay there and hana stared at you then shakes her head then someone say's what wrong with you and hana tells them your not a morning person then class started.

'laziness! FF! '

ok it's the end of school and you had to stay after because you snap at a teacher and you were saying more colorful  
words walking out of school then you looked up and saw something that shocked you a lot and made you stop walking you saw this light coming from the spot where you and hana first came back from naruto's world and hope came into your eye's thinking it was a way back so you take off running looking for hana when you find her with a few friends and run up to her with ninja speed and stop right in front of her and grab her wrist and start running again "wha!! Amy where are we going!!" you turn your head back to her and smile something hana hasn't seen in a year now "we are going home" was all you said before you turn your head back and hana stared at you with a confused look the you saw two more of your friends up ahead and you knew they would love to go to naruto's world so when you pass them you grabed both of their wrists still running and when you got there you stare wide eye at the hole in front of you so did hana and your two  
friends you drag there were on the ground with eye's like this then they both got up "wha what happen " one said " Im dizzy" the other one said and then walked into a tree you and hana blinked then started laughing "elexus get over here before you hurt urself" you say "to late for that" your friend said "tash be nice" hana said "it's not her fault she.." "Hana told you to be nice" you said then tash and elexus see the hole "HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT THING!!" both tash a elexus said pointing at it you and hana look at each other and smirk and walk over to it "this...is a hole to another world" you said "but not any world but naruto!!" hana said jumping up and down tash and elexus stare at you two weird "what but that just a show theres no way" elexus said "well look at that hole and you tell me differently where do you think me and hana have been for the past 4 months happy land" you said then you put your hand out "and if you want to come with us you can" tash and elexus look like they were thinking about it then tash said " ok I guess I'll go!" elexus looks at her then at you and nods "sure I guess me too" you and hana nod and tell them to come over "we all well jump in on 3 ok 1...2...3!!" you all jump in and... this is where I leave u sorry it may be a little shorter there the others but like I said Im running out  
Of ideas so message me if u got one ok later


	6. Chapter 6

'start story'

'in naruto's world with the hokage'

(ok it's the new hokage because the old one died ok but i don't know how to spell her name so work with me here) hokage sighed "man so much work but someone has to get it done" she said then there was a bright light then she saw 4 girls sitting on her floor and she looked at them confused and trying to figuer out what just happen.

'ok with you'

"ow damn" you said holding your head then you looked up and saw some woman looking  
at you four with a werid look that when it hit you the old hokage must of died and this was the new one so you stand up and hana did too but tash and elexus just stay sitting and looking around "um who are you and how did you get here" the new hokage asked " my name is amy and this is hana that tash and elexus" you said point to each one as you said their names the hokage nods "and how did you get here" "well.." hana started but the door behind you guys open and you two turn  
and looked at who walked in and see iruka "lord hokage t.." iruka started but stop and looked at you four "oh i'm sorry I didn't know you were talking with someone" "no it's ok come in iruka I was about to find out how these girls got here oh and girls this is iruka, iurka this is amy,hana,and.." "wait amy, hana" iruka said before the hokage could say anymore "yes do u know them iruka" the hokage asked iruka stared at you two for a bit then his eye's widing "amy hana what  
are you two doing back here!" you and hana smiled at him "hey iruka we found a way back that how" hana said "but..how?"iruka asked "well you see I saw this light coming from the spot where me and hana first came back from here so I took hana and a few friend of mine to the spot to see what was up and that when we saw the hole" you said "so wait you two have been here before" hokage asked you and hana nod and told her how you got here last time "I see" hokage said "yeah but  
hana, amy the whole thing about taking you back was for you two to stay in your own world" iruka said "yeah but when we got back we felt like we didn't belong there anymore and amy.." hana said looking at you who was looking down "when I got back I felt so alone so sad all the time I know that this is where I belong" you started and you looked up with tears in your eye's " but I wanted so bad to come back to this world it feels like more of my home then my real one I have people here who  
care about me I know they may not be my family but they are so close to be one for me they made me feel happyness for the first time in my life and safe so please don't send me back there were I'll feel that again please!!" you said with tears running down your face the hokage just sat there watching and listning to you and iruka stand there with a sad look "I know amy but like the old hokage said this is not your home or world you have to go back" you stare at him with sad eye's then glared at him "so you want me to go back there and feel alone and sad again!" you yelled "no that not it, it's just this isn't your world amy" iruka said with a sad tone " yeah ok so your going to send me back there to that hell hole you say is my home!! and go live with that bastard again!!" you yelled with tears still falling iruka stared at you kinda shocked that you said that "a..amy what do u mean by go live with that bastard again" iruka asked "this!" you left up the side of your  
shirt to show a kinda big black and blue on your side "and" then left up the front of your shorts to show more black and blues and cuts and the back too to show more cuts hana ,tash,elexus,iruka,and the hoakge stared at you in shock "a..amy your dad did that" elexus asked you nod slowly "amy why didn't you tell me!! I told you to come live with me!!" hana yelled "it wouldn't of mattered he would of came for me" "but!" "hana stop it done and over with" you said putting your shirt down iruka  
was still staring at you in shock then the shock slowly went to a very sad look then the hokage stand up and you all looked at her as she walked over to you and stand next to you and put her hand on your head "well then we can't send you back there so you can get beating again by your father again now can we" she said smiling you looked at her shocked then smiled "and if you three want to stay too i'm fine with it i mean i have no says in what you want to do with your life right" hokage said  
still smiling you,hana,elexus,and tash looked at each other and smiled then tash jump to her feet "yay!! I can't believe I'm here yes!!" tash yelled elexus stared jumping around "i get to be a ninja!! woohoo!" you and hana started laughing and so did the hokage and iruka "wait tash dose that mean we get to go ninja in the night" elexus asked tash stop what she was doing and looked at elexus and smiled "hell yeah" they high fived and started dancing "hey speeking of ninjas how's are our ninjas doing iruka" you said "they are doing fine " he said "why don't you two go see them I bet they would love to see you two again i mean after you two left they were so sad kakashi told me his team almost didn't want to train much not even naruto kinda the samething with gai's team and kurenai team too but after a few months they started getting back to their selfs " iruka said you and hana nod and started walking to the door and out of the hokage's "hey wait for us!!" both tash  
and elexus yelled running after you two you and the three girls started walking around looking for the 9 ninjas you know so well and missed then you hear someone's loud voice and knew right away who it was "naruto" hana said in a low tone smiling you smiled too and nod you and hana run to where you heard naruto with tash and elexus right behind you then you guys stop and go behind a tree and look and you saw all of them you and hana smiled watching them and you told tash and elexus not to make a sound  
and stay still you and hana then jumped into a tree then you got an idea and told hana in her ear something no one well hear just you and her she nods and smirks then jumps into another tree you nod to her and pull out some kunai and she pull out some throwing stars and you and hana wait a bit watching them waitting for the right time to hit

'with naruto and the others'

"man it's cool being a chunin but it's hard work too" naruto said "yeah but just wait to when we become jonin it well be harder"  
lee said then they stared talking about how cool it's going to be when they are jonin then neji started looking around feeling like something or someone is watching them " everyone shut up" neji fainlly said and everyone did and looked at him "whats wrong neji"tenten asked sasuke must of felt it too because he too was looking around with he's eye's "i think someone is watching us" neji said everyone stared looking around "i don't see anyone" sakura said

'back to u and hana'

"i don't see anyone" at that you and hana smirked and throw your kunai and throwing stars neji and sasuke was the ones to see it "everyone look out!!" neji yelled and everyone jumped out of the way "come out now!" sasuke said you looked at hana with a look that said 'figers neji and sasuke would be the firsts to see' hana nods and you both jump out of the trees looking at all of them everyone looked at you two then sasuke said something that hit your heart pretty hard "who are you two" you bite your lower lip with  
sad eye's _they forgot us_ you thought and hana saw the sadness in your eye's and step out "what you guys forgot us that hurts" everyone stared at you two weird and confused then hinata looked at you and saw the sadness in your eye's and thought _those eye's the sadness that looks like...gasp it can't be!_ then hinata walked infront of everyone "hinata" kiba said she just stared at you and you stared right back then her eye's widing "a..amy i..i.it .c..can't be" everyone looked at her shocked and then at  
you two as you smiled at hinata everyone gasp "amy, hana is that you!" naruto said you and hana nod smiling then all the girls ran and hug you two tightly and saying "omg we missed you!!" but hinata just stand there smiling at you two and the guys smiled too then finally getting out of the big hug the girls gave you and make sure you could breath you walked over to hinata and smiled and pulled her into a hug "hinata I missed you" she hugs back and said she missed you too then you pulled away "when i saw you crying when i  
left that hurt me alot i mean your like a sister to me and i can't stand seeing my sister cry" you said smiling and she smiled back and nods "wow you guys look so different from the last time we saw you two" naruto said (mn: ok let me say this so you won't be so confused over the year your hair grow longer like down to your thigh now and you grow a bit taller too and made the red in your hair go blood red at the ends and hana now has her hair cut to her shoulders and she made eye's look ice blue now and grow a bit taller to and still 1 inch taller then you too and she got blood red in her hair too but not at the ends like you ok) "yeah i'll say" ino said "i think you guys look cool!" tenten said then someone jump on naruto "wha! what the hell!!" naruto yell "omg i can't believe i finally get to meet you!!" tash said hugging him and elexus walk over "who are they amy" tenten said to you "oh they are two of my friends the one hugging naruto to death is tash and that elexus" you said pointing to each of them everyone nods "ok ok that nice can you get her off me now!!" naruto yelled and everyone laughed then you walk over and pull tash off naruto and help him up "thanks" he said and you nod so you all started talking about whats been going on and you keep seeing tash looking at sasuke in the corner of her eye and smirk then it was getting dark sakura said that it maybe time to go home so they got up but you,hana,elexus,and tash still sitting then ino turn to you "hey don't you guys have somewhere to go"  
"ugh" tash started you shake your head then hinata walks up to you "a.amy we still got your room at our house if you want to come home with neji and me" hinata said and you smiled and nods "yeah hana you can stay at my house too again if you want!" naruto said and hana nods "but what about tash and elexus" you said "well i think i can have one more stay at my house" naruto said then someone said "one of them can stay at my house too" everyone turn and looked at sasuke then you got a idea and smilred/smirked  
"ok well elexus why don't you stay with naruto and tash can stay at sasuke hows that" you said and tash looked at you with a 'omg thank you!' look and elexus just said sure w/e then hana walked over to you and said in your ear "you did that because tash likes sasuke huh" you smile at her and she shakes her head sighing and smiling then you all walk home and when you got to hinata's and neji's hinata show you to your old room there and it was the way you left it too you smiled and lay down on your old bed and hinata said  
good night and you said the same and she lefted and you got up and looked around your room then you got your pj's and went to bed thinking of all the fun you are going to have here then with that you closed your eye's and went to sleep

'nexts day'

in the morning there was a konck on your door but you were still asleep then hinata opened your door "a.amy" she said in a soft tone then she saw that you were still asleep and walked over to the side of your bed to shake you alittle but you still didn't wake up so hinata sighed and grab the top of your covers and pull it down alittle then gasp because when she pull down the covers she saw that your shirt was kinda up and saw the cuts and black and blues that when you slowly opened your eye's and saw hinata looking at something wide eye that when you saw your shirt kinda up and saw what hinata was staring at and pull the covers up fasted kinda scaring hinata and she looked at you worryed "amy what happen" "hinata you are not to say a word about what you just saw ok" you said and hinata looked like she was  
about to say something but just nods you sigh "so what did you want" you asked "well i was coming to wake you up and see if you wanted to train with yous today" hinata said and you smile "sure" hinata smiles back "i'll wait for you at the door ok" you nod and she walks out and you got up and did your morning things and got on your outfit and walks out of your room and to where hinata is and you two walk to the training ground and when you got there you saw both shino and kiba you want to see if you could scare them so you told hinata to walk over there but don't say anything about you and she smiles and nods then you jump into a tree and watch her "hey hinata!" kiba said and shino just said hey hinata said good morning to them then you think this is a good time to go so you made a clone of you and you both smirked and sneek up on both shino and kiba then you jump on them well shino some how knew you where there and catch you but kiba didn't and you jumped on his back making him fall on his face "hey kiba!!" you said "awww your no fun shino!" your clone said with a fake sad look and kinda blushing shino just smirked and put your clone down and it poof away then kiba finally got his face out of the ground and looked at you "oh hey amy!" you smiled and got up and helped kiba up then you hear a bark and akamaru jumped into your arms and licked your face "ahaha hey akamaru did you miss me" you said and akamaru bark and wagged his tail "hahahaha" you then put him down and kurenai then came and you said hey to her and she was shocked to see you and you told her about how you got here and  
that the hokage is now letting you stay and she smiled and started the training...and i leave you here


	7. Chapter 7

'start story' you are done training and kicking kiba's ass and you and hinata's team are hang out and talking with team 7 because they are done training too then naruto walk over to some bushs because he thought he heard something but you and the others didn't really care then 2 minutes later you hear naruto yell and run passed you guys and you all sit there confused and watching naruto then he gets throwen to the ground and someone is on him by the looks of it hugging him to death you and hana smirk knowing  
right away who it was "a..amy h..hana..anyone..HELP!!" you and everyone laugh and you get up and walk over to naruto and pull tash off him again then naruto sat up and started gasping for air then you saw elexus come out of the bushs laughing too then you hear sakura yell "ino you pig leave sasuke alone and stop hang on him!!" your's and hana's eye's widing then look at tash but she had her back facing you so you can't see her face but you knew she heard sakura so you grab tash's arm and hold it tightly "tash come down  
you don't need to kill anyone...yet" you said with a face like this ' then look like this OO "um tash" she had this crazy look on her face then she turn around slowly everyone was looking at her then some how you lost your grip on her arm and she started running at ino and sakura they got scared and ran too then tash pull out a mallet out of nowhere and that scared the two girls more "GET BACK HERE!!" "AHHHHHH SASUKE HELP!!" "DDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!" you and everyone sweat drop watching and sasuke had  
the bigs sweat drop and then he sighed you and hana was laughing alittle then they ran into the forest then you hear this loud yell then tash walks out of the forest with a big smile on her face everyone stared at her "what?" tash said then everyone just start talking again like nothing happen then ino and sakura come back and tash looked at them and they stop dead staring at her wide eye then she jump and hugged saskue and glare at the two girls you and hana looked at sasuke and you saw something that shocked you,you saw sasuke smirk alittle but it went away just as fasted as it come then you all went out to eat and guess what you all had ...ramen! hana sat nexts to you and sasuke and you sat nexts to hana and hinata and tash sat nexts to sasuke and shikamaru and glaring at ino and sakura who sat far away from her and elexus sat nexts to naruto and kakashi (me: yeah kakashi was with listening to you guys talking and saw what tash did he was just in a tree 'reading') elexus was talking to kakashi about random stuff you guys ate then walked  
outside and saw that the sun was going down "hey lets go watch the sun go down" sakura said everyone nods and goes to a hill and sits down and watch it and talking then naruto started yelling at sasuke for something you and hana just smiled watching then hana turn to you "i still can't believe we are here" you nod smiling watching sakura hit naruto on the head for yelling at sasuke and tash glaring at ino daring her to do something to sasuke with a mallet behind her back and elexus talking to kakashi ...still  
then you heard hana sigh and you looked at her "whats wrong hana" "huh well i was going to ask you something but i know what you well say so there is no point in asking" hana said you stared at her confused "tell me" then hana sighed again "fine well i was going to ask you if you missed our old home at all" you stared at her "no" "see that what i was saying you would of just said no so what was the point" "well.." "Huh" "i do miss a few things" "like what" "some of my friends back there" hana nods understanding too because she too  
had friends back there too she missed "and "and?" hana stared at you waiting then you just remember something and started anime fake crying and hana gave you a werid look "what the... "i just remember i miss playing soccer!!" hana fall over tash and elexus who heard you fall over too and everyone looked at you "soccer?" everyone said (me: ok i don't know if they know what soccer is or not but I'm saying that they don't ok if you don't like tough shit) you gasp staring at everyone tash, elexus, and hana sweat dropped and said "here she goes""ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SOCCER IS!!" you yelled standing up everyone stared at you kinda scared at you yelling at them because they seen you when you were pissed off thanks to naruto and after that they all try hard to stay on your good side even kakashi so they thought you was getting pissed and they all shake their head slowly and you sighed and smiled "it's this really fun spot and game" "it's not that fun" tash said to elexus in her ear so you won't hear but guess what you did and glares at tash and elexus smiled and waved at you then you turn back to the others "well it's fun for me i love to play it and I'm really good at it too" you said smiling "hey amy could you teach us how to play it" naruto said you nod happy "sure i love too but you'll need a ball" "ok hold on i'll go get one!" kiba said and run off to go find one "and we need something for the ball to go into" you said looking around and a idea hit you and you pulled out some nets and put one on two tree's on one side and went to the other and put the other nets on two more tree's "there we go" "hey amy  
what are the nets for" naruto asked "they are goals see there are two teams both teams go after the ball and when one team gets the ball they try to get it into the others goal to get a point but it's kinda hard because the other team well have two people at the goal to stop the person with the ball do you get it now" everyone nods "it sounds like fun!" sakura said you nod "it is! Oh you have to use's your feet only in this game you can't touch the ball with your hands" "what why not!" "Im not sure all i know is you can't" then you started making  
lines in the ground "hey what ya doing" ino said when you were done you turn to ino "you have to stay in side this line to play if one team kicks the ball outside this line then the other team gets a free kick without anyone trying to take it" "oh cool" you smiled and you made more lines "and this line " you point to the middle "is the line that both teams can't pass before the game starts then they can and the lines other there" you point to where the goals are " are the lines where the people stay if they are stopping the ball from going into their  
goal" everyone nods you smiled then kiba come back with a ball "is this good" he asked you looked at it then test it out and smiled "it's fine" then you told kiba about everything you told the others about the game and he nods "cool it sound like fun!" you smiled "now to pick teams" ok so for team one 'naruto,hinata,sakura,ino,and you, team two 'sasuke,kiba,shino,akamaru,and hana' hana elbow hinata in the side softly "oh your on naruto team" hana smirked and hinata blushed and start doing her finger thing you and hana looked at each other "awwww hinata your so  
cute!!" both of you said hugging her which made her blush more but smile tash and elexus stay on the side lines watching because they said that were to fat to play and kakashi said he well call out when someone dose something they shouldn't and say when to started and shikamaru and choji didn't want to play too one shikamaru is lazy and choji was eating (me: --' ) both sakura and ino cries "why can't i be on sasuke team!!" they said and tash heard that and got up and walked up to you "amy can i play "huh i thougth you were to 'fat' to play" you said with a blank look then you saw tash glaring at ino and sakura in the corner of her eye and you smirked "fine ok " so akamaru sat at the side line nexts to elexus and tash is on sasuke's team who smirking at sakura and ino who was staring at tash wide eye and scared "amy WHY is SHE on sasuke team!!" both sakura and ino said "because she wanted to play and if i put her on my team then we would have more players on this team then them so yeah" you said smirking both sakura and ino guled and hana came up to you "do you think it was a good idea to put tash on that team she looks like she going to kill sakura and ino" you smirked and nod hana smirked back and shake her head laughing "ok here are the rules you can't push hit and try not to trip anyone and you all know you can't touch the ball with your hands ok" everyone nods and you all got to where you needed to go and ino and sakura said they would be the once to stop the ball from going into the goal and on the other team shino and hana were the once for the goal you smirked and got ready "ok ready sat GO!" kakashi say's you was the first to get the ball and  
you got pass kiba then you saw naruto and pass the ball to him and he got it and started to the gole but sasuke came out of nowhere and take the ball from him naruto yelled at him but all sasuke did was smirk but what he didn't know was hinata came up at him and take the ball sasuke was shocked but got over it and and want after the ball hinata started kicking the ball "hinata pass it now!!" you yelled and she did and it was a good thing to because kiba was about to take it you got it then started for the goal you was almost there and hana smirked at you but tash come like sasuke out of nowhere and take it almost knocking you over "damnit!" you yell and went after tash she got pass naruto and hinata and was going for your goal smirking at ino and sakura she had to pass the ball to kiba because you come up and try to take it then he pass it back to tash and she gave ino and sakura a evil smirk and kick the ball it went right for the goal "no!" naruto yell but it didn't go into the goal you and everyone stop and stared tash smirked and elexus was laughing and kakashi try not to laugh and naruto start laughing too  
so did kiba and sakura because where the ball hit it was not the goal but right into ino's face you and hana also started laughing too and sasuke smirked ino take the ball off her face and glared at tash but she just smirked after all the yelling and stuff you all got back to the game (me: ok i don't feel like writing the whole game so here is how it goes) ok so at the end it was team 1 '10' and team 2 '9' you guys won by one point "yay we won ha in your face sasuke!!" naruto yell pointing at sasuke who just hn and sakura and and ino smirked at tash which was a bad idea  
because she started going after them with her mallet again you and hana just laughed you all was dirty from falling and trying to take the ball but you guys didn't care there was some calls mostly for naruto and sasuke and tash and sakura and ino because they pushed or trip each other or kick the ball at each other but it was still fun and funny "wow amy you were right that was fun" sakura said you smiled "yup" "well i better get home and take a bath" ino said and everyone nods and starts to head home "hahaha that was fun huh hinata" you said she smiles at you  
"yeah" "to bad neji and his tram wasn't there hmm maybe next they will be what ya say hinata when we get home we'll ask him" hinata looked alittle uneasy "don't worry hinata " she nods and smiles alittle so when you two get back you both walk in laughing and talking when you two was walking down the hall someone walked out of the shadows "where was you two and why are you so dirty" both you and hinata jumped and turn around fasted to see neji standing there "oh neji it's just you...don't do that you scared the shit out of me!!" you said and hinata just looked down  
neji just stared at you with a blank look "well um" you started but you are still a bit shy around the boys you liked even if you had stay there for months "what" neji asked you blushed alittle " well we wanted to know if next time you want to come play soccer with us and the others" you said blushing neji looked at you weired "soccer?" you had this 'oh my god' look on your face and told him about what soccer is and he just nods then walk pass you and hinata and you turn around " so if you want you and your team can come play when we play it again!" you said he stop and turn his  
head alittle to look at you over his shoulder then turn back and start walking and goes into his room you sighed "well thanks for the answer" you said "ah..amy i think we should go take a bath now" you looked at hinata and smiled "sure" so you both take a bath and say your goodnights and you go to your room's and you got your pj's on and walked over to the window and opened it and looked at the full moon and smiled "i have never been so happy in my life this is so new to me but it feels good i feel so safe here and...happy i'm glad the hokage let us stay here" you said smiling  
then you sat down on your windowsill watching the night sky and the moon then 5 minutes later you fall asleep there but what you didn't know was someone was watching you the whole time and he jump in your window and looked at you sleeping and slowly and softly picked you up and put you in your bed and put the covers over you and push a few some of your hair from your face then stand there watching you for a bit the walked over to your window and looked back at you _maybe nexts time i'll come play that game with you amy_ neji thought then jumped out your window to his.

this is where i leave you  
I hoped you liked it you'll just have to wait for number 8 to find out whats happens and why was neji in your room and watching you that night k later!


	8. Chapter 8

'start story'

'next day'

you wake up to the sun shining in your eyes again and put the pillow over your head "damn fucking sun" you say under your breath and under the pillow you lay there trying to go back to sleep then something hits you and you sat up fasted "holy shit TRAINING!!" you jump out of your bed and run into the bathroom take a shower and stuff then go and get dressed fasted grabbing your training stuff you ran out the house saying bye to hinatas father and sister on the way out you ran all the way to the training ground when you got there  
shino,kiba,abd hinata was already training and kurenai was standing there watch she show you run into the training ground and fall to your knees breath hard "I. Im s...Sorry Im late you say out of breath kiba was laughing shino was just standing there and hinata was just watching too kurenai walk over to you why are you so late Amy? you should have been here an hour ago kurenai says/asked you look down I was asleep you said hinata then walk over to you Im sorry Amy I should of wake you up this morning hinata said with sorry in her eyes you just  
shake your head smiling its ok hinata she smiled a little well dont let it happen again ok Amy kurenai says you nod standing up you then hear kiba laughing you look at him then glare kiba didnt see your glare because he was laughing so you walk over to him glaring more and more with each step when well that boy ever learn kurenai says shino and hinata nod waiting and watching what your about to do to kiba you stop when your right in front of kiba death glaring now kiba then see your glare and stop laughing and stares at you a little scared you put  
you fist up about to punch him kiba then smirks does she think she can punch me that easy kiba thought smirking then you smirked instead of punching him you pulled you knee up fasted nailing him in the nuts kiba's eyes widing and he knees over in pain holding where you kneed him you put your fisted back down smirking at him shino twitch a little hinata looked shocked and put her hands over her mouth kurenai just shakes her head and akamaru was behind a tree scared (a/n: I almost forgot about akamaru ) kiba was kneeing there saying some colorful words  
under his breath and you heard them all but all you did was smirk more ok ok that knock it off get back to training kurenai says you all nod this time you train with shino he was a tough one too he got you a few times here and there but you got him too you jumped at shino with a kunai in hand ready to get him in the shoulder but he blocked and hit you with his kunai but then there who shino hit poofed into smock what! shino says shocked then he got kicked in the back and send flying into a tree you stand there smirking shino shino do you really think Ill  
just jump at you like that you say still smirking shino got up not saying a word and glares at you he was about to attack you when ok that good you may stop now kurenai says shino you hinata and kiba stop what your doing and nods Ill see you all tomorrow at 9 and dont be late! kurenai says looking at you kiba laughs a little you bite your lower lip looking down then you walk over to kiba and punch him on the head ow hey what was that for! kiba yells holding his head you just glare at him and he shuts up hey lets go see how hana and them are doing you  
say now smiling team 8 nods (a/n: yeah I just found out what team number hinata,kiba,and shino are on) so you all walk to where team 7 trains you walk into the training grounds and see naruto and sakura training together and hana and sasuke training hana has got stronger she has now beat both naruto and sakura now she trying to beat sasuke you stand there watching then you see kakashi in a tree reading like he always does and you also see elexus in the tree too reading over kakashis shoulder you shaking your head sighing I still cant believe hes letting her  
read that I mean she perverted already she doesnt need to be more! sigh he must of gave up on trying to stop her you thought then you look back at the fight to see sasuke hit hana to the ground she starts to get up slowly ok the good you all can stop now kakashi says still in the tree reading team 7 stops and start to get their breath back hana fall back down breath hard man...this..is.going.to.behardto..beatyousasuke hana says out of breath sasuke just smirks then you walk over to hana and smack her on the back making her jump 2 feet in the air  
hey hana hows the training! you say smirking hana turns to you dont do that!! And fine hana yells/says you smirk and team 8 then walks over then you all hear someone yelling and you all turn to see ino running to where you guys are and tash behind her with he mallet out and ready to kill ino runs over to sasuke and hinds behind him sasuke save me! ino says scared leave sasuke alone you pig!! sakura says mad then tash see ino close to sasuke and gets this death look in her eyes and runs over to you guys you and everyone eyes widing and get out of  
the way ino and sakura scream and run to with tash at their heels with the mallet over her head DIE!! you all are in a tree watching you,hana,and elexus laugh watching then guys team walks out of the forest and see tash going after ino and sakura with a mallet you see them and jump down and walk over to them hey guys what ya doing here you says smiling well we heard yelling and screaming so we came over here to found out whats going on um Amy what IS going on tenten asked watch tash try and get ino and sakura you laugh a little well that me put it  
this way ino and sakura got to close to sasuke you say smiling/smirking tenten,lee,and neji nods understanding then kakashi and elexus jump out of the tree and start to walk away hey where are you two going! naruto says we have thing to do well see you all later kakashi says and him and elexus jump away tash who stopped trying to kill ino and sakura heard what kakashi said and gets a weird look on her face and you and hana saw it omfg ew tash!! you yell everyone looked confused you dont want to know hana says everyone must of got it because they all  
had shocked and weird looks on their faces you laughed a little omg kakashi is a.. naruto started but sakura smack him over the head before he could say anymore no his not naruto maybe they are working on something sakura says yeah their working on something alright tash says EWWWWWW!! both you and hana yell "ok ok lets stop talking about this its making me sick kiba says everyone nods and you,hana,and tash smirk so you all do something else (a/m: you all can think what you want to do ok) well you all were doing that you could of swear you saw neji  
looking at you a few times that made you blushing thinking that so when it got dark you all went to a hill and lay down looking at the stars talking, joking around and laughing naruto,tenten,lee,hana all saw some shooting stars too then you started getting sleepily so you stand up and say your going to head home you ask if hinata wanted to come to but she say she wanted to stay a little bit more maybe because she was finally talking to naruto you just say fine smiling being happy for her so you start walking home saying bye to everyone when you at the down of the  
hill someone called your name you stopped and turn around to see who it was and who you saw shocked you it was neji you blushed when he got over to you n..Neji what is it you asked blushing a little I was going to go home too so I thought we could walk together is that okay neji says you blush more s...sure its ok you say smiling a bit so you two start to walk home you were looking down your face was still red neji was looking at you in the corner of his eye then something snap in your head you remember falling asleep on the window still but you wake up in  
your bed this morning how did I get in my bed this morning? I know I was on the window still last night wait! I think swear I felt someone pick me up last night ah! Could it have been! You thought looking at neji in the corner of your eye then you stopped neji stopped too seeing you stop and look back at you what is it Amy neji asked you stare at him with your face a bit red n..neji um you started and you cheek get redder neji stares at you kind of confused at what your getting at you then take a deep breath neji were you in my room last night you says blushing  
neji blushed a bit staring at you then turn around and started walk no I wasnt I was in mine neji says you stare at him a bit neji stops and looks back at you well are you coming he says you snap out of your thoughts and run up to him and nods so you two walk the rested of the way without talking.. ok Im stopping it here I will put out number soon I hope that when I get more ideas ok Ill see ya later bye


	9. Chapter 9

'start story'

'nexts day'

you walk up to knocking on your door you sit up and yawn rubing the sleep from your eye's well you go to get out of bed you slipped and fall "ow damn that hurt 'knock' hmm i'm coming hold on ow damn bed" you say kicking the bed then stand up and walk to the door openning it you saw hinata standing there "oh hey hinata" you say hinata smiled at you "good morning amy are you ready" hinata says you get a confused look then it hits you "oh shit training!" you yell running into your room leaving hinata standing at the door she sighed you got dresses you and hinata  
ate something the left for training when you got there you two only saw shino "g..good morning shino" hinata says you smiled and wave then you look around "so dog face is't here yet "you ask shino nods you then smirk "good" then you jump into a tree you sit there for 2 minutes when you hear a bark and see kiba and akamaru walk over to shino and hinata "hey guys hmm 'smirks' looks like amy is't here again hehe" kiba says smirking that when you jump out of the tree and landed on kiba's back "it's nice to see you too dog boy and what was that about me not being here" you says smirking down at  
kiba who your sitting on now "huh amy grrr get off!"kiba says/growls you smirk and was about to say something but that when kurenai come on to the training grounds you got off kiba and he stands up saying some colorful words under his breath about you "ok i see you are all here and amy good job getting here on time" kurenai says smiling you hmhp and kiba laughs a little and you elbow him "ok now start you guys have a mission and are to go to the hokages" kurenai says you all nod and walk to the hokages when you got there you saw both kakashi's and asuma team (a/n: for thoes of you who don't  
know who's on asuma's team that ino,choji and shikamaru and oh and tash is on their team too so back to the story) there you got a confused look but walk in "hey amy!" hana says you say hey so all your friends then look at the hokage "ok i asked all of you here because you have a mission like your jonin must of told you well the mission is for all of you to take someone one back to their village" hoakge says "what that doesn't sound to hard!" naruto says "when there are going to be ninja's after her" hokage says looking at naruto "her?" sakura asked "yes here ..you may come in now! " the door opens  
in walks a woman in her late 20's she has long brown hair blue eye's and is wearing a blue shirt with fishnets on the insided and black shorts "so this is the kids that are to take me back home" the woman says the hokage nods "ok then" the woman says "you are to take her to the hiddn sand village ok teams" hokahe says you all nod and walk outside with the woman behind you "yay we're going to the sand village!!" hana says jumping up and down in joy you smile happy too that you get to see gaara again then ino turn to the woman "miss what is you name" ino says "oh how rude of me my name is jen" jen says  
you all nod and tell jen to still right there and that we all well be right back she nods so you all went home get your stuff packed and when back to where jen is waitting when you all get back there you all head to the gates and then walk into the forest to the sand village this is how you all walk naruto,ino,sakura,hinata,choji and shikamaru up in the front and you,hana,shino,sasuke,tash,and kiba in the back (a/n: well ino and sakura wanted to walk with sasuke in the back but tash got her mallet out and scared the two girls to go into the front)and jen in the middle kiba is on the left and shino is on  
her right well you and hana are walking alittle behind everyone talking "hey amy whats up" hana says seeing you looking around with your eye's you look at hana "well the hokage did say there are ninja's after jen so i'm just looking around that all" you say looking around again hana nods "yeah your right we have to keep on are tows" "hey how long well it take to get tot he sand village hana" you ask "hmm i say about 2 or 3 days" hana says you nod.

'ff 2 days'

you guys are almost to the hiddn sand village and not one ninja has attacked ...yet it was getting dark so you all stop and set camp well you and hana  
go to get the water "you know it weird" you say getting the water out of the river "whats weird" hana asked "not one ninja attacked yet and the hokage said that there was ninja's after her" you say hana then nods "your right now that i think of it not one has attacked that is weird" hana says then you two hear something snap you two turn around fasted and looked around but you and hana saw nothing but you two know someone is out there "come out now!" hana yells then a throwing star comes out of nowhere and is flying to hana "look out!" you say and you two jump out of the way you look up and see a ninja in  
all black he jumps down and smirks "well well well what do i have here to pretty girls hmm this well be fun" he says smirking you shoot him a drity look so did hana then he jumps at you with a kunai in hand you block it with a kunai of your own then a throwing star comes flying at the boy but he jmups back just in time and looks at hana then you jump at him going to cut him back he jumps out of the way again and jumps over to hana and punch her in the face making her hit the ground hard you get mad and run at him going to punch him but he turns around and kicks you sending you flying into a tree the boy  
smirks then yells and looks down to see hana get him in the leg with a kunai he gorwls and kicks hana in the face and pulls out the kunai and throws it somewhere you three fight for a while he got you two good but you and hana got him good a few times here and there then you hit the ground again and slowly got up not know that a throwing star was going your way "amy look out!!" you look up when hana push you out of the way and the throwing star hit her in the shoulder she screamed from the pain and fall to the ground "hana!!" you yelled then looked at the boy with a death glare now really pissed off you  
growled then pulled out a kunai and ran at top speed at him and got him in the arm he yelled from the pain then you kicked him in the head making him hit the ground face firsted then you pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the back nexts to his heart he screamed from the pain the you snapped his neck and glared down at the now dead ninja boy then you hear and growl of pain and turn and run to hana "hana are you alright" you ask worryed she nods slowly "yeah i'm ahhhh" hana was cut off because of the pain in her shoulder so you take out the throwing star but what shocked you alot was the green stuff on the  
throwing star then it hit you it was POISON! you helpped hana up slowly "poison man ahh damn" hana says in pain you two walked back to the others and saw that they must of just been in a fight because sasuke anf the other boys looked alittle out of breath and the girls had a few cuts then hana growls in pain and coughs alittle you gasp "guys!!" you yell and everyone look over to you and see you holding up hana who start to lost color in her face they all ran over to you "what happen" sakura asked worry "no time we NEED to get to the sand village NOW!!" you yell they all get alittle scared but nod and you all  
start running to the village in 8 hours you finally get there you tell the people at the gates to open up and they do seeing the pass you all got from the hokage to be here so you all are walking down the street jen went home when she got there on the way to the snad village you told the other that hana got poison that all got shocked but stay calm well most of them anyways so you all are looking around for a place to help hana because she looks very bad now her face is almost white and she starting to cough up blood well looking aroud you see a someone you will never forget i mena he stands out with at red hair of his  
"gaara!!" you yell he turns around and see you and see hana leading on you with an arm over your neck and you holding her up and walks kinda fasted over to you two "what happen" gaara asked "we was attack and hana was poisoned please you have to help us gaara please!!" you ask/beg and it looks like your about to cry gaara's eye's widing then go softed a bit and he nods and picks hana up because it looked like you were getting tried from holding her for so long "thank you gaara" you say smiling gaara nods and you call to the others and you all go to gaara's house and he puts hana in his room and calls someone to come and help hana  
you and everyone are sitting in the living room worry and waitting for the woman who went in to help hana you were more worry then ever you sat away from very one _please hana please don't die on me please i need you your my friend we are like sister you was always there for me plz hana fight it i know you can do it! _you thought with tears in your eye's ready to fall at any min now the other looked at you with sad eye's they to was worry about hana too then the woman came out and gaara walked up to her she told him then left the other came over to him and he told them they all looked shocked then he looked at you in the corner and walked  
over to you and kneed down nexts to you and look at you and saw a tear roll down you face and he drys your face and you look at him kinda blushing "h...how is she" you say gaara stares at you for a bit "she ..going to make it" gaara says kinda smiling you were shocked and happy at th same time and you didn't know what you were doing you jumps on gaara and hugs him tight he falls on his ass shocked and you started finall letting the tears fall then gaara got over the shockness and out one arm around you then you stopped and got off gaara and helped him up with a red face "i'm sorry i did that i wasn't thinking" you say looking down  
"it's ok" gaara says you smile "is it ok if i go see hana" you asked "sure" gaara says you smile and walk to his room and slowly opening the door and stepped in and close the door behind you staring at gaara's bed where hana laying breathing slowly you walk over to gaara's bed and sit nexts to it with sad eye's "i'm sorry hana it's all my fault that you got poison this should of been me not you" you say looking like your about to cry again

'ff week later'

you had your head on gaara's bed and you were asleep so you didn't see hana slowly opening her eye's she blinck a few times then looked to her side to see you there asleep she smiled  
alittle then she try sitting up but fall back down from the pain doing that made you wake up you opened your eye's and looks up then jumped to your feet "hana your awake!!" you says hugging her tight she laughed alittle then you hit her "ow what was that for!!" hana yells then she looked at you and saw tears in your eye's and that your eye's were red from crying so much "don't you ever EVER pull something like that AGAIN!!" you yell then the door opened and everyone was standing there "amy what all the yelling abou" naruto start then stop seeing hana awake "hana your alright!" he said and run to the bed side too hana nods and says  
she sorry to you and everyone for worrying them and you then you all hang out talked and joked around then you all want to go out to eat because as kankuro says temari is a bad cooker that got temari to hit him for that so you all went out to eat so you all had...ramen naruto's idea(a/n: --') and on the way there tash was fooling around and not looking where is was going and walked into a tree but the more bad part of it was that there was bee's in that tree anf that started to attack tash as she run's away screaming you and the others got a good laugh out of that so when you all got to the reamn shop you all told the lady what you wanted  
and sat there talking and waitting tash wouldn't shut up about the bee's "well it's your fault look where your going next time" you say laughing alittle she just hmhp that got the others to laugh again then the food came and naruto and tash start eatting fast to see who well get done firsted you just shake your head and start eatting want you all was done you all walked back to gaara's house and talked and play around "hey guys lets play a game!" ino says _uh oh must run_ you thought and stand up and was about to run when sakura grabs your arm "oh no you don't" sakura says smirking"lets play truth or dare!" ino says "nooo it's evil!!" you says  
hana smirks "yeah LETS play" hana says smirking "nooo how could you hana!!" you say she just smirks so everyone gets sits down and sakura and ino drag you over to and sit you down "ok me firsted!" ino says "tash turth or dare" ino says "turth" tash says not caring "do you love sasuke" ino ask _well DUH!! _you thought tash blick a few times then hugs sasuke "yeah!" ino and sakura twitck "is there something wrong with that" tash says with her mallet out sakura and ino look scared and shake their head fast tash smiles "good" tash says ino and sakura sigh you and hana laugh (a/n: ok i'm not good at turth or dare so i'll go threw this fasted sorry)  
so you got dare to sleep in the living room tonight so naruto can have your bed (a/n: he was the one to dare you to sleep on the couch so he doesn't have too --') hana got dare to sleep in gaara's room with him shino had to take off his sun glasses sakura had to make her hair blue (a/n: thanks to tash) sasuke had to say who he liked but he didn't say anyone but you saw him look at tash in the corner of his eye and so on she it was getting dark so you all went to bed so here's how it go's gaara and hana, saskue and tash,sakura and ino, shikamaru and choji, kiba and shino ,and you and hinata sleep in the living room and naruto got your room so you  
let hinata have the couch and you sleep on the floor well you wake up in the middle of the night because you had to use the bathroom so your walking down the hall when you hear something so you go see what it was you walk over to a door that the sound is coming from and open it alittle to see.

ok i think i'll be evil today and make you wait and found out what you see in the room in the 10 one evil smile well rate high and i hope you like it see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

'start story' you looked into the room to see sasuke on tash make-out on the bed your eye's widing and you blush closing the door and cover your eye's omg my eye's my poor eye's they burn! you yell in your head then you hears another sound and you want to go look being you so you walk to the other door and take a deep breath and open the door slowly and look in what was going on in there shocked you and you saw gaara holding hana to a wall kissing her and she was kissing back you watch them for a bit with sad eye's because you too liked gaara back at your old home hana would come over your house every night naruto would come on and you too  
would talk about who you liked you and hana both liked gaara but you two didn't get into a fight about it you closed the door and walk to the bathroom when you were done you walked back to bed and lay there staring at the roof then a thought came into your head _what if hana wants to stay here now! _you eye's widing then closed half way and you turn on your side thinking about it then your closed your eye's and go back to sleep but what you didn't know was a tear was going down your face when you were thinking about hana staying here.

'next day'

you wake up and sit up then you hear and smell something cooking you walk into the other room and look in  
to see temari trying to cook you smile a little and walk in "need any help" you ask tamari jumped a little not seeing you walk in "oh Amy yeah thanks "temari says smiling you nod and help temari with the food when it was done you put the food out and everyone was awake now and eating "hey this food is good who made it" kankruo asked "temari" you say kankruo eye's widing then he pushed his food away "whats in it!" temari hits him "shut up kankruo it's fine and Amy helped me with it ok!!" temari yelled you laugh and you all eat then start to pack up to go back home well you were packing you saw hana looking at gaara with sad eye's you knew that it was her staying  
or going with you guys you were hoping a lot that she will come back but then she stands up and looks at you and the others you stop what your doing and look at her with the hope in your eye's slowly dieing "um guys" hana started you knew what was coming now it was like time stopped right there your eye's were wide and you could hear your heart beating gaara looked at you and could see the tears trying so bad to not fall in your eye's he know just by looking at you that you knew what hana was going to say and he had a little worry in his eye's (a/n: you two are friends so that why he kinda worry about you) "guy I um am going..." hana started again but was cut off when  
you picked up your stuff and walked to the door not wanting to hear what she going to say because you already knew hana looked at you so did everyone too you opened the door and without looking at anyone you say " I'll see you guys back at the village" with that you ran out the door you could hear naruto and hana yell your name but you didn't stop you keep going when you get to the gate they open them for you and you run out of the village with tears finally running down your face and your eye's closed tight you ran for a whole day but when it came to night time you fall to your knees breathing hard and sweating after you got your breath back you made a fire and  
pulled out some food you took from choji and your water bottle when you were done eating you sat there staring into the fire then lay down and fall asleep then next day you wake up to the sun and you grab your stuff and start running again doing this you were close to the village.

'ff 6 hour'

(a/n: wow OO that a lot of running) you made it to the village the people at the gates saw you and opened the gates you walked in with your head down you were so tired from running you really wasn't watching where you were going then you hear someone call your name and you look up to see tenten "hey Amy! Hey where is everyone" tenten asked you just stare at her tenten then see  
your eye's red from crying and you all sweaty "Amy are you alright" tenten asked worry then you couldn't take it anymore and fall over from running so much the last thing you hear is tenten yelling your name.

'tenten POV'

you just yelled Amys name because she fall over you kneed down my her and put her on her back and saw her breathing hard and sweating you yelled to neji and lee to come over here fasted they ran over "whats wrong tenten!" lee says then see Amy and neji runs over next to you and Amy and knees down "what happen" neji asked "I don't know I saw Amy walking into from the gate I asked her what happen and where's the others but she didn't say anything  
and just pass out" you says neji nods then picks Amy up "Ill take her home"

'your POV'

neji starting running home with you when he gets there and opens the door and walks in and to your room he opens your door and close it with his foot then walks over to your bed and puts you down and the covers over you then goes and gets a wet cloth he stands there looking at you _what happen on that mission and where's the others_ he thought a few days later.

'the others POV'

you guys came throw the gate "I hope Amy got back here alright" sakura says "yeah" naruto says then they see tenten run over to you guys "omg your all alright!" she says sakura gave her a weird look "what are  
you talking about?" sakura asked "well Amy came back here without you guys and..." tenten started but was cut off by tash "wait you saw Amy!" tash asked tenten nods "yeah she looked bad she was sweating and really out of breath and her eye's were red like she was crying or something then she pass out" tenten says everyone look sad that when tenten saw something "hey wait where is hana" tenten asked everyone didn't say anything tenten looked worry "don't tell me she.." tenten started but ino step in and shakes her head "no she not dead it's just.." ino says looking away "its just?" tenten says confused "when we got to the sand village we stay there for a week and over that  
time hana... well hana staying at the sand village now" sasuke says tenten looked shocked then sakura look to the side and gasped "hey whats wrong sakura..." kiba started but stop seeing what she saw over by a tree they saw Amy.

'your POV'

you were standing there with the most sad look in your eye's and tears going down your face "s..So she did s...stay" you says in a low tone then turn and run while you were running you didn't know you ran right by neji and stop to watch you run then turn and glare at the others then walked over to them and glared more and sasuke glared back "what happen on that mission and whats wrong with Amy" neji asked in a cold tone "hana that what" sakura  
says neji looked confused "she is now stay at the sand village" shikamaru says neji just stands there like he thinking or something the turn and walk away.

'ff 2 months Im lazy ok'

you have been training harder now and you haven't said a word or looked happy after you came back from that mission everyone is worry about you and tryst to make you laugh or feel better but you just can't the only people you talk to are hinata,tash,and elexus but just a little your more colder hearted now and a loner today the others told you to go to the gates because they have something for you right now your walking down the street with a I don't care look on your face when you get there  
everyone is there and the smile at you but all you do is gave them a blank look they sigh then sakura runs over to the gates "ok you can come out now!" she says smiling then two people walk out from behind the gates your eye's widing seeing them _h...hana_ you thought hana and gaara are standing there hana smiles at you but then you go back to your old self and gave her a blank look she looks at everyone "what! oh come on Amy don't tell me your not happy to see hana!" naruto yells you just glare at him "hn I'm not stupid she just going to be here to make me happy then leave again" you finally say in over 2 months then you turn to walk away "Amy wait!" hana says you stop and  
turn your head to look at her "Amy what has happen to you why are you being so cold and heartless" hana says sad you just look at her then hana gets mad and walks over to you "Amy tell me why are you acting like this!!" hana yells but you say nothing then hana did something she thought she never do she slapped you in the face everyone was shocked and the girls gasped even gaara's eye's widing you had your head to the right but you show no signs of pain you slowly turn your head back and look at hana with a blank look hana looked shocked to because she was staring at her hand then you "Amy I'm sorry I didn't mea..." hana start but you cut her off "yeah you did" you says with a  
Heartless tone hana then got tears in her eye's "Amy why!! why are you acting like this is it because I stayed with gaara is that why!!" hana yelled you still says nothing "it is huh well I'm sorry I wanted to stay with someone I loved!!" hana yells with tears going down her face you just look the other way not wanting to see the tears hana then glared "Amy you have to stop this now!! stop being so selfish!!" hana yelled at you again "thing change people change we can't live like we used to anymore with have to grow up we can't play like kids anymore Amy!!" hana yell/says you glare at her in the corner of your eye "so Amy stop acting like a kid and just grow up!" hana says  
but when she did you turn around and punch her in the stomach hard making her fall to her knees gaara was about to came over there but tash stopped him and shake her head so gaara just stand there watching you glared down at her as hana gasped for air "don't you ever tell me to grow up" you say in a very cold tone hana looks up at you with hurt eye's " but you are acting like a kid not getting what she wants so she has to put this acted up to make others feel bad for you " as she was talking you got more mad and pull your fisted back and go to punch her in the face to shut her up but " your only doing this because your scared!" at that your fisted stopped only 7 inch's form her face you stare at her  
Kinda shocked _m...maybe I am s...scared_ you put your head down so your hair covers your eye's then put you fist down too _maybe she right maybe I am just scared and acting like a little kid ggrrr stupid! _you thought but you said the last part stupid out loud too and turn running away you ran all the way to the forest to a waterfall out deep in the forested and fall to your knees looking at yourself in the water tears fall down your cheeks as you think about all this then there was a snap behind you and you turn around fasted with a kunai in hand and your kunai hit another kunai and you look up to see neji "n..neji" you says kinda shocked neji takes the kunai you have and throws it into a  
tree then looks at you and dries your tears "Amy why are you acting like this" neji asked "it's like what hana says MAYBE I AM SCARED !" you yell/say "scared of what" neji asked you look down "scared of being alone I'm scared now that hana is gone and tash and elexus are busy hang out with sasuke or kakashi that I will be all alone" you say with a sad tone then neji left you chin with his hand and smiles at you (a/n: omg neji smiled!! OO) "but your not alone you have the others who are there for you and you have me" neji says you blush when he says that you two stand there staring at each other than neji start leaning in then his lips go on your alittle you blush feeling that but slowly close your  
eye's then he puts his lips on your all the way and you kiss back too putting your arms around his neck and his go around your waisted pulling you closer you two stay there as neji calm you down and told you that you will not be alone and stuff after awhile you two fall asleep there.

Ok i'm leaving you there rate high plz ok see ya!


	11. Chapter 11

'start story' you wake up to your head going up and down slowly you open your eye's and look up to see neji sleeping face you look around you to see that you two must of fall asleep out by the waterfall and your laying on neji with his arm around your waist you slowly start to get up trying not to wake up neji you take his arm off and sit up you stare at the lake and the waterfall after a few min's you feel a arm go around your waist again you jump little and look over your shoulder to see neji smiling at you "calm down it's just me" neji says laughing little you smile "ha ha yeah I kinda forgot you were here" you say with a stupid smile on your face "well thanks" neji says with a sigh you hug him  
saying your sorry and he hugs back "ah it's alright" neji says then he push you down on your back and smirks down at you as your cheeks heat up a little then he lean down touching your lips a little bit trying to tease you so every time he goes to kiss you he stops letting his lips touch your just a bit you catch on to this and growl and grab his face with both of your hands and pull him down and kiss him full on the lips neji smirks and kisses back holding your waist while your arms go around his neck then you feel his tongue lick your bottom lip asking to come in you blush but slowly open your lips feeling his tongue shoot in and go all over inside your mouth he pulls you closer as you two deep the kiss more then he pulls away and starts going down your neck your breathing start to go a bit faster as you close your eye's you feel his hands go from your waist to your hips and down to your thighs going up and down slowly you moan a little loving the feeling he giving you neji smirks hearing this then he hits where your weak spot is on your neck and you moan then he start sucking and nipping on that spot then his hands go up slowly and start to go under your shirt but then you two hear someone coming and neji gets off you fasted and you sit up and fixs your shirt and hair then out of the forest came elexus you look at her with that what are you doing out here look she looks at you then neji and back not even  
seeing the look you just gave her "hey what are you two doing out this far in the forest?" elexus asked "just watching the waterfall" neji says elexus nods not really believing neji well we WERE doing something but you JUST had to come when it was getting good did you elexus! you thought with your eye's narrow looking at elexus "anyways what are YOU doing out this far elexus" you asked elexus just gave that I don't know look "going for a walk I guess Im bored oh and I almost forgot tash and hana are looking for you Amy" elexus says you sigh nodding standing up neji stands up too so you three go back to the streets and start looking for tash and hana as you three were walking elexus pulled you to the back  
"soo Amy what REALLY happen back at the waterfall hmmmm" elexus asked with a perverted smile on her face you blush and shake your head kinda fasted "it was nothing like that!" you say elexus just smiled more "right whatever you say Amy" elexus says you blush more and was about to say something back to elexus but was jumped from behind and got knock to the ground by someone as they hug you to death "OMG AMY WHERE WERE YOU WE HAVE BEEN SO WORRY!!" tash yells hugging you to tight your face start turning blue "t.tash...can't.." that all you could get out just to get air in you "tash let her go your killing her!!God!" elexus yells dragging tash off you and you gasp for air "opp's sorry Amy hehehe" tash says  
putting one hand behind her back and gave you a stupid smile neji walks over to you and helps you up then hana runs over and gave you a worry and sad look you look at her then get this hurt look in your eye's remembing that you punch her yesterday pretty hard too you walk over to her hana looked kinda uneasy think you may hit her again but then hana looked shocked when you pull her into a hug "hana Im so sorry I...I didn't mean to punch you yesterday I was just angry and I guess you were right I was scared" you say hugging her tight hana smiles and hugs back "it's alright I forgive you Amy" you smile and pull away and step back a bit smiling "but Amy where were you I went to your house last night to talk with you but hinata told me you wasn't there" hana asked your eye's widing then you blushed so did neji but he look the other way so no one could see it elexus had a kinda shocked look she thought you were there with neji for a few hours or something she didn't know you were there with him the whole night then she smirked looking at you waiting to see what your going to do or say "well I uh ..um" you started blushing a bit more hana and tash stare at you with a weird look both think _why is her face all red_ then elexus stepped in smirking "she was at the lake last night with neji" she says smirking more you step on elexus foot hard as neji punch her in the back of the head both glaring at her both hana and tash gasped you blushed  
a dark red as did neji elexus was fake anime crying on the ground holding both her foot and head both tash and hana smirked at you "it's not like that!!" you yell putting you hands up shaking your head fasted blushing "uh huh sure" tash says neji then step in "she right" neji says blushing a bit hana and tash looked at each other smirking then back at you two "ok what-ever you say you two" hana says you sigh as neji looked the other way then you five went to go look for the others you saw them all at the park so you ran over there "hey guy!" tash yells they all say their hey or hi you look at gaara and see him looking over hana to see if she has any cuts or something you look down then you hear hana say something to gaara  
like Im fine don't worry he nods and looks at you narrowing his eye's you felt his eye's on you and close your eye's tight biting your lower lip you start thinking you just losted your friendship with him because you hit his girlfriend then he walks over to you _here it comes_ you thought neji narrow his eye's at gaara watching his every move closely hana was too watching then gaara stopped in front of you "look at me" his says with a cold tone you twitch kind of scared at the way he was talking to you "Amy" he growls you slowly looked up opening your eye too you bite your bottom lip a bit harder at the glare gaara was giving you your foot was shaking a little bit wanting to step back so bad but you knew better gaara's hands were in a fisted you gulp a bit "I never want to see you do what you did to hana yesterday again or I'll make sure she never came back here again you hear me" gaara says in a very cold and heartless tone you could feel the tears coming up but you tried your hards to keep them back you knew right now that you did lose your friendship with gaara I mean gaara was the first on your list of boys you liked on naruto then it was neji hana too knew this and she saw the tears coming too and gasp "gaara stop it now!" she yelled gaara looked back at her with that 'why should I' look then something snap inside you and you gasped falling to your knees gaara look back at you with a weird look and hana yelled your name and ran over to your side "Amy! Amy are you alright!" hana says worried you just stare at the ground wide eye and tears running down your face everything that has happen to you all the tears you made all the pain you had gone though was shooting through your head you close your eye tight holding your head "stop" you say in a low tone hana looked at you with a 'what' look than you say it a little louder "make it stop!" you hold your head with both hands feeling pain shoot through your head now "Amy! what wrong with her!" hana says to everyone but they just shake their head with a worry look then your eye's snap open and your eye's were not their red color anymore they were dark red with yellowish in them and the wind picked up around you and gaara pulled hana away from you stepping  
back a few feet as did everyone else "no let me go gaara I have to help Amy!" hana yelled at gaara but he just shake his head and holds her tighter "no something is wrong with her it's not safe" gaara says staring at you then your finger nails grow longer and you started growing fangs too you gasped again with your eye's going cat like then tash turn to gaara "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GAARA!!" tash yells glaring at gaara "IF YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT TO HER THIS WOULD NEVER BE HAPPING!!" tash yelled again "yeah tash is right!" elexus yells too hana looked at them "no don't yell at gaara it's not his fault" hana says stepping in front of gaara "stop saying that hana you know just as good as we do that it is his fault!!" tash says glaring  
hana bite her lip deep down she did know it was kinda his fault that this is happing to Amy but she didn't want to believe it then you started growling and the wind picked up more around you making the others back up more from the wind gaara grab hana and hold her making sure she doesn't fall then lighting start going around your body as tear still going down your face you could hear a voice in your head telling not to fight this but you didn't listening you keep fighting _don't you want to make them pay for hurting you all this time make them cry like they did to you_ the voice says _n..no they never mean too_ you thought _yeah they did they lie to you they WANT to see you cry then want to see you hurt_ the voice says _no no your lying! _you though _am I or are you just saying that not wanting to believe me_ the voice says your eye's slowly looked up at gaara and hana _she left you for him she wanted you to be alone she want you to feel the pain of being alone again_ the voice says your eye's widing more as you gasped and hold your head _no she doesn't your lying!! _you thought _no look at them Amy look hard you can see how much happier she is with him_ it says you widing as tears fall faster _no...it can't be... _you thought _Amy let me help you stop fighting it and give in I can help you make them pay for hurting you making you feel like your not alone with those lies then turn around and make you feel it all over again_ the voice says you look down making your hair  
shadow your eye's _...fine... _at saying that you feel a pain shoot through you body as you stop fight and give in you dig into the ground with your nails growling in pain then throw your head back and scream in pain everyone covers their ears as you scream as the lighting goes everywhere "no she has giving up DON'T AMY DON'T STOP FIGHTING!!" lee yells but it was to late when the dust goes away they see you standing up with your head down and your hands into fisted by your side growling.  
gaara holds hana tighter glaring at you hana try to get to you but gaara won't let her "no hana stop it that isnt Amy anymore!" gaara says hana stop and stares at gaara with a shocked look "w..what do you mean" hana asked everyone else looked at gaara too  
waiting to see what he'll say "it's not her something has happing to her she different now something tells me this isn't going to be good" gaara says then you started laughing but in a evil way everyone looked back at you "ha ha ha your a smart boy gaara" you say but it doesn't really sound like your voice you slowly pick up your head the girls gasped seeing your yellowish dark red eye's and the fangs as you smirk at "what have you done to Amy!!" sakura yells "she is taking a nap right now you know you guy really hurt her now I here to end this" you say but at the last part you glared at them "w..what do you mean" naruto asked "I'll make you pay for ever hurting her and making her cry!" you yell glaring more at them "but I must say thank you gaara  
if it wasn't for you and what you said to her I would never of been able to get out" you say smirking "see I TOLD you it was gaara FAULT!!" tash yells pointing at gaara "yeah but what can you do now it's in the pasted ...now it's time for you all to die!" you says glaring everyone stepped back waiting for what you were going to do you growl and lift off the ground a little while the lighting went around your body again then you jumped at hana and gaara ready to cut them with your claws but gaara jumps out of the way with hana as your claws go down into the ground making a big hole then you jumped out of it and went at lee,tash,naruto and sakura they jumped out of the way just in time then you jumped into the air and looked down at them  
you put your hands out and shoot fire balls at them as they run to get out of the way a few hit some of your friend but the others helped them out of the way then you made a big fire ball in your hands and shoot it down at them they all jumped out of the way almost not making it.

'the others POV'

"what are we going to do!!" hana says "I don't know but we have to think of something and fast I don't know how long we all can keep this up" shikamaru says breathing a bit hard "we can't attack her if we do we'll may hurt Amy" sakura says "yeah but what else can we do" kiba says "we'll have to find a way to get Amy to come back" tenten says then sasuke looks back and yells "EVERYONE MOVE NOW!!" as he says that fireball start shoot at them as they all move

'your POV'

they just moved out of the way of your fireballs again you smirk _they can't keep this up for long soon they well have to attack me and that well show Amy that they don't care_ you thought smirking you saw hana running away to go into a tree that when you got an idea and you gave a evil smirk and you shoot a fireball at hana a lot faster then the other fireballs hana looked up just in time to see the fireball come at her as it hit her in the back burning her she screams in pain and fall to the ground gaara ran to her side "hana!" gaara yell he pull her into his arm and saw then pain on her face then gaara eye's widing then he looked down shadowing his eye's then he slowly put hana down and stand up hana open her eye's slowly and looked  
At gaara "g...gaara" she says in a painful tone but he said nothing and turn around and look up at you with a death glare he's hands were in fisted and some blood came out of his hands showing how hard he had his hands into fisted then when tenten saw how angry gaara was "NO GAARA DON'T!!" tenten yell but gaara didn't listening and sand went flying everywhere going wild you smirked _Amy! this watch it this is how your so call friends well do now_ you say then sand shoot at you but you moved to the right you were faster then the sand the sand keeps going after you but you keep moving out of the way you saw some kunai fall at you and smirked moving out of the way just in time then you 'let' the sand catch you as it slowly starts coving you _Amy see do you see what I mean now they don't care they don't care if they hurt or...kill you_ the evil you says the evil you could see the look on your face in your mind it was full of scared, hurt, and sadness the sand start tightens on you making blood come down the corner of your mouth "GAARA STOP IT!" naruto yells _see Amy all they do is yell they don't even TRY to stop him_ the evil you says _no...they. but why! _you say _they don't care about you Amy that why_ the evil you says in your mind tears are falling from your face as you watch you back away from were your watching and hold your head as more tears fall and fall to your knee _no...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! _you scream but what you didn't know was when you screamed you also scream out loud which that  
gave more power to the evil part of you as she comes back and smirks then water start going around your body inside the sand and the sand start turning into mud then you used fire to dry the mud and break it as you smirk down at gaara's shocked look on his face "see what you have done you made Amy cry out in pain and hurt now no more playing around it's time for your lifes to end!" evil you says as you were about to shoot a powerful fire ball at everyone some ninjas and the hokage ran into the park you looked at them as you stop the attack you smirked "well well well what do we have here I see you are the hokage of this village huh" evil you says to the new hokage as she stares shocked at you "b..but how" the hokage says you just smirk "lord hokage what is  
going on" one of the ninja asked but the hokage didn't answer "lord hokage what is wrong with Amy!" sakura asked the hokage looked at her "that is not Amy that is a demon" she says glaring at the demon (aka you) you just smirk more "her name is midnight she is a powerful cat demon she will kill anything with or without a reason " the hokage says glaring more "well I'm happy you remember me 'lord' hokage" midnight says smirking the hokage growls glaring more "midnight stop this at once you have no reason or right to kill them!" hokage yells "no reason" midnight says in a low tone "no reason I sure as hell got a reason to kill them!!" midnight yells the hokage look at midnight weird "fine what is your reason " she says "look this is my reason!" midnight yells  
and makes a ball of fire in her hand then clears it so they can see into the ball it show you crying your eye's out holding your head on your knees "she is my reason they 'point at naruto and the others' have hurt her to many times and I can't stand it anymore!!" midnight yells the hokage stands there watching you cry watch the tears fall one by one "but midnight you have never cared about anything or anyone why start now why is it that you are doing this" the hokage says midnight looks at her then at you crying in the ball and her eye's softens "because I have watch Amy over the years she has been growing up I felt the pain she had over the years I watch how many times Amy got hurt how many tears has fall from her eye's I watch how she would look at the other  
kids playing in the park with their mother Amy would look at the mothers as they played with their kids she wanted a mother so bad to be there for her to show her love and care but she never could have that I would at nights sing a song to Amy to help her sleep I would make her feel the love and care she couldn't have there was some many times I want to come out to stop her father from doing the thing he did to her but I couldn't I had to just watch as Amy would get more and more pain if I had came out when that all was happing Amy would of die because her body wouldn't have the power to take it so now I will and always be there for her to help her to save her from the pain and that what am about to do now!" midnight says glaring at the others the hokage stand there  
with a sad look as she looked at you crying in the ball as did hana, elexus and tash they knew because they were there when you had gotting all this pain "but midnight if you kill them don't you think Amy would be more sad" the hokage says "huh what do you think no!" midnight yelled "but that were your wrong she will she will get more sad and hurt she will think it's all her fault that they are dead" the hokage says midnight looked at the hokage with a angry look but deep down she knew that the hokage was right she bit her lower lip glaring at the hokage _midnight please don't.. _your voice said softly midnight looked at the ball where she saw your red crying eye's look out at her _she is right I don't want them to die I will think it was my fault and... _you look at neji  
with soft eye's _I know that they are here for me that I'm not alone_ you say smiling as neji smiles back midnight stared at you then sighed "fine I won't kill them" midnight says you looked at her then smiled _thank you ...mother_ midnight look shocked at you then smiled and nods then there was this bright light then when it went away they saw you in the air your eye's were half open then you started falling neji got up and ran fasted and catch you just before you hit the ground he looks down at your face to see you have pass out with tears still going down your face he sigh as he stares at you the hokage walks over to him she smiles at him then to tells kakashi (a/s: who was one of the ninja who ran over with the hokage) to take you he nods and takes you from neji  
"hey I don't get it if midnight is a demon that take over Amy's body why did she call her mother" naruto asked sakura got a anime vein and hit naruto on the head "you baka did you not hear a word she said!" sakura yells "ow ow ow sakura why did you have to hit me!!" naruto yelled holding his head sakura sigh "midnight was so much of a mother to Amy as she grow up that Amy now call midnight her mother do you get it now naruto" sakura says naruto nods slowly.

I leave you here because I have run out of ideas so you will have to wait to next time in number 12 to find out what happens ok see ya!  
FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT1155765475hDarkMaid.jpg"  
here is what you look like but without the dress and the thing in your hair and your black socks are up to your tighs and you should know what your wearing if you have been reading my other storys


	12. Chapter 12

'start story' you wake up in a white room you can't feel your body but you can still move your head and neck so you look to the side to see flowers on the decks next to the bed your laying on you smile reading the note with the flowers it says get well soon and don't worry we are not mad at you for attacking us you couldn't control your body from all your friends you smile more looking out the window at the blue sky and the birds flying by you sigh then you hear someone outside your door "why do we have to be here this place scared me and creeps me out" you hear someone says then you hear someone hit the person who was just talking "because we're here to see how Amy doing dumbass!" at the voice you knew that it was tash and elexus tash open the door and walk in with elexus  
right behind her looking around "huh oh Amy your awake!" tash says seeing you watching them you smile nodding then elexus runs over and gives you a big hug so did tash "oh we were so worry are you going to be alright!" elexus yells "well...I. would be...if I could...breath" you says both the girls gasp jumping off you as you catch you breath back "we're sorry Amy" tash says with her face like this - ' you laugh little then moan in pain elexus and tash run to your side "are you okay!" both of them says you smile "don't worry about it" you say smiling they smile and nod "look we out you something " tash says and she pulls out a muffin "HEY I was looking for that!!" elexus yells tash says nothing and hand you the muffin as elexus anime cries and says "that was my muffin" and "I  
was going to eat that" you laugh and you start getting feeling in your body again and take the muffin and slowly ate it as you, tash and elexus talked you find out you have been asleep for 2 weeks "yeah all the power you had really take a lot out of you" elexus says you sigh lay back on the bed "man!" then a nurse walks in "ah I see your awake how are you doing" she says smiling "fine" you say she nods and tells tash and elexus to step outside because she has to do some tests they nod and walk out ok after she done she says your alright and can leave now so you get dressed and walk out of there with tash and elexus then your tummy growls "still hungry" tash says you nod "well I would be to if I wanted without food for 2 weeks" elexus says you and tash laugh "yeah" you say then you and  
them when to got get some sushi elexus idea you didn't like sushi but you still went to make elexus happy you ate a few but coughed up one because it was gross one of the people working there looked at you but you just wave and smile you hear elexus laugh but you just glare at her to shut her up so you guys ate and pay the bill and leave "so where to now" tash asked you shrugged "I don't know" you say "I know!" elexus says you and tash look at her "we can go to a club!!" elexus says you smile "sure" tash then start thinking and smirking you look at her "I don't EVEN want to know what your thinking" you say elexus laughs and tash snap out of it "huh" she says "nothing lets go get the others" you say so you three went to go get the others tash says she'll go get sasuke, kiba and shikamaru  
and elexus says she'll get kakashi, naruto, sakura, ino, and shino and you say you'll get neji, hinata, lee, tenten, hana and gaara so as you run off back to your house you walk in take off your shoes and start looking for hinata and neji you find hinata in her room you knock on her door after 2 min's it opens and you see hinata "ah Amy your alright!" she hugs you and you hug back "hey hinata hey I was wouding are you doing anything today" you ask hinata shake her head "good you want to go to a club with me and the others" you say "sure" hinata says smiling "ok lets go find neji now" you say hinata nods stepping out into the hallway and closing her door so you two go find neji well you found him in the training room you laugh shaking your head "figers" neji stop what he was doing because  
he hear you laugh and turn around and look at you "Amy" neji says you smile "hey" you say waving neji then walks over to you "your alright" neji say kinda looking you over you smile "yeah Im okay" neji stops and looks at you "ok then what do you want" neji says "well I was wouding if you want to come to a club with me and the others" you ask neji stands there staring at you "please neji" you beg with puppy dog eye's neji sigh giving into the puppy dog look "yes!" you say jumping up and down "thanks neji" you say smiling "yeah yeah" neji says going to take a shower after he dose that you tell them you have to get lee and tenten hana and gaara they nod and you three go to find them when you do you ask them both and they say sure then you five go find the others you found them by the club you  
guys are going into "hey guys!" you say waving they all ask if your alright and stuff then you all go into the club all you see are black lights and other colorful lights going everywhere and the music was loud you guys sat at the bar elexus got a root beer right away and tash got a valut you had a mountan dew well the others got something else (a/n: you can just think up what the others got ok) so you were just sitting there listening to the music but then one of your fav songs came on driving dirty (a/n: I think that what the song is called )you are shy so you don't like to dance in front of people but your kinda got drunk off mountan dew so you got up tash, elexus and hana looked at you with a 'what are you doing' look but you just smile and walk on to the floor and start dancing  
tash,eleuxs and hana looked shocked "is she dancing" tash asked " yeah but I thought she said she doesn't like dancing in front of people" elexus says "hey wait how many mountan dews did Amy have" hana asked looking at tash and elexus "I think five or six" tash says hana sigh "Amy drunk" hana says "drunk but how Amy didn't drink any beer" tenten ask look at the three girls "you see Amy gets drunk off mountan dew if she has a lot don't ask how because I have no idea she just dose" hana says tenten blinks a few times and watch you dance on the dance floor you started dancing a bit dirty now and the girls gasped and the boys were like wow and look like this - OO hana had a 'oh my god' look on her face as she puts one hand over her eye's then after a while the other girls came on to the dance floor  
and dance with you while the boys watched then you step a close to hana and say in her ear "hey look at gaara" you say smirking hana turn and looked at gaara to see him drooling staring at hana she blushed a bit but laughed you laughed too then one two step came on and you and hana yell for joy and started dancing to that after a few more songs you all sat down "that was good" you say smiling "yeah" sakura says you got some more mountan dew then a slow song came on lee asked tenten to dance and she says sure gaara asked hana naruto asked hinata (a/n: ok lets say temari and kankruo are there too) shikamaru asked temari kiba asked a girl shino just sat there not wanting to dance sakura and ino asked sasuke but tash scared them away with her mallet and sasuke asked her so sakura and ino asked some other  
boy to dance and kankruo asked a girl too and elexus and kakashi just sat there talking and you sat there all happy with your mountan dew when someone tap you on the shoulder you turn around and saw neji standing there "hey um Amy do you uh want to dance" neji asked with his cheek a little red you smile and stand up "sure" you say and grab his hand and go to the dance floor when you got there neji turn you around and pull you close to him as you put your arms around his neck while his arms go around your waist and you both start slow dancing you smile as you put your head on neji shoulder you hear a few laughs so you pick your head up a bit and look around to see elexus, tash and hana laughing and smirking at you but you just stick your tongue out at them putting your head back down you felt neji pull  
you a little closer and your cheeks heat up a bit but you smile after the song was over a 'good' song came on (a/n: 'smirk' you should know what I mean by GOOD song) you smirk stepping back a bit and smirk at neji he seem to get it and smirks back you turn around and he grabs your hips and pulls you to him as you put your arms back around his neck and start dancing that way moving your hips with his you start dancing dirty again but a little more then last time neji blushed kinda watching you but smirked after a few 'good' song neji was acting weird and your wasn't that drunk anymore "neji are you alright" you ask him as you stop dancing neji just bite his lower lip "neji a.." but you were cut off when neji grab your wrist and start walking over to a dark corner then he pushed you up to the wall and put  
both his hands on each side of your head you blush looking at neji then he lean in and kissed you full on the lips your eye's widing you didn't think neji would kiss you with others around but you started enjoying the kiss and kiss back putting your arms around his neck as his hands go down to your hips soon his tongue licked you bottom lip so you open your lips letting him in.

elexus POV'

you sat there talking to kakashi then as kakashi said he'll be right back because he had to go to the bathroom you drink the rest of your root beer and look around at the others but there was one missing as you look at the others dancing then it hits you Amy and neji are missing _where did they go_ you thought as you look around the club closely you FOUND them in a dark corner you couldn't really see what they were doing  
so you looked closer and you gasped at what you saw both neji and Amy were making-out _I KNEW IT I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON WITH THEM HAHAHAHAH_ you thought smirking.

'you POV'

you and neji start making-out more only pulling away for air neji hands start going up slowly and going up your shirt but that were you stop him and pull away out of breath "neji...not here" you say out of breath and blushing neji looks at you and blush too "sorry" you smile and hold his face with your hands "don't be" and kiss him but pull away " come on lets get back before the others find out we are gone" you say neji nods smiling too so you both walk back and sit at the bar you drink your mountan dew too happy soon it started getting late so you and the others leave and start to go home you and neji walk kinda close as hinata  
walks on your left you and her are talking when you get home you go right to your room and fall on your bed and as soon as your head hits the pillow your out but what you didn't know was someone watching you that night...

ok Im leaving you here your just going to have to wait to next time to see who that was watching you that night ok see ya!


	13. Chapter 13

'start story'

'next day'

you wake up to the damn sun again you growl turning your head the other way _Amy_ you hear someone say _Amy! _you sit up fasted looking around "what the hell" you say "who said that" _who do you think_ you hear then you get this weird look on your face "oh god Im hearing thing" you stand up holding your head _Amy you baka no your not_ you hear again "omg Im going crazy!!" you says running around your room then not looking were your going run into a wall _nice going_ "ow damn that hurt" you say holding your nose then you hear a knock at the door you walk over to it still holding your nose and open it to see neji "Amy I hear something in here are you alright" neji ask worried "yeah Im fine I just well ran into a wall" you say smiling and laughing a bit neji gave you a weird look "well can I come in"  
he asked "sure" and you step to the side letting him in then you close the door when he in "soo what ya want" you ask neji looks around "I just wanted to see if anything was in here" he says "oh" you say _ooo whats this_ your eye's widing and you look around then look at neji he most of hear it too because he was staring at you wide eye "did you hear that too" you ask neji nods _my god you two did you really forget me that fast_ you got a confused look "huh" then a light came so you cover your eye's when it went away you looked to your left to see midnight standing there but something was wrong you could see threw her "hey" she says neji got in front of you glaring and you just stare at her "down boy Im not going to hurt her or you" midnight says smiling neji must of not believe her because he still didn't move so you put your  
hand on his shoulder telling him it's okay neji looks at you then at midnight stepping to the side "was that you talking a few min's ago" you ask midnight nod "sure was it was kinda funny seeing you run around your room then slam into a wall" midnight says laughing you blush and look to the side "yeah well I thought I was going crazy and wasn't looking were I was going" you say blushing still midnight stop laughing "sooo are you two going out or something" midnight says smirking you and neji blush "NO!" you both yell that only make's midnight smirk more "soo I didn't see you two making-out in the club yesterday" she say you blush more so did neji that make's midnight laugh more "don't worry I won't tell" midnight says smiling you and neji sigh "you two do look cute together" midnight says "mother!" you yell blushing dark red  
and neji looks to the side blushing dark red too so after that talk with your mother you and neji went out to see whats going on with the others you and neji were talking as you were looking for them then you see tash and elexus it looks like they are making a movie or something you walk up to them "hey guys" you say tash looked at you still holding the camera and kick a ball that hits elexus and she kneels over "oh my balls" she says you, neji, and tash look at her and you sweat drop "elexus you don't have any" you says elexus looks up at you "how do you know" she says you get this ew! Look on your face _dose she really_ midnight ask in your head no but she like to say she dose you say back _oh...um ok_ midnight says kinda creep out you laugh "so what are you two doing" you ask "making a movie!" tash says you smile and nod "hey  
do you two want to help" tash say you look at neji and he shrugs so you look back at tash "sure!" tash smiles and nods "so what ya doing now" you ask "well we are trying to think of what to do right now" elexus says you think a bit "I know how about we go to naruto house is he awake elexus" you ask/say elexus smirks "no" you smirk back "good" tash must of got it because she smirked too so you all run to naruto house camera still going you get to his house and you put a finger to your mouth and slowly open the door and walk in with the three right behind you what you see is shirts,pants,underwear,and ramen cups on the floor you shake your head then walk to naruto room and slowly open the door to see naruto on his bed with the covers half on him half on the floor and drool on the corner of his mouth with his mouth open a bit you hold  
back your laughing as did tash, elexus but neji only smirked you could see midnight smirking and laughing a bit in your head tash walks over to you and points the camera at naruto as you get something to color with you found one and walk over to naruto and start to color on his face then he moved and you back up fasted then you got a idea and tell the other three with you hand to follow as you walk out of naruto room you got something to put water in and put it on top of naruto door then you hear naruto waking up so you all hide and wait then you saw naruto open his door more and what was on top his door fall on his head and he scream like a girl you and the other three ran out the door like hell and to the park when you get there you all start laughing your asses off "that was great!" elexus says laughing "yeah" you say laughing still  
when the laughing die down elexus got an idea "hey lets prank the others!" you smirk so did tash and neji "ok" so first you went to lee's house and color his hair green then went too shino's house and take his sun glasses and his coat then too ino's and put a lot of make up on her face and tash put something in her shampoo to make her hair blue then too sakura's and you color her shirts and pants all black then to choji's and take all his food and put diet food there then to kakashi's and take his book some how and put a little kids book there and take his mask without waking him up then go to sasuke's tash protest but we got her to do it neji help with this one he got a pink marker and color on his face and put one of sakura's underwear in where his are then you went to where hana and gaara are staying and got into their room and you  
take some glasses and color them black and put them on hana and (a/n: lets say hana did something so gaara can sleep now ok ) color a smiley face on gaara's tummy and something on his face and make it look like he piss himself you all hold back your laughing on that part then wait to when they wake up when they do hana scream she blind waking gaara up fasted then he takes the glasses off her then she start laughing ay him then see that he piss himself and laughs hard falling off the bed saying "gaara that gross you piss yourself!! hahahahahahaha" gaara runs into the bathroom then hana get's up and follows him to help so that when you guys got out of there laughing when you did too you guys got tired of pranking people so you stopped and tash turn off the camera "well have to show this to everyone" you say laughing the four of you laugh  
then go to the park to wait for the others it didn't take long because all the people you prank came to the park and you four hold in your laughing ad good as you can shino was looking around for his stuff ino and sakura were pissed sasuke was very angry and looked a bit white lee was anime crying about his hair naruto was yelling choji was just eating not ever know that was diet food (a/n: lol) kakashi had a bug on his face and was looking everywhere for his book then hana was still laughing at gaara well he had a not to happy look you looked at tash, elexus and neji trying not to laugh so were they then kiba ,shikamaru,and tenten came kiba laughed his ass off at everyone tenten laugh too and shikamaru smirked "what happen to you guys" shikamaru asked "someone came into my house and did this!!" naruto yells "yeah!" ino and sakura yell pointing  
to there selfs you says something to tash and she nods running off "hey guys we made a movie do you want to see it" you say smirking everyone looked at you "sure" ino says "is it funny!" naruto says you smirk "oh yeah" after 20 minutes tash came back "ok everyone follow me!" she says so everyone follows her to sasuke house and all take a sit you, elexus, and neji sat away from everyone smirking then tash starts the movie then first person they see is naruto and what you guys did everyone laughs and naruto yell at you guys next was lee and what you did everyone laughed and so on everyone at the end laugh their asses off and you gave back everything you take from them laughing "that was mean but...good and funny" tenten says you three smile and laugh they also saw the part where the ball and hitting elexus and laughed harder at that tash put that part  
lasted hana came up to you "nice one you guys that was great" hana say laughing you smirk "thanks" then after that you help color back ino's and lee's hair and stuff.

'ff later in the day'

you and hinata are hanging out when ino and sakura run up to you two "omg you guys got to come see this!" ino says you stare at her "what is it" you say "this REALLY cute boy just became a ninja here!!" sakura says _figuers_ you thought "fine came on hinata lets go take a look" you say hinata nods and you four and find this 'cute' boy ino and sakura are talking about after 6 min's you find him walking around you stare at him as sakura and ino get hearts in their eye's and hinata blush staring at him too then boy had blue eye's black hair 5'3 and was cute he turns and look at you four and smirks and walks over to you 'hello ladies" he says ino and sakura smile blushing  
and says hi back hinata just steps closer to you blushing you just smile a little " my name is jack whats yours" jack ask smiling "my name is sakura" "mine is ino" jack nods and looks at you and hinata "my name is Amy and this is hinata" you say jack nods smiling which makes hinata blush more you felt something from this boy and didn't like it so you grab hinata's hand "sorry but we have to go see ya" you say walking off with hinata jack watch you walk off "was it something I said" jack asked look at ino and sakura they shake their head "Amy whats wrong" hinata ask you as you two were walking you look at her " I felt something from that boy and I didn't like it" you say hinata looks at you with a kinda weird look you sigh "never mind ok" you say she nods so later you and everyone was at the park and jack was there too and all the girls were asking him things  
as the boys glare at him you and hinata was next to a tree watching while you were in the tree and hinata was standing under it "look at that hinata they all are drooling over him just because he has a pretty face hn" you say narrowing your eye's hinata nods then hana walks over "hey Amy did you meet.." hana was cut off because you say "jack yeah I met him" looking down at hana she nods looking at jack kinda drooling "oh come on hana not you too!" you say "well he is cute" hana says smiling "yeah w/e" you say you could see gaara glaring daggers at jack and smirked jumping out of the tree and start walking into the forest "a..Amy where are you going" hinata ask "for a walk hinata Ill be back ok" you say not stopping "a...Alright" hinata says what you didn't know as you walked into the forest was jack watching you as you walked around the forested bored  
you stopped at the waterfall where you and neji fall asleep at and had your first kiss you stare at the water then you hear something snap behind you your eye's narrow as you turn around _be careful Amy_ midnight says you nod looking around with your eye's then jack comes out of the bushes your eye's land on him narrowing more "what do you want and why did you follow me??" you ask jack smiled at you " I just want to get to know you more is all" jack says you just hn and turn around "you know you are pretty cute" you turn and look at jack "no Im not " you say glaring jack smiled and walked up to you "sure you are " you just glare at him then he puts a hand on your cheek and you twitch "don't worry Im not going to hurt you" he says smirking "hn" you say he moves closer and your eye's widing "your so pretty" he says softly before putting his lips on your  
your eye's widing more and you put your hands on his chest and try and push him off but he had a good hold on your arms _mother help! _you yell in your head _hold on just wait 1 minute ok_ she says you try again to get jack off but still didn't work then like midnight said 1 minute went by and a fist came out of nowhere and punch jack in the face hard and someone graded you and holds you close you look up to see.

ok Im leaving ya here evil I know your just going to have to wait to see who punch jack in the face in number 14 well see ya later guys!.


	14. Chapter 14

'start story' you look up to see neji death glaring at jack who is sitting on the ground holding his cheek glaring back you hold on to neji shirt looking at jack "what was that for" jack says glaring you hear neji growl you look at him and it looks like he is thinking then he snaps out of it and glares daggers at jack "well" jack says standing up still glaring "keep your hands off my girlfriend" neji says your eye's widing and you hear a gasp behind you guys you look over neji's shoulder and blush dark red you saw everyone! standing there watching and had a shocked look neji just glared at jack who had a shocked look too then slowly turn to a glare then he walks away as neji follows him with his eye's then looks down at you "amy are you alright" neji asked you nod "i'm fine thanks" you say smiling neji smiles back and grabs your chin and lean your head up  
and kisses you your eye's close and kiss back but then you hear "woohoo!!" you and neji pull away and look at everyone blushing "i knew it i knew something was going on!" tash yells pointing at you two you were about to say something when neji sighs "fine yeah we are going out" neji says you stare at him and he looks at you "amy there is no way of getting out of it so why not just tell them" neji says you sigh nodding "i guess so" so after being they were done saying how cute you two make and other shit you all go out for some ice cream you all are sitting there eating and talking then ino says something about sasuke and tash get mad and kinda throws her ice cream running after ino and her ice cream lands on sasuke head naruto start laughing his ass off at sasuke as he glares at naruto you laugh too as did hana and elexus tash stop and run back to sasuke  
saying she sorry over and over again then she take him to the bathroom to wash it off you smile eatting your ice cream on neji lap talking to elexus and the other girls after 5 minutes you go look for tash and sasuke to see what was taking so long elexus came with so as you two got to the bathrooms you look in and saw sasuke and tash making-out you and elexus gasped "omfg ew!! i didn't need to see that!!" elexus yells tash and sasuke pull away and looks at you two tash glares at elexus you just smirk shaking your head sasuke sigh "what do you guys WANT!!" tash yells "we came to see what was taking so long sorry tash we didn't know you two were DOING something" you say smirking sasuke and tash blush then you four go back to the others but elexus JUST had to say something about tash and sasuke and tash started going after elexus with her mallet so after that  
and getting a good laugh you all start walking around the village then tash gasp and run into a store you all stop waitting for her then she come running out with a big botte in her hands "VALUT!!" tash yells "oh boy" both you and elexus say then tash start drinking it then ones it was all gone tash looked like she was high then she start looking from side to side and rolling on the ground looking everywhere then jump behind stuff "um what is she doing" tenten asked watching tash "she thinking and doing missin impossible" you say watching too as elexus laughs "um ok" tenten says then ino and sakura start talking to sasuke and tash look at them "GAHHHHHHHHH" tash yell running after them they scream and run away then tash pull out a fish and trying hitting ino and sakura with it you all laugh watching after that you all start walking again with tash running around  
laughing and doing the mission impossible thing again elexus saw kakashi and says "see ya" and run off you shake your head sighing then you feel someone grab you hand you look down then up at neji as he smiles at you and you smile back then naruto goes and pays some vatul wanting to see why tash is going so crazy he start drinking it then tash look at him "GAHHHHH MINE!!" tash yells run at naruto as he run away then sasuke take the vatul from naruto and drink some then tash stop at him "sasuke-kun can you give me that because i need that" tash says sasuke look at her with one eye still drinking then stop and hand her the bottle "what!! grrr sasuke!!" naruto yells angry sasuke just shrugs and start walking off with tash right behind him sticking her tongue out at naruto you all laugh then hana saw a sign that says 'free food if your a good singer and wins' hana  
gasp and run over to you "AMY!!" you look at her "what" you say "look at this!!" hana drag you over to the sign your eye's widing "no no no no no hana there is no way" you say backing away "on come on amy plz!!" hana begged you shake your head fast "what is it" sakura asked "look free food for if your a good singer and win it" hana says pointing at the sign "what cool!!" naruto says "yeah and amy is a good singer but she won't do it!!" hana says everyone look at you "no NO WAY and no i'm not!" you say then hana and tash walk over to you and hit you "ow what was that for!!" you say holding where they hit you "you ARE too a GOOD singer!!" both tash and hana yell "fine but still no" you say then they give you the puppy dog eye's you just look the other way then tash pull out her mallet "amy do it now or you'll kill you" tash says you look at her kinda scared _yeah  
come on amy your a good singer just do it_ midnight says _what not you too!! _you though/says _' '_ then you go behind neji he sigh then look at you "come on amy just do it plz" neji says you look at him with a 'you too' look then sigh "fine" you say the girls hug you tighly jumping for joy so you all walk into the place and sign you up too sing you are scared as hell you never like singing in front of people you were to shy but now you have to then a guy take you to the stage and ask you what you want to sing you pick 'i'm with you' by Avril Lavigne he nods and tell the guy playing the music the guy nods putting on the song you gulp then hear your friends yelling your name you laugh seeing tash jumping around you grab the mic and start singing the song everyone watch you the boys mouth drop hearing you and the girls have shocked looks neji start drooling a bit  
and tash and hana start laughing then elexus and kakashi walk in and stop staring at you sing elexus was shock that they got you to sing and kakashi was just staring elexus saw the others and drag kakashi over to them and look at neji and laugh along with tash and hana when the song end everyone stand up and claps you look around shocked and face kinda red then smile waving then get off and run to the others "OMG YOU WERE GREAT!!" ino and sakura and tenten yell you blush alittle more smiling "thanks" the boys snap out of it and say you where really good then own of the place walk over to you and say you were geart and that you win you all jump for joy and eat some free food then he ask you if you would sing again and the others got you to do it again as you walk on stage again you tell the guy your going to sing 'losing grip' by Avril Lavigne again you grab the mic  
still a bit scared when the song start you start to sing you look a bit sad in your eye's as you remember something or someone singing it and elexus, hana, and tash saw it and knew what you thinking when the song was over you jump off stage and walk to the others getting good job and that was great from people you passed and some boys wink at you that make you blush and neji glare you got to the others and the girls hug you saying thanks as the boys high five you thanking you too you just smile then hana pull you to the side with tash and elexus "amy what were you thinking when you sing that song" hana asked you look to the side trying not to look sad "amy please tell us" tash says you sigh "my father and boyfriend" you say sad they give you sad looks and hug you "it's ok amy they are gone now" elexus says smiling you smile back "yeah" so you four walk back to the others  
then you all leave then you look at elexus "hey what are you and kakashi doing all this time" you ask she look at you with a uneasy look tash get a pervter smirk and you look at her "omg ew tash!!" you say elexus laugh so does tash and hana then elexus says "he train me" you look at her "really" you ask she nods "and we read some of his book" elexus says smirking you get this 'omg gross' look you hear midnight laugh and you smile alittle "so how it going with sasuke tash" elexus says smirking tash cough a bit then smirks you four laugh "so how far you two get" hana ask look at tash as she smiles "omg tash when!" you say "a week ago" tash says smirking "how was it" elexus says "Awesome!!" tash says/yell you shake your head laughing then you guys all go to a hill and watch the sun go down then watch the stars you all talk and have fun then you all end up fall asleep there  
you laying your head on neji cheat smiling in your sleep with his arm around your waist then.

I leave you there i hope you like it plz rate or message ok


	15. Chapter 15

'start story' when you all where sleeping naruto went over to tash and did the stupid thing try and take a vatul bottle from her he grab it and tash awake up and look at naruto "THE MINE I NEED THAT!!" she yell going after naruto who's running like hell sasuke sat up "w..what going on" he says sleepily tash trip and fall on elexus who had her head on kakashi lap as he sleep on a tree "gahhh get it off!! fat get it off!!" elexus yell everyone wake up but not you "what all the yelling about" lee says tash got up and went after naruto again "naruto you baka give it back to her!" sakura yell neji look down at you who the only one still asleep "how can she sleep threw this" neji ask "just be happy she IS still asleep" hana says neji look at her confused "let say Amy not a morning person" hana says everyone nods kinda scared at what you will do then naruto just HAD to scream  
and you moved a bit and neji eye's widing then ever so slowly open your eye's then midnight came out of nowhere "everyone move now or your so dead!" she yells with a white face everyone moved but not neji because your laying on him his face is white watching you then you sit up and look around to see who dares to wake you up from a good dream and saw naruto and tash running around you glared standing up as everyone back away more you started growling and your eye's start turning blood red and naruto stop staring at you scared tash then jump on him "MINE!!" she yells you then throw a fire ball at them naruto jump out of the way with tash but the vatul bottle wasn't to lucky and got burn by the fire ball as tash cries "nooo I need that!!" she yells then look at you and get a scared look at seeing you death glare at her she run behind sasuke as naruto run behind hinata who blush.  
your eye's go back to just red and you lay back down and kiss the scared neji "night" and fall back asleep everyone stare at you and neji sigh 'd..Dude she s...s.sacrey" kankruo says (a/n: yeah him and temari are there ') everyone nods then goes back to sleep too.

'next day'

you all wake up to the sun in your face's "grrr damn sun" you says still half asleep you pick up a rock and try to throw it at the sun but end up hitting kiba "ow hey" kiba says sitting up holding his head but see your still half asleep and says no more he then goes to wake up everyone else you sit up and look around then down at neji and smile at his sleeping face then lean down and kiss him to wake him up after 2 minutes he start to kiss back putting his arm around your waist more as your arms go around his neck you start to deep the kiss but then "get a room" you two hear and pull away and look at who said  
that and saw elexus you stick your tongue at her as neji sit up shaking his head smiling a little you smile too then everyone wake up and talks for a bit then goes home you take a shower then go get dressed then go eat some food as you walk in you see hinata and neji eating you smile and sit next to neji and hinata as they say hey you say hey back and start eating after that you go to train and neji says he'll come too so you two walk to the training room and start at first you were doing good then neji start kicking your ass you now on you knee's breath hard and sweating you have cuts on your shoulder, arms, legs, and tummy as for neji he has cuts here and there he has his hands on his knees breath a little hard "that was good" neji says smiling you smile back "thanks" you say so you two go wash and clean your wounds you go for a walk as neji goes to jump into the shower you are  
walking around the village it about 12:30 now then hana come running up to you with something in her hand "omg Amy read this!!" hana says handing you the paper you take it and read it and it says 'you four girls then can pass threw from worlds you will me mine and first I start with your two friends who just start a mission' your eye's widing at seeing who it by "orochimaru" you say softly hana nods "wait what mission" you say look at hana "oh tash and elexus went on a mission a few hours ago" hana says your eye's widing more and you two run to the hokage's you slam the door open the hokage look up at you two "what is it you want" she says going back to her work "lord hokage read this!!" you say slam the paper down she pick it up and read it then her eye's widing "no" she says "lord hokage you must let us go fine tash and elexus NOW!!" hana says/yells the hokage look at you to then  
nods "but you must take some people with you" you two nod then run off to get some people hana run to get gaara as you run back home you run into the house and look for neji you see him and run over to him "neji!!" you yell he looks at you "what huh what wrong" he ask worried you catch your breath "you have to come with me and save tash and elexus" you say "why what going on" neji ask you tell him the hole thing he nods getting his stuff then you two run to sasuke house and tell him he grabs his stuff fast and follows you guys you three see hana and gaara do you all run to them then leave the village fast.

'with tash and elexus'

"man this suck" elexus says bored "yeah" tash say bored too they had to take a little boy home from running away elexus had rope around him so he doesn't run the boy gave up trying to run a hour ago he just has a angry look on his face "don't try anything funny  
kid" tash says "hn" the boy says both the girls sigh.

'back with you'

you five are jumping from tree to tree fast looking for tash and elexus _oh please don't tell me he got them already_ you thought worried _don't worry Amy Im sure they are alright_ midnight says _I hope so_ you thought back then start jumping faster as did everyone else soon you saw them "look there they are!" hana says point to them you four nod and jump down to them "holy shit!" tash yell seeing you guys jump down in front of them "hey what going on" elexus says "you guys got to get back to the village and now!" you say "what why" tash says "no time just go!!" you yell but then the ground start shaking "no!" hana yells then out of the forest come a huge snack you stare at it wide eye then on top of it was him orochimaru you glare trying not to show the fear in your eye's as he smirk down at you guys "what do we have here"  
orochimaru says smirking more you growl eye's start going blood red orochimaru smirk then jump down punching you in the gut hard making you gasp and eye's widing the girls gasp as neji growls "get away from her!" he yells jumping at orochimaru but he grab you and jump back up on his snack smirking with a pass out you in his arms "hahaha one down three more to go" he says smirking neji growls more glaring daggers at orochimaru as did sasuke , gaara, hana tash and elexus where still a bit shocked "now let not take forever" orochimaru says and his snack pull out his tail and start going around hana, tash, and elexus then orochimaru was knock off his snack and someone catch you before you hit the ground then jump down in front of everyone as the snack catch orochimaru with it tail "ah kakashi!" elexus yells happy kakashi then hands you over to neji who back up with you in his arms "all of you  
stand back" kakashi says glaring at orochimaru who smirks "ah kakashi long time no see" orochimaru says kakashi just glares more and pulls up his headband showing his sharingan everyone back up a few steps watching kakashi then attack orochimaru "do you think kakashi will be any match for orochimaru" lee says "well yeah!! kakashi is the man!" elexus yell at lee "I don't know he may be strong but I don't think he's stronger then orochimaru" lee says again elexus then hit him telling him to shut the fuck up then you start to wake up you moan from the pain "Amy!" all the girls yell tash run over "are you alright" she asked neji put you down "yeah I think so" you say holding your gut then you hear something slam into a tree and look up "kakashi!!" elexus yells kakashi slam into a tree pretty hard orochimaru smirked and was about to attack kakashi when elexus got pissed and lighting start  
to come out of her hand the lightning blade sasuke thought watching elexus then she ran at orochimaru as he turn and look at elexus then he's eye's widing then he jumps out of the way just in time as elexus slams her hand down where orochimaru ones was making a huge hole when it clear up you saw elexus standing in front of kakashi growling and glaring at orochimaru who was on his snacks head again he smirk "good that the power I need" he says smirking then jump down doing some hand signs "elexus watch out!" kakashi yells shielding elexus from the attack there was a big bam and when it clear again your eye's widing both kakashi and elexus were on the ground not moving orochimaru laughed as you stare at them "elexus!!" tash yelled hana gasp you could hear your heart beating again as you stare at them like time stop again you then put your head down shadowing your eye's wind started picking  
up around everyone look at you then gaara grab hana and back up as did sasuke and tash neji did too knowing what was coming lighting start going around your body as you start growling the ground under you start breaking then you where flying 5 feet off the ground now that the ground break under you as the wind pick up more you shot your head up and glare so bad at orochimaru your eye's were yellow and your fangs and claws grow you wanted nothing more then orochimaru head you jump at him with fast speed he almost couldn't jump out of the way you attack again cutting him on the side he did some hand sign and blast you into a tree but you got up and jump at him again punching and kicking everywhere on him you hit him into the air then jump up and drop kick him down to the ground making a very big hole then shoot a huge fire ball down into the hole everyone had to hold on to something or they when  
get shoot away with the wind you land next to the hole glaring down into it "I know your down there your not dead yet show yourself you bastard" you said in a voice not your it was like your and midnight voice put together laughing could be hear all over the forest as orochimaru slam out of the hole stand on his snack head yet again you just glare at him he stop laughing and smirk at you "very good I like it your another of what I need" you just growl then he's snack goes to eat you put you put your fist back then punch the snack in the mouth sending a shit load of fire in it mouth too the snack then burn from the inside out well you just stand there glaring still then when you looked around you didn't see orochimaru then you hear "just you wait Ill get you and your friend 'very' soon" after a few min's of looking around you sigh tash ran over to elexus and kakashi who have not moved yet  
"elexus...ELEXUS!!" tash yells putting elexus on her back and shaking her elexus still didn't wake up tear came to tash eye's "no she...she can't" tash says you walk over with sad eye's as did everyone "no I won't let you wake up you dumbass you can't die on me not this way!!" tash yell shaking elexus more but still it didn't work tash tear then fall down her face as she put her face on elexus gut crying you all look down or to the side tear were start to fall from your eye's as you look to the side shadowing your eye's again then your eye's widing to a soft voice saying "t..Tash ...can you get...your fat off me...i...i.cant b...breath" you look over to see elexus awake and a live!! Tash sat up fast look at elexus with tears going down her face "omg. OMFG ELEXUS YOUR ALIVE!!" tash then hugs her tight then hit her "YOU ASSHOLE DON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU SCARED ME HAVE TO DEATH  
I THOUGHT YOU REALLY DIE ON ME!!" tash yells angry elexus sat up slowly laughing a bit holding her head "s...sorry" elexus says "you better be" tash says glaring then smiles "it's good to have you back" tash says again elexus nods "did you miss me" you all laugh as you smile then see kakashi staring to wake up "hey kakashi are you alright" hana ask helping him sit up " yeah I believe so" kakashi holding his head elexus smiles hug him "thanks for saving me" then kisses his cheek as he blushed a bit sasuke and the other boys look at her with a 'that gross' look as you shake your head laughing tash was fake gagging putting her finger in her mouth as you and hana laugh and elexus glares at her tash smile and wave at elexus then elexus start running after tash and she run away from her you and everyone start to laugh then you hear something and goes to turn around to see what it was then something hit  
you hard on the back of the neck and the last thing you hear before blacking out is "Amy!!" then everything went black as you got knock cold.

'ff 5 hours'

you wake to being chain to a wall you turn your head to see elexus, tash and hana the same way and just started waking up too "wha...what where are we!" tash says looking around "huh...OMFG A SPIDER GET IT AWAY!!" elexus yells trying to get the spider away from her hana left her foot up and kick it away "omg thanks hana I hate spiders" elexus says sighing hana nods looking around as tash laughs at elexus who tells her to shut up then the door unlocks and slowly opens and in walks.

I be leaving you here eeevviiillll I know but you'll just HAVE to wait for number 16 to find out who it was and whats going to happen to you four girls ok well see ya then later!.


	16. Chapter 16

'start story' you all look to the door to see orochimaru step into the room smirking "ah I see you all are awake" he says smirking you all glare "let us down!!" tash yells "yeah you. you girlyman!!" elexus yells you, tash, and hana start laughing well orochimaru glares at her "well we should start your training now" orochimaru says "training?" you all say at ones "yes your training to be on my team" orochimaru says smirking then he yells to some people to come take you all down you look at the three other girls worried as they look at each other worry too the door open again and zaku and Kim walk in (me: just work with me here ok) and some other boy you all don't know "take them down and to their rooms" orochimaru tells them they nod zaku take you down as Kim take hana down and that boy you don't know take down both tash and elexus they take you all to your rooms when you got to your room you take  
one last look at the other before zaku throw you in your room "now don't try anything or you'll find yourself in a lot of pain and my room right next to your so don't yell or scream or Ill come over here and give you something to yell or scream about" zaku says smirking at you as you glare up at him on the floor he close your door as you start to look around you get up and walk around your room the windows have spells on them so you can't jump out you have a bed dresser and other stuff you lay down on your bed sigh _why me_ you thought then it hit you _mother_ _'...'_ you got a confused look and sat up _mom are you there_ _'...'_ you start to get a scared look _MOM_! _'...'_ "oh no" you say as you run to the door and try and open it by find it locked no you try opening the door again then try beating on it the what zaku says snap in your mind "now don't try anything or you'll find yourself in a lot  
of pain and my room right next to your so don't yell or scream or Ill come over here and give you something to yell or scream about" you stop beating on the door and look down but then snap your head back up as you hear the door start to be unlocked you back away from the door as the door start to open your eye's widing then narrow as you see a mad zaku standing there "I thought I told you not to make to much sound" he says glaring then smirks seeing the fear in your eye's he walk in closing the door behind him smirking at you as you back up more glaring "what. what are you doing" you say glaring more "I told you have if you try anything you'll find yourself in a lot of pain" zaku says smirking more walk to you as you back up more then a thought hit you "what have you done to my mother!" you yell zaku stop staring at you "oh you mean midnight orochimaru take her out of your body and has her where I do  
not know" zaku says you glare more at that I have to find her you thought zaku smirk and start walking over to you again as you start to back up again then you back up so far that you hit a wall you gasp look behind you that at zaku then to the door then back to zaku you then made a run for the door but zaku grab your arm but you punch him in the face and ran to the door again you go to open the door to find it locked again! you gasp then get push up to the door hard and hear zaku breathing by your ear "thought you could get out that easy I don't think so" he says smirking then grab your arm pulling it behind your back and lifting it up you close your eye's tight from the pain as he laughs then he punch you hard in the back letting go of your arm as you fall to the ground holding your back "ahh" you say in pain he grab your hair pulling you up to your feet and pushing you to the wall and pinning you there  
he smirk look at you "you know you are cute" he says smirking then it look like he thinking then smirks more "this is going to be fun" your eyeing widing hearing him say that what does he mean this is going to be fun!! you thought kinda scared at what he going to do he then punch you in the stomach hard making you gasp and blood come out of your mouth a little zaku smirks licking the blood from the corner of your mouth as your cheeks heat up a little he pulls away smirking at you "oh yeah this IS going to be fun" he says again as you glare more at him "go to hell you bi..." you were cut off by him slapping you in the face as he growls as more blood goes down the corner of your mouth he smirk as he push his lips on your hard as your eye's widing trying to push him off but he won't move tears start to come to your eye's as he's hands go around your body he pulls away smirking at you as tear fall down your cheeks  
"let the game start" he says throw you on the bed as you look at him with fear in your eye's.

'ff one mouth later'

you have cuts and black and blues on your body from training and what zaku has done he has rape and beating you almost every night tash, hana, and elexus have cuts and black and blues too and they are worry about you they don't know what zaku has done because you don't want to tell them think they may think your weak right now you four are done training "that good for now go to your rooms and clean up!" the trainer says you all nod walking to your rooms the three girls look at you worry you again haven't talk and your eye's look colder now "Amy" hana says softly you look at her in the corner of your eye "Amy plz tell us what wrong with you" elexus asked worry you look ahead of you again they sigh knowing you are not going to tell them when you get to your room you close the door clean your wounds  
and sit in a corner of your room waiting from 'him' to come back like he always does you stare sadly at the floor with your knees u to your chest and your arms around them then you door opens as you look up and see the boy that as made your life a living hell he walk in closing and locking the door behind him as he look around the room then look at you and smirks walking over to you pulling you up and pushing you on your bed and sit on you "have fun training Amy" zaku says smirking down at you as you stare blankly at him he hn's and start kissing you as you just lay limp there he start taking off you shirt and pants as he take off his soon you two are naked and he's pumping in you hard and fast as you hold the sheets tight and biting your bottom lip making it bleed again with your eye's closed tight he licks and suck your bottom lip then kiss you hard pushing his tongue in your mouth you would start crying  
but you have cry tear so many times that your tears have just stop falling for hours he has fuck you hard and fast at 2 in the morning he stops and leave your room well you lay there helpless with the covers ripped tight around you as you hold yourself you finally close your eye's and fall to sleep few sleeping for 6 hours someone shake you awake you slowly open your eye's to see zaku shaking you he stop seeing your eye's opening he smirks "get up and get dress orochimaru want to talk to you and the other girls" he says smirking watch you sit up his eye's go all over your body with lust in his eye's as you look down he left your head up with his fingers then kiss you hard on the lips smirking at you as he pulls away then walk out closing the door behind him you take a shower then get dressed then walk out and to where orochimaru is you walk in with a glare on your face you look up at the man you take you away  
from your life and your love "now that you all are here I have a mission for you" orochimaru says you four just stare at him waiting for him to start talking again "I need you to kill someone for me and it's in the village you all live in" he says smirking all your eye's widing "but you have to NOT let anyone know who you do you hear me" you all nod "good because if they do you will be in a lot of pain when you get back" orochimaru says you all nod again "good now I need you to kill sasuke for me he has run away and take some thing from me I need you to kill him so no one will find out what he knows ok" orochimaru says smirking your eye's widing as you look at tash and see the most scared look on her face as she look down shadowing her eye's you all go get your stuff, outfits and masks on as you all meet outside you nod as you all jump into the trees going to where you all use to live it was night time by now  
as you got to the village you all jump the gates without anyone seeing as you four go to sasuke house you could see tash shaking out of fear of doing this in the corner of your mask you gave her a sad look and a even sadder one when you remember what orochimaru says before you all left.

'flash back'

"oh before you all leave one more thing" orochimaru says walking over to you four you look at him "I want tash to kill sasuke ok" orochimaru says smirking your eye's widing as you hear tash gasp behind her mask you want to kill orochimaru right here and now he KNEW that sasuke and tash were going out that why he want tash to be the one to kill sasuke you growl behind your mask then you all walk out.

'end of flash back'

you sigh tash I wish I could be the one to do it so you didn't have to go threw anymore pain you thought sadly ones you all got to his house you unlock his door and walk in without making a sound and  
up to sasuke's room you made a hand sign tell the others to open the door as elexus open it as you look in see sasuke asleep you nod to tell them to go in you all walk in and stop 5 feet from the bed and stare at sasuke you look at tash and nod sadly to her to do it she look at you shaking then at sasuke and very slowly walk to him pulling out a kunai she stop next to his bed and shakily hold up her hand with the kunai she stand there staring at him as tear slowly go down her cheeks _forgive me sasuke_ she thought closing her eye's and she go to stab the kunai into sasuke but something grab her wrist as elexus gasp and tash snap her eye's open and see sasuke glaring at her she gasp dropping the kunai "who are you" he asked with a cold tone tash shake scared and tears still falling you glare and run over to sasuke and ouch him grabbing tash and running out the door with the other right behind sasuke got up and ran after  
you guys you all ran outside and to the gates but sasuke runs faster and get in front of you as you stop glaring at him behind your mask "Ill ask you again who you are! and who send you to kill me!!" sasuke yells you just glare at him with a shaking tash behind you "sasuke!" you four hear as you turn to see naruto ,sakura,team 8, neji's team and sand ninjas you growl glaring "who are they" sakura ask "I don't they haven't told me yet" sasuke says glaring at you four as you glare back then hana come up to you and say in your ear "Amy we have to get out of here they have us out numbered" hana say looking at everyone and look at gaara with sad eye's you nod doing some hand signs "FIRE BLAST!" you yell as fire goes everywhere making everyone back away as you four jump away you all run to the forest to the gate wall there you all are running fast then a sand wall block your guys way "no!" elexus says you turn around to see everyone  
there you growl glaring "who are you!" naruto yells you say nothing.

'ff a bit not good with fighting parts'

you and the others girls are breathing hard cuts here and there and the naruto and them are breathing hard too some of them are out cold (aka sakura,ino,choji,temari,kankruo,hinata) only sasuke,gaara,kiba,shino,lee,neji,naruto,tenten,shikamaru are still awake but they do got some kinda bad wounds you have a deep wound on your back and hana got one on her leg tash on her stomach and elexus on her shoulder and leg you are standing there glaring at them then jump at them kicking lee,naruto out of the way and into a tree hana got kiba and gaara as elexus got shino and tenten you punch shikamaru to the ground and look at tash and see her standing there watch shaking again you glare "TASH NOW!!" you yell she snap out of it then gulps pulling out a kunai sasuke look at you shock "tash" he says soft then look at tash  
shock she look at sasuke with very sad eye's as a tear fall from inside her mask "forgive sasuke" tash says throwing the kunai sakura open her eye's to see the kunai going fast at sasuke she gasp "SASUKE WATCH OUT!!" sakura yells sasuke snap out of it and goes to jump out of the way but it was to late the kunai hit him as he blood come out of his mouth sakura eye's widing as she gasp tash's eye's grow wide too as sasuke hit the ground "s..S...SASUKE!!" is the only thing herd threw the forest as everyone stop what they are doing to look at sasuke limp on the ground more tears fall from tash mask you stare sad at sasuke as you look at hana and elexus nodding telling them let get out of here you look at tash and see her about to run to sasuke side and grab her "no let me go!!" tash yells "there is nothing we can do tash Im sorry" you say soft pulling tash away "noo sasuke please no!!" tash cries trying to grab him even as  
far away as she is you just look down then look up fast "Im sorry tash" you say tash didn't hear you because she was still trying to get to sasuke you put your hand on the back of her neck and hit a spot on her neck and she pass out you pick her up and put her on your shoulder "let go!" you yell elexus and hana nod and jump off you look over at sasuke to see sakura crying over his body naruto get up and glares at you "you. you KILL HIM YOU BASTARD I KILL YOU!" naruto yell run at you as you just stand there staring at him with a blank look "Im sorry naruto" you say soft "huh" naruto says looking shock at you as you kick him in the head sending him flying into a tree then take one last look at everyone and jump off with tash back to the hide out ones you all get there orochimaru was standing there with a not to happy look "you let them know" he says glaring "we are sorry we didn't know he would wake up" hana say looking  
down as you put tash down looking down too "but he's dead now" elexus says "tash did it like you asked" orochimaru glare more "but I TOLD you NOT to let them know who you were!" you all say nothing looking down zaku, Kim, and that other boy were watching from a corner orochimaru look at tash and pull out a kunai and goes to throw it at tash but your eye's widing and you jump in front of tash letting the kunai hit you everyone gasp staring at you as you fall to one knee holding your stomach "I...it not her fault it..M...mine" you say in a low painful tone orochimaru stare at you then smirk a little then kick you in the face sending you flying into a wall elexus and hana gasp "let this be a lesson to you all if you don't do as I say" orochimaru says grabbing you by you hair and throwing you to the other side of the room you sat up gasping and glaring at orochimaru you stand up and just look down as he punch you in the stomach  
then in the face then grab you by the neck making it so you can't breath "ah ahh ah" you say try to talk orochimaru smirk holding your neck tighter "STOP IT!!" you and orochimaru look over and see that elexus yelled it orochimaru look back at you dropping you as you gasp for air holding your neck he smirk down at you and walk away as elexus and hana run to your side "Amy are you alright!" hana ask you nod slowly getting your breath back you stand up and walk/limp over to tash and pick her up and take her to her room putting her on the bed and walking out and to your room you pull the kunai out and clean your wounds elexus and hana ask to help but you said no so they go clean tash's and their wounds as you were trying to clean the wound on your back someone walk in your room and close and lock the door you don't look up knowing who it was "what do you want zaku" you ask still trying to clean your back wound he sigh taking the  
cloth as you turn around glaring at him he glares back "Im TRYING to help!" he says you glare back turn back around as he clean your wound "you got guts doing that Amy" zaku says as you just stare down at your lap he wrap it up and your other wounds too then look at you " 'sigh' if your going to do something just do it and get it over with" you say looking down he smirks "hehe not this time" he say smirking you shot your head up staring at him in shock he just laughs then lead in as his lips are 2 inches from yours "next time your hurt I'll wait" he says softly as he kiss you then pulls away smirking one more time then walk out as you sit there staring at the door then sigh looking down.

Im going to leave you here because I have run out of ideas message me if you have any ok see ya! (is sasuke really dead or is he not you'll just have to found out in the next one till then i'll se ya all later )  
FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT1155765475hDarkMaid.jpg"  
i hope you like it rate plz!


	17. Chapter 17

'start story'

'ff 2 months'

you have became colder now tash haven't talked elexus and hana are worried you are sleeping right now but tash, elexus, and hana are not that are all talking in tash room in tash's room "so do you think we well be here for the rest of are life" hana says elexus shrugs tash say nothing "all I know is we HAVE to get out of here I miss kakashi!" elexus says anime crying hana nod understanding she missed gaara a lot both the girls look at tash who was just sitting there with her head down they look at her with sad eye's then the hide out started shaking and a big bam was herd elexus and hana look at each other then got up and ran out the room with tash right behind them when they got to the room the bam came from the push the doors open running in they gasp see orochimaru and his team fighting naruto and them! Elexus eye's start to tear up happy to see kakashi "kakashi!!" he looked at elexus and smiled.  
"gaara!" hana yells tash look around and didn't see sasuke and look like she was about to cry so naruto and them started fighting kakashi had orochimaru elexus and hana jump in too tash just stand there sad and crying softly just when it look like they were about to win fire came out of no where gaara grab hana and kakashi got elexus out of the way when the fire clear you were standing in front of orochimaru everyone gasp "Amy! what are you doing!!" naruto yelled you say nothing as orochimaru laughs "yes my pet KILL THEM!" without another thought you jump in attacking everyone they move out of the way "what wrong with her!" kiba yells kakashi look at you then his eye's widing "her eye's look at them!" kakashi yells everyone does and see that they are not your color eye's yours were red but now they are yellow and lifeless you attack again " orochimaru what have you done to her!!" kakashi yells orochimaru just laughs as you attack  
everyone (meow I have to go fast with this so let say they save you and everyone get out of there ok sorry) "Im sorry guys really" you say looking down neji grab your chin and make you look up "it's alright really" he says smiling you smile back and you two kiss naruto had to say something and you hit him for it so you all get back to the village tash just walk home back to her and sasuke's house.

'tash's POV'

you walk home so sad and alone you unlock the door walking in and closing the door behind you as you look around with sad eye's you walk around and stop at some pictures of you two and the others you pick up a picture of you and sasuke smiling and having fun you smile a sad smile and tears fall from your eye's "sasuke" you say in a soft tone "Im so sorry plz forgive me" you say again staring at the picture "I know you didn't mean too" someone say behind you as your eyes widing as you put the picture down and slowly turn around  
and gasp at who you see tears fall from your eye's as you run to the person and jump on them hugging them tight "SASUKE!!" you yell happy as hell he laughs hugging you back you pull away "sasuke Im so sorry I didn't m.." you were cut off as sasuke kiss you deeply "I know" he says as he pulls away you smile kiss him again deeping right away you pull away for air "I love you " you say "I love you too" he says back you smirk then grab his hand "now let me show you how MUCH I love you and how SORRY I am" you says smirk walk to his room he smirk back following then the doors close and locks.

'you POV'

"what sasuke really alive" you say shocked "yup!" ino and sakura say you smile looking at elexus and hana who smile back elexus then walk over to kakashi and ask him if she can stay at his house tonight because she was scared that orochimaru would come and try and take her again and kakashi nods hana and gaara walk off somewhere and you smile  
looking at neji who grabs your hand walking home with you he say in your ear "I miss you so much" you smile kissing him "I miss you too" you too got home and he start pulling you to his room and put you in it and close and lock the door you turn and smile at him and he smirk back he then walk up to you "I want to show you how much I miss and love you" neji says smirking you smile putting your arms around his neck "Im all yours" you say smirking you too kiss deeping it right away and.

I am so SORRY I have to stop here don't worry Ill get number 18 soon oh I believe there are going to be some lemons soon too ok well see ya all later!  
FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT1155765475hDarkMaid.jpg"  
i hope you like it and again sorry it was short


	18. Chapter 18

'start story' neji start backing you up to when you get to the bed then he push you softly on to the bed and lay down on top of you smirking down at you then lead down and kiss you again pushing his tongue in your mouth as you play with his hair his hands start going down your body slowly then start undoing your shirt then throw it to the floor when he done he pulls away and stare at your body his eye's widing looking at your stomach and chest seeing the cuts and black & blue's you sit up and hold yourself biting your bottom lip neji looks at you then pulls you to him "Amy they did this did they" neji ask softly as you nod slowly neji tighten his grip on you then you push neji on his back and sit on him he looks up at you surprise you just smile "Amy are you sure you want to do this" neji ask worry you just kiss him deeply taking off his shirt throwing on to the floor and feeling his six-pack as you start to kiss down his neck as he hold the sheets  
with his eye's close then you send your hands down to his pants slipping your hands into his pants as his eye's snap open gasping you start giving him a hj fast as he hold the sheets tighter growling from the pleasure then you take your hands out and undo his pants pulling them down and pushing them on the floor neji then flip you over undoing your bra and start licking and sucking your breast as you gasp and moan holding his shoulders he does lower and undo your pants pulling them off and putting them on the floor with the other stuff now you two are only in your underwear kissing deeply as he slip a finger in your underwear and start finging you as you moan in his mouth your tongue's play with each other then he put two more fingers in you and move them fast as you moan loud in his mouth then cum on his fingers he pulls them out and licks them then put them back in as you gasp from it he then pulls them out again and take off your underwear then start  
to lick around your area as you hold his head moan louder he then stuck his tongue inside you as you gasp and moan grabbing his hair he licks fast and push his tongue in & out fast after a while of doing that you cum in his mouth as he licks it all up then come up to your face and kiss you making you taste of yourself as you flip him over throw off his boxers and slowly kiss & lick down to his dick as he moans softly ones you get there you lick it as neji take a deep breath then you put it in your mouth and suck it softly "a. Amy faster" neji moans you smirk but start sucking faster and licking it as neji moans and growls from the pleasure you are giving him then you suck harder as neji gasp taking more deep breaths after 5 minutes neji cums in your mouth as you lick it all up licking your lips as you smile up at neji as he smirks back pulling you up making you sit on his chest you smirk knowing what to do as you lead back down and lick his dick again as he  
licks your area you two do that for 10 min's moaning each others name doing so soon neji lays you on your back again and kiss you "this is going to hurt are you SURE you want this" neji ask again you nod kissing him as he give you a small smile slowly going inside you as you gasp from the pain neji kiss you as he slips in slowly ones he was in he sat there for a bit but then you move your hips telling him to move he then start moving as you close your eye's "neji" you moan out he move faster and hard hearing you moan his name he moans your name a few times in your ear you pulls his face to your and kiss him deep and hard moaning in his mouth as he slips his tongue in your mouth and plays with yours as he hands play with your breast's you then flip him over and start riding him hard ad he holds your hips pulling you down hard on him as he moans "a. Amy ahh" neji moans you start to move faster as he hold your hips tighter "FASTER" neji moans out louder  
and you do as he says and go faster then you feel him cum in you as you cum too you both moaning loud out each other name's he then sat up and catch you before you fall backwards and kiss every black & blue and cut on your body and you moan softly trying to get your breath then you move a little making neji moan and get hard again then he put you on your knee's and hands and goes inside you again hard this time "neji!!" you moan loud/scream he pulls your hair back and kiss you hard and deeply & lovely you kiss back pushing your tongue in his mouth this time and play with his as he pump's harder and faster making you two moan in each other mouth's after 2 hours of that neji pulls out of you out of breath and falls to your side as you catch your breath back when you two do he pulls you to him and cover you both with the covers he hugs & kiss you as you do it too "I love you" neji says "I love you too" you say back sleepily you two kiss deeply one more time then fall asleep.  
and that the end of this lemon there is going to be 4 in all the next one is tash and sasuke then elexus and kakashi then hana and gaara ok till then see ya later!  
FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT1155765475hDarkMaid.jpg"  
i hope you like it


	19. Chapter 19

'start story'

'tash's POV'

you push sasuke to the door and kiss him deeply and hard as he kiss back just as hard your hand start going up his shirt feeling his six-pack as his hands go down your pants grabbing your ass as you jump a bit sasuke smirks on your lips putting you up to the door and take off your shirt and pick you up pushing you to the door as you put your legs around his waist as he start kissing your neck making little red spots here and there you moan holding his shoulder's he then find your weak spot "sasuke!" you moan out as sasuke smirks more sucking at that spot hard as you moan louder you then grab his face and kiss him as you slip off his shirt then kiss down his neck to his chest as he put you down moaning you then undo his pants and pull down his boxers "hey that not fair all you have off is your shirt!" sasuke says you just laugh as he jump on you pinning you to the floor cutting off your bra with a kunai and pulling off your pants and underwear  
"there better" sasuke says smirking look you up and down as you blush a bit then kiss him as he kiss back feeling up your body as you moan in his mouth doing that he slip in his tongue and plays with yours he then goes to your neck then chest stopping at your breast's playing with them and kissing and licking & sucking as you moan out his name holding his hair you could feel his dick harden on your leg you put your head back moaning he goes lower down kissing you stomach then to your area licking around it and kissing your inner tight then start kissing your area and you take a deep breath then his slip his tongue in as you gasp feeling it go inside you "s..Sasuke! ahh" you moan he put his tongue deeper in so deep you can feel his teeth soon you cum in his mouth as he lick it all up then goes back up slowly stopping at your chest for a bit then up to your lips kissing you hard as you kiss back then sasuke stand up pull you up too and push you to the wall and pick you up  
by your ass kissing you again then he goes inside you out of nowhere as you moan/scream but he kiss you before you could scream you moan in his mouth as he moves in & out you push down on him as he moan in your mouth you smirk hearing that and do it again and again he push you more to the wall kissing you deeply and harder you could feel him harden more inside you which made you moan his name as he pump in you faster and harder he soon put you down pulling out of you and turning you around and up to the wall again and goes inside you again but up the ass hard and fast "sasuke!" you moan out as he move faster then he take one of his hands and put his fingers inside you in the front your eye's snap open and gasp putting your head back and moan he move them fast and hard as he pumps you more faster and harder you cum but he keeps going kissing the back of your neck and shoulder you start to move with him "tash..Ahh move faster" sasuke moans in your ear and you do as he says  
and he moans more from it slamming into you now soon you both cum screaming each other names you two stand there breath hard then sasuke pick you up and take you to the bed and lays you down getting on top of you kissing you deeply you kiss back then flip him over kissing down his neck to his chest and lower when you get to his dick you start to suck on it hard and licking it up and down making sasuke hold the sheets tight moaning your name "tash...ahh...FASTER" sasuke moans/screams you do as he says again and feel him harden again then soon cum in your mouth then he pulls you up and kiss you hard pushing his tongue in your mouth throwing you on your back and going inside you again hard as you moan in his mouth "sas..'kiss' sasuke...'kiss' ahhh faster!!" you moan loud and he start pumping you harder and faster now while he kiss down to your breast and suck them hard making you throw your head back moaning there was so much pleasure shooting threw your body you almost couldn't  
take it you felt your stomach tight up inside knowing you were going to cum soon and so was sasuke but he keeps going fast and hard as he can 1 hour later you too cum at the same time screaming each other names loud then sasuke falls on you so out of breath as you were too you then started playing with his hair as he sat up pulling out of you and laying next to you pull you close and pulling the covers over you two then kiss you one last time "I love you" you say smile up at him "I love you too" sasuke say back kissing your head as you two fall asleep.  
there I hope you like it c lemon will be out soon ok till then see ya later!  
FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT1155765475hDarkMaid.jpg"  
i hope you like it!!


	20. Chapter 20

'start story'

'elexus's POV'

once you and kakashi got to his house he ask you "um elexus can you cook" you look at him weird "yeah" he hugs you "GREAT can you plz cook Im not good" you sweat drop blushing but nod going to make something. When you were done cooking kakashi came in "smell good" he says you smile and you two eat. Then go watch some TV for awhile after that you went to go take a shower when you were done kakashi show you to your room. as you watch him walk to his room and go in it you look at the room kakashi say was your but you just walk to kaakshi's.When you walk in kakashi just take off his shirt you blush watching him he turn and look at you "elexus what is it" he ask you snap out of it and your eye's soften. As you walk over to him slowly "kakashi I um... you started but stop looking down as he stare at you confused you look back up. Then with hope in your eyes "I know Im only 16 but...I..." you say biting your lower lip kakashi stare at you more not saying anything.  
You slowly walk to him then run and hug him closing your eyes tight "I know its wrong! I know youre over 18 but I can't help it!!" you yell blushing kakashi stare at you shocked "I love you!!" you yell blushing more. Kakashi didn't know what to say he just stare at you, as you lift your head up looking at him you cup both his cheeks in your hands pulling down his mask leading up and softly kiss his lips. Kakashis eye's widing more as you pull away with tears in your eyes you look down "I. Im s...sorry" you say softly stepping back and turn to run but something snap in kakashi, as he grabs your arm. Pulling you to him kissing you youre as widing the close kissing him back you both pull away. as kakashi hugs you " 'sigh' I know I did like something about you too but I knew it was wrong me being 26 and you being 16" kakashi says softly "but.." you look up at him "but I just don't care anymore I don't care what they say" kakashi say smiling you smile back. Then you two lead in and kiss again  
using tongue this time you then start moving your hands around his body feeling his chest then going lower to his pants but he grab you hands pulling away "elexuss...are you sure" kakashi says worried. you smile nodding kissing him deeply as you go for his pants again unbuttoning his pants letting them fall as he step out of them pulling you closer. then he start unbuttoning your shirt pulling it off letting it fall to the floor then goes to your back undoing your bra letting that fall as he start kissing down to your neck, as his hands play with your breast you gasp holding his shoulders moaning he then goes down sucking softly on your breast, as you moan again he. Then suck them harder hearing you moan "k...kakashi..!" you moan he then pick you up putting you on the bed and start sucking and licking your breasts, as his hands go down to your pants unbuttoning & unzipping them. Then pull them off kissing down to your stomach licking your belly button as you laugh a bit he smile up at you. Then  
Goes back up, kissing you again as his hands go up and down your tigh. Then go up and into your underwear putting his fingers inside you making you gasp and moan in his mouth as his tongue slip in playing with yours. then start moving them fast as you moan more wanting kakashi more and more you can feel yourself getting more wetter and wetter and you shiver by his touch as his other hand goes all over your body as your hands go up and down his back with your nails making him shiver too. then he pulls off your underwear, pulling out his fingers and put his tongue there starting to lick up all the cum you just let out and putting his tongue inside you as you moan loud he move his tongue faster soon you cum again into his mouth. well his lick it all up then move back up kissing you again making you taste yourself your hand then move down to his boxers as you slowly take them off then he kick them the rest off on to the floor he then put his mask and headband on the floor to as he kiss you again deeply &  
Lovingly then he pulls away looking at you, as you nod "this will hurt a bit" he says you put your arms are his neck pulling yourself up a bit "I don't care give me your all" you say 2 inch's from his lips. lust come into his eye's as he crash his lips on your enters you kinda fast and hard as you gasp from the pain after a few pumps you moan in his mouth moving with him he start kissing down your neck sucking and nipping here and there. as you moan more "kakashi...ah...FASTER" you moan loud out he moves faster and harder you moan more hold behind his head grabbing his hair as he moves faster after awhile he pull you up and turn you around, enting you from behind as you scream/moan louder "kakashi!!" you moan out louder as he move so fast and hard he pull your head back kissing you hard on the lips pushing his tongue in and fight with yours. then he just keep on pumping you hard and fast as he can go breathing hard in your ear and moaning to "e..elexus" he moans after 3 hours of hot rough sex you two  
finally get your climaxes "KAKASHI/ELEXUS!!" you both scream in so much pleasure as you two cum kakashi pull out and fall to your side so out of breath like you. as you lay there play with his hair he look at you pulling to him as you lay on his sweaty chest putting the covers over you two and kiss you deeply one more time "I love you" you both say at ones you two stare at each other then laugh you smile up at him as he smiles back then you blink "wait really" you ask with hope in your eye's kakashi smiles "yeah" you get a big smile and kiss him again with tongue then lay back down "good night" you say sleepily closing your eye's kakashi smiles kissing your head "night" he watch you sleep then close his eye's and fall to sleep himself.  
Will I hope you like it my last lemon will be out soon tilled then see ya?  
FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT1155765475hDarkMaid.jpg"  
i hope you like it!


	21. Chapter 21

'start story'

'hana POV'

you grab gaara's hand as your walking he smiles a little still looking ahead as he hold your hand tight the sun was going down now as you two stand by a lake watching the sun then you see gaara look down out of the corner of your eye you look at him "gaara what wrong" you ask worry he sigh looking at you "I thought...we never find you" gaara says looking down again you stare at him then hug him "well you did and Im happy for that" you say softly hugging him as he hug you back "I missed you so much" he says softly in your ear as you smile pulling away "you know what I miss about you" you say gaara look at you confused and shake his head as you smirk lead close to him "this" you say in a low tone crashing your lips on his kissing him sweetie and deeply he was surprise then close his eye's pulling you closer to him as he kiss back as you two were kissing gaara's hands started going down your body slowly making you shiver then moan in his mouth doing that he slip his tongue into  
your mouth having a little fight with yours as you put one hand behind gaara's neck and the other on his shoulder gaara then start going down to your neck then his hands rest on your hip as he push you to him kinda griding on you as you moan again he then founds your weak spot on your neck as you moan his name he smirks and start sucking there harder then his hands start to slip under your shirt but you put your hand on top of his he looks up at you "gaara not here" you say blushing gaara nod smirking then the next this you know is you see sand then your laying on yours and gaara's bed in the inn you guys are staying at "I love it when you use the sand to move us around" you say smiling he smirks then goes back to sucking your neck as you moan then his hand start going up again but this time you don't stop him you help him he pulls off your shirt throwing it to the floor then kiss your lips again as you deepen it removing everything that over his shirt then take his shirt off throwing to the floor too gaara  
moves his hands down your sides slowly then to your pants running his fingers over the top as you growl at him "stop playing and take it off ...gaara" you moan/growl gaara smirks at you he loved playing with you as he undo the button and zipper pulling your pants down and throws them he start kissing your stomach licking your belly button as you laugh a bit and moan gaara come back up and turn your head to the side and start kissing and lick the side of your neck the licks your ear and under it as you moan then you tug on his pants wanting them off when he wouldn't listen you flip him over and start kissing from his lips down doing that your hands slowly undo his pants pulling them down and off as gaara kicks them off the bed moaning as you slowly lick his stomach then slowly slip your hands into his boxers running your fingers tips over his hard dick you smirk at feeling it harden more to your touch then you grab it making gaara gasp as you start moving your hands up and down slowly he start moan then when  
you were not moving fast enough he growl down at you "move faster ahhh" as he was saying that you moved faster the slower as he puts his head back moaning he then moved his hips up fast and moan you laugh then pull down his boxer throwing them to the floor too and softly lick his tip as he gasp feeling something warm lick him as you slowly put it in your mouth gaara grips the sheets tight "h..hana faster" you just smirk going your slowly speed soon gaara couldn't take it and move his hip fast making you suck faster you kinda gag but get over it and start sucking fast and hard as gaara moan loud "FASTER HARDER HANA AH" gaara moans louder as he grabs you head pushing up as you suck harder licking around his hard dick around making him go crazy then he pull you up and kiss you hard the kiss was full of lust and a bit of love you moan in his mouth as he slips his tongue in and play with yours he flips you over and sucks and licks down your body as you moan his name "g.gaara ahh" you moan then gaara pulls down you  
your underwear then you gasp when he stucks his tongue inside you and start going fast you moan loud griping the bed sheets he then moves his tongue faster and deeper soon you get a warm feeling in your stomach about to come out then you moan gaara's name loud as it comes out and you cum into gaara's mouth he licks it all up then moves up and kiss you making you taste yourself then he put one hand behind your back and undo your bra but you see him having a hard time you smirk trying not to laugh but it comes out anyways gaara looks at you and narrows his eye's "come on gaara it's a bra how hard can it be I mean you fight people who can really kill you but you kill them easy but you have a hard time trying to take off a bra hahahahahahahahahahahaha" you say laughing gaara growls the take out a kunai and cuts your bra in the middle "hey I like that!" you yell gaara his hn's and start sucking your breasts as you moan "I. just...can't 'moan'..Stay 'moan' mad at...'moan' you" gaara smirks as he licks your breast  
then start sucking on getting it hard making both your breasts harden fast as you moan you could feel your lower body needing gaara really BAD you moan as your cheek get kinda red "g..gaara...please ahh" you beg needing him and NOW gaara looks at you then get himself ready and looks at you "this will hurt" you lead up and kiss him hard "I don't care just do it now!!" gaara smirks then push in you fast as you moan from the pain and how good it felt as you fall back on to your back gaara wait for you to get use to him then you push your hips down hard on him as he moans and goes fast inside you pulling out and slamming back in as you moan loud making gaara go harder "gaara FASTER!" you moan/scream gaara then goes faster as he growl and moans in your ear you slam your hips down on his as he moans loud in your ear and you moan loud in his then you flip him over and start riding him harder and faster as you lick and suck his neck he moans holding your hips making you go down faster you moan putting your head back gaara then grabs you ass making you jump on him as he gasp and moans so loud you stare at him then smirk and jump again as he moans louder then last time you laugh and start jumping then you drive him to far that he flip you over to fast and slams into you so fast and hard you almost black out as you moan so loud he slams into you for a hour like that as you cum for the 5'th time that night as gaara does his 4'th you both moan at the same time as you both cum for the last time that night as gaara fall on you as you both breathing hard ones you got your breath back you start playing with his hair "gaara" "hmm" I love your hair can I have it" you hear gaara laugh as he leads up and kiss you as you kiss back you open your mouth as his tongue shoots in and goes everywhere then plays with yours when you both pull away you say "I love you" gaara kiss you again and say "I love you too" you smile as he yawns pulling out of you and laying next to you putting a arm around you and pull you close as you both fall asleep.  
I hope you like it rate high if you did ok see ya!


	22. Chapter 22

start story

'your POV'

you walk up to the sun hitting your face you turn over growling and slowly open your eye's seeing a sleeping neji 3 inch's from your face you smile remembing about last night you can feel his arms around your waist tight you lead up and kiss him to wake him up after 3 minutes he start to kiss back you smile pulling away "morning" you say smiling neji open his eye's and smile back "morning" he says you sit up yawing as neji smirks watching you looking you up and down you laugh a little then he sit up pulling you to him "your so beautiful" you blush hearing him say that as he laughs a bit then kiss you on the lips sweetie you kiss back putting your arms around his neck as his hands rest on your hips slowly he lays you on your back again deeping the kiss as his hands go up and down your sides making you shiver you two do it again then after that you get up and go take a shower with neji and you guess it again (me: my god XD) you two got dressed ate then go find the others your walking down  
the street holding neji's hand looking around you found them all in the park tash sitting on sasuke lap, elexus and kakashi in a tree reading and hana talking to the others you two walk over "hey whats up!" you say you get hey's or hi's from everyone "hey Amy can you tell us how orochimaru got control of you" naruto ask you look down as tash hit him on the head "baka!"she yells looking at you _Amy you don't have to_ midnight says you shake your head looking up with a smile "it's ok Ill tell you" everyone sat down waiting for you to start you start telling them.

'flash back'

it's the night the others came to save you there was a big bam you sit up fast hearing footsteps going by your room you get off your bed and run to the door opening it but someone push you back in you fall on your ass as you glare up at who push you back in you see zaku looking down at you "what do you want" you growl zaku smirks "I was told to give you this" he say holding out his hand to show a small glowing light ball you stare at it  
then the light ball slowly flys to you as you sit there staring at it then you hear something it sound like midnight _no Amy don't let the ball go in you! _you gasp slowly backing up soon you couldn't back up anymore as you hit a wall you look at the light ball as it then shoots inside of you your eye's widing as you scream holding yourself as pain goes threw your body fire soon start wrapping around your body going everywhere as zaku back up trying not to get hit by the fire then there was a blight light as zaku covers his eye's then uncovers them when the light is gone to see you standing there with your eye's closed as you slowly open them zaku gasp seeing the yellow lifeless cat like eye's you too grow fang's and claws zaku smirk "just like what orochimaru said" zaku says smirking.

'end of flash back'

everyone stare at you kinda shocked "wow" naruto says you sigh looking down "I had no control over my body I am really sorry if I hurt you" you say "ah it's ok Amy like you said you couldn't stop your self  
even if you wanted to" kiba says you smile looking up nodding then elexus jumps out of the tree looking at you "Amy how did you get those cuts and black & blues" she ask as you look at her then look down biting your bottom lip you didn't want to tell them about what zaku did to you "Amy.." elexus says "oh wait I remember seeing the guy zaku watching and smirking at Amy when we were training" tash says you twitch ad elexus saw it "Amy was him did he do something to you" it was like you couldn't breath as you stand there thing of what zaku did shot thought you head as tear come to your eye's "Amy plz tell us" you close your eye's tight "he rape and beat me ok!!" you yell tears running down your face you hear gasp from all the girls and you could feel there shocked eye's on you but you keep your head down you could also feel neji eye's on your back but you were to ashamed to look at him as you fall to your knees holding yourself then you felt neji walk up and hug you from behind as the tears fall then he held you as you cry shadowing your eye's he says softly in your ear "Ill never let this happen again Amy I swear" you nod turning around and hug him as he hugs back.

'ff 2 years yes Im lazy nothing really happen hana and gaara went back to the sand village and you and the others just go on some chunin missions oh and over that time a new girl came to the village'

you are walking down the street after a mission you had 5 hours ago and you were tired as you were walking you pass the woods but you stop hearing voices you look over to the wood then you thought you heard neji's voice so you walk over wenting to know who he talking to ones you push some bush's out of your way you gasp eye's widing at what your staring at more then 6 feet away was raku (me: new girl) and neji kissing you couldn't believe it you did the only think that pop in your mind you turn and ran not seeing neji push the girl away glaring then show you and yelled your name but you didn't stop you keep going tears running down your face without you knowing soon you look up eye's watery and couldn't see good but you did see someone up ahead gasp at who it was shino stop turning look at you as you stop staring at him his eye's widing seeing the endless tears falling down your face he was about to say something but you ran and hug him tight crying into his chest he was shock as he stare down at you then put his arms around you trying to calm you down "shhh Amy it's going to be okay now tell me slowly what wrong" you looked up at him then tell what you show then put your face back into his chest as he stands there staring at you and the tears then he look up hearing someone run over to you two ad stop 6 feet away shino glare behind his dark glasses "what do you want neji" shino growl neji glare back not liking that his girl was in someone other then his crying "I want to talk to MY girl" he growl/says back your hands grip shino's shirt tight hearing neji shino look down at you then back at neji still glaring "I don't think she want to talk to YOU" shino  
says glaring more as did neji "shino she my girl not yours now give her to me" neji says step to you two you grip tight on to shino shirt but he grabs your hand's pulling them off and putting you behind him as you opening your eye's and look at neji as neji looks at you his eye's widing seeing some much hurt in your eye's you then look behind neji to see raku come up behind neji you bite your lower lip gripping shino's shirt again he look at raku too then turn and turn you around holding you by the shoulder and start to walk away "Amy! wait please let me tell you what happen!!" neji yells with sad eye's you stop turning as did shino as you look at neji with very hurt eye's then at raku you glare you couldn't let this much more that when a light come as you all cover your eye's when the light went away you show your mother standing in front of you and shino but this time you couldn't see throw her she was glaring at neji "don't you think you have hurt her already don't put more pain her in then you have now"  
midnight says glaring neji step back looking down knowing he was no match for midnight midnight looked at shino out of the corner of her eye he nod grabbing you around the shoulder and walking of with you as midnight stand there keeping a close eye on neji and raku glaring as you and shino were walking your legs start to shake and he saw this so he stopped and pick you up and start walking again as your cheeks turn red you close your eye's then after a bit open them and look at shino "shino" you say in a soft tone he looks at you "can. can I stay at your house tonight" you say blushing a bit shino nods understanding that you don't want to go back home knowing that you stay with hyuga's he take you to his house and put you down telling you to stay there as he goes to talk to his father he tells him whats going on and why you have to stay here and his father understands letting you stay here shino walk back and lead you to his room as you walk in and sit on his bed he closed the door you felt midnight come back into your mind as you sigh and tears start falling again shino looks at you with soft sad eye's all night shino held you keeping you safe he even take off his coat and dark glasses so you could see his dark brown eye's you fall asleep knowing you'll be safe with him.  
over the time your eye's cloud over with being alone and looked almost lifeless everyone gave you a worried look and you had moved out of the hyuga's house and the hokage gave you a house not big but not small too it was just right you and neji haven't say one thing to each other and even look at each other hinata was the most worried about you because she knew what happen you only now talk to her or shino sometimes tash and elexus and tenten soon hinata got so worried because she show you punching a tree so hard your fist start bleeding that she sent a note to the sand village to hana who got sad and mad that she told gaara she was going to back to her old home with or without him she wanted to be there to help her friend/sister (me: oh yeah you and hana act like sister's ok) she wasn't going to let you go through this alone not again 3 days later you were walking on the streets again looking down when you heard someone ahead of you drop something but what got you to pick up your head was the soft voice of someone saying your name when you looked up you saw hana standing there and her backpack on the ground your eye's widing then got watery her eye's widing seeing the lifeless in your eye's she has saw it before back when you guy were in your old home and she never want to see it again but here she was standing there seeing the lifeless in your eye's again you ran and hug hana tight as she hug you back tears running down your face as she look down at you with hurt eye's then she turn with you to see gaara behind her he look at you as you open your eye's for a bit then close them gaara saw the lifeless in your red eye's then looked at hana who had a hurt look holding you trying to calm you down soon she got you to calm down that you stop crying hana then stay there trying to get the old funny and fun to hang with Amy back but it was hard and she was getting that part of you out slowly your eye's no longer had that lifeless in them and hana and the others were happy for that but it was hard for you to smile and laugh you and hana were walking and talking when you stop hana stop to looking back at you she was talking about whats been going on back in the sand village "ha I guess a happy life is just to hard for me" you say hana stare at you with sad eye's she knew you were right in your old and new life you could never hold a happy life for long and she felt so bad for you then you step pass her and turn with a small smile but it was fake "well I guess I'll see ya around I got to do somethings later" you say waving as you walk off hana wave saying a low "later" she watch you walk off she knew that smile was fake and bit her lower lip trying to think of a way to help you when something pop in her mind _share_ she thought she smiled back home she would share gaara with you because you like him a lot and so did she so hana says that she will share and now hana going to do the same thing again but in real life hana ran to go find gaara.

'hana POV'

you were running to the inn you and gaara are in you ran inside and to your room where you found gaara watching TV with a blank look you smile closing the door and walking over sitting on his lap when you did the blank look on his face turn to a happy one you look at him and smiled gaara stare at you knowing that kind of smile "ok hana what are you up to" gaara asked you laugh a little "ok well I think I found a way to help Amy but you have to help me too" you say smiling gaara stare at you confused you lean by his ear and say what it was gaara's eye's widing and he stare at you shock "what?!" you sigh "please gaara I know she likes you a lot please" gaara just stare at her "just a kiss please!" gaara sigh giving in as you smile hugging him "thank you!" gaara hug you back

'your POV'

you are walking down the street it is night time now  
with a loner look on your face then out of no where someone pulls you into the shadows you go to punch them but they catch your fist pinning you to the wall you gasp seeing who it was "gaara" you say softly gaara stares at you as your cheeks start to turn red gaara blinks because half of him want this and the other half didn't "Amy stop this go back to the way I first met you" gaara says as you look down "Amy I know you don't want to stay like this" gaara say pulling your head up by grabbing your chin making you look at him he lean in _it's now or never_ gaara thought his lips are about 5 inch's away as your eye's widing "Amy go back to the way you used to be" gaara says softly on your lips before he push his lips on your you blush a dark red you always want to feel how gaara's lips felt now you know they felt soft and warm gaara only want to make this kiss a 1 minute one but something in him make it go longer as his tongue lick your bottom lip your body and mind were fighting your mind keeps saying "_no this is wrong He is hana's!" _and you body says "_who cares you know you want this for so long" _then the fight ends with your body as the winner you open your lips as gaara's tongue shot in going everywhere inside your mouth then start fighting with yours happy and joy was shooting through your body as gaara push you more to the wall you moan in his mouth when he did that making gaara kiss harder soon you both pull away gasping for the sweet air you were looking down trying to catch your breath as gaara was leaning on the wall with both hands on each side of your head your face was red as your eye's then gaara pull away from the wall backing up you look up at him with your eye's back to the way they use to be when he first met you he just stand there staring at you as you stare back then your body screaming for more made you move your legs walking to him as he watch every step you made once you were right in front of him your grip his shirt with begging eye's as you look up at him a little "g..gaara please just...o...one more" you ask blushing more as he blush a bit "I know it's wrong but please" you beg gaara stare at you fighting with himself like you did then he couldn't help it anymore and grab your chin pulling you up and crashing his lips on your as you gasp at how fast he did that doing that gaara shoot his tongue in your mouth again going on another fight with your you stare at him a bit then closed your eye's griping his shirt tighter as his hands go down your arms, sides, then on to your waist holding you tight and pulling you to him more as you make the kiss more deep then after 3 minutes you both pull away again breathing hard once you both got your breath back you sigh letting go his shirt as he let you go "thank you" you say looking down gaara stare at you a few more minutes before turning and start to walk off you watch him go around the corner seeing him look at you one more time before he walk off down the street you sigh putting your finger tips to your lips you could still feel how gaara's lips felt on your then you walk out on to the streets going home ones you got home you unlock your door walking in and lock it again behind you as you walk into your living room falling on your couch taking a deep breath and letting it out as you stare up at your roof sooner or later you fall asleep on your couch.

'next morning'

you move a little hearing someone knocking on your door.

'knock'

you moan not wanting to get up.

'knock'

then you hear a loud.

'BAM!'

your eye's snap open as you fall off the couch "ahh...ow" you say holding your head then glare at the door "coming!" you yell standing up and walking to your door then open it to see tash about to hit your door with her mallet again you stare at her as she blinks then put down her mallet "hey" she says with elexus behind her shaking her head sighing you look at your door then tash as she sweat drops laughing a bit "you hit my door with your mallet WHY!" you ask "well you wasn't asking when I was knocking so" tash says looking like this '- ' -fox face' you sigh shaking your head "fine whatever what ya want" you ask yawning then tash gets a blank look and turn to elexus nod as elexus nods to turn "ok come on up she awake! it safe" elexus yells you get a confused look as you see sakura,ino,tenten,hinata and hana come up and stand next to tash and elexus "we need to talk" tash says your still confused but nod walking in your home as all the girls follow hana close the door and walks into the living room where everyone found a sit "ok whats going and what I do" you say looking at everyone tenten shake her head "you did nothing it's raku" your eye's narrow hearing her name "what about her" you say "she hitting on ARE boys!!" tash say/yells standing up your eye's widing "all of them" you ask as sakura nods "yeah she getting to close to my sasuke!" ino and sakura say as tash goes on fire glaring at sakura and ino as they hind behind someone (me: ok what I mean by going on fire is you know when in anime when someone get really mad they go on fire glaring yeah that what tash did ok) you  
sigh as tash sit back down still glaring at the girls "Amy neji didn't kiss raku she kiss him" hinata says you look at her she want to get you two back together but you just shake your head "sigh I know I just...don't think it's going to work out with us anymore" you say looking down at your lap as hinata nods sadly you look back up "well anyways what are we going to do" you say "kick her fucking ass!!" elexus says "yeah!" tash says pulling out her mallet "put that thing away" you say to tash as tash put her mallet away "yes we could do that ...or we could talk to the boys" you say they look at each other thinking then look at you nodding "ok we'll try that but if that doesn't work we go with elexus plan" tenten says you nod "fine" so after that you all walk out of your house and to find the boys then as you girls were walking and looking around talking you look to the right and stop eye's widing the other girls stop too look at you "Amy whats wrong" hana ask "t..tash" you say pointing to what your looking at the girls look and gasp seeing raku about to kiss sasuke tash mouth drop open then she start growling as she slowly catch on fire again but this time bigger you all look at her then step away staring at her wide eye she then gets a look like this - '' as she pulls out her mallet "fuck the talking!" tash says running at the two "GAHHH GET AWAY FROM SASUKE YOU SLUT!!" tash yells sasuke and raku look at tash sasuke eye's widing then he jumps out of the way as raku screams jumping to as tash's mallet slam into the ground right where raku last was hearing the big bam the other boys run to where you girls and sasuke are and stop watching tash stand in front of a scared sasuke as he watch tash raku glares at tash as they got into a cat fight you watch as your eye's lower the last time you saw something like this you couldn't stop it but tash could when you found raku about to kiss neji it was to late for you to stop it and you didn't know what to do so you ran you watch the fight with sad eye's looking at neji for a bit as he watch the fight you sigh looking down as you close your eye's and a picture of raku and neji kissing comes into your mind angry start to go throw your body as your hands go into fists you eye's snap open looking up as raku punch tash in the face sending her fly into a tree you growl as the other girls look at you and see you angry backing away from you as you put up your hand and shoot a fire ball at raku hitting her in the back slamming her on to the ground as the dust clear everyone looked at you seeing you breathing hard and growling with your right hand still up you slowly put it down walking over to raku as tash stand up picking up her mallet again glaring at raku who is on the ground still holding her back in pain she looks up at you and her eye's widing seeing her death in your eye's after the beating you and tash gave raku she was pass out on the ground bloodily and cuts all over her face was black & blue and had blood coming from her lip and a cuts on her face too you glare  
down at her you turn and walk away as everyone watch you tash put her mallet away helping up sasuke and look at you as you walk away mad as hell still soon they all walk away from raku and soon a jonin found her and take her to get help you were in the training ground training all the angry out of you as you knock down 10 trees made big hole's in the ground here and there and throw kunai and throwing stars at 3 trees almost coving them you were now standing in the middle of the grounds breath hard looking down making your hair cover your face and shadow your eye's.  
'2 weeks later'

raku did stop hitting and talking to you guy's boys meaning sasuke,naruto,neji,lee,gaara,shikamaru,kiba,shino maybe choji you and the other girls keep a close eye on her raku is now hanging around jack now and you like that right now you walking home it's like 8 at night but then you hear someone calling your name and you stop and look back seeing hana and gaara they walk up to you "hey Amy" hana says you smile "hey what are you two doing" you ask hana smile "well we were wouding can we stay at your house" you look at her then think about it "sure why not" you say smiling she smile too "good we'll go get are stuff and meet you at your house k" you nod as she and gaara walk off you then got to your house unlock that door walking in closing the door behind you then drop down onto your couch sighing after 5 minutes there is a knock at your door "come in!" you yell as you hear the door open then close then hana and gaara walk into the living room you look at them and smile "hey" gaara looks around your house as hana put down her stuff then she look like she was thinking "hey Amy can you show us your room you look at her weird but nod standing up and walking to your room once you got there you sat on the bed as they looked around "nice" when you wasn't look hana look at gaara as he sigh she then walk to a door that was in your room "cool you got a bathroom in here" hana say walking in as the door closed a bit you sat there playing with your  
hair as you felt gaara sit on the bed but you didn't look up then you felt him sit closer and closer then when you looked up and blush a dark red as you saw his face 5 inch's away he put both his hands on your cheeks and slowly lean in "gaara what abo-" you were cut off by his lips crashing on your you sat there wide eye and blushing then again your body won over your mind and you closed your eye's kissing back he put one hand behind your head as your hands grip his shirt again you both deepen the kiss as your tongues play with each other soon you hear the bathroom door open that when you mind kick in and your eye's snap open and you pull away fast and look to see hana standing there you gasp as gaara just looks at her "hana I...I mean ..I didn't ah" you couldn't find the words to say as you look at hana then your lap you then hear hana laugh you look up at her weird "haha Amy it's ok" you blink "your not mad" hana shake her head "no Amy I WANT gaara to do it that why I walk into the bathroom and stay in their that long" you stare at her as if she had three heads as she laughs and walks over and sit on the bed with you and gaara and sigh "listen Amy I know your having a bad time with trying to find someone to love and hold on to so I ask gaara if it'll be ok if we meaning you and me could share him" you blink a few times "you mean like back-" hana cut you off "yeah like back then" you look at gaara as he nods you smile and look at hana as she laughs and nods then you smile more as you jump on gaara and kiss him he was a bit shock but kiss you back joy shoot through your body when he kiss back as you pull away hana says "you don't have to ask to kiss him you know Amy" you look down blushing as gaara smirks at your shyness then hana stand up "ok now I really need to use the bathroom" she says running into the bathroom you laugh but keep your eye's on your lap because your face is still red gaara looks at you smirking as he shake his head and push you head up with his hand "your so cute when your shy you know that" you  
blink then was about to say that your not cute but gaara crash his lips on your as you blush but kiss back as gaara slowly lays you down getting on top of you after a while hana come back smiling at you two as she sit on the bed to and start watching then she start licking gaara's neck as he moans in your mouth as you smile kissing him harder which make him moan again you look at hana as she looks at you and you smirk as did she then you start feeling around gaara's body as hana start sucking and licking at his neck and biting a bit too that makes him moan more then he pulls away and looks at you two then smirks "teaming up on me now are we" you both laugh as your cheeks go a bit red "fine two can play this game" gaara say smirking then he used his sand to pin hana down and start touching her with his sand to as she moans then he smirks down at you as you cheeks go red he laughs leaning down and kissing you again.

'tash POV'

you are sitting watching TV as sasuke takes a shower then your eye's widing as you stand up fast and run to the bathroom "I got to pee and bad!" you say running to the bathroom you open the door fast and close it as you put down your pants and underwear and sit down sigh sasuke open the shower door and poke his head out looking at you "I had to pee" you say "I see that" he then goes back to his shower leaving the shower door a bit open you smirk leading over and look in smirking you watch him wash himself "you know if you didn't drink so much valut you wouldnt have to run to the bathroom" sasuke says you get a little upset and throw a wash cloth at him and it hit him in the ass as you smirk he jumps and looks at you "hey!" you just wave and lead back smirking once you were done peeing you wrapped yourself and pull your underwear and pants up as you hear sasuke just get down with his shower so you flash and put the top down then a idea hit you as you smirk getting dirty thoughts you then walk over and lock the door as sasuke walks out of the shower he looks at you confused but goes to get something to dry himself when you slap his hand and he pulls it back staring at you weird then you push him so he sitting down as you got on your kneel down he stares at you shock as you smirk up at him then he smirks back just now catching on as you get in between his legs and start giving him a bj sasuke close his eye's moaning and grabs your head griping your hair as you suck harder and faster as your hands play with his balls making him moan louder soon he cum into your mouth as you lick it all up then once sasuke got his breath back he smirk down at you and jump on you pinning you down "that was great now my turn" sasuke says smirking you smile/smirk back then one thing go to another and you two go at it a other night again.

'elexus POV'

you and kakashi are watching TV you had your head on kakashi lap as he pets your head and playing with your hair then a idea pop in you mind "kakashi" "hmm" "can I dance on you" he looks down at you confused as you look up "please" kakashi who is still confused but nods and you smile big and get up and walk over to put music on then walk over and sit on kakashi lap "ready" you say smirking kakashi nods as you look at the cd player waiting for a good sound then hot song comes on as you smirk and start moving you hips to the song as kakashi's eye's widing and he turn off the TV making it dark in the room but you could still see each other as the song pick up it speed so did you as kakashi close his eye's and holding your hips as you move on him you put your arms around his neck and start singing to the song too you then gridin on him as a moan comes out of his mouth you smirk moving fast to the song as you gridin down you could feel something poking you as you smirk more then the song ends and a more hotter song come on as you have to move faster making kakashi moan more you then gridin hard on him making him go crazy moan louder soon kakashi couldn't take it and stop you as you watch him as he undo his pants and pulls out his dick from his boxer and left you up and bit and ripped a hold in both your pants and underwear then lowers you on him as you smile then push down moaning yourself as did kakashi then ones you got use to it you start moving again to the song as kakashi help you start moving faster as you both moan then kakashi kiss you hard and you kiss back (me: oh yeah kakashi takes off his mask at home to make you happy ok) then you start making harder and faster on him as you start kissing down his chin to his neck sucking and licking then lick and bit his ear as he moans your name you then slam down on him making you both moan each others names loud soon you two got at it and you two did it all night and it's all thanks to the music and you thinking it up.

'your POV'

you three are laying in bed sleeping gaara in the middle (me: well duh) then your at his right and hana on his left you three just got done as the covers cover your sweaties naked bodies with a smile on you three as you sleep and a bigger one on gaara because he got two girls.  
ok Im ending it here because I ran out of ideas again till next time see ya!


	23. Chapter 23

'start story'  
you and hana are talking sitting on your bed dressed as gaara takes a shower you were smiling and laughing with a blush on your face "wow that was so great" hana says with a dreamily look on her face you nod smiling then you both look at the door as gaara walks out of the bathroom with only pants on you smile blushing looking down as hana smirks gaara walks over and kiss hana then looks at you and smirk at your shyness then left your head up kissing you as you happily kiss back ones you both pull away your stomach growls hana laughs then her stomach growls as you laugh and gaara just smirks "ok Ill go make something" you say standing up and go to make some food "I'll help!" hana says jumping off the bed and running after you "ok set this" you says handing her places and cups and forks she nods going to set them down you smile going back to the food you jump a little when arms go around your waist you turn a bit to see gaara resting his chin on your shoulder watching you smile kissing his nose going back to the food again "like what you see or something" you say gaara looks at you and smirks "oh yeah" you look at him out of the corner of your eye and see him looking down your shirt as you blush "gaara!" he smirks laughing a bit "what he do now!" hana yells from the other room "looking down my shirt!" you say blushing as gaara just smirks " 'sigh' gaara stop it!" gaara just shrugs "yeah ok w/e" you shake your head sighing ones the food was done you set it down as you all sat down and start eating when you were done hana made gaara put a shirt on and you all want out to see what's going on around the village today you look a head and see tash and elexus talking you smile running over to them as gaara watching "tash elexus hey!" they look up and wave you sit down with them "hey what ya talking about" tash and elexus smirk _uh oh maybe I shouldn't have ask_ you thought with a worried look "ok Ill go first" tash says "I had the most GREAT night last night!!" tash says with a big perv smile "and me I had the..uh...I didn't sleep lets go with that but it was so MUCH fun!!" elexus says smiling like tash you had a little red face smiling nodding "great" you says looking at them like this - ' the just smile "so what did you d-" elexus starts but got cut off by hana "hey!" you smile looking at her "hey what's up" tash says then tash stand up and run and hugs gaara "fruitcake!" you and hana stare at her weird as gaara sigh "that her nickname for me" you stare at tash as did hana you just sigh looking back at elexus as tash goes sit back down "so what ya want to do today" you say everyone start thinking "oh I know lets-!" "no taking kakashi book and reading it" you say "damn" elexus says tash start laughing "I know lets go play some games" hana says you smile "yeah" you say "okay!" both elexus and tash say so you five go to play some games tash run and goes play a fighting game as elexus goes and plays a shooting game gaara goes to play a fighting game too as you and hana play a racing game "so what you get" you say looking at hana "4'th" "haha I got 2 I was so close to 1'st too" hana pulls a anime cry "hey it's not my fault you drive like a crazy person" you say as hana laughs "yeah I guess" you laugh too then after a few games you saw tash playing wack a mole you laugh walking over to her "hey tash" you say watching her try to hit one "h..Hey...damnit! grrr" tash say growling you just watch "gahh THAT IT DIE YOU LITTLE NASTYS!!" tash say/yells pulling out her mallet and start hitting the moles as they come out you just laugh with a big sweat drop on the back of your head ones she was done she sigh "yay I won!" tash sat jumping up and down with joy then stop and says "Im to cool for this game I kick it's ass!"as you just laugh then after awhile you guys start walking around again "hey lets go to a club again!" elexus says your eye's widing as you go to make a run for it "hey get back here!!" tash says pulling her mallet out and start going after you but gaara pick you up with his sand "ahh gaara! no!!" as tash stop and laughs at you "ha ha fruitcake got you!" tash says laughing you glare down at her as gaara's sand put you in his arms "gaara plz put me down" you beg as he just smirks at you putting you down but keeping a arm around your waist so you cant run as you sigh giving up "ok tash you go get sasuke ,shikmarau,naruto, and kiba and Ill get kakashi,lee's team,hinata's team and-" "no I want to get hinata's team!" hana say cutting off elexus "fine w/e" they nod running off "gaara you watch Amy make sure she doesn't not run off!" elexus yells still running as you sigh again and look at gaara giving him the puppy dog eye's "please gaara-kun let me go" you say sweetie as he looks at you then smirks "that won't work on me" you sigh "damn" you say under your breath as he smirks more then slowly backs you to the side of the club pinning you to the wall as you stare at him face getting red as he smirks leading in and kissing you on the lips you kiss back closing your eye's gaara deepens the kiss pushing his tongue in your mouth as you softly suck on his tongue his hands move up your sides and down again then he push you more up to the wall as you moan in his mouth as he smirks on your lips you put your arms around his neck as he left up your right leg and push up to you as you moan again pulling away for air than gaara kiss you hard again as you kiss back just as hard then you hear something walk over to where you two are and hear gasping you open your eye's and look and see EVERYONE standing there staring at you and gaara making-out your face go dark red as you look at gaara and see that he must of not hear them then back at the others you put one hand on gaara's chest and push a bit and stop kissing once gaara felt you stop he pull away and looked at you confused then see you looking at something with a red face and looks he narrows his eye's than steps back from you "omg" "it's a good thing hana when inside to get us a spot" elexus and tash say in a low tone to each other so you two couldn't hear then gaara hn's and walks into the club as you look down with a still red face and follow "ok we say NOTHING about what we just saw ok" elexus says to everyone as they nod then walked into the club too you are sitting there drinking mountain dew as tash goes and takes some valut when the lady is not looking you smirk watching her run somewhere with it elexus got root beer and is on her 3 one right now your on your 2 mountain dew after awhile tash walks over sp drunk from the valut as elexus laughs at her then you almost fall off your sit when tash get on something high and start dancing and laughing then a song comes on elexus likes "omfg! Come on Amy!" elexus says dragging you onto the dance floor "but...elexus I don't dance!" you say looking around as elexus start dancing "so just move! it's so easy" elexus says you stare at her then watch the way she dance then start moving a bit as your face get red "I can't" you say stopping elexus looks at you then shows you some moves as you nod still red and uneasy then you start moving to the song "there you got it!" elexus says then start dancing again as tash run over to you two and start dancing like a crazy person as you two laugh soon a song you like comes on and it's like your a whole different person as you start dancing to it "wow" elexus says seeing you dancing hana looks over to you and elexus "wow Amy dancing good" hana says smiling as gaara looks over it's like he can't look away as he watch you dance the way you are you were moving your hips and putting your arms in the air then slip your hands down your arms and legs and over your stomach with your eye's closed gaara wasn't the only one watching you over by a far corner neji was leading there watching you dance remembing the last time you two came to a club as he sigh watching you more then a hot song came on as tash and sasuke start dancing and you and elexus just keep dancing but you put your dancing up a step and dance a bit dirty as gaara and hana come on the dance floor too they dance close to you and elexus and start dancing ones in a while you would feel someone touch your ass and hips and thigh but only smile knowing who it was as you look at gaara out of the corner of your eye as he smirks at you as you smile blushing a bit neji who was glaring at gaara _hn his going out with hana and he's cheating on her with Amy who is her friend what's wrong with this picture_ neji thought angry still glaring than you guys sat down to rest as you drink more mountain dew soon the owner of the club walks up to you as ask you if you sing again you stare at him "uh well.." you say "she'll do it!" elexus say coming up from behind you as you turn "elexus!" you yell "oh come on Amy you did it before please!!" you sigh "fine" you walk up to the stage "ok what song do you want you tell him and you then the own walks over to a guy who does the music and tell him to play 'doesn't really matter' by Janet Jackson you step up to the mic as you hear elexus and tash cheering you on as did naruto and hana as you gulp the guy looks at you and nod as you look at everyone then the song starts as you take a deep breath "doesn't it matter what ya feel to you doesn't really matter..." as you sing on all of your friends cheer you on you smile as you singed starting to have fun as you move your hips a bit to the song "doesn't really matter what the eye see I'm in love with.." as you were sing you would look at gaara from time to time smiling as he smirks back ones the song was over you got off stage and walked over to your friends getting some people saying great job or you got a great voice and some winks from other boys as you smile blushing too gaara saw this and glares once you got to everyone they sat great job as stuff soon you guys leave and start walking around tash was still drunk and walk up to naruto "you keep the money" she say then walks away as naruto stares at her "what money!" you and elexus laugh then tash trip "gahh...I have fall and can't get back up" tash say just sitting there as everyone stops and looks back at her as she stares at them blankly sasuke sigh and walks over and helps tash up "yay! thanks sasuke-kun!" tash says hugging him as he smiles than you all start walking again than you all stop for food as you were eating tash got up and start walking she drop her rice ball and looks down at it "awww shit!" she says than just stand there staring at it after 5 minutes naruto walks over then looks down "wow nice a rice ball" as he picks it up tash's eye's follow the rice ball as naruto start looking it over than start eating it was tash mouth drops open "ah..Ah...ah i...that was mine!" tash says as naruto looked at her "why didn't you pick it up then "well...my fatness wouldn't let me" tash says as who ever was listen had a sweat drop on the back of their heads as naruto pulls a anime fall then gets back up and looks at tash again than shrugs "you should of pick it up" then he walk away as tash watching him then looks at sasuke then point as naruto looking to naruto than sasuke and back as he sigh giving her 'what you want me to do' look as she sigh and goes sit back down and eats again when you all were done you leaved and start walking and talking than it was getting late so you all start to walk home.

'elexus POV'

you walk into kakashi's house " honey Im home!!" _I always want to say that_ you thought smiling as kakashi walks into the room you are in and kiss you "so what ya do" kakashi says going to sit on the couch as you ran and jump and sat on his lap "well me,tash,hana,amy,and gaara went to play some games than we got everyone and went to the club again than got some food than walk around talking than I came home" you say smiling as he smiles back "how come you didn't come get me" kakashi with a fake sad look you look at him "I did but you wasn't home" "oh..right" kakashi smiling as you smile back then hug him "I was so alone!" you say kakashi smirks and picks up your chin making you look at him "Ill make you feel better" he says smirking as you smile/smirks back as you two lead in to kiss your eye's widing than you pull away fast and jump off kakashi "what's wrong" he ask worried as you run to the bathroom "got to go PEE!!" you yell running in and close the bathroom door fast as kakashi sigh ones you were done you jump back on kakashi "now where were we..oh yeah here!" you say and lead in and kiss him as he kiss back soon it turn into a make-out as he lays you on your back on the couch.

'tash POV'

you and sasuke are just going to bed as you two kiss goodnight then fall asleep and at 1 in the morning you wake up out of nowhere you sit up "sasuke""...hmm" a very sleepily sasuke says "I still wanted the rice ball and naruto just HAD to eat it" you say as sasuke sigh rolling over "gah tash it's 1 in the morning you wake me up for that got to sleep" sasuke says a bit mad that you wake him up for that "but sasuke Im still upset from that I mean it was mine!" "My god tash it was just a stupid rice ball get over it!" "but but but" "tash go to bed!" you sigh laying back down then after a bit you sit back up "you know-" with out opening or sitting up sasuke cut you off but putting a pillow in your face and pushing you back down "sleep...now" you laugh a little then turn over and move closer to sasuke as he open one eye looking at you then put one arm around you pulling you closer as he closed that eye and you both fall back to sleep.

'your POV'

you, hana and gaara were sleeping in your bed again as you turn over on your side going a little to far and fall off the bed making a thumping sound as gaara shoot up looking around as he hears a growl from pain on the floor by your side of the bed hana just moved a bit still asleep as gaara looks over the bed down at you "ow..damnit baka bed I hate you too" you hissed at the bed glaring at it as you hold your head gaara laughs a bit as you look up at him and blush he used his sand to pick you up and sat you back down on the bed and close to him so you don't fall again as you hold him tight face still red as he kiss your head you smile leading up and kiss him as he kiss back then you two fall asleep again.  
ok ran out of ideas again till next time ok see ya!


	24. Chapter 24

'start story' As you were sleeping you herd a knock at your door as you move a bit.

'knock'

you growl not wonting to get up.

'knock'

'knock'

you sit up and look at clock "grrr 1..in...The...morning gahh" you slowly get out of bed not waking up gaara or hana and walk to your door.

'knock'

'knock'

'knock'

'KNOCK!'

you threw the door open about to yell what! but stop seeing tash and got a worried look "what is it" you ask sleepy and worried "hey you want to go get some pie with me" tash says you stare at her then anime fall as you get back up and try to stay calm as good as you can "tash..You wake me...up. At...ONE in the MORNING to...go...get PIE!" you say trying not to yell as she nods smiling you growl then close the door as you were walking away you herd tash making sod sounds as you sigh putting on a coat and your shoe's and open the door "yay!" tash say hugging you "yeah yeah" you say sleepy then you two walk to go get pie ones you get the pie you walk tash home waving bye as you walk back sleepy as hell ones you got home you walk to your room and get back into bed looking at the clocks as it reads 2:00 you growl going back to sleep hours later you get wake up by something soft and warm going up your arm and on to your neck as you moan opening your sleepy eye's and look to see gaara kissing your neck as you growl/moan gaara pulls away and looks at you then smirks "time to wake up it's noon" you look at him then turn and put your face into the pillow as he smirks shaking you to get you up as you put your face more into the pillow growling he just smirks more "Amy come on get up" you say nothing just lay there then he shake you more as you pick your hand up and try to find where you can push gaara away your eye's snap open when you hear him moan because when you were trying to find where to push him you touch his area kinda pushing on it and you felt it harden you pull your hand away fast but gaara grabs your shoulders and pulls you on your back and crash his lips on yours hard as you gasp from shock but knowing you do that gaara shoot his tongue in as you get over the shock and close your eye's kissing back you slipped your hands up his chest and over his shoulders then around his neck pulling him closer as gaara moan into your mouth moving his hands up and down your side just as you two were about to go a bit farther someone open the door " 'sigh' gaara I told you to come wake her up not make-out with her" hana says at the door as you two pull away and look at her you laugh smiling as gaara smirks getting off you as you yawn "oh come on Amy you still can't be tired you were asleep till noon" hana says as you narrow your eye's "yeah well you didn't have to go get pie at ONE IN TH FUCKING MORNING!" you say both gaara and hana looked at you weird both saying "pie?" you nod "tash came here at one in the morning asking if I go get pie with her" you say as hana laughs at you as you pick up a pillow and throw it at her and it hits her in the face as you laugh gaara just watch liking the show as you and hana got into a pillow fight soon you guys stops and ate then got dressed than go outside as you guy were walking you hear someone yelling you guys names "hey!! over here hana Amy gaara!!" you three turn and show elexus running to you guys ones she got there she stop to catch her breath then look at you three smiling "hey sup!" she says "nothing" both you and hana say you four just talk about things then you look behind elexus and see tash walking slowly up to elexus she see that you show her and puts a finger to her lips saying shhhh you smile as she got up to elexus and lead close to her eye and say "YOU KEEP MONEY!" elexus screams jumping 5 feet into the air and turn seeing tash laugh her ass off "you 'laugh' should 'laugh' seen 'laugh' your 'laugh' FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" you and hana start laughing to as gaara smirks elexus start yelling at tash then the laughing dies down as you guys start talking as tash pulls a small bit of pie out of no where "is that. is that pie" elexus say looking at the pie as tash nods and goes to eat it "give some!" elexus say going to grab it but tash pulls away as elexus trys to get it more times then in the end tash ends up dropping the pie "NOOOOO PIE!! I NEED YOU!! GOD DAMNIT ELEXUS LOOK WHAT YOU DID GAHHH" tash says staring and pointing at the pie on the ground as elexus kneels down "pie" she pick a little of it up and eats it "omfg gross!!" you yell "ew ew ew ew" tash says backing away "dude that sick" hana says as elexus just stand up again shrugging "it was good" you just shake your head sighing "elexus what are we going to do with you" you say as she smiles "we should lock her up and throw away the key" tash says as you guys start laughing again then tash walks up to gaara "fruitcake" he looks at her with narrow eye's "make me a sandwich fruitcake" tash says "me too!" elexus says as gaara just stares blankly at them "no" elexus and tash anime cry "please fruitcake" "no" tash sigh giving up then gets a idea and take a deep breath "SASUEK!!" you and the others cover your ears then in a blink of a eye sasuke is standing in front of tash "what" he ask kinda worried looking around with his eye's then looks at tash "make me a sandwich" tash says as sasuke sigh and runs home makes a sandwich and runs back handing her then sandwich "thanks sasuke-kun!" then she sticks her tongue out at gaara as he rolls his eye's she than eats her sandwich happy than kiba and the others come walking along and you all say that you should go to the lake so you all run home get what you need and run back ones you all got to where you are supposed to meet you all go to the lake kakashi just sit down and reads as elexus read over his shoulder kind a leading on his back as kakashi smiles behind his mask as the girls put suntan on you sit in the sand watching kiba,lee,naruto playing in the water as sasuke and tash sit down and talk as sakura and ino drool over sasuke and tenten and hinata are talking as nejis just sit there staring at the water and you hana and gaara play in the sand soon naruto walks over to tash and drops water on her as she yells at him and start running after him as he just laughs trying to stay away from her than naruto runs to the water and jumps in as tash stops glaring at him "come on tash get in!" naruto says "no" "why" because" "because why" "I don't like that water" naruto stares at her "why" tash start to get mad again "because my fat won't let me swim Ill drop like a rock and I don't like it" tash says walking away and goes and sit on sasuke lap as he smiles at her you were laughing as you watch tash and naruto soon you got up and clap your hands together then start to walk to the water what you didn't know was neji's eye's following you and going up and down your body you put your foot in and took it out "cold" you say than you feel sand pick you up and throw you in you scream as you hit the water naruto tash elexus hana kiba and lee start laughing as you come back up glaring at gaara as he smirks back than smile and start laughing yourself soon you get into a water fight with kiba naruto and lee as elexus jumps in and push naruto underwater than make lee slip and go underwater you laugh watch elexus make naruto and lee go underwater than get into a water fight again hana joins in as did tenten and hinata then tash got off her lazy ass and join in then sasuke jump in picking up tash and jumping into the water as she yells "sasuke put me d-" tash was cut off as they went underwater you laugh soon kakashi start to make BBQ making ribs and other good stuff (me: sorry I can't spell everything you guys are going to eat ') "RIDS!!" tash yells running and grabbing a plane full as you grab a few thing than you all start eating as you talk than you all say it was getting late so you all start walking home than you start thinking you thought you felt something or someone watching you all you would look around with your eye's but see no one so after awhile you shake it off but now you got the feeling back but it was a bit stronger you take a deep breath trying to stay calm than ones you hana and gaara got home you took a shower than hana than gaara as gaara was taking a shower you and hana get into your pj's and lay down in bed waiting for gaara you look at hana "hana" "hmm" she says turning to you "at the lake I felt like someone was watching us" you say looking down as hana sit up and stares at you as you bit your lower lip "I try looking with my eye's to see who it was but I saw nothing so I shacked off the feeling and now it's back but stronger" you say worried you look up at hana as she is still staring at you "what if it's orochimaru" you say as you see hana twitch soon gaara get out of the shower and walks over to the bed only in boxers and see yours and hana's worried looks "what's wrong" you tell gaara about the whole watching thing and that you think it maybe orochimaru gaara's eye's narrow at that name he want to kill orochimaru for taking hana and now you then there is a knock at the door and you get up and go and open it and kakashi was standing there "kakashi what is it" you ask "the hokage want to talk to you hana and gaara" kakashi as you nod yelling to them that you three had to go to the hokage's so gaara got pants and a shirt on and you and hana where just fine so you four walk to the hokage's ones you got there you show hinata and her team, neji and his team,tash,sasuke,sakura,ino and her team, and naruto you got a worried look and walk in "ok now that your all here" "wait wheres elexus" you say "she is asleep and I couldn't wake her up so I said Ill just tell her what's going on when she does wake up" kakashi says as you nod "yes well as I was saying we have herd that itachi was seen around here" as she was saying this sasuke narrow his eye's and his hand went into fist and tight too as tash looks at him worried "we do not know why he is here but we are going to find out" as she says this a ninja run into the room and says something to the hokage in her ear as she nods "well it looks like we now know what's he is here for I got word he was watching you guys playing in the lake" you gasp _it was him I felt watching us_ you thought shocked "well who is it that he wants!" ino says "he wants.." that next thing you and everyone know your all running to a house fasted _no I won't let him! _you thought mad _I'll be damn if he takes her! _you thought again getting angry soon you got to the house and you all kick open he door and run to a room you got there first and threw open the door "ELEXUS!" you yell as you run in than stop and look around "elexus!" tash says running in to then looks around to "elexus where you go!" tash yells still going kakashi then start going everywhere in the room looking for elexus but you just stand there wide eye and fear in your eye's _no...we're to late_ you thought "DAMNIT!" kakashi yells punching the wall "he got her" he says as he looks down everyone got a sad and scared look for elexus "elexus..." you say softly as tash falls to her knees "no..He...but... no elexus...ELEXUS!!" tash says as tears fall down her face sasuke kneels but her holding her as she cries on his shoulder you stand there as your hair shadows your eye's than kakashi goes to the hokage's and tells her what happen as she made a mission for you all to go find elexus in the morning but you want to go now so did tash so you all went home got ready and meet at the gate and go running threw the forest looking for elexus _don't worry we'll save you elexus_ you thought as you all run into the darkness of the forest.

'6 months later'

you all are back in the village after 3 months of looking for elexus you didn't find her and you hana and tash have not been the happy fun girls anymore even the other girls were sad and not happy all the time like they used to and kakashi hasn't been reading his book for months now too and he acts different too you want to find elexus so bad as you were walking around the village looking down your feet take you to the gates as you look you sigh "oh elexus I hope your alright" you say as you look at the gate a bit then turn and start to walk away than the gates start to open but you thought it was just a team coming back from a mission but than you stop dead as your eye's widing hearing a soft voice from behind you say your name your heart speed up as you turn slowly around and gasp as tears came to your eye's there standing no more then 6 feet away was elexus herself she smile at you as tears came to her eye's she than ran and hug you tight "amy Ive missed you!" elexus says as tears fall from her face as did yours as you hug back then you smile at her "same here" than you look down and your eye's widing "my god elexus I told you eating so much would get you more fat" she laughs but than stop looking down putting a hand on her big stomach "it's not food" she say softly you look at her kinda weird "then what is I-" you stop staring at her shocked than at her stomach "no..elexus your" she nods sadly "omg that bastard! elexus it's going to be alright" you say hugging her as she hugs back nodding slowly than you grab her wrist and start taking her to the others ones you got there tash almost kill her with a hug as did the other girls and the boys just smile soon they see that elexus is big as did tash "omg elexus what you eat a whale" you all laugh but you because you knew why elexus was so big then she says almost the same thing she say to you they all gasp and the boys looked pissed off as did tash "omfg that bitch! I know Ill go find him and kill him with my mallet!!" tash say taking out her mallet as elexus laugh a bit putting a hand on her stomach "no...it's alright" tash looks at her sad and worried but put her mallet away sighing soon elexus says she going to see kakashi.

'elexus POV'

you are walking to kakashi house you gulp seeing his house and put both hands on your stomach as you open the door you poke you head in looking around then walk in closing the door behind you then start walking around looking for kakashi you find him in the living room looking at a picture of you him and the others you give a small smile finally seeing him after 6 months you miss him so much you go to say something but kakashi say something first "what do you want I told you just leave me alone" you give him a sad look he must of felt the sad look as he turn to yell at you but stops as he's eye's widing staring shocked at you "e..elexus" he says try to see if his eye's are telling him the truth you smile "hey kakashi miss me" you say with tears in your eye's kakashi start walking to you but stops staring at your stomach than his eye's widing more looking back up at your face as you give him a sad look "he didn't" kakashi says but you just look down kakashi walk over to you pulling you into a tight hug as you hug back crying into his chest "I. Im sorry" you say crying "shh it's not your fault" you two just stand there holding each other as kakashi stare at the floor angry as he has never been before he couldn't believe itachi rape you and now your having HIS kid and not kakashi's .

'your POV'

you were happy but sad so was everyone else you were all happy elexus is back but sad that itachi rape her and now she has to have his child the hokage now knows that elexus is back she too is mad to find out elexus is having itachi's child but there is nothing she can do soon 2 months come and elexus has just had her child with kakashi by her side now you and everyone are going to see her and see how she is doing you walk in seeing elexus smiling down at a small baby in her arms she look up as you guys walk in "oh hey guys!" "hey" you all say "so what is it a girl or boy" you say "a girl" elexus says smile as you tash and hana smile as did the girls "awww she so cute!" both ino and sakura say "yeah" elexus says softly looking down at her little girl "what's her name" tenten asked "well uh...I haven't thought of that yet" elexus says laughing a bit as you all laugh a little too "don't worry you have time to think of it" sakura says as elexus nods sasuke was just staring at the baby it look kinda like itachi and sasuke didn't like it the baby had black hair and black eye's with a bit of brown in it you look at sasuke seeing the look on his face and elbowed tash a little and nod your head to sasuke as she looks at you than at sasuke with a worried look a few days later elexus get to go home and kakashi helps her and elexus has named her baby girl rin so everything start to go back to the way it used to before elexus was kidnapped by itachi elexus and the girls would play with rin in the park and stuff and kakashi act like a father for rin but what you guys don't know is kakashi is now rin father says elexus but you other don't know that or know that kakashi and elexus are dating you would watch elexus play with rin and get thoughts about when you have a kid so did tash about her and sasuke having kids she smiled look at sasuke as he sitting next to her eating a rice ball...  
Ok Im ending it here because again I ran out of ideas sorry message me if you got one ok till next time see ya!


	25. Chapter 25

'start story'  
you laugh watching them play than get up and say your going for a walk as you were walking your feet take you to the lake you and neji had your first kiss and where you two fall asleep you stare at the lake with sad eye's you still liked neji but there was a feeling there that just says it wouldn't work out if you two went out again so you sigh than you hear someone jump down from a tree from behind you but you don't turn you just stand there than you bit your lower lip "what do you want...neji" you say softly he walks over to you stopping 3 feet away "why" your eye's go to the ground knowing what he means "because" neji stares at you "because why" you take a deep breath "we just...can't" you say than neji turn you around fast holding your upper arm's kinda tight "it because of gaara is't it!" you stare at him kinda shocked "Amy I saw you I saw you two kissing" he says shadowing his eye's as you feel your heart start to slow down "Amy please...I want you back...please" he says slowly looking up and you could see the sadness and beg in his eye's as you stare at him than he slowly start to lean in as your eye's grow a bit wide "I love you...please come back Amy" neji says softly on your lips as your face heats up right when neji was about to kiss you sand shoot out and hit neji away from you and goes around you like a shield as you turn to see gaara and hana walk out of the forest as neji got to his feet and glare at gaara and gaara glares right back using his sand to push you back a bit so you don't get hurt if a fight starts and when the sand push you back a fight did start but what shock you was gaara wasn't attacking with his sand like he always does but with his fist and stuff hana was shock too the two boys fight punching and kicking each other soon you start to catch on to this fight as you gasp you saw the fight start to get a bit to far _no...they wouldn't...fight to the death...would they_ you thought with fear in your eye's as you thought that you saw them start to make hand signs and knew if they both attack then only one will make it out alive as your eye's widing with fear in them soon you start running to them "stop!!" but it was to late they had send their attack's as you run to them it was like time slowed down as their attack's fly to each other and you run to them their eye's widing seeing you as you run right in the middle of the attack's trying to stop them you get hit with both attack's as hana gasp "a..a.AMY!!" hana yells as bird fly away and everything stop moving as the dust clear and they saw you standing there eye's wide and your mouth kinda open with little blood going down the corner of your mouth as you fall to your knee's then to your side as neji and gaara stare at you in shock hana run to your side "Amy Amy AMY WAKE UP no. you can't die on me I won't let you!!" hana yells tears falling down her cheeks as she shaking you trying to get you to wake up gaara walk over and kneels down picking you up as hana stand up too gaara looks at neji and glares "look what you did now you just couldn't take it that Amy and you are over now look now she hurt" gaara growls mad as hell neji glares "what...what are you to her huh your not her boyfriend because your with hana!" at that gaara smirks "yes I am with hana and now I'm with Amy too" neji look shocked "w..what" "yeah me and Amy are sharing gaara" hana says with teary eye's as neji still looked shocked as gaara turn and start walking off with you as hana follows close behind you wake up at 9 at night your body hurt and you had to blink a few times to see clearly when you could see better you sat up slowly trying to block out the pain in your body you end up growling from the pain then hear the door open as you look you see gaara standing there he stare at you then close the door walking over to the side of the bed and slowly put you on your back "you need to rest" you stare at him as he wouldn't look you in the eye "why.." he says softly as you stare at him confused now as he still didn't look you in the eye's "why. you do...that" your eye's soften "because...I didn't want you to get hurt or killed" you say as he finally looks you in the eye "yeah for what so you could get yourself killed no the whole thing we were fighting was because of you!" you stare at him smiling at hearing the worry in his voice and seeing it in his eye's " 'sigh' gaara my life is nothing you have to live for hana sake" you say's as gaara stare at you kinda shocked then narrow his eye's grabbing your arms "what are you talking about your life does mean something goddamnit! Amy do you know how many people will be sad if you die" gaara say's as you stare at him then look to the side "yeah but...they would get over it...plus I don't have someone to love me like tash has sasuke hana with you and elexus um not sure" you say looking at the sheets as gaara grips tighter on your arms growling "but you do have someone to love you, you baka!!" gaara say's as you lower your eye's more "yeah I bet" you says in a low tone at that gaara snapped "grrr I love you you baka onna!!" your eye's widing as you look at gaara and see his eye's widing too _did I just say that out loud_ gaara thought as your cheek turn red as did his "y..you...d...d.do" you say still blushing as gaara's eye's soften and lean down saying softly on your lips "yes. yes I do love you" he then push his lip's on your as your eye's widing more then slowly close as you kiss back making the kiss deeper so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth hana who was at the door watching and listening to the whole thing smile happy as she close the door going to watch TV again with a smile on her face _she finally happy_ she thought.

'ff 2 weeks'

you hana tash and elexus were all at your house gaara went out with some of the guys well the guys like drag gaara out with a little help from you and hana _sssssiiiggghhhh_ I hate rain" tash say's bored watching the rain fall yeah it was raining and it was boring "yeah" elexus says laying on the floor bored as you were just sitting on the couch as was hana "hey let's watch TV!" hana says turning on the TV she start going to channel to channel till tash says "stop!" hana stops and tash and elexus sit right in front of the TV "I love this show" both elexus and tash says with a smile on their faces as you and hana started laughing and watch the show too as you guys was watching the show tash says "make me a sandwich" you blink staring at her "sandwich...now" tash says again snapping her fingers and holding out her hand waiting for the sandwich as you sigh and go to make a sandwich for sandwich then as you walk out "here tash" "me too make me a sandwich" elexus says staring at the TV as tash take the sandwich eye's still on the TV as you sigh again going to make another sandwich and give it to elexus and sat down _man_, _what's wrong_, _nothing,_ _no tell me,_ _'sigh' fine I just feel something is going to happen something big_, _hmmm I see...just watch yourself ok,_ _right_ you stop talking to midnight and start watching TV again after a few hours the boy's came back sasuke sat next to tash and gaara sat in between you and hana and also kakashi was there with rin he sat next to elexus as she put rin on her lap then rin start crying "gah can you shut that thing up!" tash says "she not a thing tash!" elexus says "yeah whatever just make her stop Im TRYING to watch this show!" tash says back as elexus got up and walk to your room and kakashi went with her to help as you just shake your head watching TV again then you had to go to the bathroom so you got up and walk down the hall and to your bathroom once done you thought you hear something so you went to go see what it was and you slowly open a door and look in to see rin on the bed sleeping and kakashi and elexus KISSING! you were shocked as hell and you lost some color in your face as you back away from the door and back into the living room _oh my FUCK GOD! THAT WAS SICK! _you thought hana looked at you as you walk in and so your face a bit white and got worried "Amy are you alright your a bit white" you looked at her as everyone looked at you all you could do was point down the hall still shocked as tash got up and walk down the hall with sasuke close behind and hana got up too as you went and sat down next to gaara who put his arm around you and looked at you worried but you tell him your alright _I think_ you thought "WHA..HOLY SHIT!!" you hear tash yell from down the hall and cant help but to laugh a bit then you hear rin cry again then sasuke, hana, tash, elexus with rin in her arms and kakashi came back to the living room "that just wrong" you hear sasuke say in a low tone as kakashi and elexus face's are red and tash looks like she going to be sick hana looks white like you sasuke looks a little green "GAHHH SHUT IT UP!" tash yells "tash for the last time she NOT a it!! she my baby rin!!" elexus yells back and she finally stop rin from crying "finally" tash says sighing then turn to elexus and kakashi "how old are you" tash asked "26" kakashi says "and how old are YOU" tash asked again as elexus slowly says "16" "now what's wrong with this picture" tash says then elexus steps up "we alright know all about this and we don't care we love each other we don't care that he is 26 and Im 16 all that matters is that we love each other!" elexus says as kakashi nod's sasuke look like he was gagging as tash smirked at him as you just sit there watching with gaara and hana "tash just plz don't tell anyone" kakashi says "and what do I get out of it" tash says "figuers" elexus says sighing "I'll...get you anything you want" kakashi says as tash smirks "fine" kakashi nod's and everyone goes back to watching TV soon it gets late and the rain stop so everyone goes home as you sigh making dinner then ones your done put it out and you hana and gaara eat then go to bed.

'next morning'

your woken up by someone jumping on the bed "Amy. Wake...up!" hana says jumping on the bed but then she jumps one more time sending her flying on the floor "ow...damn that hurt " as she gets up holding her head as you smirk at her "well that what you get for jumping on the bed" you say as she laughs a bit "yeah ok well get up!" hana says "why" you say yawning "because it's 12 and your not staying in bed all day now UP!" you just getting out of bed and going to take a shower and get dressed then go eat and sit down on the couch sighing "Im bored" you say "same" hana says laying on the floor "where gaara" you ask "training" hana says bored "oh" you look out the window with a blank look _hmm that feeling it's stronger today but why_ you thought .

'ff six hour's Im lazy ok'

your walking in the forest just walking around because your bored no real reason then you hear yelling and turn to just see a black blur with a bit of blue then see tash jump after it you blink confused but go to catch up with tash to find out what's going on when you catch up to her you ask "tash what's going on" she looks at you "oh amy it orochimaru he's kidnapped sasuke!" you gasp looking ahead of you at the black blur then at tash "Ill help k" tash nod's "thanks" you nod back then you two start running faster soon orochimaru stop so do you and tash about 7 feet away glaring at him as you glare at orochimaru you see sasuke knock out on his shoulder which make's you glare more "give me back sasuke you fatfuck!!" tash yells as orochimaru smirk soon a hole open like the one that took you and other from your world to the one your in now you gasp _he wouldn't! _you thought wide eye as orochimaru smirk more grabbing sasuke by the next and putting him close to the hole "'gasp' no sasuke! don't you asshole!!" tash yells angry and scared "why are you doing this!!" you yell/asked "why...well remember when I send you girls to go kill sasuke because he has some info about me in him but you girl never did kill him now Im doing it by sending sasuke here to another world and you'll never see him again!!" orochimaru says laughing as tash shake from anger "I. will...not. LET YOU!!" tash says jumping at orochimaru to get sasuke back but he kicks her in the face sending her flying into a tree "tash! grrr orochimaru " you say angry glaring at him as he just smirk you to fight for a bit tash jump in soon now you both are fighting him it looks like he has the upper hand because he using sasuke as a shield that made you both more mad right now both you and tash are breathing hard glaring at a smirking orochimaru soon he use his speed to be right next to the hole putting sasuke close to it again as tash gasp and her eye's widing "no" she says softly as your eye's widing then narrow as you tap into midnight's power "well this has been fun in all but I think it's time we end this" orochimaru says smirking then looks at sasuke and the hole and was about to throw him in "NO SASUKE!!" tash yells you use midnight speed to run to orochimaru and punch him in the face hard making him let go of sasuke as he goes to fall into the hole but you push him out of the way just in time but then you are just about to fall in yourself your on your heels trying not to fall backwards " 'gasp' Amy!!" tash says then hana and gaara run to where you guys are "oh my god Amy!" hana says with a worried look as gaara growls run to you soon your heels slip out from under you as you start to fall into the hole gaara ran faster and...  
I end it here ok


	26. Chapter 26

'start story'  
Your heels just slip out from under you as you start falling into the hole gaara pick up speed then he grab your hand just in time and he pull you hard making you fall into him onto the ground hana, tash and sasuke ran over " 'gasp' amy, gaara are you alright!" hana say worried as tash help you "yeah I think so" you say then look down at gaara and smile "thank you if it wasn't for you gaara I would have been in a different world right now" you say smiling he smirk nodding you hold out your hand and he take it as you help him up then tash hug you tight "thank you so much amy!" tash say "t..tash c.can't...b...b...breath" you say as tash let go "oop's sorry" tash say with a stupid grin as you gasp for air then look at tash "for what?" you ask "for saving sasuke duh!" tash say/yell as sasuke nod in a thanks way as you smile "oh it was nothing" you say it was night now as you, hana, tash, sasuke and gaara are walking home then tash say out of know where "I want pie".

'anime scene'

you stop dead and turn to stone as dust fly by hana tap on your head with a weird look as sasuke and gaara just stare at you.

'end of anime scene'

you turn to tash and point at her "no not this time tash!" you say/yell hana, sasuke and gaara got a confuse look "remember I told you I had to get up at ONE IN THE MORNING to go it pie with tash and didn't get home till TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" you say/yell again as hana try not to laugh and sasuke and gaara smirk.

'anime scene'

tash get of teary eye's "but. but I don't want to go alone" she say's sasuke sigh "fine I'll go with you.

'end of anime scene'

"YAY!" tash yell grabbing sasuke wrist "see ya loser later!" tash say running off with sasuke flying behind her you three blink watching her and sasuke run off then walk to your house.

'next day'

hana had drag gaara to the store for more food and you were on the computer just looking for something to do you went to youtube and look for some stuff then you see this thing about "shoes?" you say confused but click it let it load once done loading you click play and watch it once the video was done you blink a few time then started laughing your ass off soon fell out of your chair from laughing so hard "ow...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah" _that ahahahah was hahahahah the hahhahahahah funniest hahahahahaha thing hahahahahaha I hahahahahah ever hahahahahahahah SAW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ you thought still laughing when hana and gaara get home they stand there watch you roll on the floor laughing with tear's running down your face hana looked at the computer as gaara kneel down by you to see what so funny but you couldn't tell him you were laughing so hard "hey gaara look" hana say as gaara got up and walk over to hana as she click play they watch the video at the end hana on the floor laughing with you as gaara trying hard not to laugh but it's kinda not working then you hear knocking at the door but you couldn't stop laughing to get up and answer it after a while you hear you door slam open and tash run in with her mallet out "WHAT GOING ON IN HERE!" tash yell then stare at you three with a weird look putting her mallet down slowly as elexus walk in staring at you guys too "is there laughing gas in here or something" elexus say's as you sit up and point to the computer still laughing tash and elexus look at each other the shrug walk to the computer and click play on it when it was over tash had a 'what the hell' look then both her and elexus start laughing when the laughing finally! died down you all just sat there trying to get all your breaths back "omg that was so funny" you say as the other nod "omg shoes!" tash say as you all start laughing a bit "I think you have enough shoes shut up I think you have enough shoes shut up I think you have a enough shoes shut up!" you say but at the last part everyone said shut up and start laughing again that when sakura walk in she stare at you all with a confused look you saw her then show her the video "this isn't that funny" sakura say's after she watch it and tash stand up "that because your gaaay" tash say making you all laugh again as sakura glare at tash she just smirk back then sasuke walk in "sasuke!" sakura say with a big smile as a anime vein pop on tash's head tash twitch a bit you, hana and elexus look at tash waiting for her to attack sakura was about to hug sasuke but tash snap at that and pull out her mallet "I DON'T think so PINKY!" tash yell running at sakura as she screams and drop down as tash mallet goes into the wall sakura scream again and she run out of your house with tash right behind her a anime vein pop on your head as you jump up and run outside putting your hands close to your mouth "YOUR SOOOOO PAYING FOR THAT TASH!!" you yell watching tash run after sakura " 'sigh' I better follow them so that tash doesn't kill sakura" sasuke say's jump after tash and the very scared sakura as elexus and hana laugh and you sit back down on your couch glaring at the hole tash made in your wall then your stomach growl as you got up and went to go make something tash and sasuke came back with tash on sasuke shoulder kicking and scream "LET ME AT HER LET ME AT HER SHE SO DEAD!!" tash yell's as sasuke just sigh dropping tash down on the couch "now stay!" sasuke say as tash start pouting you walk out with a plate full of rice ball's tash jump up and grab like 5 of them and start eating them as elexus grab 3 hana 4 gaara 2 sasuke 2 and you 5 you look at tash "um tash you shouldn't eat so fast you'll-".

'COUGH COUGH COUGH'

"choke" you say stare at tash has she try to stop choking "OMG CPR!" elexus yell's as you all look at her weird "what?" elexus say's as you shake your head as sasuke pet tash's back soon she stop choking and start eating again then there was a knock at your door again as you stand up and walk to the door opening it to see.

you open the door to see kakashi "huh oh hey kakashi what's up" you say then elexus head pop out from around the corner "did I just hear kakashi..'gasp' kakashi!" elexus say running and hug kakashi "haha hey elexus" kakashi say "so what ya want" you say "the hokage want to see you all" kakashi say's as elexus and you look at him confused so now you, gaara, hana, tash, sasuke and elexus walk to the hokage to see lee, kiba, tenten, neji, sakura, naruto and hinata there you blink still confused but walk over to where the others are "ok now that your all here I'll tell you that you all have a mission" the hokage say's "YES!" naruto say as the hokage smiles "yeah well your mission is to go to the village hidden in the waterfall and help them fight in a war that is about to start soon" the hokage say's as you all look at each other with a worried look "what! but they...they are not really yet!" kakashi say stepping in he didn't like the idea of elexus going off to war or any of you too " 'sigh' kakashi I know how much you care for them but I think they are ready" the hokage say's right when kakashi was about to say something the hokage glare at him "and I will hear no more of it kakashi they are going and that final" kakashi sigh as elexus look at him giving him a 'it'll be okay' look as he nod _I hope so_ kakashi thought "you will all be leaving tomorrow" you all nod "ok you may leave now" you all bow then leave when you all got outside you look uneasy at everyone that had the same look so you all went home to get ready you where in your room with hana and gaara packing you three didn't say a word as you three packed but then hana said something "don't worry well make it through like we always do" hana say smiling as you and gaara smile back "yeah" you say one you were all done packing you started on dinner as hana put the plate's and stuff out gaara came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist "don't worry I won't let them hurt you" he say's softly in your ear as you smile "thanks" you say he then softly start kissing your neck as you try not to moan "gaar- 'moan' Im trying to cook" you say/moan a little out of breath too as gaara smirks "gaara leave her alone so she can cook would you!" hana say as gaara smirk more "fine" he say walking over to hana "but that doesn't mean your off the hook" gaara say's as hana back up into the other room gaara following as you laugh a bit after you were done you put the food out then pop your head into the living room to see hana and gaara making-out on the couch and it was getting a bit far as you roll your eye's smiling "hey if you two don't stop I'll eat all the food!" you say then go sit down and start eating as gaara and hana walk in and start eating too you three were talking and say jokes well you all eat when dinner was over you washed the plate's and you three all went to bed.

'next day'

you three grab your stuff and walk to the gate where you will meet the others when you got there lee, tenten, neji, sakura, sasuke, tash, kiba and hinata were there but not elexus and naruto weren't "figuers" you say and you all wait 10 minutes "gah where are they!" tash say then naruto ands elexus walk over to them "ABOUT TIME!" tash yells as elexus and naruto anime sweat drop "hehehe yeah sorry we're late" elexus say's "yeah whatever let just go" you say as you all walk out and into the forest and start jumping from tree to tree it would take 2 days to get to the waterfall village you all where running when it got 5:30 you all stop for a rest after a bit you all got up and start walking till it got dark then made camp.

'ff to the waterfall village laziness'

you all have just got to the village and was looking for somewhere to stay for the night when you saw someone walk over to you all "you are the ninjas sent from village hidden in the leaf to help us right" the hokage of the village asked as you nod "yeah" you say the hokage nod "good here you may stay in the inn here" the hokage point to a nice inn 10 feet away you all go in and get for room's lee, kiba, naruto in one room sasuke, gaara and neji in the one you, elexus, hinata and tenten in one and tash, hana, sakura in the last room "um Amy do you think it was good letting tash and sakura share a room together" elexus asked uneasy like as you give a small smile "hey don't worry hana in there she'll make sure tash doesn't kill sakura" you say as tenten, elexus and hinata give you 'I hope so' look as you all start to unpack a bit then a idea pop in elexus head "hey I'll be right back" elexus say's walking out and over to tash room opening the door "hey you guy's want to play a game with me and the other girls" elexus say's smirking and right away tash got it jumping up from her bed "oh yeah!" sakura and hana looked at each with 'what are they up to' look but got up and followed elexus back to your room you looked up when they walk in "what's up" you say with a confused look as elexus closed and locked the door you got a bit of a scared look "um what's going on" you say as tash and elexus smirked "we're all going to play TRUTH OR DARE!".

'anime scene'

you turn to stone again with lighting in the background and a bit of blue on your face.

'end of anime scene'

"OH HELL NO!" you yell.

'anime scene again'

you got small as elexus and tash got big with evil looks and tash with her mallet out and elexus with a whip "you'll play and LIKE it" they both say as you anime cry too "yes ma'am" you say in a small voice.

'end of anime scene'

both the girls smile "good" as you sigh and the other girls just stare so you all sit down and start to play "ok I'll go first sakura truth or dare" elexus say's "truth" sakura say's as elexus pout "no fun fine is it truth your on a diet" elexus say's as sakura stare at her "no" sakura say's "don't lie!" tash say as sakura sigh "fine yes ok tenten truth or dare" "truth" "damn hmmm oh is it truth you like neji" when that was said your eye's widing and tenten eye's widing to as she look at you tenten knew you still like neji but there was just something holding you back from going back out with him then tash got up with a pissed off look as hana and elexus stand up and hold tash back "YOU BAKA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU KNOW THAT AMY STILL like him" tash yell but at the last part say it in a low tone as you were looking down shadowing your eye's as sakura gasp "oh amy I'm so sorry" sakura say's as you look up and give a fake smile "it's okay" you say so it was tenten turn "ok hana truth or dare" tenten asked "dare me" hana say's "ok um hmm" tenten start thinking as tash lead over and said something in her ear as tenten looked at her weird "just do it" tash say's as tenten sigh "I dare you to go outside and kick a random person in the shin" tenten say's as you laugh hana shrugs "sure" so hana walk outside and kick a random guy in the shin he look at her weird back shake it off as you all laugh hana walk back "ok tash truth or dare" hana asked "DARE!" she say's "I dare you to go up to gaara and hug him tight and say his nickname you gave him" hana say trying not to laugh "ok!" tash say's walking out and down the hall to gaara's room she knock on the door as you and the other girls watch from your door and guess what gaara answer the door yay! "huh what you want" gaara say's then tash hug him tight "hey ya fruitcake!" tash the let go to see gaara twitch and glare a little at tash as she just smiled then ran back to the room you all are in "ok done" hana, you and elexus were laughing "did you see his face" hana say "yeah" you say still laughing when the laughing die down you all keep going at 11:21 you all were still playing it was elexus turn she turn to you with a evil smirk "Amy truth or dare" you look at her then gulped "d..dare" you say as she smirked more "ok I dare you to take this marker and make something on the guy's faces" elexus say's smirking as your eye's widing "are you TRYING to get me KILLED!" you yell as the other girl laugh a bit "you got to do it!" tash say's as she push you out the door and put the marker in your hand "omg I'll video tape this it'll be so funny to watch later!" tash say's grabbing her video camera as you gulp walking to naruto room first you open the door to see all the boy's asleep _thank god_ you thought you work on kiba first then naruto then lee you ran out of the room the other girls trying not to laugh then you saw no light on in the last room so you slowly open the door and peek in to see sasuke, neji and gaara asleep _'phew' but this is going to be harder_ you thought slowly walking to neji first you bit your lower lip and start on your work you sigh when you were done that he didn't wake up then walk to sasuke next then last gaara you ran as fast as you could to your room with the girls following once you were all in there you all start laughing as you threw the marker away laughing "ok I think we should go to bed now" you say as the other nod tash, hana and sakura went back to their room as you and the other girls get into your pj's then you hear a.

'BAM'

"GAHHHH NO SAUSKE MINE!" you sigh "tash is at it again" you say then went to bed.

'next day'

you wake up to the sun in your eye's " 'growl' baka su- ahhhh!" you turn on your side and end up falling off the bed with a loud.

'THUMP'

"ow damnit!" you say holding your head and sitting up you hear laughing to your left you look to see tenten, elexus and hinata laughing you playful glare at them the start laughing yourself soon you get up and get ready then walk out with the other girls as did tash, hana and sakura too you all look at each other and smirk "this is going to be funny" hana say as you nod "oh hell yeah" elexus say's soon the boy's wake up you and the other girls are trying ready hard not to laugh the boys look at you girls "what with you" kiba say's as you look away still trying not to laugh "n..nothing" you say then the boy's blink and look at each other and start laughing at each other as you girls smirk then the boys stop and say at the same time "what are you laughing at!" then they run into their room and the only thing you hear is "WHAT THE HELL!!" as you girls start laughing then boys run out and glare at you girls but your guys are to busy laughing to see the death glares.

'ff to the start of the war laziness!'

you and the others are standing with the other ninja's of the waterfall village waiting for the first attack you were leading on a wall with your eye's closed when you heard someone stop in front of you, you open your eye's to see gaara "what is it" you say "we may died here you know" gaara say's as you look down "I know" you say in a low tone gaara lift your head up by putting his hand under your chin making you look into his eye's "but we won't go down without a fight" gaara say's smirking as you smirk back " oh hell yeah" you say gaara just smirk more then slowly lead in as you do too gaara's lips brush over yours as you close your eye's pushing your lips on his more gaara kissed back pushing you more on the wall as you wrap your arms around his neck well his arms go around your waist soon you hear a loud.

'BAM!'

you break the kiss to hear "they're here!" you look at gaara with a worried look "this is it" you say as gaara nods "you scared" gaara say smirking as you smirk back "hell no" you two back away from each other and start the war your fighting and killing one by one all of you are doing okay...for now what you didn't know was someone was watching you, hana, tash and elexus from the shadows smirking "it's almost time" the person said with a evil smirk...this is where I end it till next time catch ya later!


	27. Chapter 27

'start story'  
As you kill another ninja with a kunai you look over at everyone to see them doing okay "Amy!" someone yells blocking a throwing star that was going to your head you gasp turning to see neji he looked at you "amy watch what's going on and not whats around you" he say as you nod "thanks" you say as he smile a bit "any time" he say as you smile a bit gaara who was 8 feet away look over at you and neji he glare at neji for saving you and not for him saving you soon you and neji get back to the fighting then a guy who was in the shadows look up at the sky and smirked "it's time" he say's then look back down at you four girls and start making hand sign and start saying some weird words you heard a scream from behind you and turn to see sakura with two ninja after her "sakura!!" you yell and turn start running to her killing ninjas who are in your way too as you were running the guy in the shadows just stop making hand sign and stop on the tiger his eye's snap open to show them glowing a light blue color and he put his hands out in front of him as a ball of light start getting bigger and bigger in his hands when it was big enough he looked at you who was running to sakura to help her he smirked and shoot the ball at you it was like time slow down as you ran to sakura and the ball shoot at you tash who had turn saw the ball of light shooting to you her eye's widing "AMY!!" tash yells as you stop and turn your eye's widing gaara, hana, elexus and the other turn too as the ball hit you "AMY!!" everyone yelled as the light hit and blind everyone so they had to cover their eye's when the light was gone there was four bodies in the air glowing a white color the guy in the shadows jump down and got in the middle of them on the ground he looked up at them and smirked all your friend were slowly getting off the ground from the blast that just hit they looked up and gasp seeing you, hana, elexus and tash all in the air your eye's were closed and a kinda pianful look was on your guys face "ahahahahahaha finally I have them the four girls who can jump though worlds with your powers I could be stronger and be the ruler of ALL the worlds hahahahahaha" the guy say with a evil laugh you slowly open your eye's and look down at him he had a hood on so you couldn't see his face only his dark blue eye's you glare at him "w..we we'll n..not let y..y..you" you say with pain in your voice the guy smirk at you "ha your in no right to say what you can and can not do" he say and making more pain shoot through your body "ahhhhh!" you scream from the pain "amy!!" tash, elexus and hana yell as they too glare down at the guy the others try to get to you four but the guy put up a barrier so they couldn't get in but only watch "now let start shall we" he say and put his hand's together and start saying weird words again as you guys bodies start glowing again and you four scream in pain soon wings come out of you guys backs tash, elexus and hana had white wings but you, you had one white wing and one black wing as you guys eye's start to glow everyone gasp at you four more pain was shooting through you as you put your head down then shoot it up as you scream louder lighting was shooting everywhere so was energy as the guy say his words faster gaara and everyone was now trying harder to get in as gaara look up at you and hana who were screaming fear was in his eye's hana open one eye and looked at everyone then at you as you then cough out blood "oh my god amy!" tenten yelled tash had blood running down the corner of her mouth making sasuke work harder tash and elexus had their heads down and had stop sreaming by now hana had stop too but you could still scream a bit more hana look at you then down at the guy she glare hard at him then a idea pop in her head as she look down at where her kunais and throwing stars are she slowly start to move her hand to where they are _come on...come on_ she thought as she look at the guy then back _COME ON! _she finally grab a throwing star _yes! _she thought she look at the guy "almost done" he say's as hana growls "I don't think so bastard!!" she yell then throws the star with all she has "huh" he say looking up to see a throwing star coming at him it hit his shoulder as he yell from the pain the barrier goes down as you girls fall sasuke catches tash as gaara got hana naruto got elexus but you,you were still in the air as they look up at you your eye's were white color and glowing as black and white lights goes around your body your eye's were wide open and you mouth was open a bit the guy laughed "hahaha it has started" he say's with a evil smirk as naruto gang glares at him "what do you mean it has started!" hana yells angry as the guy laughs again "ha you three were only the key to open the real power" he say looking up at you as everyone else did the clouds darken in the sky as they start to go around you who is in the sky as the dark and white lights goes faster around you hana look down not wanting to see you like that no more then she look up angry at the guy he was the one to start all this hana got out of gaara's arms as he look at her confused she was glaring deadly at the guy "so if I kill you this all will end" hana say's as the guy looked at her and smirked "that IF you kill me" he say smirking as hana growls pulling out a kunai "then that what I'll do" hana growls "what hana no!" gaara say's grabing her arm hana snap her eye's at gaara shocking him a bit "and what let this happen! let him win no fucking way!" hana growls at gaara then everyone heard a painful ear bleeding scream as everyone looks up to see you waped in light blue glowing chains you were now in the middle still high in the air of a very big star that was the on the ground the chairs went to all the corners of the star you wings move a lot as your eye's were closed tight and you were wearing a white dress down to your kneels there was no sleeves you slowly open your eye's as they glow more tears start to run down your cheeks that when hana's eye's widing seeing the tears she snap her eye's back at gaara "I won't let him hurt Amy anymore" she growls then pulls her arm out of gaara's grip and ran to the guy with kunai ready the guy smirked as he ran at hana too and the fight starts you were staring at the sky with a blank look in your eye's then you started hearing the fight down under you _what..what is that I hear...it sound like a fight_ you thought _Amy... _you hear in your head but it was weak and you couldn't hear it that good _what..whos there! _you thought _...Amy... _you hear again _who is it! who calling my name! _you thought _...Amy can you hear me_ it say's _yes, yes I can who is this! _you thought _it's me midnight remember_ you hear the voice get a bit stronger _midnight_ you thought _yes don't tell me your just going to lay there and let this guy contorl you_ mindight say's _...there is nothing I can do_ you thought sadly _nothing you can do nothing you can do! Amy listen to yourself this isn't you snap out of it and fight! _midnight yells _..._ _'sigh' listen can you hear fighting_ midnight say _yes who is it_ you asked/thought _it's hana she fighting to stop this and help you_ midnight say's _hana? _you asked confused _yeah hana what is it you can't remember her or something_ midnight say confused too _...no I..I can't_ you tohught _Amy you can do it think hard try to remember everyone all your friends hana, tash, elexus,...gaara_ midnight say's as you try to think of them you closed your eye's tight _I...I...I can't...I can't remember_ you thought _come on Amy you can do it think! look, look down at the battle and tell me you still can't remember them_ midnight say's as you move a bit then open your eye's slowly and look down to see a guy and a girl fighting and others by the side lines watching with sacred and worried looks as you look back at the fight you see the girl is losing and the guy laughing a evil laugh you see a red head being held back by a few boys one with yellow hair, black hair, brown hair you stare at the red hair for a long time then you look to the side to see midnight but she seethrough again she look at you "Amy look at them and tell me now you can't remember them" she say again as you look back down flashs start going through your mind as you close your eye's biting your lower lip then you hear a scream it was the girl and then you hear "HANA!!" your eye's snap open to see the red hair had yell the girl name "hana" you say as midngith look at you and smiled "I..I remember..ha I remember" you say looking back at midnight smiling then you hear a scream again as you both look back down to see the guy holding hana by the neck as he gave her a evil smirk "here is were you die" he say's your eye's widing hearing this "no" you say as your eye's flash red and you start to get contorl back of your body as you put your head down shadowing your eye's naruto, sasuke and neji finally let go as gaara and everyone run to the guy to stop him but then stop as they hear something they look up at you as did the guy hana slowly open her eye's looking up to see you glowing more now and your arms moving like your trying to break the chains and your wings start moving faster the sound of the chains being pull out of the ground fill the air as you move your wings faster your head shot up with your eye's close tight "AHHHHHHHH" you scared.

'CRASH'

the chairs were pull out of the gorund as you fly up and the chains fall off your body the guy drop hana as his eye's widing hana fall to the ground coughing as she held her neck you went down and slowly land on the ground your head still down as hana open her eye's and look at you shocked you slowly pick up your head and open your eye's the guy had a look of fear in his eye's as your eye's were full of hate and angre light energy went around your body pushing back everything around you as your hair went everywhere around you too you were angry more angry then you have ever been and you were out for blood hana looked shocked at you she has never seen you like this lighting shoot acroess the sky as you keep powering up "is this...is this the power you wanted" you say in a calme but deadly voice making shiver run down everyone back the guy back up a few steps fear fill his eye's your wings start moving again as you lift off the ground 5 feet as you put your hands out together "now you will die by the power you wanted so bad" you say deadly again the guy was shaking his head "n..no" he say as he was going to make a run for it but hana got up and grab him holding him from behind "what no let me go!" he yell trying to get free as you stare at her gaara eye's widing "hana what are you doing get out of there!!" gaara yells hana shake her head "hana you have to move" you say "no I can't if I do he'll run away" hana say's "Amy go ahead shoot I got him go" hana say's as you stare at her shocked but your face didn't show it but gaara's did "hana are you nut get out of there you'll be killed!!" gaara yell again hana look a him and smile "I was never mant to live through this battle gaara anyways" she say smiling "what..what do you mean hana" tenten say "I'm to die here in this battle" hana say "what how do you know that!! hana please come back over here and let Amy kill him!!" naruto yelled as hana just shake her head "I know it's because midnight told me" hana say smiling with tears in the corner of her eye's "what" lee say's then midnight came again but she wasn't seethrow this time "it ture I saw this battle before it even started and I knew hana wasn't coming back so I told her that why she is doing this, this is how she is to die" midnight say in a very sad tone as everyone look at her with a shocked look you closed your eye's taking a deep breath "go Amy do it" hana say's in a soft tone with your eye's still closed a light ball start growing in your hand as it get bigger and bigger everyone turn back to you three gaara eye's widing "no..no this can't! she can't die this way!" gaara yells tears wanting to fall in his eye's as tears fell down hana's cheeks the light was ready to shoot as you bit your lower lip opening your eye's you gave hana a 'I'm sorry' look as she just smile at you as tears fell down your cheeks your mouth and chin started shaking you knew you had to do this even through you didn't want to you knew you had to so after a bit you shoot the ball gaara eye's widing "NOOOOOO!!" he yelled as your eye's widing too and you go to fly to her with your hand out like your going to grab her she just smile at you all as the guy try to get away harder know staring wide eye at the ball as it come flying at him and hana "goodbye" was hana last words as the ball hits making a big bam and blinding everyone with the light "HANA!!" was the last thing heard as the light fill the whole village.

you growl as you slowly move your head then your eye's shot open as you sit up fast looking around you found yourself in your room back at the leaf village "what..I'm ...I'm home" you say confused then you gasp "HANA!" you yell jumping out of bed and run to the door opening it fast and run out into the living room look around saw nothing then to the kichen nothing again you look through the whole house but nothing you stop in the living room breathing hard " 'gasp' the hokage's!" you say as you change fast and run to the hokage's when you get there you slam the door open you were leading on the door breath hard trying to catch your breath everyone look at you in there you saw everyone who went on the mission with you there was lee, kiba, hinata, neji, sasuke, tash, elexus, sakura, tenten, naruto and gaara but there was someone missing "hana..w..where..where is she" you say still trying to catch your breath everyone look away from you as you slowly walk in and looked at everyone then the hokage but she looked away from you too "what..what's going on where hana?" you ask again but no one said a thing that got you mad "tell me right now where is hana where is my best friend!!" you yell then the hokage looked at you "she dead" the hokage say with a blank look as your eye's widing "no..no your lying this must be a joke please tell me your joking" you say slowly as the hokage just look at you "i'm sorry Amy but it is not hana died in the battle" the hokage say's as you stare at her tear came to your eye's and you slowly back up shaking your head "no..no this..this can't be..she can't be dead! she just can't!! your lying!!" you yell "Amy" the hokage say "NO! YOU LYING SHE NOT SH-" the hokage cut you off "AMY!" you look shocked at the hokage as tears fall down your face " 'sigh' she dead Amy there is nothing we can do she die to save you all and for that she'll be a hero" the hokage say's as you close your eye's as tear fall your shoulders shake as you try not to cry "the village well know of this by two days from now" the hokage say's "and that is all you may leave" she say as everyone but you bow then turn and look at you with hurt eye's the girls were crying "Amy" sakura say walking over to you and was about to touch your shoulder but you turn and ran out the door as everyone watch you run with sad eye's as you ran and ran you couldn't believe what you just heard your best friend who was like a sister to you just died you couldn't believe it yeah sure she left a few time's to the sand village but she always came back but now this time she was never coming back you would never see her again that happy smile of her's her jokes her laughing it was all gone as you ran tear fall faster down your face you ran all the way home you slam the door open and close as you ran to your room and throw yourself on the bed and cry midnight came out of the shadows as she looked sadly down at you she knew this hit you bad and hard she sat down and softly pet your back as you pick your head up and looked at mindight she gave you a sad look "mamma" you say as you hug her tight crying on her shoulder midnight look at you then hug you back as she herself try not to cry after a bit mindight look to the door to your bedroom to see gaara standing there he was staring at you two by now you had cryed yourself to sleep so midnight lay you down softly then stand up and look to gaara as he stare at you they didn't talk for a while "you know gaara she had to" midnight finally said "don't you dare blame Amy for hana death hana told Amy to do it and it was the only way" midnight say's as gaara look down he knew it wasn't your fault for hana's death but he needed someone to blame midnight who was reading his mind snap at him "gaara! how could you! ooo I get it know you were only using her huh" midnight say's glaring as gaara look at her shocked "no..no I-" midnight cut him off "then what! oh was it you were only 'acting' like you love Amy for hana was that it did hana tell you to 'act' like you liked Amy for her was that it!" midnight say trying not to yell and wake you up gaara said nothing but look down that was it hana did ask gaara to act like he like you so you wouldn't feel alone anymore at first he didn't really like it but as the time went on he started liking you more and more with every kiss he gave you he start meaning it like he really was liking you but now that this happen he can't help but to think that he hate you for hana's death or still liking you because hana was the one to tell you to shoot "gaara" midnight say as gaara look up he saw her looking at you "I want you to never talk to Amy again" she say he words had shocked gaara "w..what" he say's midnight look at him with hate in her eye's "that right after the day the whole village knows of hana's death I want you to go back to your village and stay there I never want you to see or talk to Amy again" midnight growls as gaara stare at her shocked he just lose one love of his life now he is about to lose another "but-" gaara start but midnight cut him off "no I don't want her to get hurt anymore so in three day I want you gone you hear me" midnight say's as gaara look down midngith look back at you "pack your stuff and go find a inn to stay in I don't want Amy waking up to see you" midnight say as gaara say nothing and start packing once he was done he grab his stuff and take one last look at you then turn and leaves as midnight watch him leave hearing the front door open then closed she sigh looking back down at you "i'm so sorry Amy" midnight say's as she goes back into the shadows.

'ff to the day the whole village is to know about hana's death'

you are on a roof looking down at everyone who was in black flowers were around a table with a picture of hana in it the hokage just told the village about hana and how she save everyone and that hana is a hero you were not crying because you had cry so much that the tears just stop falling you were wearing black pants and a black shirt with a dark red bandbanda nothing to big but you had a red flower in your hand you stare down at everything with a blank look as the wind blow your hair from behind then you made the wind pick up more which made your wings come out as the wind pick up you slowly let go of the flower as it flys down to where all the other flowers are everyone look up as they saw the flower they watch it land but it didn't land by the other flowers it land right in front of the picture the hokage look up her eye's widing as she saw you on the roof with your black and white wings out as did everyone else look to where the hokage was looking to see you standing there they gasp at your wings as you just stare at the picture of hana not caring at what the villagers were saying the wind pick up again as you look up at the sky the wind blow your hair again as you stare up your eye's widing as you see hana in the sky smiling and waving at you your eye's soften as you smile back the wind blow at the flower you made land by the picture up into the sky the flower blow up to you as the wind made the flower into plaeds and they went around your body as you laugh a bit and look back up at hana you see her laugh a bit then smile back down at you the wind pick you up as you go into the sky plaeds still dancing around you as you smile closing your eye's as the wind passed by your ear you heard hana whisper "I'll always watch over you Amy and thank you for everything" you smile as tears came to your eye's again then the plaeds finally stop dancing around you and fly up into the sky as you open your eye's and stare up to see hana smiling and holding the flower she wave at you as you smile and wave back a cloud goes by and she was gone you still there flying in the sky smiling at the sky as the wind blows your hair "thank you for alway being there hana and for...saving us all" you whisper into the wind...so sad poor hana but she a hero she save you all from only god knows what well I hope you like It plz rate or message oh and this is a picture of what you look like when you were at that thing where the hokage was telling that hole village about hana but your bandbanda was red and your pants were black and so was your hair and your eye's are red ok well catch ya later!


	28. Chapter 28

'start story'

It's the day after the villages knew about hana's death you are in your house watching TV you are taking hana's death better then you thought after you had seen her yesterday but the only thing worring you is that you haven't seen gaara you sigh turning off the TV "where is he" you say to yourself looking out the window as you stand up and go outside you walk around for a bit just zooning out when you hear "Amy Amy!! hey Amy wait!!" you stop turning to see naruto running to catch up with you when he did he stop to catch his breath "Amy I got some bad news" naruto say's as you get a worried look after naruto got his breath he look at you "Amy you have to get to the gates and fast!" naurto say's you got a confused look.

you are running very fast to the gates _no no this can't be! _you thought _he can't leave! _you thought again

'flash back to what naruto say's'

"Amy it's gaara I saw him walking to the gates with his stuff and when I stop him to ask him where he was going he said he was going home" naurto say's "why!" you say's shocked "he say's he had no reason to stay here anymore now that hana is dead".

'end of flash back'

you close your eye's as your still running then shake your head opening your eye's picking up speed when you see the gates you run faster when you finally get there you stop looking around breath very fast and hard what you see is..nothing you were to late gaara had already left you ran to a ninja who watchs "um hey did you see a boy with red hair leave" you say as he look at you "yes about 10 minutes ago" he say's as your eye's widing looking down "oh...thank you" you say as you turn walking back as the guy watch you, you were walking you had your head down shadowing your face so no one could see the tears falling also as you were walking naruto saw you "Amy did you see him" naruto ask then see your head down and got a sad look without you looking up or stop "no I was to late" you say as you just walk right by him and all the way home you open your door closing it slowly behind you as you sit down on the couch still looking down not seeing midnight come out of the shadows she look at you "Amy" she say's as you look up her eye's widing seeing the tears falling down your face "he gone" you say sad "he?" she say's trying to act confused "gaara he went back home!" you yell coving your face with your hands as midnight stare at you with a sad look she hate seeing you cry "maybe..I shouldn't have" midnight say's in a low tone so you wouldn't hear but what she didn't know was you did hear what she said your eye's widing as you look at her "shouldn't have what" you ask as midnight look at you shocked "shouldn't have what!" you start to yell as midnight look away you start yo get mad as you stand up "what did you do!" you yell then it hit you as your eye's widing "you...you told him to leave didn't you" you say shocked as midngiht say's nothing and just look away more then you glare at her "why! why did you!!" you yell still she say's nothing "TELL ME DAMNIT!" you yell more louder this time as midnight finally look at you "it was an act" she say's as you got a confused look "gaara he was acting he never really love you" she say's as you got a shocked look "hana told him to act like he like you because she didn't want you to feel alone anymore" she say's as you just stare at her flash of everything you, hana and gaara did went through your mind all of it when he kiss you, hug you, look worryed at you it..it was all fake you couldn't believe it your eye's finally fall to the floor "that why..I told him to go back to his village so he wouldn't hurt you anymore" she say's with sadness in her voice as you fall back on to the couch then lay down still staring down at the floor as tears falling from your eye's as midngiht gave you one last sad look going back to the shadows

'ff 2 months'

all your friends now know about gaara leaving out of no where back to his village without a good bye tash and elexus were so angry at him for leaving you like that you like never leave your house anymore tash and elexus have to drag you out to get air into your body you haven't eaten much too and you looked pale everyone was worryed about you neji was piss off he swear the next time he sees gaara again he going to punch him in the face for doing this to you and your eye's have become so couldy it almost looks like you are blind that how light your red eye's look.

'Tash pov'

you are making lunch for you and sasuke when you were done you call in sasuke as you two eat in silents sasuke look at you "tash what's wrong" he asked as you look up "It's Amy I'm worryed she looks so pale and weak" you say as sasuke look down silent hit you two again when you were done eating sasuke say's he was going out to train so you were left home alone so you thought you'll go out and bug someone so you walk outside to find someone you saw shikmarua up ahead and smile running and jump giving him a hug "hey shikmarua!" you say as he sighs "hey" he say's with a lazy voice as you laugh a bit you two talk for a bit then you walk off to find somone else because shikmarua was being boring on your way you had took choji's chips as you walk by him you were eating looking around for someone to talk to you look ahead of you and stop dead staring at something in front of you with a chip in your mouth there in front of you by a food shore was Amy she had that sad look on her face like always she was getting some food you stand there watching her when "I feel so bad for her" you hear from behind you making you jump a mile you turn around with a shock look to see elexus standing there "where you come from!" you say but as you open your mouth to talk the chip fell from your mouth as you look down at the ground at the chip as you stare anime crying as elexus look at you "my mom" she say as you stop anime crying for a bit to look at elexus with a 'ew!' look then back down at your poor chip and start anime crying again as elexus laughed "you know tash there is more chips in the bag your holding" elexus say's as you look up and blink a few times "oh yeah" you say as you start eating happy again as elexus did a anime fall standing back with a sweat drop on the back of her head then she goes to take a chip you glare at her "mine!" you growl as elexus pout "come on share!" she yells as you stick your tongue out and take a hand full of chips and throwing them in your mouth as elexus pout more then turn crossing her arms "fine I didn't want any of your stupid chips anyways!" elexus say's as you smirk then a guy walk over and took the chips from your hands as you stare at your hands where once the chips were and elexus glares at the guy "hey give them back!" elexus yells as the guys just smirk "why don't you make me" he say and start eating the chips as you look at him with watery eye's "my chips!" you cried as the guy laughed elexus got mad and try to take them back but the guy was to tell for her so she couldn't get them as the guy laughed and elexus only got mader as she try to punch and kick him but it didn't work as he laugh "weak" he say's as elexus then snaps pulling out a kunai and cutting off his fingers as the chips fall to the ground along with his fingers both the guy and you looked shocked as elexus growl at the guy holding the now bloody kunai "hmph" the guys say's as he smirk and his finger then grow back you looked more shocked as did elexus "hahaha go ahead girl cut me all you want it will only grow back that one of my powers" the guy say's smirking as elexus growl and you glared then look down at your poor chips as elexus attack him back like he said everything elexus but off it just grow back soon the guy punch elexus in the face making her hit a wall hard you gasp "elexus!!" you yell worried as the guy laugh you turn to him glaring like there was no tomorrow then you growl walking up to him he didn't see you because he was to busy laughing as you growl then.

'BING!'

you kick him very hard in the nuts as his eye's widing from shock and pain holding himself he fall to his knee's moaning in pain as you growl "try growing that back" you hiss at him as elexus who has seen the whole thing started laughing as she clean her kunai and putting it away as she walk back over and pick up your chips and handing them to you as you looked at them then throw them to the ground again as elexus looked confused "I don't want them anymore" you say as you walk away elexus watch you walk away for a bit the shrug as she follows you,you and elexus go into a store and the first thing you do is shoot to get some valut as elexus goes to get rootbeer you two pay for your things and leave both drinking and talking were you met up with sakura sasuke naruto kiba shino and hinata you smile waving to them as you tow run over to them "hey look what I got!" you say holding the valut "oh god" sasuke say's "she'll be up all night now" he say as everyone start laughing as you stick your tongue at him as he smirk at you as you smile all you guy talk and have fun soon it start getting late so you all went home.

'ff midnight'

you shot up eye's wide "oh shit I got to go!" you say jumping out of bed running to the bathroom as sasuke sigh rolling on to his side after your done you sigh happy then as you pass a window to go back to your room you show something out of the corner of your eye as you stop and turn to see Amy walking down the road with a black cape on with the hood up as you stand there watching her _what is she doing out there at this time of the night_ you thought then got your shoes on and ran outside you follow Amy all the way to the forest as you see her stop you hide behind a tree watching her _what is she doing_ you thought as you see Amy walk to the middle of a clearing she stop in the middle and stand there then she look to the side as you do too to see another person in a cape with their hood up too the sound of katana's behind pull out hit your ears as your eye's widing as you watch them attack each other blood was everywhere and the sound of screaming of pain fill the air as a body hit the ground dead and a katana was pull out of the bodies stomach you stare shocked at Amy you couldn't believe what your eye's just saw without even looking your way "come out now I know you have been following me..Tash" you hear Amy say's as you gasp a bit but come out of hiding "Amy...what...what was that all about" you ask as she look at you with her cold cloudy like eye's making a shiver run down your back "he look at me the wrong way so...he must died" she say's as you stare at her shocked "people alway's like seeing me in pain now..it's my turn to laugh at others pain" she say's as a small smirk show's on her face _A..Amy what's happen to you_ you thought as you stare at her wide eye she look at you seeing the confused look she sigh "look" she say as she hold up her hand darkness take over you as you look around but all you see is darkness then in a flash it was like you were in a movie as you see a little girl holding a stuffed cat walking down the road alone she had black midback hair red eye's you gasp "Amy" you say she was showing you a flash back of her life little amy walk to the park and sat on a swing alone swing slowly then a few kids came over and push her off the swing making her fall to the ground Amy never look up as she stare at the ground as the kids laugh "your so weird" one kid say's "yeah you have no mommy or daddy" a little girl say's with a smirk "yes I have a daddy and mommy" Amy say's in a little voice "ha! your so weird not even he and she want you!" a little boy say's as amy look down soon the kids start kicking amy as she try her best to stop them you stand there shock thena little boy took Amy's stuffed cat as amy scream "NO give that back!!" she yells trying to get it back but the boy push her down and laugh at her they start to mass with the cat as amy cried telling them to stop soon they leave laughing as amy sat on the ground with a cat missing one leg as tears were going down her face she wiped her face and grab the cat and the leg walking slowly back home when she got back she walk to the living room as he dad was going to leave the living room he look at her as she look up at him she had durt on her face, black eye, cut lip he just look at her then walk away out of the house as amy watch with a sad look as she walk to her room closing the door and sat on her bed staring at the cat with now only three legs she cried you stand there with sad eye's _that so sad_ you thought then you see a dark shadow in the corner to see midnight walk out she look at the little amy crying and got a sad look she look at the cat and smile a sad smile and fix it "amy hunny look" she say in a soft voice as amy look up she smile "you fix it thanks mommy!" she say's happy hugging the cat as midnight smiled she got a mad look at all the cut on amy's arms, face and legs she clean amy up and sing her to sleep everything went black around you as you look around again and in a blink of a eye you were back in the clearing in the forest seeing Amy stare at you,you had nothing to say more of the word you couldn't say anything as amy stare at you a bit the turn and start to walk away as you watch with a sad look when you got back home you were not tired anymore as you sat on the couch looking down _I..I had no idea that happen to Amy... _you thought.

'ff 2 week'

two week has pass when you saw Amy that night and you have forgotten about that night too you would see Amy from time to time but nothing big you were at home right now sick because you stay out in the rain..playing sasuke told you not to but do you think you'll listen nope so now your laying on the couch watching TV and sasuke is in the kitchen " 'cough'...stupid cold 'cough cough' gah!" you say getting mad as you throw a fit sasuke walk in with a blow of soup he look at you and sigh "tash this is your fault I told you not to but you didn't listen" he say's as you pout throwing a pillow at him as he just step to the side he put the soup down and felt your forehead "went up a bit" sasuke say's then get the soup and help you sit up and feed you as you smile liking this "I like this maybe I should make you feed me more" you say smirking as sasuke look at you with a 'yeah right' look but keep feeding you anyways "gahhh! hot!!" you say with your tongue out as you try to cool it off as sasuke try not to smirk "oop's sorry must be still hot" he say's as you glare at him with your tongue still hanging out "you..you..you..FUCKER!! you knew it was hot!!" you yell as sasuke smirks putting the blow down "yeah just a little pay back is all" he say's as you pout "now get some rest" he say standing up "what if I don't want to!" you say as sasuke sigh and push you down "just do it" he say's then he turn to start to walk back as you sit up fast and make faces at him as he stop and look at you over his shoulder but you were laying down alright acting like you were asleep as he turn back and start walking again as you do it again he sigh as he walk out as you smile then yawn laying down and staring at the ceiling.

'ff day's later'

you were in your room looking through your closet for something to do you pick something up "no...no...no...juck..juck...SUCK!...no.." you say as you keep throwing stuff around the room then you find a lighter and a shoe and stare at them both then shrug you feel like burning something so you turn the lighter on and start to put the lighter under the shoe just as you did that sasuke walk in he stop dead staring wide eye at you "tash...what are YOU doing!" he say's as you look at him "burning this shoe" you say "WHY!" he yells "because i'm bored" you say with a bored tone as sasuke run over and take the shoe "hey I was burning that!!" you yell "THE HELL YOU ARE" he yells back putting the small fire that on the shoe out and look it over as you pout then jump on him to get the shoe back but he won't let you "give it back!!" you say trying to get it "I DON'T think so this is my good shoes!!" he yells then his eye's widing has he try not to moan you smirk as you grind your lower body into his again but a bit harder you smirk more when you hear a small moan you grind harder and a bit faster sasuke was trying hard to control himself but it wasn't going to work for long then he snap as you grind into him again he lead up and crashed his lips on yours making the kiss rough and deep as you kiss back he push his tongue into your mouth making you moan then start kissing down your neck you smiled enjoying this as his hand start going up your shirt your eye's land on the shoe as a smirk grow on your face and you as fast as you can grab the shoe and stand up leaving a shocked sasuke on the ground you smirk down at him waving the shoe over him he glared "that was low" he say's as he sit up "yeah I know but I had to you gave me no chose" you say as your smirk grow more seeing something poping up in his pants as he cover himself blushing but still glaring at you as you laugh "see ya pokey!" you say laughing as you wink at him and ran outside as he sighes you were outside kneel down burning the show again "muhahahahahaha!" you laugh "that right burn baby BURN!!" you say with a evil smirk then you hear "hey tash" from behind you as you turn you were so shock to see who it was that you fall back on to your ass there standing behind you was.

you saw Amy with a happy smile on her face she laugh at you her eye's weren't cloudy anymore they look like they were before all this happen "haha you okay" she say's holding out her hand to help you up as you take it standing up you stare at her "y..yeah I think so" you say as she looked at you weird "you think so" she say's then laughs you stare at her then put your hand on her forehead "are you sick or something" you say as she look at you "no why" she say's "because one minute your sad and scary now your happy and care-free" you say as you see the small sign of sadnes in her eye's then she close them shaking her head a bit then smile opening them again " 'sigh' I knew I had to get over it and move on so I did" she say's as you stare at her "what?" she say's "who..who are you! and what have you done to Amy!!" you yell as she laugh again which made you smile and laugh a bit to "I'm glad your happy again Amy" you say as she smile "yeah me too" she say's so you two talk for a bit then go and find everyone they were shock to seeing Amy smiling and laughing the girls almost kill Amy with a hug making you laugh and elexus like body slam her and gave her a death hug making you fall over laughing your ass off then kakashi walk over saying the hokage want to see you all so you all go to the hokage's when you open the door you see a girl standing there with long dark blue hair light blue eye's she was wearing a green shirt and black shorts you look at her confused as you all walk in "ha your all here good I would like you all to meet sara she a new ninja here" the hokage say's as sara smiled waving as you all smile ands wave back but not the bad boys (aka neji sasuke shino shikmarua) so you all and sara hang out and get to know each other better.

'ff 5 weeks'

'your pov'

you were walking down the street going to go get some ice cream once you got one you start walking around enjoying your ice cream as you were walking in the park you heard someone laughing as you turn to look to the left your ice cream almost fell from your hand at what you saw it was sara and neji they were talking and neji was..smiling you felt anger go through your body as did sadness _what..what is this I thought I was over neji! _you thought _well it look like your not_ you hear midnight say as you look down _why... _you thought but midnight didn't say anything as you sigh and without you knowing your ice cream slip from your hand when the ice cram hit the ground is when you snap out of it you stare shock at the ice cream then got a sad look sara and neji saw you standing there looking down at your ice cream as they walk over "oh Amy did you drop your ice cream" you hear sara say's as you look up to see her and neji but what hurt was how close they were standing "if you want I could buy you another one if you want" sara say's smiling as you bite your lip and shake your head "n..no thanks" you say and turn and run off as sara and neji watch you run off sara turn to neji "was it something I said" say asked with a worried look "I..I don't know" he say's still watching you run for a few day's now you had try not to talk to neji or sara or even look at them as you were walking in the forest like you always do you got to where you and neji first had your kiss as you turn because you heard something your eye's widing and your mouth open a bit there no more then 9 feet away was neji and sara kissing! neji had sara pin up to a tree you felt tears come to your eye's but you also glare at them as you turn and run away...far away as you were running tears fall down your face without you knowing you ran to a big hill that over look the village there was a big rock on the top so you sat up there with your knees up to your chest and your arms around them with you chin resting on top of your knees tears still fall from your eye's as the wind blow from behind you making your hair start to fly to the sides of you as you stare at village a picture of neji and sara kissing flash through your mind as you close your eye's tight shaking your head fast trying to got it out _why...why can't I get over him! I mean I was the one to dump him!! so why!! _you thought getting mad then you hear something behind you and stand up fast pulling out a kunai but you stop from throwing it as you saw a shock naruto you stare at him then put away your kunai "naruto what are you doing here" you ask as he calm down knowing you were not going to throw a kunai at him "I should be asking you the same thing" he say's as you look down "it's nothing I'm just looking at the village from up here" you say trying to hide the sadness in your voice but naruto still heard it as you sat back down he jump up and sat next to you "Amy what's wrong" naruto ask worried you sigh then turn to him as tears fight to fall from your weak eye's "I...I still haven't gotting over neji yet" you say in a sad voice as naruto stare at you as you look down "I...I saw him and sara in the forest...k..kissing" you say as tears finally fell naruto gave you a shocked look then a sad one as you try to stop crying then naruto did something that shock you he pull you into a hug letting you cry on to his shoulder and that what you did after a bit you pull away as naruto look at you with a sad look "you okay now" he ask as you nod wipping your face naruto smile at you as you try to smile back "naruto" you say "yeah" he say's you take a deep breath "you know you act just like a big brother" you say as he look shock for a bit then smile laughing a bit "yeah I guess so" he say's as you smile "naruto well..well you be like my brother I have no one so please" you beg as naruto look at you for a bit then smile "sure Amy I'll be like your brother" he say's smiling as you smile too and hug him tight "thank you..brother" you say as he laugh a bit and hug you back now you and naruto are walking down the street talking and laughing then when you two hear "hey naruto hey Amy" you two stop to see sara and neji standing there holding hands you tiwtch a bit then step kinda behind naruto grabing his arm he look back at you a bit as neji got a bit confused as you just look down you tug on naruto's arm as he got the meesage you didn't want to be there anymore he grab your hand and turn to neji and sara "hey guys sorry but we have to go" he say as you two walk off you look down as you two pass sara and neji sara watching you two walk off with a bit of a confused look as neji on the other hand had a bit of anger in his eye's then what shock neji more was when he heard "naruto can I stay at your house tonight" you say as naruto turn to look at you and smile "sure" he say's as you smile you two then walk to his house you and naruto had fun last night watching movie laughing playing a few games then you two finally went to bed you sleep on the couch with a smile on your face when you woke up you made some food for you and naruto as you were almost done naruto walk out of his room yawning "mmm what smell good" he say's as you turn smiling at him "good morning brother the food almost done" you say smiling as he smiled back "k" he say's as he goes to take a shower you turn back to the food when you were done you put it on the talbe as naruto walk out of the bathroom you two eat and talk about stuff.

'FF a few day's I just love FFing'

you had move in with naruto because you didn't want to be alone you and naruto right now are at the ramen shop eating you had gotting a job other then being a ninja at a cafe you laugh watching how fast naruto was eating when you both were done you payed and started walking down the street "oh brother I have to go" you say "where" naruto asked "to my job silly" you say laughing "oh yeah" naruto say then smiled "ok" he say's as you hug him and he hug you back "now stay out of trouble ok" you say as naruto laugh "I'll try" naruto say's as you playful punch him in the arm "hahah ok see ya!" you say running off waving as he wave back you ran to the cafe just making it on time "haha Amy you just made it" a girl name kim say's as you smile "yeah" so you go and get your cafe outfit on and start going to take oders "Amy table 5 waitting to oder!" kim say's as you nod "got it" you say walking over there what shocked you was who was siting there it was sakura, sasuke, tash, naruto, kiba and hinata "what! amy you work here" sakura ask shocked as you smile nodding "hey Amy"naruto say's "ahaha hey naruto" you say then tash start laugh as you look at her "what so funny" you ask as she try to calm down but couldn't so she just point at your outfit "your ahahahah your hahahaha wearing ahahaha a skirt!! hahahahahahahahaha" she laughed as a anime vein pop on your forehead "yeah yeah yeah anyways what would you all like" you say trying to smile and not yell at tash to shut up so they gave you what they wanted and sasuke poke tash in the side as she jump "sasuke don't poke my fat!!" she yell as sasuke just point to you "oh yeah" she say's as she looked at the menu "hmm I want ..no wait hmmm oh I know I want..no hmmm uh hmm oh yeah I want sh..no no that sucks hmm" tash say trying to find what she wants as a anime veins start to pop on your head just when you were about to yell pick something already! tash say's what she wants as you sigh trying to stay calm and nod writing it down "i'll be back with your oders in a bit ok" you say as they nod so you walk to kim handing her the oders when their oders were done you walk over with it and put down what they oder as you bow "here you are enjoy" you say smiling "hahah that right bow to me" tash say's as you look at her weird "i'm the head of this meeting and I say bow to me!" she say's pointing at you as you try not to laugh as did everyone "i'll see ya guys later I have to get back to work" you say waving as they wave back as you going back to working when you were done you had made 50 you smile walking down the street it was sunset now when you heard a scream you turn to see a few guys and a girl in the middle but what shocked you was that girl was sara she had a scared look as the guy laughed at her as they close in on her you look away not wanting to help her as you close your eye's then you hear her beging to leave her alone and you knew neji would be piss at you if you saw this and didn't help so you snap open your eye's walking over to them "oh come on stop playing hard to get this will be fun" one guy say's smirking "leave me alone!!" sara yelled fear in her eye's "if you want to live then step away from her" sara and the three guys hear as they turn to see you standing there glaring at the three guys "oh oh oh looky guy another one ooo she look fine too" one guy say's eyeing you up and down as you death glare at him now shadow went around your body as you start to get pissed off the guys got scared as your eye's turn into the eye's of a demon fear was now showing in th guys eye's now "let get out of here!" one guy yells running as did the other two you watch them run away as you calm down and the shadows go away and your eye's turn back to the way they were you look at sara as she stare back then she smiled "thank you so much amy" she say's as you stare at her she was smiling just the way hana use to smile you close your eye's shaking that thought out of your head you turn "hn whatever I was only doing this for neji" you say as you walk away leaving a confused sara behind you finally know now why your so mad at sara it was because you still like neji and now seeing him with another girl hurt you and finally open your eye's now you were going to try and get neji back even if it end your friendship with sara...


	29. Chapter 29

'start story'

As you were walking home you were thinking of how to get neji back you sighed opening the door to your's and naruto's house closing the door behind you as you were going to walk to your room you heard a sound from naruto's you look at naruto's door to see it open a little you smirk walking to it and peek in what you saw almost made you fall over there on the bed was naruto and hinata making-out! you stare mouth open eye's wide at them you could see hinata blushing but enjoying herself you smile at them as you close the door without them hearing so you walk to your room still smiling and turn on your computre when you got online you saw tash on and smile click her and also putting the webcam on.

you: hey!

tash: hey what's up Amy

you:nothing

elexus: hey!!

you: 'blink' elexus?

tash: she over my house for the night

you: oh...omg guess what I just saw!!

tash and elexus: what

you: naruto and hinata making-out in his room!!

tash and elexus:...omg are you kidding me!!

you: nope here turn on your webcam and i'll saw you ok

tash: k tash turn on webcam you smile as you see them

you: ok hold on

tash and elexus: ok!

so you walk over to the wall that naruto room is on the other side and make a hole in the wall and grab your cam that can go anywhere in your room and put it through the hole you walk over to the computer and turn on the cam as the cam show you, tash and elexus what's going on in naruto's room both tash and elexus gasp as they see naruto and hinata kissing you smile then you walk to go grab something when you hear.

elexus: this is just like a porn!!

you stop and look at elexus "elexus that sick! their just kissing!!" you say.

tash: not anymore

you get a confused look and walk over to the wall pulling out the cam.

elexus: hey! I was watching that!!

you look in through the hole to see naruto just throw off hinata's shirt and his already shirtless you blush _omg! _you thought as you without thinking put the cam back in leading on the wall with a red face as tash and elexus laugh elexus sit there with popcorn watching with a smirk as tash just laughs you shake your head.

you: please don't let me have to hear this ALL night

then you see sasuke walk by but he stop and look at then computre.

sasuke: what are you two doing

tash and elexus gasp trying to cover the computre

tash and elexus: nothing!!

you smirk trying not to laugh.

sasuke: bull shit saw me

tash: it's nothing sasuke so go away!!

sasuke: tash i'm not dumb

elexus: or are you

sasuke and tash look at her as you start to laugh sasuke pushed tash and elexus aside

tash and elexus: sasuke NOOOO!!

to late he saw as his eye's widing

sasuke:what the..WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WHAT ARE YOU TWO WATCHING...IS THAT NARUTO AND HINATA OMG SICK!!

you fall to the floor laughing your ass off as tash and elexus laugh too sasuke ran away yelling that his eye's are burning making you three laugh harder when you three calm down you pull the cam out.

you: ok ok let stop and leave the two love birds alone

elexus: nooo I was watching that!!

you: elexus no

elexus sighed.

eleuxs:fine whatever!

you smile as you three talk for awhile as your face pales everytime you heard a moan or bump from naruto's room then you ask them if they want to go to a club to night for fun they say sure so you three get off line as you smile getting ready tash said she was going to get a few more peoples too as you walk out of your room you look at naruto's door and shake your head knowing they were having fun right now so you just walk out leaving a note to naruto that you'll be back later so you walk outside and to the club to wait for tash and them you were wearing black short shorts with a blood red shirt that shows your stomach a bit with your hair in a ponytail and fishnets going up to your elbows you turn when you hear tash behind you as you smile seeing she got kiba, tenten, shikamaru, shino, lee and elexus and sasuke were with her too tash and elexus were laughing at sasuke because he still had a uneasy look on his face and his face was still kinda pale you smiled as you all walk in and get a table and oder some drinks you guys were having fun sasuke and tash where on the dance floor grinding to a hot song as elexus was drinking her 10'th rootbeer you had just got done with your 6 mountan dew you smile a kinda drunking smile and laugh a little then you stand up and go to the middle of the dance floor and start dancing to a even hotter song as the people move to watch and your friends cheer you on elexus saw you dancing stand up and walk out and on to the floor with you and start dancing to as you two smirk all the boys in there was hooting and yelling tash soon jump in too you three start to rock the dance floor then 'let the bodies hit the floor' came on and you three smirk kicking your dance up a step to a bit of a dirty dancing lights start flashing all around the club too as you three dance sasuke was smirking watching tash and the other boys just drool people around you three started dancing too kiba jump in with you three too as you three girls laugh tenten and lee join in too as did sasuke when the song ended you all sit down to take a rest you smile laughing drinking some more mountan dew you all stay till it was closing time you all were laughing and stuff when this guy walk up and smile at you "hey baby I saw you dancing your good want to go with me and have so more fun" he say's smirking as you stare at him the boys glare "hmm let me think how about..fuck off!" you yell as the guy narrow's his eye's as he grabs your arm pulling you to him "hey hands off!" you yell as the boys get ready to attack "why don't you try and make me girly" he say's as you stop and stare at him shocked at what he just call you the boys and the girls also stare shocked at him too "uh oh his dead now" tenten say's as the others nod your eye's turn into a death glare "what did you just call me" you ask in a deadly tone as he smirks "girly and now weak!" he say's as you growl your eye's show fire of hate and anger in them as you grab the guy by his shirt and throw him into a wall hard and slowly walk to him

'anime scene'

flames were all around your body as you pull a bat out of no where as the guy had a look of fears in his eye's as you smirk a evil smirk laughing a little the others were watching "so how are we going to calm her" tenten say's turning to the others as you in the background start beating the shit out of the guy "I know how about we get her some mountan dew!" kiba say's "no I try that last time she was mad didn't work" tash say's in the background you had just throw the guy to the other side and start walking over to him with a poll "hmm how about we get her some ice cream" elexus say's "hmm maybe" lee say's in the background you had throw the guy to the other side run but in the middle and throw some kunai and throwing star at him and jump at him again "well we better think of something fast" kiba say's in the background the guy run to the other side and fall but get back up and run as you walk over hold a flamethrower and start laughing a evil laugh and shot fire at him "ok well let just tell her we'll buy her ice cream if she stops ok" tenten say's as everyone nods they turn and sweat drop seeing everthing a mass they look over at the guy to see him cut up and blooding and in a corner in fear as you are standing over him with a evil smirk with a chainsaw you start to laugh as you smirk everyone eye's widing "DIE!!" you yell and just as you were about to chainsaw him to death the chainsaw turn off as you look at it as everyone else did then you turn to see it was unpluged by a guy who trip over the plug "oop's sorry about that" he say the gang anime falls as the guy pick up the plug pluged it back in as the guy yells "NOOOOO" but it was to late you smiled "thanks!" then turn back to the beat up guy smirking "now where was I" you say "um going to let me go and not kill me" he say as you look at him "nice try DIEEEEEEE!!" you yell and go to chainsaw him again when lee ran like a mad man to the plug as you were a inch away lee grab the plug and unpluged it sighing as you look at the chainsaw again "god damn chainsaw with plugs!!" you yell throwing the chainsaw to a wall breaking it as you pout "hey Amy how about we go get some ice cream now!" elexus yells as you look back and smile "yeah!"

'end of anime scene'

so you all go to get some ice cream leaving the beat up guy behind watching you all leave with a shocked look you sing happy as you lick your ice cream as the other shake their head "she something I tell you" kiba say's "yeah and she also on soming too" elexus say's as you turn then other frozze thinking you heard her staring at you wide eye you point to their ice cream "you better eat that before it melts" you say as the other sigh and start eating as you smile and eat your ice cream when you were done you all started going home beacuse it was EVERY late like 3 in the morning so you wave bye to everyone as you walk home when you get home you listen and don't hear anything "must be done" you say to yourself smiling then walk to your room closing the door and you fall on your bed and fall right to sleep when your head hits the pillow...


	30. Chapter 30

'start story'

you are sleeping still having a 'very' good dream when you hear "Amy wake up!!" you jump a mile when you land on your bed you end up falling off the bed landing on the cold hard floor you moan painful looking up to see naruto trying not to laugh you growl at him making him shut up "what.do.you.WANT!" you say trying to stay calm naruto smile "we're going hunting" he say's as you stare at him then look at the clock your eye's almost jump out of your head at what time it is "naruto your waking me up at 4 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!" you yell as naruto get a scared look "t..the o..o..other told m..me to g...get y..y...y.you" he say scared as hell that it look like he was going to piss himself you sigh "fine" you growl then push naruto out of your room and put on some hunting clothes as you walk out of your room yawing you see hinata smiling at you as you give her a small smile "ok we already!" he say's as you growl he laughs a little then you three go to the forest where you see the others all the girls look as tried as hell like you and some of the boys too "ok who smart idea was it to go hunting at 4 in the morning" you say with your eye's narrowed "why do you want to know" kiba say's "so I can beat the shit out of them" you say pulling a bat out of no where and as fast as lighting everyone point to sasuke and naruto you gave them the evil eye as sasuke just twitch a bit then you hear like water is hitting the ground everyone look at naruto to see him just pissed him self with a blue on his face because he got that scared everyone had a very good laugh out of that and naruto had to run home to change his pants when you all FINALLY got into the forest you were all in the tree waititng this is how it went tash and sasuke in one tree kiba, shino, lee in one tree neji and sara in one you, naruto and hinata in one sakura, ino, shikmarua and choji in one and last tenten and lee in a tree then you hear the most STUPIDS thing you have ever heard "pss hey um what are we doing" you hear ino say you almsot fell out of the tree everyone look at her "were waiting for the deer to come" shikamrua say's (me: ok I just watch comdy on the tv and this is how I got my idea and it's all thanks to bill thanks bill!!) a few minutes later "when are they going to get here" you hear sakura ask you put your face in your hands and try not to laugh kiba turn and look at her "I don't know they forgot to call and set the meeting!! now shhhh!" kiba say's as a few of you start to laugh then it was quiet till you hear "I..I.. I have to go pee" ino say's as you hear some of the boys say's "omg" or "what the hell" shikamrua gave ino a can "here piss in this" he say very annoyed "what! are you kidding me no!" ino say's after a bit there in a fleild was three good 10 pointer male deers all the boys smirk and point their kunai at them when you hear "awww their so cute!" you turn with a 'what the hell' look tash look like she was about to throw her kunai at sakura and ino so were you now at what they just did "omg your not going to hit them are you!" sakura say's "no we just got these kunai out to keep us safe like the deers are going to run over here and beat the shit out of us" neji say's rolling his eye's as both ino and sakura gasp standing up "RUN DEERS RUN!!" they both yell as the deers run like hell that was the frist time you had seen shikamrua and choji push a girl out of a tree when you were all done you all had got one or more deers.

shikamrua: 2

sasuke: 3

tash: 2

elexus: 2

choji: 1

kiba: 4

neji: 2

sara: 1

naruto: 3

tenten: 2

hinata: 2

shino: 3

lee: 3

you: 4

you and kiba smirked at each other and high five "oh yeah!" you say "we so kick your asses!" kiba say's as the other growl "whatever" sasuke say's as you and kiba laugh "only because you both are so wild like animals" sasuke say's again as your eye's narrow in a deadly way "what was that" you say in a deadly voice making the others have a shiver go down their backs sasuke eye's widing a little "I'll kill you for that!!" you say pulling out a crossbow and run after sasuke "no leave my sasuke-kun alone!!" tash yells pull out her mallet and start going after you who's going after sasuke the others start laughing after that was done it was almost noon so you all went to go get something to eat as you were all eating tash had a lemon on her plate she smile picking it up "when life give you lemons sqront them in someone's eye!" tash say's as the others laugh but what tash didn't know was she kinda sqeest the lemona bit hard and it went into lee's eye as he yells falling out of his chair "ahhhh it burns!!" he yells twitching like hell and rolling around "well sorry it's not my fault you have big bug like eye's!!" tash yells making you all laugh again but shino as he growl a little after that you all went to naruto's house and just lay in the living room "hey I'll be right back!" naruto yells running into a his room then after a bit he came back and sat down with a smirk on his face and something behind his back you all look at him "well what is it" tenten say's as naruto smirk and take what he had behind his back out to show a bottle of "SAKE!!" both tash and elexus yell as you all just stare at him "who want some!" "ME!" tash, elexus and lee put their hands up "naruto where in hell did you get that!" sakura say's shocked "in gai's house" naruto say's as lee yell at him for that but still had some so you all end up getting drunk after a bit as you all start laughing like crazy over the stupids things tash and sasuke were in a corner making-out as sakura and ino anime cryed lee was being weird as tenten laugh at him you and elexus were having a who can drink the fastest thing as naruto and kiba cheer you two on hinata and sara were talking and laughing like crazy last neji, shikamaru, shino (me: believe it or not) choji were talking with prevted smirks on their faces in the end you won the drinking thing by a bit as elexus pout but got over it fasted and start lauging again then naruto almost killed you with laughter when he said and did "ahh someone pee in my pants!!" he yelled standing up as you all are rolling on the floor laughing like crazy as did naruto at the end then you said you had to go pee so you ran down the hall to the bathroom when you were done you sighed as you walk out and turn to see shino you stare at him as he stare at you,you being still drunk smiled with a small blush on your face walk up to him and point a finger on his chest "did I ever tell you how cute you are" you say smiling shino who still drunk too smirk "no" he say's as you smile more leaning up to him "well you are" you whisper close to his face as he smirks you then crash your lips on his as he kisses back after a bit he pushed you to a wall deeping the kiss you put your arms around his neck as his hands rest on your hips what you didn't know was tash was around the corner watching with a BIG smirk and she took a picture laughing a bit (me: ok when tash show that picture to you two your going to have one big of a red face as well shino).

'FF'

you all stay in bed the next day because you al had a big hang over so the next day you feel better and your walking to work when you see tash up ahead smirking your way as you get a confused look when you get up to her "what's up tash" you say still confused "oh nothing...just this!!" tash say pushing a picture into your face when you pull it away and looked at the picture your eye's almost pop out of your head and your whole face look SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO red as tash laugh her ass off you put the picture in your shirt "tash where did you get that!! and how!!" you yell still red "at naruto's house remember when we all had sake and you went to the bathroom" tash say's smirking as that day flash in your mind and you gasp "don't you dare say a word and I was drunk leave me alone!!" you yelled going redder as tash smirked "fine" she say's as you growl at her then see your going to be late if you don't move your ass now! so you say later to her and run like there is no tomorrow to your work when you got that you JUST made it making kim laugh at you again as you sigh and start your work when you were almost done with work kim came up to you "Amy can you please get table 7" she ask as you nod and walk over to talbe 7 you gasp as you see who was sitting there it was tash elexus kiba naruto and...shino you gulp as you stop by the table "c..can I help y..you" you say as both tash and elexus smirked oh yeah on the way to meet you before you got to work tash told elexus lol poor you as you try not to blush they oder and ate as you were going to give them their bill the paper slip out of your hand and it the floor shino look down as you did too you both go down to get it when the picture that was in your shirt slip out your eye's widing it was like time slow down as the picture fell and hit the floor and shino's eye's look at it he didn't get a good look because you pick it up fast but he show a little to know what was on the picture and blushed as did you shino pick up the bill making it hide his red face looking at it he put the money down and got up and leaves as the other say bye and tash anmd elexus smirk at you as you just wave and sigh you were glad that work was over now as you were walking home you couldn't believe that the picture fell and shino saw it you sigh again.

'ff to late at night'

you were woken up by someone knocking at the door as you gorwl getting out of bed well more of falling out of bed you growl as you walk out of your room and to the door you yawn as you open it to see elexus standing there you give you 'what you want' look then you see the fear in her eye's that what wake you up "elexus what's wrong" you ask worried "can I came in please!" she say's kinda fast as you nod steping to the side as she walk in you close the door behind you and sit down on the couch next to elexus "elexus what is it" you ask again as she look from the floor to you "I think someone is after me" she say as you stare at her "and I think...it's itachi again" elexus say's looking down "what why?" you ask "that just it I don't know" she say's it look like she thinking then her eye's widing as she look at you "what if his after rin!" she say's a little loud "calm down why would he be after her" you ask "well itachi is rin's...father after all" elexus say's looking down with a sad look as you look at her sad "don't worry elexus we won't let him take her" you say smiling as she look up and nods smiling a little "thank you" she say's as you both stand up and hug then she leaves as you wave bye to her then close the door sighing as you go back to bed.

'next day at 10:30'

you slowly open your eye's blink a bit as you sit up yawning you walk out of your room and into the bathroom to do your stuff and when your all done you walk out and see naruto not there but a note it say's 'went training be back later' you sigh then crash onto the couch "so bored" you say then after a bit you hear a knock at the door as you turn to look at it "hmm" you say getting up and open the door to see elexus with rin in her arms you smile "hey elexus" you say as elexus smile back "hey can you do something for me" she say's as you nod "ok cool can you water rin for me because I have to go on a mission and kakashi is already on one" she say's as you think it over then nod she smile "ok thank you so much!" she say's handing rin over to you who right away start playing and pulling your hair "here her baby beg with everything she need in it and yeah" elexus say's as you nod elexus kiss rin on the head "now be a good girl for amy now" elexus say as rin laugh a bit you both smile "ok well I'll see ya" elexus say's "oh wait elexus" you say as she turn "yeah" she say's "how come you didn't ask tash to do this " you ask "what you kidding tash would lose rin this is what she'll do she would put rin down and say stay and go play some games forgotting all about rin" elexus say's "hmm you got a point" you say then wave as elexus waves back then you go inside closing the door you put rin on the floor and put some pillows and her toys down for her to play with as she did you smile as your stomach growls "oo i'm so hungry" you say as you walk to the kitchen and start making something to eat when you were making something to eat you didn't hear tash just walk right in without knocking (me: --') "hey Amy do you hav any s-" tash stop talking and stare down at rin on the floor as rin stare back "OMG AMY WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!" tash yell not knowing that was rin as you pop your head out from the kitchen "what?" you ask confused tash look at you then down at rin and sweat drops "oh heheh nothing nevermind" tash say's putting one hand behind her head laughing a bit as you shrug and walk out of the kitchen "so what did you want tash" you ask smiling "of I wanted to know if you had any sugar" tash say as you nod taking the cup she had in her hand and walk to the kitchen "watch rin for a bit ok tash" you say walking into the kitchen "uh um..ok" tash say's looking down at rin "ok listen up kid just stay there and don't move and we're cool" tash say's pointing at rin as rin just stare at her tash look up for a min then back down to see rin gone! "what!" tash say's looking around fast then finally see rin by the closet door that open a bit and was going to open it more "gahhh!" tash say's running to rin as she open it more then walk on her hands and knees away as stuff fall out of the closet and on top of tash as tash got out of all the stuff growling she see rin about to go into naruto's room "gahh no rin don't go in there you don't know what's in there!" tahs say's running to rin but rin stop short making tash trip over her and fall into naruto's room into come drity clothes as tash got out fast pushing all the drity clothes off fast she feels something on her head as she take it off to see it's a playboy! "GAAHHHHH" tash yell throwing it somewhere in the room and run out to see rin by her toys laughing tash walk over to her and point a finger at her "you!" tash say's mad "you evil little thing!" tash say's again as you walk out "hey thanks tash" you say handing her the cup full of sugar as she nods "so what you did the sugar for anyways" you ask "so I can make some pie!" tash say's smiling as you laugh a bit "cool" you say as tash nods "well see ya and thanks!" tash say's running out as you wave closing the door again you spend the whole day watching the baby and cleaning as you were feeding rin you har naruto walk in you turn smiling at him "hey naruto" you say as naruto walk into the kitchen he see rin and give you a confused look "elexus wanted me to watch her so she can go on a mission" you say as naruto nod making some ramen as you got done feeding rin you give her a nap putting her in your room you and naruto sit down and watch some tv after a while you hear something and it was coming from your room as you get up "well looks like rin up" you say as you walk to your room and open the door but you stop staring wide eye at this person in a black cape about to pick up rin they turn as you gasp seeing the red eye's _itachi! _you thought then was about to attack him when he jump out the window you ran to the window and look out but you didn't see him you sigh looking over at rin who is still sleeping _so his after rin after all..oo elexus isn't going to like this at all_ you thought.

FF

elexus just got back form her mission and was pciking up rin "was she being a good girl" elexus say's as you smile nodding "yeah she was" you say as elexus smiled "elexus" you say as she look at her as soon as she saw the look on her face her smile drop "what is it" she ask you sighed "you my want to come in and sit down for this" you say as she nods a bit worried you told her about itachi and that he almost kidnapped rin that day as elexus look down "I knew it" she say "elexus don't worry we'll do everything we can to keep rin safe and out of itachi's hands" you say as elexus nod and stand up walking to the door she open it and turn and smile at you "well thank you again for watching rin for me" she say's as you nod "anytime" you say as you wave she close the door and walk home as you sigh _itachi what are you up to_ you thought...  
end here


	31. Chapter 31

'start story'  
'tash pov'  
You were shopping because you were out of food you sigh "I hate shopping" you say you were almost done all you had to get was some ice cream and you could get out of here as you turn a corner there was a fat old lady in your way you sigh waitting for her to move she started walking after a bit a anime vein pop on your head if there is one thing you hate it's SLOW people and this old lady is like walking sooooooo slow you almost couldn't take it you sigh angry as you were going to go around her she stop and got right in your way again! so you go the other way but yet again she got in front of you to grab something your eye twitch as you try to stay calm you keep trying to get around her but it's just not working when she start walking again you sigh "finally" you say but then she stop! to talk to one of the people that work there.

'anime scene'

your eye's widng and your whole body start to shake then you go on fire because your so angry and the person talking to the old fat lady see you and get a scared look but the old lady didn't just keep talking then th person look at the lady with a scared smile and a sweat drop "hey why don'y we talk over here" he say's pulling her to the side so you can pass you stomp pass them still angry and pay then stomp home putting the food away and then stomp down to the training grounds when you get there the others look at you with a mix of confused and scared "grrrr I.. hate...slow...PEOPLE!!" you yell as you throw a fit the other watch you from a safe spot as you walk around yelling and there is like fire shooting out of your mouth when you yell because your so angry "what do you think happen" sakura say's "I don't know but whatever it was it really piss her off" elexus say's in the back ground your pouching and kicking and throwing stuff around the others sweat drop "I remember her say's about going to the food store" sasuke say's "maybe someone there made her angry" tenten say's "yeah she said something about how she hate slow people" ino say's as they all nod then they look at tash to see her rolling on the ground still throwing a fit and a bigger sweat drop show on the back of their heads.

your pov

you sigh "come on elexus let go and try to calm her down" you say as elexus look at you "do we have too!" elexus say's as you nod you and elexus walk over to tash slowly after a long fight you two get tash to calm down and tell you all what happen "grrr I hate slow people I haaaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeeee them!!" tash say's/yells as you all sweat drop at her pouting face you laugh a bit "ok tash we get it" you say then a colded wind pass by and you all shiver "wha! it's getting cold" naruto say's "well it's getting close to winter" sara say's as you look to the side your still having a hard time being around neji and sara then neji walk up to you as you look at him with a blank look "I need to talk to you" he say's as the other look at you two and tash and elexus look at each other worried you look down then up at neji and nod you two walk to the spot where you two first kissed by the lake you stare down at the water as did neji it was silent for awhile as you sigh "if you got nothing to say I'm leaving" you say as you turn to walk away but neji grab your arm "wait" you turn and look at him "I..I heard what you did for..sara" neji say's as you stare at him then look to the side "it was nothing" you say as neji let go of your arm and look at you "...amy" neji say's as his eye's soften you look at him then down "I'm...happy for you that you found someone" you say but with each word that you said it felt like a kunai was going through your heart for those each words neji stare at you, you could feel tears in the corner of your eye but you held them back "amy..thank you for saving sara when I couldn't" neji say's as you close your eye's nodding slowly neji eye's widing when he see a few tears fall you open your eye's with a small smile "ha I'm crying..I guess 'sigh' " you look at neji "I'll tell you the real reason why I saved sara" you say as neji got a confused look "I only save her because I knew you would be mad at me if I saw her in trouble and didn't help so...that why" you say as more tears fall neji stare at you kinda shocked "I knew I had lose any hope of getting you back" you say as neji got more shocked "what?..you mean you wanted me back?..why didn't you tell me sooner!?" neji say's as you just stare at the ground "because I was confused before but now seeing you with another girl had open my eye's and my heart and right then and there I knew I wanted you back and that I love you but I saw how happy you were with sara and I..I knew I had lose you so there was no point in trying to get you back" you say as more tears fall neji stare at you not knowing what to say what you two didn't know was the others watching you from the bushes you put your face in your hands crying neji just stare at you then you look up at him with watery eye's "neji can..can you just do one more thing for me" you ask as a small blush show on your face "sure" neji say's softy you stare at him a bit "c..can you give me just one m..more kiss you know a goodbye kiss please" you ask blushing as tears still fell neji stare at you a bit shocked but then his eye's soften and gave you a small smile "alright but just a goodbye kiss ok" you nod smiling a bit too neji got closer to you and grab both of your upper arms and you hands lay on his chest and he lean closer to your face as you stare at him both your eye's closed as your lips meet the kiss was so soft and you knew it was going to be your last you gave get this as you two slowly pull away you two stare at each other a bit then you step away from him and give him a small smile as tears fall again "thank you and goodbye neji" you say as you turn to walk away but then neji ran over and pull you into a hug you had a shocked look "n..neji" you say shocked "Amy remember that I well only be there for you if you need me I don't want this to be a goodbye" neji whisper in your ear as you just stand there then you hug him back and cry on his shoulder "thank you" you say then others in the bushes had a sad look as they walk back to the training ground sara was looking down the whole time "what..what happen to them" sara say's as everyone look at her "they..they were together" elexus say's sara look at her "but one day a girl-" tash cut her off "a slut!" tash yells "um yeah what tash said but anyways Amy was walking when she saw raku that her name and neji kissing but the thing was amy didn't stay long to see what really happen" elexus say's "yeah that slut made neji kiss her! but amy was to heartbroken to understand" tash say's as sara look at them then down "sara you must understand neji still love her but he love you too and anyways that as they say was just a goodbye kiss is all no worrys" sakura say's as sara nod you and neji walk back as you shiver "hey lets go somewhere that is warm and I'm hungry" you say as everyone nods and you all walk to a cafe you all got a table and oder as you all are waiting for your food you start talking "so what do you all want to do after this" you ask as everyone start to think "hey how about we all go to a club again!" naruto say's "sure" everyone say's "hmm today wednesday right" you ask "yeah" shikamaru say's "hmm how about we go this weekend" you say as everyone agrees then your food comes and you all eat talk and have fun tash elexus and naruto got into a little food fight soon you guys pay and leave as you were all walking you had your arms behind your head looking up at the cloudy gray sky "wow I can't believe it's december already" you say "yeah it came so fast" tenten say's "ooo I can't wait for the christmas praty!" ino say's as you tash and elexus look at her" christmas praty?" you three ask "yeah every years the leaf village throws a christmas party" ino say's as you three smile "cool!" you three say's "yeah last year was so much fun!" sakura say's "it was troublesome and boring" shikamaru say's "oh shikamaru don't be a downer and lighting up!" naruto say's hit him on the back "hn what drag" shikamaru say's with a sigh as you all laugh "hey guess what I hard" lee say's as everyone look at him "I herd the kazekage of the sand village is coming to the christmas praty too" lee say's smiling as you turn your head back looking ahead of you with sad eye's "cool where you hear that from!" you hear tenten ask "from gai the hokage told him" you hear lee say your eye's go to the ground if that true then that meaning gaara maybe coming here you thought you take a deep breath then turn with a smile on your face "hey it's getting late I think I'm going to start heading home are you coming naruto" you ask as naruto smiled "sure see ya" naruto say's as you two wave bye as the others wave back when you two get home you head right to bad "yawn night naruto" you say "night" naruto say's turing on the tv you smile and close your door to your room and change into PJ's you look to your window gaara you thought with a sad look as you go under the covers and go to sleep  
next day  
You slowly open your eye's yawning as you sit up looking at your clock you see it reads 11:07 you sigh and look to your window you gasp as you jump out of bed and run to the window looking outside you see the whole ground covered in snow! you smile running to naruto room you see him still sleeping smirking you jump on his bed "naruto wake up and look outside!!" you yell jumping as naruto growl "wha?..amy what are you doing?" naruto ask sitting up and yawned you smile as you jump and land on your ass "look outside naruto!" you say as naruto yawn again and turn his sleepy eye's to the right when he see the snow falling he jump up now wake "cool it's snowing!!" naruto yells as you laugh "come on get dressed and we'll go get the others and go play" you say standing up "ok!" naruto say's as he get up and start to get dressed as you walk into your room and grab a long blood red sleeve shirt and black sweat pants and some long socks you do your morning things then grab your winter coat gloves boots and something to keep your ears warm as you wait for naruto to get done at the door "alright all done!" naruto say's as you smile and nod opening the door you two walk out and you close and lock the door behind you as you two run to sasuke and tash house first because their closer when you two get there you see naruto behind you making a snow ball you smirk knowing what his up to now you knock on the door after a bit the door opens and you see sasuke by the look of it he just woke up you laugh a little then the next thing sasuke knows he got a snow ball in his face as you start laughing you could hear laughing coming from inside the house too sasuke glare at naruto "naruto!!" he yells as naruto had fell over laughing tash walk over still laughing "so what you two want" tash ask as you smile and sasuke went to go dry off "well would you and sasuke want to come and play with us and the other in the snow" you ask as tash smile "sure we'll be right there!" tash say's going to tell sasuke and get ready after a bit they came out dressed and ready to go so you four went to go get the others then go to the park and start to play in the snow you girls started to make a snowman as the boys got into a snowball fight then a snowball hit tash in the back of the head as she turn with a mad look "who throw that!!" she yell as the boys point to kiba he just waved with a smirk as tash growl picking up snow and throw it fast it hit kiba in the face kncoking him over as you girls laughed and the boys too kiba got up mad "oh yeah!" he say's picking up snow and throw it at tash hitting her in the face as she stop laughing and grab some snow soon you all started a big snowball fight the teams were 'naruto hinata sakura elexus lee kiba tenten choji' and 'you tash shino sasuke ino shikmaru neji and sara' you smirk looking over the snow your team had made to block the snowballs from hitting you all sara shino and tash were making the snow balls as you sasuke neji shiamaru and ino where watching "in coming!!" you yell as snowballs came flying at you guys you all ducked then grab some snowballs and throw them at the others tash smirked as she got up and throw a fast one and hit sakura in the face knocking sakura over as ino laughed tash smirked sasuke grab a snowball and smirk at naruto and throw it at naruto who saw the snowball coming and duck then pop his head back up "ha you miss m-" naruto was cut off as a snowball was throw into his mouth sasuke smirk as he was standing up throwing a snowball up into the air and catching it again "yay go sasuke!" both ino and sakura yelled as tash glared and they shut up naruto choked as hinata start to help him when naruto stop choking he stand up and point at sasuke "YOU!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!" naruto yells as sasuke smirked kneeling back down so not to get hit the fight goes on tash jump into a tree and jumps from tree to tree to the other side she smirk down at kiba who was under her she saw a lot on snow on the tree and got a evil smirk on her face and shake the tree making all the snow fall on kiba and kiba pop his head out of the snow he glare up at the laughing tash "tash you'll pay for that!!" kiba yelled trying to get out of the snow as tash run back to her side still laughing after a long fight you all stop to take a break laughing and talking then kakashi come with rin in his arm all dressed in her winter coat making her look like a big pillow "hey kakashi and my little anlge!" elexus say's taking rin from kakashi as rin laughs tash eye's widing as she stand up and point at rin "it that little evil thing!! and that no anlge she a demon!! she almost kill me when I had to watch her for a bit while amy got me some sager!!" tash yells as everyone look at her no one but tash saw rin smirk "SEE LOOK SHE SMIRKING EVILLLLLLLL!!" tash yell everyone look at rin to see her smiling and playing with some snow after a bit of yelling and stuff tash calm down and sat back down then ino stand up "hey how about we go shopping for new outfit for when we go to the club this weekend" ino say's as the girls agree but you and tash "no no no there is no way your taking me shopping!!" you yell "yeah what she said!" tash yell too hanging on to sasuke as you hang on to naruto then girls had to grab you and tash off the two boys and drag you two to a store well having to hear you two yell "NOOOO NOOO YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALIVE AHHH HELP!! THIS IS CALL KIDNAPPING!!AHHH" they sweat drop sighing once they finally got you two into a store you two sat in a croner with wide eye's and knees up to your chest and arms around your legs and was rocking youselfs with a sacred look as the girls stare at you two with a even bigger sweat drop they shake their heads and start to look after they found something they made you and tash look you two finally found something you got a knee long dark blue pants and a black shirt that said on the front 'if you think this is a game take your pants off!'in dark red words tash laugh at that shirt as did elexus and the other girls you smirk you pay for your stuff as you were leaving the store tenten said "oh guess what lee told me the kazekage is going to be here today because next friday is the christmas praty" "oh cool oo I can't wait!" ino say's as you smile then something pop in your mind "oh guys I'll catch up with you later ok I have to go pick up something at work" you say as the girls nod "ok" you smile waving as you run off as you were running you almost slip on ice so you stop running and walk "wha that was close I almost sliped haha" you say's laughing a bit then you look ahead of you and gasp as your eye's widing and you stop there in front of you was gaara, kankuro and temrai but what shock you the most was gaara his..his the kazekage you thought shocked gaara, kankuro and temrai saw you too they stop walking "hey amy!" kankuro say's as you give a small wave gaara was staring at you the whole time he was looking you up and down your cheek were kinda red from the cold and now from gaara you take a deep breath as you walk to them "it's nice to see you three again" you say smiling as you walk pass them "wait where are you going" kankuro say's as you turn looking over your shoulder at them "I have to go pick something up at my job" you say as you turn back and start walking again "bye guys" you say not knowing gaara was still watching when you finally got to your work your boss gave you the money you work for and you wave leaving as you were walking gaara flash through your mind as you blush he looks so...hot! you thought then blush more at that thought no I shouldn't be thinking this he used me sigh man I hate this you thought then go and hang out with the others for the rest of the day.

'ff to this weekend'

you smiled looking over your new outfit your hair was up in a high ponytail then hear a kncok at your door "come in" you say as you look to the door in walk naruto he smiled at you "you ready" he ask as you nod smiling you two walk out of your room grab your coats boots and gloves walking outside locking the door and go to the club when you two got there you and naruto walking in you two look around for the others then you hear "amy naruto over heeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeeee" you turn to see tash waving her arms like crazy you laugh and poke naruto pointing to tash you two walk over to see everyone sitting at a table drinking "oh so you start this praty with out me I see how you are" you say with a hand on your heart and a fake hurt look making everyone laugh elexus put a arm around your shoulder" amy this wouldn't be a praty without you" elexus say's laughing "oh I feel so loved now" you say laughing too you and naruto sit down and start to drink too then a song both tash and elexus like come on as they jump up and look at each other with a big smile "TECHNOLOGIC!!" they both yell and start to dance and sing to the song (me: if you don't know what that song is your missing out it's a cool song it's by the daft punk ) "how can you keep up with that song" choji ask as both tash and elexus stop and shrug "I know don't" they say as they start dancing and singing again you laugh as choji shrugs too going back to eating then you all go on to the dance floor and start to dance to a cool song then a crazy song come on as you smile big time and start to dance to it as did tash elexus kiba naruto lee tenten ino sakura you like this song a lot as you sing along making the others laugh "bing bing bong bong!" you tash and elexus song laughing then as you all sit for a rest when tenten point out "hey look guys is that kankuro temrai and gaara" she say's as your head shot up eye's wide tash and elexus look at each other worried as neji had a mad look they turn to see them you bit your lip "kankuro!" tash yell standing up and ran to him jumping on him for a hug making him almost fall over he hug her back laughing they walk over to your table as you sit down more in your sat hinata gave you a 'everything will be okay' look as you sigh noding as much a neji would like it puch gaara's face in her couldn't because gaara was the kazekage now and he would get in so much troule you guys talk for a bit then a idea pop in your head "hey guys let play a game" you say they look at you waiting for you to go on "ok the game is who cna get more numbers" you ask "more numbers like phone numbers" shikmarua say's as you nod "yeah it will be girls vs boys the loser has to do what the winner say's for one whole day" you say as the others think this over then nod "that so dumb" shikamaru say's "well then don't play!" you say kinda mad "hn what drag" shikamaru sighed so the other agree to this game gaara shikamaru and choji were the only ones who didn't play as the game starts and the boys go on one side of the club and the girls on the other side tash ws glaring draggers over where the boys where because a LOT of girls where give their numbers to sasuke you sigh "oh man look at that we may just lose!" tenten say's as you think then smirk "I don't think so" you say as you walk up to the DJ and ask him to play a song and he nod putting a song on as you jump down to the dance for and smirk then girls smirk back "nice" elexus say's as the song start it was pum up the jam from crazy frog too you girls started dancing and good to the other boys there were watching you girls dancing you mouth to the girl to take the dancing up a step as they nod and start to dance a bit drity you smirk kicking your dance up a bit more then the other girls the other boys mouth drop watching you girls some drooled when the song end a lot of boys come over to you girls giving you there numbers as you smirk over at the table gaara was glaring at all the boys wanting to kill the boys giving their numbers to you when the game was done you all walk back to the table and put all the numbers down and the winner was the...girls! by having 5 more numbers then the boys you girls jump for joys as the boys sigh "oh man" naruto say's you girls laugh "don't worry boys we won't make you do anything' you girls look at each other smirking "to bad hahahahah" you say as you and the other girls laugh the boys face paled you all start having fun again as tash had to scared off a few girls because they try ask sasuke to dance other then that you all had fun then a slow song come on as tash sasuke went to dance neji and sara tenten and lee naruto and hinata temrai and shikamrua kiba and some girl sakura and ino were anime crying because they wanted to dance with sasuke but tash death glare at them making them back off elexus had to go to the bathroom kankuro ask a girl to dance choji was just eating leaving you shino and gaara you sighed watching the others dance gaara was looking at you out of the corner of his eye shino saw you staring at the dance floor with a kinda sad look so he got up gaara's eye's shoot to him watching his every move shino stop be side you as you look up at him he held out his hand "want to dance" he ask "but I thought you didn't like dancing" you ask staring at his hand then up at him "well I see you want to so do you" he ask as you smile grabing his hand as you two walk to the dance floor and start to slow dance the other girls were giggle at you as you blush with small smile resting your head on shino's shoulder gaara was death glaring at shino wish he ask you not shino elexus came back and sat down she saw you dancing with shino and smiled then see gaara death glaring at shino and smiled more looking back to the dance floor "you know gaara you hurt amy really bad" she say as gaara look at her out of the corner of his eye "a lot of us are still pretty mad at you like neji he want to punch you for what you did but seeing that your the kazeage he knows he'll get in a lot of trouble so that why he hasn't" elexus say's still staring at the dance floor as gaara's eye's fall to the floor elexus look at him out of the corner of her eye "why did you do it" she ask gaara didn't answer elexus sigh "at first I was just playing along but..." gaara started as elexus look at him waiting for him to go on "as I sent more time with amy I start to like her more then friends like I like hana I guess you can say I started falling in love with her the more time I stay with her when hana died it hurt me a lot because hana was my first love and when midnight told me to leave it hurt me more right then was I was leaving the leaf village I knew that I really loved amy and it pain me to have to leave her seeing her now made me happy but seeing the sadness in her eye's hurt me I never got to tell amy that I really do love her and it wasn't a act and to this day I still love her" gaara say's still looking down as elexus had a shocked look then her eye's soften with a small smile "don't worry I'll help you" she say's as gaara look at her shocked and confused "w..what" he ask "I'll help you get amy back so no worrys ok" elexus say's smiling as gaara slowly nods looking down with a small smile on his face the slowly song end as you all go back to the table and talk for a while as it was getting late you all agreed to start heading home you wave to everyone as you and naruto start to go home you were tried as hell and naruto saw this and stop and you stop too with a confused look then he kneels down by you "hop on" he say's as you shake your head "no that ok I'm fine" you protest "no I see your tried just get on my back ok" naruto say as you sigh and get on his back as he hold your legs and start to walk home when he got home he somehow unlock the door and walk in closing the door with his foot when turn his head to see your sleeping face he smiled walking to your room and putting you down softy putting the covers over you he smiled down at you then walk out closing the door and head to his room after he lock the door then he went to bed...


	32. Chapter 32

'start story and FF to the christman praty'  
You slowly open your eye's and yawn sitting up you sit there for a bit then the praty flash through your mind and you smiled "today the christman praty!" you say as you get up get dressed you did all your morning things walking out of your room you hear naruto still asleep as you grab your winter stuff and put it on unlocking the door and walk out into the cold winter air closing the door behind you as you start to walk to your job when you get there you put your outfit on and start your work as you went into the back to grab something you didn't see kankuro, temrai and gaara walk in and sit down "well this is a cute little cafe" temrai say's "yeah yeah I'm hungry!" kankuro say's "your always hungry" temrai say's "so" kankuro say's as temrai sigh gaara was just looking out the window when kankuro look to the side his eye's widing "wow! is that amy! hahah dude she look cute in a skirt!" kankuro say's smirking as temrai look too "omg it is!" she say's gaara look too and his eye's widing as he watch you walk to a table and put something down you turn to help someone else when your eye's land on the table kankuro, temrai and gaara are sitting at _'gasp' what are they doing here! _you thought and kim just had to go and ask you to oder from their table you gulp as you walk over "hey guys" you say smiling "hey amy we didn't know you work here" temrai say's as you nod smiling "yup!" "hahaha you look good in a skirt amy you should wear more" kankuro say's smirking as your eye's narrow you wanted to slap him so bad but you knew you'll get fired if you did that when you hear "ow hey!" kankuro yells holding his leg gaara had kick him from under the table as you blink a few times looking at him as he look at you then turn looking out the window with a little red on his cheeks you smile a little and ask for their oders as they tell you, you turn and give the oders to kim then go and help someone then when their oders came you gave them their food when they were done you gave them their bill "hope you like it come again" you say smiling "oh don't worry I will" kankuro say's as he touch your ass you held back from punching him as they left you sigh and got back to work when you were done you sigh walking out "damn skirt" you say as you walk by the park the next thing you know someone tackle you to the ground "hey amy!!" you look up to see elexus "haha hey" you say as you push elexus off you "what ya doing" elexus say's as you two stand up "nothing just got done with my job" you say "oh..hey you know the praty is today right" elexus say's as you nod "I can't wait" you say's smiling big "so who you going with" elexus say's as you two go sit down "I..I don't know what about you?" you ask "with kakashi duh!" elexus say's as you two laugh "yeah do you know who's going with who" you ask "well I know tash is going with sasuke and tenten going with lee-" "what! really!" you ask cutting elexus off elexus nod "yup it's shock me too when I heard" elexus say's as you two laugh a bit "so what are you doing out here all alone" you ask as elexus anime crys "because everyone busy with the praty coming up so no one want to hang with me" elexus say's as you sweat drop and laugh a little "is that why you tackle me" you ask as elexus smiled "yup I was just happy to see someone!" elexus say's as you smile you two talk for a while then it was getting close to the praty so you both walk home to get ready as you walk in to your room you start looking around for something to wear "hmm what to wear what to wear?" you say you pull out a dark blue shirt and light blue knee long pants you put that on then put your hair into a high ponytail and put on fingerless black gloves when you were ready and just looking at yourself there was a knock on your door and naruto walk in slowly "ready" he say's as you nod you two grab your coats and boots and walk out closing and locking the door behind you as you two walk to where the praty is the praty was inside a very big! pleace as you two walk in and put your coats somewhere you can find them again you two start to look around for the others it was so cool there at the praty there was games,music, color lights going everywhere, food and other cool stuff as you smile looking around when you hear "amy, naruto over here!" you two turn to see tenten waving to you two as you and naruto walk over you see who's with who it was 'sasuke and tash,elexus and kakashi,tenten and lee, kiba and some girl, neji and sara, and temrai and shikamaru' you smile at them sakura and ino where anime crying choji was just eating shino was just standing there hinata walk over to naruto kankuro was talking to some girl he had a smirk on his face "pervter" you say shaking your head "hey let go play that game please please please PLEASE!" tash say's point to a game you all look and agree walking over and the boys pay the guy as kakashi was trying to win for elexus and she tap temrai on the shoulder as she look at elexus "hey do you know where gaara is" elexus ask as temrai smiled pointing to where the hokage and kazekage are suppost to sit elexus looks to where temrai is pointing and sure enough she see gaara sitting there looking bored as hell elexus and temrai laugh seeing the look on gaara's face he has his face on his hand that is leading on the arm rest with narrow eye's and a bored sigh comes out of his mouth soon kakashi and shikamaru win a toy for temrai and elexus who were happy to take it then you all go off to have more fun as you were all talking tash didn't see naruto and kiba seeking over to tash's drink and putting something in it they back away and watch waiting for tash to drink they smirk as they see her pick up her drink and start to drink a bit her eye's widing as she pull away fast "what the hell is in this!!" she yelled as naruto and kiba start to laugh you and the other girls glare at them "did you put something in tash drink!" sakura say's mad all naruto and kiba did was laugh as the girls yell at naruto and kiba tash sniffed her drink then take another drink "what whatever it is I love it!" tash say's start to drink the whole thing as naruto kiba and the girls stare at her kinda shocked "ah!" tash say's slamming the cup down on the table "that some good shit" tash say's as sasuke stare at her weird you turn to the two boys and narrow your eye's "you drug it" you say as they laugh a bit with a hand behind their heads you sighed "what you put in it" you ask as they look at each other then you and smirk "SAKE!" they both say's as you sigh "figuers" you say as they laugh again tash start acting weirder dancing and saying stupid stuff as she walk up to elexus and say "do I know you" elexus stare at her as tash blink a few times then glare "what are you looking at huh! you want to fight" tash say's putting her fists up as elexus back away a bit with a sweat drop and hands up laughing a bit " 'gasp' I know w..what you want my s..sasuke huh! well I don't think so!!" tash yells hugging sasuke tight as he sighs you and the others laugh she was ON his back legs wraped around his waist and arms wraped around his chest as she glare at everything that look her and sasuke way and yell "what you looking at!" or "sasuke mine bitch back off" and "I'll punch your face in and pull your eye's out if you don't stop looking at MY sasuke!!" you all laugh listening to her yell at random people she was so out of it sasuke was just standing there with a hand over his eye's with 'omg I'm so going to kill naruto and kiba for this' look as you laugh the guy on stage say on the mike "if there is anyone who can sing good come on up!" elexus smirks _this is where my plan starts_ she thought as she walk up behind you "hey amy why don't you go up" elexus say's making you jump turning looking at her shocked "what! no!" you say's "why" elexus say's smirking "because I suck!" you say's blushing "now now you know that not true" elexus say's waving a finger in your face the other come over hearing what elexus is saying "yeah amy your very good you'll do great!" tenten say's "yeah" all the girls say's as you look at everyone blushing "in front of ALL these people" you say's as you shyness kicks in tash finally get off sasuke and walk over to you with a smile _uh oh I don't like that smile_ you thought eye's wide then her smile turn into a evil smirk pulling out her mallet "your'll sing and LIKE IT! or my mallet and your face will have a meeting" tash say's as sweat run down your face as you laugh a bit sweat droping then sigh still blushing you nod elexus jump for joy and drag you to the stage she jump on and talk to the guy "here I found you someone who can sing really good" elexus say's smiling pulling you out from behind her as you look down blushing as the guy look at you then elexus smiling and nod "what would you like to sing" he asked as elexus turn to you and you look up and think then a song came to your mind you say in a low shy voice "gotta tell you by samantha mumba" you say as the guy nod and tell the DJ elexus turn to you and smiled "good luck and don't worry you'll do great" elexus say's as you take a deep breath and nod smiling back the guy look at you and nod say's "when ever your ready" you nod as elexus give you a hug and jump of stage to stand with the others you walk to the mike and take another deep breath _ok girl you can do it if you could sing at the club you can do it here_ you thought looking around at all the people your cheeks get a bit red _don't worry amy i'm right here_ you look to your side to see midnight smiling at you she was in her glost form so no one but you could see her you nod as you look to the guy and DJ and nod telling them your ready "ok everyone we found us a singer and it has taking everything she got to be up here today to sing for us so let be nice ok" he say's as you hear boys yelling and other cheering you blush more but smile looking around you could hear all you friends cheering too but you could hear tash more because she was yell "YEAH AMY YOU CAN DO IT " you laugh then the music start and you take one more breath as you start to sing gaara who had his eye's close out of being bored had snap his eye's open and shoot his head to the stage as soon as he heard your voice his eye's widing watching and listening to you sing when the song end everything was silent as you sigh then out of no where everyone started cheering loud as you look around eye's wide and a bit of a red face the guy walk over claping too "well that..that was great! young lady you have a very great voice ever thought of being a singer" he ask you as you blushed and shake your head "no I'm to shy to be" you say's smiling and blush as the guy laughed then you jump off the stage but was tackle by tash and elexus and the other girls "you were GREAT!" they say's hugging you as you smiled laughing gaara was watching you from his seat with a soft smile on his face as you smiled laughing you all got up and started talking and laughing at tash as she started talking crazy you heard some girls yelling as you turn to see some girls blushing laughing and talking looking up at something you followed their eys's up too see them staring at..gaara! your eye's widing as a flash of anger run through your body you thought of standing up and stomping over to those girls and beat the shit out of them _but..his not with me...so why do I feel this way_ you thought elexus saw the look in your eye's and smirk _hehehehe now for step two of my master plan! _she thought then stand up and seek away you sat there glaring at the girls wanting to kill them more and more then one girl yell "oh gaara hey!! want to dance or something" the girl yells that was it you were about to stand and stomp over there and let all hell break out but then you stop right before you were about to take a step when you hear "weeeeeeee!" and see elexus swing on a something as did everyone and the girls elexus look down and let go of the thing landing on gaara's lap "hahaha hey cutie" she say's as the girls started bitching as you and everyone stare at her shocked gaara stare at her with a 'what the hell are you doing' look as she wink at gaara and he finally knew what she doing she wraped her arms around his neck "sooo what ya doing up here all by yourself" she say's smiling elexus look at you out of the corner of her eye to see the shock look slowly turning into anger she smirk and lead closer to gaara "it's working" she whispered your eye's widing as you see her lead closer _what the HELL is she doing!! ooo I'll kill her if sh-...wait a minute what am I think he used me!...but why do I still feel angry_ you thought what you didn't know was when you were thinking you were glaring at elexus too who smirk seeing the glare "are you should this is good" gaara whispers back worried as elexus look at him "sure it is don't worry" she say's smiling and winks as gaara sighs "I hope your right" he say's in a low tone...


	33. Chapter 33

'start story'

you turn to kakashi to see him reading..again you sigh and stand next to him before you could even say a word "I know" he say's not even looking up you got a confused look "don't worry about it amy ok" kakashi say's looking at you for a bit then back down at his book as you sigh "whatever" you say sighing as you walk off and gave elexus and the still bitching girls one last glare as you grab your coat and walk outside you look up at the sky to see it clear with a big full moon you smile and sit down under a tree and sigh as you stare at the stars with a daydream look on your face without you even knowing you started singing 'if you're not the one' by Daniel Bedingfield.

(me: I know a guy sing this but who cares I say you sing it! because I like the song and when it say's wife let say you change it to hasband...CAN'T spell ok )

as you were singing you didn't see two people watching and listening to you as the wind blow pass a little snow start to fall off the tree like it was snowing as you closed your eye's still singing gaara who was in the shadows watching you sing sighed staring at you with soft but sad eye's elexus look at gaara sad then back at you she could see how much gaara wanted and loved you a voice behind elexus and gaara made them jump "what are you doing here" the voice was cold as they both turn to see midnight standing there arms crossed and was glaring "midnight! 'sigh' oh god don't do that you scared me" elexus say's then saw midnight glaring at gaara and gaara looking down she got a confused look "um what's going on" elexus say's as midnight turn her glare to elexus who's face kinda paled "why are you helping him!" she ask in a cold tone making a shiver run down elexus back "he used her and hurt her!" midnight say's as elexus sigh "I know but he really love her now" elexus say's as gaara look up slowly "hn! I don't buy it" midnight say's glaring more "I do! I started feeling these feelings when hana was still alive but I was also confused about them so I could not really show the love I should have to amy please you must understand!" gaara plead as midnight stare at him with cold eye's she look into his eye's to see if he was really telling the truth and gasp seeing he was midngiht eye's slowly soften "you really mean it" she asked as gaara nod "I never mean to hurt her or make her cry the last thing I ever want to do" he say's as midnight look down and ran a hand through her hair with a sigh then look up with a small smile "ok" elexus and gaara smiled too "but I get to help" midnight say's as elexus and gaara nod "fine" elexus say's the three look back at you as she just got done with her song.

'ff to christmas day'

you and everyone had open your stuff and was playing in the snow going down hills and having fun "hahahaha you should of see all the stuff gaara got from those girls hahahah" kankuro say's laughing as gaara glare at a him "yeah something you'll never get" elexus say's smirking "hey!" kankuro say's mad but get over it and goes back to talking about the stuff gaara got from some girls you were training a bit puching a tree and you were starting to get mad because kankuro wouldn't stop or shut up till finally you couldn't take it and with one more punch your fist went right through the tree everyone look at you shocked as you were breathing a bit hard then pull your hand out slowly seeing small cuts here and there on your hand there were bleeding a little you stare at them then slowly lick them gaara eye's widing a bit more watching you he gulp watching you lick your wound each time and his breathing pick up a bit too when you finally stop making gaara sigh you glare at kankuro and growl a bit turning and walking away saying over your should "I'm going to take a walk" the others watch you walk off "reow! someones in a pisses mood" tash say's elexus smirked _I think I know why_ she thought smirking at gaara as gaara saw the smirk and eye's widing a bit as he turn to watch you walk off again _could she be..? _gaara thought with hope in his heart you sigh starting to calm down "stupid kankuro I like to punch his face in one of these's days" you say glaring ahead of _you_ _and those damn girls I like to found out who they were so I could...wait why do I care! I told my self over and over again that he used me and he never love me but why but now seeing him after so long got me so work up...'gasp' no..no I..I can't be_ you thought shock at what you thought you didn't notice that you had stop walking _I...I...NO! I can't still love him after what he did! NO I WON'T ALLOW THIS!...but I..oh damnit! _you thought again and punch a tree next to you out of anger "you should see someone about that anger of yours amy you know that" you hear someone say's from ahead of you as you look up to see midnight standing there with arms crossed and a smirk "hn" you say looking to the side " 'sigh' amy you can't fight this for long you know that" midnight say's as you look at her shocked "you know what the angry is all coming from and you know you can't fight it for much longer" midnight say's as you still stare at her shock then narrow your eye's "hn if I'm right were you the one to tell me that he used me and made me try to forget him" you say in a cold tone as midnight sigh "yes amy I was but then something told me different and now I understand and you should too before it's to late and you lose something that will hunt you forever" midnight say's as you stare at her not knowing what to say "mid..midnight what are you trying to say" you ask as midnight gave you a samll smile "what I'm trying to say is gaara wasn't using you he did love you maybe not at first but as he stay with you more his feeling grow but he was just confused and couldn't really show them as much as he should have" midnight say's as you look down "amy you love him and you know it like I said there is no point in trying to fight it" midnight say's you closed your eye's as you start to think there was a war now going on in your body and mind your mind said don't well your body said do it you closed youe eye's a bit tighter "I..I don't know midnight there..there is a war going on in me my mind say's no well my body say's agree I don't know what to do" you say holding your head and falling to your knees as midnight walk over and kneel down by you she put a hand on your shoulder as you open your eye's and look at her with watery eye's her eye's soften "amy don't listen to them what you should be listening to is this" midnight say's pointing to your heart as you look to where she pointing "your heart that what you should be really listening to if you just listening to your heart everything should be chearer" midnigth say's smiling as you look at her then close your eye's and bit your lower lip then open your eye's and smile a little "I'll try" you say as midnight nod still smiling after that talk with midnight you went back to where everyone was and all went to where temrai, kankruo and gaara are stay it look like a house a kinda big house you where in the living room picking on kankuro well he was cleaning crow you were sitting on the couch just staring at him till he couldn't take it "gahh well you stare at something else please!!" kankuro snaped as you smirk "hmm let me think..nah it's more fun staring at you and making you pissed off" you say's smirking as kankuro growl and a anime vein pop on his forehead which made you smirk more then after a bit you got bored and stare at the candol on the table.

(me: sorry can spell for shit!)

making kankuro sigh _thank god_ he thought you sigh standing up "I'm going to go pick on some else your boring" you say "whatever" kankuro say's "have fun playing with your doll" you say as you open the door to go into the next room "IT NOT A DOLL!" kankuro yells standing up angry as you stop and look back and smirk "your doll on fire" you say "I SAID IT..WHAT!!" kankuro yell look down at crow who is on fire because when kankuro stand up so fast he knock ovre the candol and it land on crow kankuro eye's widing and this was the first time you heard kankuro scream to loud like a school girl making you have to cover your ears and he start running around the room you stare at him then fall to the floor laughing your ass off tash breaks down the door and run in "WHERE THE FIRE!!" tash yells she stop seeing you on the floor laughing so hard and kankuro screaming like a school girl running around and crow on the table still on fire tash blink a few times "oh there really is something on fire..'blink, blink' GAHH! FIRE FIRE FIRE!" tash yells running out of the room as everyone run in "omg kanakuro you baka!!" temrai yells hitting kankuro on the head "ow damn temrai that hurt" kankuro say's hold his head "are you TRYING to burn the house down!!" temrai yells "no what are yo- OH MY FUCKING GOD CROW!!" kankuro yells then tash run in "everyone STAND back!" tash yell with a hos in her hand she let the water go as crow was sent flying across the room into kankuro who hit the wall beacsue of the water "um tash you can stop now" kiba say's "oh yeah" tash say's and turn the water off you laugh harder seeing kankuro stuck to the wall with crow " 'sigh' we better clean this up" sakura say's as you all start to dry the living room when it was dry you all sat down to rest "I didn't know cleaning was so much work" elexus say's "elexus you lazy ass it wasn't that much!" you say "yes it was" both tash and elexus say as you sigh shaking your head you all sit there for a bit "I smell cookies" you say as everyone look at you "where!" tash and elexus say's looking around "I don't smell anything" sakura say's " 'sigh' amy your just smelling things" tash say's as elexus blink "ew she smelling things hahahaha" elexus say's and start to laugh as tash started laughing too but you just look around then stand up and start to walk around as the others talk after a bit you walk back into the living room "damnit where are those cookies!!" you yell as everyone look at you weird you walk back out and up the stair's and down the hall till you stop in front of a door you sniff and smile throwing the door open "uh ah!" you say's pointing at gaara who's sitting on his bed with a cookie in his mouth as he look at you kinda shocked "I knew I smelled cookies!" you say walk in closing the door behind you and sat on the bed and stare at all the cookies gaara has on his bed then the one in his mouth as he just sat there staring at you still a bit shocked "can I have one please" you ask in a sweet tone as gaara blushed he would of said something if he didn't have a cookie in his mouth you didn't feel like waiting so you lead over and take the cookie from his mouth with yours and eat it happy as gaara face turn a ever dark red as he watch you, you were so high up on sager you didn't know what you were doing anymore you smile at gaara and grab more cookies and eat them gaara finally snap out of it "hey!" he yell grabing his cookies you give the puppy dog eye's as gaara blushed again and a idea pop in your high sager mind and you smiled you lead over to gaara who back up a bit "gaara" you say in a soften tone as his eye's widing then you crash your lips on his as his eye's go bigger and he blushed more then slowly start to kiss back closing his eye's as joy shot through his body and he drops the cookies your plan was to kiss him so he drop the cookies but when he kiss back your mind went blank as you open your eye's a little and look at him then close them and push on him a bit making him a moan a little but he wanted control of this so he push more on you making you fall back on the bed with him on top of you your hands play with his hair.

(me: remember your sager high so tomorrow you won't remember this)

and his hands slowly go up your sides making you shiver under his touch the kiss goes deeper as you start using tongue gaara's hand were about to go up your shirt when "oh.my.FUCKING.god!!" and the sound of a door slam snap you two out of it and you both sat up slowly gaara's face was the color of his hair while your was a bit red then you grab the cookies and ran to the door you open the door and turn and wink at gaara "thanks for the cookies! bye bye" you say walking out and closing the door behind you gaara sighed and smile a bit thinking about what just happen.

'FF a bit'

you were walking in the forest when midngiht came out of no where "amy listen to me now!" midnight say's as you got a confused look "wha midnight calm down what is it" you ask "amy you have to leave here for a bit" she say's as you blink "what why?" you ask "no time amy just listen to me! please people could get killed if you don't!" midnight say's fliping out you nod running back home and pack a few things leave a note for naruto say's you'll be gone fot a bit then ran out and to the gates of the leaf village and look to see if it was clear and jump the gate running into the forest when you were far away you stop breath hard and sit down as midnight show in front of you again "ok midnight now tell what the hell is going on!" you say as she nod "ok listen ones every year I have to go far away from people because I have this one day that I go crazy and start killing thing that are in my path it's like having bloodlust crazy but only for a while" midnight say's as you nod understanding "alright" you say "when does it started" you ask "tonight at midnight" midnight say's.

(me: lol that so funny midnight say's it start at midnight when her name is that lol)

as you sigh

'ff to midnight'

you were sitting in a tree growling the bloodlust had started as your eye's turn blood red black cat ears and tail pop out and your claws grow long along with your fangs and your eye's go cat like a black mist goes around your body as you start to lose it you jump out of the tree landing on your feet with bloodlust in your eye's you start attacking the forest killing animals trees and anything around you your roar could be herd throw out the forest as people who watch out from villages stare at the forest with a bit of fear in their eye's right now you had cornered a deer you were growling blood was on your clother mouth face arms hands and legs blood drip from your fangs as you growl at the scared deer you jump at it as he try to run and get away from you as you bit into it's neck riping a big part skin out of it's neck as it falls dead and you ripe it apart your eye's glow red in the night as you growl.

(me: I know OO)

'next day'

you moan a bit as you slowly open your eye's you couldn't really remember last night but you knew you killed a lot because you smelled dry blood on you as you look down you almost scream blood was all over you your breathing pick up _what...what happen last night! _you thougth looking around blood was around you and some dead animals you look down ashamed of what you did as you get up and walk to a river you could had blood in your mouth and all you want to do was get it out so when you found a river you got some of the blood off and out of your mouth you couldn't do much you felt weak as you found your backpack you grab it and start to head back home when you got there you jump the gate again you didn't know how you did it you just did as you walk weaky back home you head was down as you stare at the ground with tired eye's you still had blood on you and your clothes where kinda riped your cat ears and tail were gone and your eye's were back to there red color and not cat like you were snap out of it when you heard a gasp and look up to see naruto standing in front of you with and shocked look "naruto" you say in a weak voice as you start to fall "amy!" was the last thing you heard as you black out when you wake up you found yourself in your room and you were all clean no blood and in your PJ's you blink _what..who did this_ you thought then gasp as you stand up fast and run into the living room "ok who change me!!" you ask kinda pissed "amy! oh sakura did" naruto say's as he smiled at you, you sigh then get tackle to the ground "omg amy your alright!!" you hear both tash and elexus yell as you cough "need..air" you say as they gasp and stand up fast and help you up "sorry" they say laugh a bit as you catch your breath "it's ok" you say as sakura stand up "um amy can I ask you something" sakura asked as you look at her "sure shot" you say as sakura nod "well when I was cleaning the blood off you I saw that it wasn't your blood where did you go last night and what happed" she ask as you now notice everyone in the living room and them all staring at you waiting as you sigh "alright I won't lie to you 'deep breath' it was animal blood" you say "what animal blood what the hell were you doing amy!" naruto say's standing up you go to tell them when midnight show up "it's best I tell them amy" she say's as you nod she tell them what happen and why you left last night "oh so that why" tenten say's as you nod "man I'm glad you wasn't here last night I don't feel like getting riped apart thank you very much" elexus say's as everyone nods you smile a bit "yeah" you say you all start to talk then they have to leave for training as you walk into your room to grab your training outfit when you see a letter on your bed you pick it up and look at it then open it and read what it say's 'meet me at (me: fill in what kind of restaurant you want) at 9:00 and wear something nice' you stare at the letter shocked you didn't see no name "oh my god" was the only thing you could say right now you snap out of it and grab your training outfit put it on and your hair up then look at the letter you grab it putting it in your pocket and go to training while you were training you were thinking about that letter and who may of sent it to you after 7 hours of training you fell to your knees and hands breath hard and sweating "man I didn't think I could train for that long" you say still out of breath when you got your breath back you sat down legs crossed and re-reading that letter over and over again "hmm who could of sent this to me,me of all people" you say still looking it over then after a bit fall on your back with a long sigh "I'll never figer it out but what I should be really thinking about is if I should go or not" you say "I think you should" you hear midnight say as you turn your head to see her in her see throw form sitting next to you "hn I don't even know who this is" you say as midnight smiles _I think I do_ she thinks to herself "still I think you should" midnight say's as you stare at her then sigh "why don't you go ask one of your friends then" midnight say's as you sit up and think then nod "sure" you say standing up "thanks" you say to midnight as you walk off you knock on the door and it open "huh amy what is it" "I need help so can you help me elexus" you ask as elexus stare at you then smiles "sure" she say's so now you two are in your room and elexus is sitting on your bed and your walking around "so what was it you need my help for" she asked watching you walk around you sigh stopping and look at her then hand her the letter she get a confused look but reads it anyways as she was reading it her face went from blank and confused to slowly shocked when she was done she put it down staring at you wide eye as you give her a samll smile "that what I need your help for" you say "holy shit amy do you know who sent it" elexus asked as you shake your head "no that the bad part" you say as elexus think it over "well...I think...you should go" she say's as you stare at her "really but what if it's a bad guy" you say as elexus smiled "oh come on amy your strong enough to ass that guys ass if he was bad and try to do anything to you" elexus say's as you put a hand to your chin and nod "yeah maybe sigh fine I'll go" you say as elexus smirked you looked at your clock and it reads 8:35 "holy shit! fine I'm going I better hurry and fine something to wear!" you say running to your closet and start throwing shit around as elexus read over the letter again "it say's to wear something nice" elexus say's then she smirk "hahaha that means no boy clothes amy!" elexus say's as you pop your head out from your closet and stick your tongue at her "so you have to wear a dress or a skirt or if you have any dress pants and shirt" elexus say's as you sigh "I don't have any dress pants or shirt but some how I got a dress and skirt" you say with a sad and scared look making elexus fall and fall off the bed as you walk over and kick her in the side "shut up! the girls got it for me for christmas!" you tell her crossing your arms as she calm down "ok ok well you pick hurry it's 8:46" elexus say's as your eye's widing and you jump back into your closet "hmm what to wear dress or skirt dress or skirt" elexus say's smirking "elexus shut up! god!" you yell from the closet as elexus laughs "this is a hard one huh amy" she say's smirking more "I swear after I'm down with this I'm going to wrape your tongue around your own neck if you don't shut it!" you say then sigh as you pick something finally as elexus laugh some more you walk out "how do I look" you say slowly turning around as elexus look at you she just stared as you had pick a light red sleveeless shirt and jean skirt that goes down to your knees and your hair was half up half down you had no make-up as you smiled at elexus "well" you say as she snap out of it "wha you look great! this guy mouth is going to drop and if he say's you don't look good you have every right to kick him in the nutts!!" she say's making you laugh you look at the clock and it say's 8:53 you take a deep breath "well I better get going or I'll be late" you say as elexus stand up and nods "knock him dead" she say's as you smile you grab your coat and boots and start to walk to the restaurant when you see it you take a deep breath again _well here goes nothing_ you think and walk in "your name young lady" the guy who works there asked "amy sakka" you say as the guy look at the papper "ah yes right this way" he say's as you blink _wow this really wasn't a joke_ you thought as you were walking you were starting to think it was just a joke but now your mind as been change the guy walk you too a table and pull the chair out for you as you sit down and push it in for you "thank you" you say as he smiles nodding you look around "um-" you start but the guy cut you off "he'll be right with you he had to use the bathroom" the guy say's as you nod smiling "thank you again" you say as he nod and walks off you sigh _oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this_ you thought as you look out the window you were on the top floor.

(me: it's a two floor restaurant cool huh )

as you were starting to daydream again someone stop be side you snaping you out of your daydream as you look to your side and gasp at who you see "g..gaara" you say shocked as he stare at you and blush then he snap out of it and sit down fast "I didn't think you would come" he say's in a low tone as you stare at him then your eye's soften "and why wouldn't I" you say as gaara look at you shocked "well...what happen last time" he say's looking down as you sigh "don't worry about that it's in the past now" you say leaning on the table and smile at gaara who blushed "sure at first I kinda wasn't going to go because I didn't know who sent the letter but now I glad I did" you say in a sweet tone as gaara eye's widing he he blush a bit more "r..really" he say's as you nod the a lady walk over "here are your menus" she say's lay them in front of you but what you notice was she was looking at gaara in a way that made your blood boil you narrow your eye's "I'll be back to take your oders when your ready ok" she say's as she smiles and look at gaara then walk off you glare in the corner of your eye at her _slut_ you hear midnight say making you smirk you two look over the menu then you two pick something as gaara was going to tell that girl to come over you hold your hand up "ah gaara" you say as he look at you confused "can you get someone else to take are oders please" you beg "why" he ask as you sigh and was about to tell him when 'she' walk over "you two ready to oder" you narrow your eye's gaara nods and tell her as she smile nodding and stand in a 'sulty' way as she write it down your hands made a cracking sound as you put your hands into fist lucky your hands where on your lap under the table so no one saw or heard "ok your food well be right with you" she say's smiling again and walk off as you made a small growl what you didn't know was gaara heard that "amy what's wrong" he ask as you snap out of it and look at him "oh nothing" you say smiling gaara shake his head "no tell me" he say's as you sigh "it her did you see the look and smile she keep giving you" you say as gaara stared at you "just seeing that make my blood boil" you growl glaring at that girl again what you didn't see was a smirk on gaara's face "she a sult it's writen all over her" you say then look back at gaara "oh" he say's trying not to smirk " 'sigh' don't worry I have my eye's on someone else and she is not my type anyways" he say's as you stare at him "really who" you ask as gaara smirk "not now later" he say's as you pout "gaaraaaaaa" you plead but he just smirks finally your food came and that girl was all over gaara when putting his food down it took all you had to hold your self back just when you thought you were about to lose it she walk away making you sigh and you two started to eat and talk when that was over gaara payed and you two leave you sigh "finally" you say as you two walk around gaara laugh a bit as you smile you two walk to the park it was night time and the snow was falling softy you smile watching them fall you smile "wow" you say as gaara look at you "yeah wow" he say's staring at you as you turn and look at him to see him staring at you which made you blush but smile you grab his hand "come on run with me" you say and start to run as he ran with you, you start to laugh running in the snow and spining around as the snow falls gaara watch smiling as you were spining you kinda got dizzy "whaa dizzy" you say and start to fall backwards but gaara catch you as you smile up at him "thanks" you say as you two sit down and watch the soft snow fall "this was so much fun thank you gaara" you say turning to him smiling as he look at you and nod smiling back "your welcome" he say's "so are you now going to tell me who you have your eye's on" you ask as gaara stare at you then laugh a bit "ok ok" he say's as you smile and sit closer to him as he blushed "well" he start you stare at him waiting "well what" you say " 'sigh' I'm looking at her" he say's smiling as you got a shocked look "r..really" you ask blushing as gaara lean closer grabing your chin pulling you a bit close so your faces were 5 inches apart "really" he whispers and brush his lips on your closing his eye's as your widing and you blush more staring at him then your eye's soften as you close them and kiss him back gaara smile on your lips pulling you closer wraping his arms around your waist as your arms go around his neck deeping the kiss more slowly without you two knowing you slowly fell on to your back with him on top...


	34. Chapter 34

'start story'

you two were laying there kissing while gaara's hands went up and down your sides then his hand started going under your coat and shirt as soon as you felt the cold snow on your warm skin you pull away as gaara look at you worryed "what's wrong" he asked as you smile liking that he really cared and slowly sit up making gaara sit up too with still a worried look on his face making you giggle "gaara let's go somewhere else it's getting cold" you say hugging yourself and shiver a bit gaara smile happy he didn't do anything wrong and nod standing up and helping you up then you two start walking to his house with gaara's arms around you to keep you warm when you two get there you find kankuro and temrai not home you sit down as gaara went to get something to drink as you look around then something catch your eye as you stand up and walk over to see a picture you pick it up you gasp as your eye's widing the picture was you, hana and gaara you guys where eating ice cream and laughing having fun gaara had ice cream on his nose as he was trying to look at it you and hana were laughing your eye's soften as a small smile show on your face then that day flash through your mind.

flash back

"hey guys lets go there!" you say smiling pointing to the ice cream shop hana and gaara nods as you run to it as did hana you three oder and sat down licking your ice creams happy and laughing you lean close to hana and whipser into her ear as she smile nodding "hey gaara" she say's as he look up at her just when he did hana put some ice cream on his nose as gaara's eye's widing kiba just so happen to have a carmar on him he saw what you three did and laugh taking a picture "kiba!" you yell laughing as he smiles "what have I told you about taking my picture!" you say with a playful glare as he smirk "oh come on amy you look good on the picture I take" kiba say's smirking as you gasp and punch him on the arm "you pervter have you been spying on me!" you yell smiling still while blushing a bit "maybe" he say's smirking hana laugh at you two as gaara finally got the ice cream off his nose you guys laugh and had fun.

end of flash back

tears where coming to the corner of your eye's as you stare at the picture you could still hear the laughing of you guys that day _why hana why did you do it_ you thought sadly you felt a hand on your shoulder and turn to see gaara looking at you with a sad look you gave him a sad smile then look at the picture "good times" you say "yeah" gaara say's back "I miss her so much" you say as a tear fall down your cheek gaara wipe it away "same here but there nothing we can do it was her chose to do what she did" gaara say's kissing your cheek as you nod putting the picture down and turn and hug gaara as he hug you back then you two go sit down and drink some hot coco with wipecream in it you two talk and catch up on what's been going on gaara look at you as you drink some more then lick your lips he gulp blushing a bit as you look at him "gaara you okay" you ask as he nod kinda fast "yeah it just..this coco is kinda hot" he say's as you nod "ok" you say as take another sip as gaara watch then look down _oh man_ he thought then he took a sip to getting wipe cream on his upper lip as you giggle as he look at you confused as you lean over and lick it off making gaara blush you pull back a bit and look at gaara in the eye's your cheeks turn a bit red too he stare back then he lean in crashing his lips on yours as you close your eye's as he did too and kiss back the kiss started to turn into more slowly as gaara slowly put his cup down next to yours and pull you closer to him as you grip his shirt then after a bit you felt your back hit the couch with gaara on top again he started kissing your neck here and there as you moan a little he gaara pull back and look down at you "oh I miss you so much" he say's kissing you lighty on the lips as you smile "I miss your touch, your skin, your voice and-" you cut him off as you pull your self closer to him "you miss me 'moaning' your name huh" you say/moan in his ear your got your answer when you felt something poke your leg you smirk laying back down to see a smirk on gaara's face as you giggle and pull him down and kiss him hard making him gasp/moan as you slip your tongue into his mouth he kiss back just as hard as you feel his hands go over your body again he start kissing your neck again as you moan griping his shoulders he smirk and started sucking and licking your neck then found your weak spot when you moan his name a bit louder he suck and lick there as his hands go up your shirt slowly playing with you as you shiver under his touch when he was about to take your shirt off you smirk sitting up fast as gaara look at you worried again but see the smirk and got a confused look as you softy push him off and stand up him still confused watch you as you lean down your lips inches apart "I'm not that easy you know" you whisper and lighty kiss him then run out of the room as gaara smirk "oh really" he say's smirking as he got up and ran after you, you got to the stair's as he then ran faster and pin you to the wall next to the stair's smirking at you as you smirk back then go under his arm running up the stair's he watch you then ran after you again he would of used his sand to get you but what fun is that you open his door and ran in looking for somewhere to hide you jump hearing the door close and lock you turn to see a smirking gaara as you smile back he walk up to you as you look around with your eye's "don't think you can run anymore amy" he say's as he stop right in front of you smirking as you smile at him he grab your upper arms and crash his lips on your as you grip his shirt kissing back he slowly start to walk you backwards till you hit the back with your legs and fall back landing softy on the bed with gaara on top gaara pull off your shirt and throw it to the floor then kissed your neck slowly going down licking here and there as you moan he stop at the top of your sport bra as he look up at you, you smile down at him as he grab the bra and fell it over your head throwing to the floor you moan as he start licking and sucking on your breast and playing with the other you play with his hair and pulling on it a few times his hand went down more and into your skirt as you gasp feeling him tounching your area under your underwear then he push a finger in as you lift your lower back with eye closed and moan gaara smirk feeling this feeling he missed so much he moved his finger then add another and another "gaara" you moan as gaara smirk more.

(ok sorry but getting bored a little)

you guys have your clothe off now and your sucking gaara.

(me: you should get what I mean)

as he gripping th sheets tight moaning with his eye closed you suck harder as your hands go up and down gaara's legs to his stomach and down as he moan louder and cum into your mouth as you lick it all up smirking you go back up as gaara was going to kiss you when his head fall back down on the pillow moaning loud you had grin your hip into his you keep doing this for a bit as you both moan gaara flip you over and start kissing your neck as you moan you could feel how hard he was he went down and started licking you as you moan/gasp loud "gaara!" you moan as he slip his tongue in you and start going around as your breathing pick up more and you grab the sheets tighter the gaara did soon you cum into his mouth as he clean you all up then come back up to you and smile down at you as you smile back you could see the lust and love in his eye's and the same with him in yours then he got himself ready and look at you as you lighty kiss him as he smiled and slowly start to push in as you open your mouth but nothing come out your eye's narrow as you push up your lower back just when he was 5 inchs in you two hear "we're home!" yours and gaara's eye's widing as he pull out making you moan a little gaara look back at you hearing that and kiss you hard as you moan not knowing he was going to do that then he start pushing in again when "gaara are you home" he pulls out.

(fan girls: damnit stop that! me: lol)

you two get dressed fast and wash your faces so kankuro and temrai won't ask why you two are so sweety then walk to the stair's as gaara kissed you and used his sand to go to the kitchen as you sigh and walk down the stair's to see temrai and kankuro just taking off their boots "oh amy I didn't know you where coming over" temrai say's seeing you walk down the stair's as kankuro look up at you as you got to the last step you smile "yeah gaara ask me to come over" you say smiling then you saw the smirk on kankuro's face and narrow your eye's "what were you doing up there and where's gaara" he ask smirking like the pervter he is as you glare "you pervter!" you say as gaara walk out of the kitchen with a new cup of coco "I agree with amy on that one kankuro" gaara say's with a blank look as kankuro look at him "yeah yeah but what was she doing up there..you better not have gone into my room!" kankuro say's "oh please like I want to go into your room I bet even if I did I would find make-up and dolls everywhere" you say as gaara smirk and temrai laugh and kankuro glare at you as you smirk too then kankuro look you up and down and smirk "nice" he say's as a anime vein pop on your head and temrai step back as a loud.

'SLAP'

was heard kankuro was on the floor looking like this - and a big red hand mark on his right cheek tmerai laugh again "nice one amy" she say's laughing as you smile at her "thank you temrai" you say laughing a bit too gaara just smirk you stay there for a few hours then gaara walk you home when you were at your door you turn "thank I had fun" you say smiling as gaara smile back "I'm glad" he say's as he pull you to him and kiss you, you kiss back when you pull back "we'll continu what we started later" you whisper as he smirk you kiss him one last time "see ya" you say as you open the door "see ya" he say's back as you smile and walk in closing the door behind as gaara sigh with a smile on his face and walk away you walk to your room and fall on you bed with a smile on your face without you knowing you fall asleep

'next day'

When you wake up you look at the clock to see it's 11:05 you sigh as you sit up and yawn the there a knock at your door as you open your eye's "come in" you say as your door open and naruto walk in "hey I got something for you" he say's as you look at him "hmm what's that" you ask as he walk in and you see a long but skinny box in his hands "I found outside the door" he say's handing it to you as you nod grabing it and start to open it when you take off the top you gasp seeing a black rose in the boxs with a note you pick up the rose and look it over you smile then look down at the note and pick it up putting thr roes down and open the note it say's 'amy I'm sorry to tell you that I had to go back to my village today I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you we had to leave at 3 in the morning but don't you worry I'll be back for you remember that I love you and I hope you like the rose I got for you love gaara' you smile at the note happy that he got the rose for you and the cute note but sad that he had to leave "wow" naruto say's picking up the rose looking it over as you smile the yawn getting up grabing some clothes and walking into the bathroom to do your morning things when you were done you walk out then got a idea "hey naruto what say you me and the others go ice skitting today" you say as naruto look at you then nod smiling you smile back and you two grab your coats and boots and go to get the others they say meet you and naruto that the lake you two wait for a bit when almost everyone is there right now your only waitting for sasuke and tash you all talk then you hear some bushes moving and look to the side to see sasuke walk out "huh hey where's tash" you ask then tash jump out of the bushes "have no fear I am here!" tash say's as you laugh "oh god ok everyone on 3 we all start running and screaming ok" elexus say's smirking "ha ha very funny elexus" tash say's playful hit elexus on the arm as she laughs then rin who elexus is holding kick tash in the stomach as tash hold her stomach and look down at rin and glares pointing at rin "I swear that child is evil pure evil!!" tash yells as you shake your head laughing as did the others soon you all put on your stuff and go on the ice tash look at the ice then step on the another and another and another then.

'SLAM'

tash fell on her ass "owie!" tash say's as you laugh sasuke goes over to her and helps her up and help her to go around the ice as she hold on to sasuke for dearlife as you smile going around and around having fun sakura keeps falling here and there as ino laugh at her naruto was going around when sasuke smirk and trip him making naruto fall on his face "grrr sasuke!!" naruto yell as sasuke skate off kinda fast leave tash standing there as naruto went after him then tash try going on her own and is doing good when she look over at sakura to see her on the ground glaring at the ice "you know if you keep staring at the ice your going to melt it with your stupid face and you breathing on it" tash say's smirking as sakura glare at her then as tash was laughing she slip and fell on her ass again "ow damnit!" tash yelled as sakura laugh at her tash glare "oh you think that funny we'll see how funny it is when I slam my mallet in your big face and forehead!" tash yells jumping up pulling out her mallet and went after sakura who stand up fast and run away you stop smiling watching everyone and laughing at tash and sakura you look at sasuke and naruto to see sasuke smirking and turn fast making naruto fly into some snow making you laugh again as did kiba elexus lee as sasuke smirked hinata went to help him as you smile _awww_ you think then you all sat down for a rest talking and laughing the kiba got an idea "hey hey who want to have a paintball fight!" kiba say's as everyone look at him then at each other and smile or smirk nodding

(me: yeah on christmas everyone got a paintball gun ok )

so you all run home and grab your gun and meet back in the forest "ok who vs who" tenten say's "how about girls vs boys" you say as everyone thinks then agrees so the girls go on one side of the forest and the boys on the other side "ok everyone ready" you say as tash smirk "hell yeah" elexus say's you smirk/smile and nod walking slowly throw the forest your eye's looking around fast after 10 minutes tash sigh "where are they" she say's then a paintball hit the tree tash was leading on as she jumps "what the! hey!" tash yells pointing her gun where the shot was fired and you hear a soft "ow" tash smirk lowing her gun a little "take cover!" you yell as the girls hide and more paintballs are fired kiba and naruto where in a tree firing when kiba whipser "hey naruto watch this" naruto nod as kiba smirk pointing his gun at tash whos pointing hers at lee he smirk and shot hitting tash right on the ass as tash jump a mile and turn glaring "who did that!! because their a dead man!" tash yelled shaking her gun in the air kiba and naruto high five "yeah" they say as tash heard that and found them glaring "there you are" she whispers pointing her gun at them then shot and hitting kiba right where it well hurt like hell kiba gasp droping his gun and holds himself falling out of the tree as tash laugh her ass off you smirk seeing that then see sasuke open "sorry tash" you say pointing your gun at him and shot hitting him on the cheek as he closed his eye's then open them glaring at you holding his cheek as you laugh when sasuke took his hand off his cheek his eye's widing seeing..pink! you laugh more then fight went on and after a hour you all stop and walk out of the forest cover in paint you all laugh looking at each other tash gasp "sasuke who did that to you!" tash say's running to him and hold his cheek where you hit as you try not to smirk or laugh tash show that it was pink and glare at sakura as she blink "you" tash say's as sakura got scared tash pull out her mallet and ran after sakura who ran for her life ino smirk walking over to sasuke "oh sasuke are you alright" ino say's getting a little to close to him as he look at her weird "I wou'dn't i-" sasuke was cut off by "GAHHHHH" tash yell running at ino as she ran with sakura as tash went after them you laugh "you know you did it why make sakura get in trouble" sasuke say's as you laugh "because it fun watching tash run after them" you say laughing as sasuke smirk so you all went home to get the paint off

'ff a few days'

you sigh sitting on the windowsill with a bored look then there was a knock on the door as you stand up and walk to the door opening it to see a ninja stand there you got a confused look then he hand you a letter you look at it and take it he bow then poof away as you blink still confused then close the door and walk back to the windowstill and sit down you stare at the letter then start to open it you pull the paper and start to read you bored and confused look slowly turn into a very happy one you jump happy but end up falling off the windowsill "ow" you say standing back up and jumping again "omg naruto come here!!" you yell as naruto come running out with only a towle on as you look up and scream "my eye's! nii-san put some pants on!!" you yell as narto blush and run back into his room then come back with pant on as you sigh "what with all the yelling" naruto say's as you run over and hand him the letter as he read it over then smile "we can go right" you say as naruto look at you "I don't know amy" naruto say's as you gave him the puupy dog eye's "please nii-san" you plead.

(me: ok for you who don't know what nii-san means it brother)

naruto sigh "fine I'll ask the hokage" he say's as you jump for joy and hug him "thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" you say's running around as naruto laugh and went to get a shirt on to go see the hokage as you ran to the phone and start calling the girls to come over your house because you have something to tell them after a bit you herd a knock at the door you say come in and in walk the girls "ok amy what is it" tenten say's as you just smile then naruto walk in and smile as you jump for joy "ok ok give me the letter" you say as naruto gave you the letter and you gave the letter to the girls as the girls read it over then jump for joy to "we can go right!" sakura say'sas naruto nod "yeah I just ask the hokage and she said it was okay" naruto say's as the girls dance for joy then they leave to get ready but elexus as she walk in your room as your packing your things "oh amy did you know you had to dress 'nice'" elexus say's smirking as you drop the shirt you were holding and your eye's widing _not again_ you think as you sigh and walk to your closet and pull out a chinas dress it was black with a red dragon on it and it went to your knees elexus jaw drop "omg that so cool!" she yelled as you smirk and put in your bag then after a bit of talking she leave too and you sigh then naruto walk in "we have to get going at 6:00" naruto say's as you look at the clock to see it say's 5:31 you nod then at 5:55 you and naruto walk to the gates and wait after a bit everyone was there "kakashi you pack everything for rin right" elexus say's holding rin as kakashi nod holding all the bags as elexus smiled "ok everyone ready" you say as they nod then the gates open and you all walk out and to the sand village.

'FF to the sand village lazy I know '

you walk in the sand village with everyone you were looking around kinda fast then you hear "yo guys!" you all turn to see kankuro " 'gasp' kanky!" tash yells running and jumping on kankuro for a hug as kankuro got a shocked look then hug back she got off him as you all walk over to him "hey gaara want me to show you to the house because that where your all stay" kankuro say's as you all nod when you all get there kankuro show you to your rooms as you all where going up the stair's everyone had a wow look because the place was huge! kankuro show everyone their rooms you were the last one "ok amy this way" kankuro say's as he walk donw the hall then stop at a door opening it to see a great looking room you look shocked as you slowly walk in holding your bags with both your hands "this is gaara's room he want me to tell you that you'll be stayin in here" kankuro say's as you look at him then he smirk "I better not hear anything" he say's smirking as you glare "what was that" you say in a deadly tone as kankuro look like this - ' "ha ha see ya" he say's running out as you close the door and put your bags on the bed as you had a big smile on your face "wow" you say laying down on the bed with your eye's closed with a smile on your face you were so happy that you didn't hear the door open then close and footsteps walking to the bed then stop at the end your eye's snap open when you feel someone touch your leg you sit up fast thinking it was kankuro to see "gaara" you say smiling as he smile back sitting on the bed next to you as you hug him "I miss you!" you say as he hug you back "same here" he say's kissing your cheek as you smile then kiss him as he smile in the kiss and kiss back the small kiss turn into a make-out when you two finally stop and it was late so you two got under the covers as you lay your head on gaara's chest you two lay there "gaara" "hmm" you look up at him "do I have to wear a dress at this praty of yours" you say as gaara laugh a bit "sorry amy but yes" you pout "but gaara you know I hate dresses!" you say as gaara smirk you sigh "I hate you" you say "I love you too" gaara say's back as you laugh a bit smiling then you yawn and close your eye's as gaara kissed your head "night" you say "night" gaara say's back as you two slowly fall asleep...I end it here and what the letter said is in the result ok this is what the letter said "hey amy sorry again for leaving without saying goodbye well I thought I make it up to you if you and and the others come to this praty I'm throwing this weekend and you have to dress nice for this praty to ok well hope I see you there love gaara" aww well hope you like it plz rate or messgae ok see ya!


	35. Chapter 35

'start story'

you slowly wake up yawing as you sit up and look to your side to see no gaara you put your head to the side then shrug as you get up do your morning things then get dressed you walk down stair's you saw everyone eating at the table but one person as you sit down "temrai where gaara" you ask as she put a plate in front of you "oh he at his office remember he the kazekage after all" temrai say's smiling "oh yeah" you say starting to eat right when you put the food in your mouth your eye's widing as kankuro spit it out "temrai what is this!!" kankuro yell "food!" temrai yell back "bull more like shit to me!!" kankuro yell again as you and the other watch going from kankuro to temrai with a sweat drop you laugh a little as you stand up "how about I cook" you say but temrai and kankuro didn't hear you, you sighed as you just walk into the kitchen and start cooking you laugh a little hearing temrai and kankuro fight when you were done you walk out and put the food down and temrai's food back in the kitchen when you sat down kankuro sniff "wo what that smell it smell like" kankuro look at the table "FOOD!" he yelled sitting down and start eating as did temrai kankuro anime cry because it was that good "oh my god I never thought I eat something this good at home before" he say's as temrai hit him as you laugh the other too agree with kankuro when you were done you grab a plate for gaara "I'll see ya later" you say walking out with the food in your bag when you got to gaara's office you stop at a deck and a lady look up "may I help you" she say's "yes is it alright if I see the kazekage" you ask "let me go see ah may I ask what's your name" she ask "Amy sakka" you say as the lady nod walking off as you stand there waiting after a bit she came back "yes lord kazekage well see you now" she say's leading you up stair's and down a hallway and stop at a door and knock "come in" you hear as the lady open the door steping to the side for you to go in as you smiled giving a small nod in thanks as you walk in and the door close behind you as you smile seeing gaara working his ass off you laugh a little as he look up and smile as he was going to stand up but you put your hand up in a way saying don't so he sat back down and you walk over and put the bag on the table and sat down next to him as he look at the bag then you as you just smiled he pull out the food from the bag as he face pale a bit making you laugh "don't worry I made it" you say laughing a bit as gaara sigh then put it down and started to eat as you smile looking around when gaara was done "thanks" gaara say's as you nod "I thought you been hungry" you say as gaara smiled then goes back to work as you put the plate back in the bag as you stand up "oh what time is the praty gaara" you ask without looking from his work he say's "9:00" as you nod you then stand there staring at him he felt that you were staring at him so he stop and look up at you "what is it" he ask as you blink then drop your bag and walk next to him again as he watch you as you stare at him some more then grab his cheeks with both hands and lean in and crash your lips on his he got a shocked look not knowing you were going to do that but got over it and kiss back your hand slowly went around his neck as you both started getting lost in the kiss gaara push the papers in front of him out of the way and used his sand to sit you down on the deck as his hands slowly go down your body making you moan in his mouth he smirk as his hands stop at your waist then goes back up but under your shirt you shiver under his touch just as he was about to take your shirt off there was a knock at the door both you and gaara parted fast and look at the door then gaara pull his hands out and you got off the deck fast as gaara's sand pick up all the papers on the floor fast and you fix your shirt again as gaara got back to work and say's come in the door opens in walk kankuro, temrai and the girls you try not to glaring at them "what do you want" gaara say's not even looking up from his work "well I'm here to help as temrai and the others girl are here for amy " kankuro say's as gaara look up then at you he saw you trying to hold back the sadness he smirk then look back at kankuro and nod you sigh and stand up "I'll see you later gaara" you say as gaara nod smiling at you as you smile back and follow temrai and the girls out no more then 1 minute later did you run back in and kiss gaara on the cheek and run back to the door as kankuro turn "hey where my kiss!" he yell with a pout then a shoe came and hit kankuro in the face gaara try not to laugh but let out a little laugher slip out of his mouth then goes back to work as kankuro sat down with a mad look you were following the girls laughing silently a bit at what you did to kankuro without knowing you had just walk into a dress store when you did your face went pale "what you take me away from gaara for this!! I already have a dress!" you say trying not to yell as tash walk up to you "if I have to go through this I'm taking you down with me" tash say's in a scary tone as a shive ran down your back "y..yeah r..right" you say with a look like this - ' tash hmhp and walk over to pick out a dress as you sigh sitting and waiting with a bored look after going throw that hell and the girls paid you ran out of the store "oh my god I'm finally out of there thank you god!" you say/yell as the girls sweat drop then elexus walk up to you "your welcome" she say's as you look at her weird "I am god so yeah" elexus say's in a deep voice when saying god making you and the girls laugh you all walk back to the house.

you all talk and play around till the praty it was now 8:33 when temrai look at the clock "oh hey we should start getting ready" she say's as everyone calm down and went up stair's to get ready it was now 8:50 when temrai tash elexus sakura tenten hinata ino walk out of their rooms you were the only one that has not come out yet and sakura kncok on your door "hey amy you almost done in there" she ask "um you guys go on ahead I'll catch up" you say throw the door as they look at each other confused "you okay" she ask "yeah just go or you'll be late" you say as sakura sighed "alright see ya at the praty" sakura say's as they walk down stair's and out the door to the praty when the girls got to where the praty was it was huge and the boys where waiting at the door for the girls as they smile running to there date so it went tash & sasuke temrai & shikamru sara & neji hinata & naruto elexus & kakashi tenten & lee sakura and ino wasn't with anyone kiba and shino same thing they all walk in when naruto turn "hey where amy" he ask "she said she'll catch up" ino say's as naruto nod the praty had a lot of people there the gang found gaara and kankuro talking as they walk over to the two gaara and kankuro stop talking as they walk over kankuro was the first to notice "hey where amy" he ask gaara had a worried look "she told us she'll be here in a bit" temrai say's as gaara sighed so they started talking after a bit the doors open slowly and a girl with black haired with red in it with red eye's step in slowly she had a chiness black with a red dragon dress on with hair up in a bun with chopsticks in it with a bit of hair in her face she look around with a shy look on her face that when tenten look up and her eye's widing "wow" was the only thing she could say the other look at her "what wrong ten-" sakura stop talking as she followed what tenten's eye's were looking at as did everyone else gaara's eye's widing as a small blush showed on his face "holy shit is that amy!" kiba say's everyone just nod your eye's finally found the others to see them all staring at you as you blush walking down to them slowly when you got over to them they were still staring at you which made you blush more you fake coughed snaping them out of it "oh my amy you look great!" temrai say's as you smile with a bit of red on your cheeks after all that you all start talking again you girls were laughing "hey hey look at this" tash say's looking around as she left up her dress a little showing she was wearing pants under her dress making you all laugh as she did too putting her dress back down soon a song came on and the girls grab their dates and drag them to the dance floor as you laugh watching then you feel a tap on your shoulder as you turn to see gaara standing there smiling as you smile back then you saw him holding his hand out "well you dance with me" he ask as you smile more grabing his hand as you both walk out on to the dance floor you all dance for a while having fun and starting to get drunk because they were selling beer there too and tash and elexus grab some when no one was looking you were laughing as you walk to the stair's and up them holding on to something so not to fall as you got up them and to the bathroom and when you were done you walk out with a smile still on your face that you didn't see someone standing in front of you and walk into them you look up to see...


	36. Chapter 36

'start story'

you look up to see gaara standing there "oh h..hey gaara" you say smiling he smiled back taking a step closer to you as you smile more watching him gaara turn hearing someone laughing kinda loud he turn back to you and grab your hand and start walking down the hall he turn right walking down another hall as you just follow laughing a little as you go soon gaara went up some stair's and again down another hall way and turning left.

(wow big place)

he finally stop at a door and open it pushing you in and walking in himself closing and locking the door he turn and smirk at you as you just look around he walk up behind you grabing you from behind as you laugh he started saying little stuff in your ear making you giggle and the next thing you know your laying on the bed with gaara on top he smirk down at you with lust in his eye's you could see he was drunk too because he had a bit of red on his cheeks he narrow his eye's still smirking as he lean now and crash his lips on your as you just smile kissing back his hands went down your body till he got to your mid tight did he start going up with his hands going up your dress you moan a little into his mouth making gaara smirk after a bit of you guys playing around you both had your clothes off and just now kissing and touching each other you flip gaara over laughing a little as he smirk you slid your hand down his side making him shiver under your touch making you smirk you hand stop on his thight you look down at gaara still smirking as he smirk back your hand slowly went back up gaara watch your hand but then it stop as gaara head fell back into the pillow moaning making you smirk more you hand went up and down slowly you could feel him harden in your hand as you giggle "faster" gaara moan as you laugh a little and move your hand faster then faster you went the louder gaara moan then you stop making gaara growl at you as you just laugh then go down as gaara watch you confused then he gasp moaning louder now as you started licking and sucking him you went from the tip down then put the whole thing in your mouth listening to gaara moan your name and saying faster or harder after a bit you gave him a harder suck making him cum in your mouth and moaning louder at that too you clean him up then went you to his face smiling as he was trying to catch his breath his eye's open looking into your he smile then you lean down and kiss him hard making him moan into your mouth he flip you over sticking his tongue into your mouth and making you gasp as he stick something else in some where he moved his two fingers in and out kinda fast making you moan into his mouth he smirk after a bit of that you cum on his fingers as he pull them out and lick them then smirk down at you as he got himself ready you smile at him as he look at you making you laugh a bit leaning up and kiss him as he push himself in you moan again as your head fell back on the pillow he push in slow but hearing you moan his name made him start to go faster and a bit harder as your breathing pick up as did his sweat was all over your bodies as he moved faster "g..gaara ahhh more...ahhh harder!" you moan as he went harder and going deeper soon he started slamming into you making you moan louder if it wasn't for the loud music down stair's and if they were listening good the people down stair's could maybe hear you and gaara you open your eye's watch gaara with his eye's closed and moving in and out of you as you smile putting a hand on his cheek he open his eye's looking into yours "gaara" you say softy as you lean up and kiss him as he kissed back you then flip him over as you push down harder and faster then he did making you both moan still kissing you started going deeper, harder and faster on gaara you could feel something in your stomach about to pop no sooner it did as you moan cumming as gaara did too moaning into your mouth as you did to him you pull away to breath as you stop for a bit then gaara grab you hips making you go again as you smile helping him you hands on his shoulders what you two didn't know was two people were walking the halls they stop at the door.

'on the other side of the door'

sasuke ad tash stop turning to the door as they hear something both of them drunk too tash put her ear to the door as sasuke stand there watching tash heard moaning as her eye's widing "sasuke listen!" she whisper as sasuke shrugged putting his ear to the door he too heard moaning "who do you think it is" sasuke say's as tash shrugged then they heard "g..gaara" as tash gasped "was that amy" sasuke say's as tash smirked sasuke who was still listening started feeling funny and was now staring at tash he felt something move in his pants as he look down and gulp he look around seeing no one he look back at tash and grab her hand pushing her into a wall and pinning her there as tash stared at him he smirk softy kissing her as she smirk closing her eye's and kissing back as sasuke started to kiss harder his hands were going down and up her sides making her moan.

'back in the room'

gaara was back on top but there was a little change you were on your knees and hands as gaara slammed into your ass and had a hand full of your hair making you moan his name loud as he pulled back your head and kissed you rough on the lips as you kiss back just as rough then a idea pop in your head "g..gaara" you say as you stop him he look at you confused "does your demon like me" you say as you making him pull out of you and you turn as gaara look like he was thinking then he snap out of it and he nod you smile "don't you think it's unfair that you get all the fun and he doesn't" you say with a small sexy smile _you know gaara she right! I want some fun too_ gaara demon say/thought as gaara sigh but smirk "ok ok" he say's as you smile big jumping on your knees for joy gaara smiled then he closed his eye's when they open his eye's were different he smirk a kinda evil one as you blush smiling at him he grab you making you lay down with him on top you smile more as he started kissing and licking your neck he soon found your weak spot making you moan loud as he smirk and bit down making it bleed a little you growl out of pain then prrr as you feel him lick up the blood then out of no where he slam himself in as you gasp he cover your mouth with his as he push in and out fast and hard and keep hitting your 'spot' making you go crazy as you push up your lower back moaning like there is no tomorrow he then put you on your hands and knees again as he push in and out harder and faster while his one hand playing with your breast and the other pushing in and out from your front as you almost scream his name as he slam in you moan so loud as you cum he was almost to his after a bit he cum too moaning loud and kinda biting your shoulder as you closed your eye's tight moaning he then pull out of you and lay next to you as you lay on your stomach trying to catch your breath 'gaara' lean over to you "thanks" he whisper into your ear as you smile turning as he kiss you and you kissed back when he pull away he smile then closed his eye's you sigh putting your face into the pillow you felt gaara petting your hair as you smile "go ahead and sleep amy" gaara say's as you lean up and kiss him one last time then lay on your side closing your eye's and slowly falling asleep.

'next day'

you walk up to hear the shower running you smile as you lay on your stomach just as the shower turn off after a bit the door open to see gaara walk out with a towel on his head drying his hair with only black pants on when he was done he put the towel around his neck and look over at you he smiled "I see your awake" he say's as you nod smiling his eye's look over your body making you giggle he look back at you smirking you got up and walk over to him as you kiss him and walk into the bathroom closing and locking the door as gaara just smirks you took a shower when you were done you turn the water off and grab a towel wrapping it around you and step out of the shower you look to your left to see some cloths _what how he...'smirk' his sand_ you thought as you laugh a bit then dry off and get dressed you walk out of the bathroom to see no gaara you look around still no so you walk out as soon as you step out of the door you got losted you were not looking where you were going because one you were drunk and two gaara was dragging you as you sigh then start walking the halls you soon got tired as you stop and sit down leading your back on the wall "damnit" you say as you sigh "haha lost" you hear as you look up to see a smirking kankuro you narrow your eye's as you stand up "no" you say as you start to walk again with kankuro following with a smirk still on his face your face went from confused to angry and back making kankuro laugh you stop and glare at him "I don't see anything funny" you say "yeah your face!" kankuro say's laughing as you growl out of anger "I watch what you say dolly man" you say as you start to walk away again kankuro started to laugh but just got what you said "HEY!" he yelled getting mad as you smirk and keep walking "aww did I making the little kitty mad" you say smirking as a anime vein pop on kankuro's head you stop and turn looking at kankuro smirking more "you know did you ever told temrai you have been using her make-up yet" you say laughing a bit as kankuro finally snap he stomp over to you and pick you up putting you on his shoulder "hey put me down you asshole!" you yell hitting his back he just started walking away like he didn't hear you "hey did you hear me you wanted be cat!!" you yell still as another anime vein pop on kankuro's head "if you don't put me down I'll make sure your a girl seeing as you try looking like one!!" you yell in his ear as fire now shows in his eye's soon he finally got to where the party was to see the others and gaara talking but they stop when they hear you yelling and kankuro walking in with you on his shoulder "put..me...DOWN!!" you yell almost screaming as kankuro finally drop you but you didn't hit the floor because sand had catch you as you glare at kankuro and he glared right back tash elexus naruto kiba and lee were laughing the sand had putting you back on your feet next to him as you hug him "gaara how could you leave me in that room all by myself" you say going into chidi form as the other sweat dropped watching "I thought you would know where to go" gaara say's "hn yeah she was going around the halls lost as hell if I didn't find her she still will be but know Im wishing I didn't" kankruo say's crossing his arms "well no one ASK you to!" you yell at him.

anime scene

you two glare at each other shooting fire from your eye's at each other too as the other went into chidi form hiding in a corner watching you two.

end of anime scene

"ok I can't stay in here because you two are being emo right now" tash say's walking out the door "hmph!" you say turning your back on kankuro as he did the same "you two are acking like 5 year olds" elexus say's as the girls laugh and the boys smirk as you both glare at her "ok ok let just go outside" tenten say's as you all went outside it was sunny out as you smile "man did I miss that sun" you say "yeah" sakura say's smiling.

FF to summer

you all are back home you missed gaara so much you were with the others hanging out you were all talking when tenten ino hinata and sara ran up "hey guys guess what!" ino say's as you all look at them "the hokage giving us a break!!" sakura say's as you all smile "really when" you ask "today" hinata say's "yeah she say's we're all going to a island" tenten say's as you all look at each other and smile big "so go pack your stuff guys! because we leave at 12" ino say smiling.

anime secen

ino look all happy and shit then sasuke walk by her as she get stars in her eye's "oh sasuke-kun do you need an-" ino was cut off as she turn and ran a little and end up running right into a car that just came out of no where.

(lol!)

tash was standing right next to the car with his hands in her pockets with a blank look "ah dumb bitch" tash say's.

end of anime scene

tash growl at ino and sakura as she follows sasuke home as you laugh and run with naruto back home when you two get there you run to your room grabbing a bag you swing open your closet and start picking stuff to put in the bag like clothes,towle,bathroom stuff,cd's,cd player,laptop,some books,sun glasses,some kunai and ninja stars and so on when you were finally done you put your now two bags down by the door naruto came out soon after and with three bags you look at him a bit confused "naruto you don't need to take your whole room with you" you say as he look at you "I know that! i'm just taking stuff I um...need" he say's as you stare at him ew you thought as you sigh shaking your head as he put his bags by the door ones you two were done with everything you grab your bags as you both run to the gate when you get there you see everyone there sakura and ino had five bags! you sigh "how long are we going for" you say "a month" hinata say's as you nod "cool" you say smiling soon the hokage come she smile at you all "you all ready" she say's as you all nod "okay" she say's as she open up something and say some weird word and a portal open you all stared in awe at it then jump in when you jump in you land on nice warm sand you look up to see the sea you look around to see trees sand and yeah "hey look!" kiba say's as you turn to see a cool beach house! you smile big as you run to it with the others right behind you when you all walk in the place was huge! as you all stared in awe looking around "holy shit a hot tub!!" elexus say's pointing to a hot tub in another room as you smile walking in to see it was a kinda big hot tub too this is so cool! you thought happy but then you hear something that just suck the happiness right out of you "what SHE here!" you hear something yell as you turn to see "well well well hi to you too kitty boy" you say smirking as kankuro glare at you as you glare at back then temrai and gaara walk in "hey you finally here" temrai say's smiling you all say you hi's and crap you finally stop glaring at kankuro to see "gaara!" you say running jumping on him as you give him a big hug he laughed a little hugging you back "aww get a room!" tash say's as elexus smirked laughing a bit as you stick your tongue out at her then get up helping gaara up then you all go pick your rooms you all had to go in pairs so it went temrai&shikamaru tash&sasuke elexus&kakashi with rin lee&tenten neji&sara kiba&shino sakura&ino naruto&hinata kankuro&choji and last you&gaara you all unpacked and went down stair's and look around alright that house had a game room a living room with a big tv! a pool room.

(I know stop it just if it rains or the sea water to cold they could just go into the pool)

a big kitchen a green room for you who don't know what a green room is 'coughbakascough' it's a room full of plants the room with the hot tub and a big window over looking the sea tash and elexus were in the game room playing air hockey (can't spell) shino was in the green room choji shikamaru kankuro and gaara were watching tv sasuke naruto neji and lee were in the game room too playing shooting and racing games sakura ino sara temrai and tenten were in the hot tub leaving kakashi was watching rin and also reading leaving you and hinata you two went to go walk the beach letting your feet wet "oh cold" hinata say's laughing a bit as you smile "yeah but it feels good" you say as hinata nod "so hows you and naruto going" you ask smirking as she blushed and doing her finger thing looking down you laugh as she smiled looking up "we're doing good" she say's in a cute tone as you smile "that great" you say and hug her then you two turn hearing something what you saw was the others running to the water with their beach stuff on you smile "well there goes are quiet time" you say laughing as hinata nod laughing too then walk over to naruto you smile as you walk over to the other girls "so who won" you ask tash and elexus as elexus put her hand up happy as tash growled "yeah well I could so kick your ass at a shooting game!" tash say's as her and elexus got into a fight making you laugh then you and the girls started making stuff in the sand as the boys played football then kiba came up behind tash and drop water all over her and start to laugh as tash scream then turn and glare at kiba she growl as a anime vein pop on her head "uh oh" he say's as he run still laughing "get back here!!" tash yelled jumping to her feet and start to run after kiba ino who had the video carma was taping all this as you and the other girls laughed soon tash got tired as she stop "ah who cares" tash say's walking back to the others and sat down as kiba laugh again as did naruto shikamaru who was laying on his towle pull down hia sunglasses "what does it take for a guy around here to take a nap" he say's to himself as he sighed putting his glasses back up and laying back down after a while tash got a thing all of sand to look to you girls and put a finger to her lips saying 'shhhh' you all laugh a little as tash tip toped over to kiba who was standing by the water she very fast grab his shorts and droped all the sand in them and ran laughing her ass off as kiba scream jumping around "get it out ahhh!!" he yelled "my new nick name for you now mutt is going to be sandyass!" tash say's laughing as the others laugh too kiba after a while finally got all the sand out and death glare at tash as she just smirked soon it was getting close to dinner so everyone went up to the beach house and the boys went to the living room to watch tv as the girls went to the kitchen "hey what ever you do don't let temrai cook!!" kankuro says/yells from the living room as a pan come flying from the kitchen and hit kankuro in the head as he hit the floor looking like this - as the boys laugh at him "hmph" temrai say's as you smile going back to work on dinner ones it was done you girls put it on the table and call the boys as they come and sit and you all start to eat and talk when it was over you girls made the boys clean the dishes as the girls watch some tv you laugh as you pass the kitchen the boys glare at you as you stick out your tongue and walk up to your room and grab your cd player and a cd and walk down stair's and down to the beach you put the cd player down and pop your cd in and click play then the song 'Desert Rose' came on you smile as you start to dance to it.

(me: if you haven't hear of this song your missing out BIG time it's cool)

from the house the boys could see the beach so meaning they herd your muisc and look out the window to see you dancing they watch in awe as you started using some of your chakra to make the sand start to fly around then as you were dancing you were also singing to it and you started to take your dancing on to the water midnight who was watching from the roof in her see throw form was smiling as she watch you when the song end you smile stopping then walk back to land and grab your cd player and walk back inside you put it back in your room and walk back to the living room to see the boys done and sitting watching tv with the girls you smile as you sit next to gaara who smile to putting his arm around you then when it got close to midnight.

(me: the time not demon midnight)

you all went to bed you yawn as you got into bed and lay close to gaara who smile and put a arm around your waist you smile as you give him a good night kiss as he kiss back then you lay back down and slowly closed your eye's as you fell asleep.

FF

It as been two weeks now you all have been having a great time but what you guys didn't know was someone was watching you all you were on the roof looking at th stars smiling a nice warm wind blow pass you as you smile more "this has been so much fun" you say then out of the corner of your eye you saw something move "huh" you say looking to your left the something in the shadows move fast before you could see it you blink a few times then got a uneasy look something tells me something going to happen something big and not good you thought as you go back to your room.

next day

you have been looking out the window a lot now trying to see if you could see anything move in the shadows again but no luck.

elexus pov

you were in your room drying rin off after you just gave her,her bath you smile as she giggle then kakashi walk in "hey" you say smiling "hi" he say's walking over and smile down at rin as she giggled again you got her dressed then sat her down by her toys as she start to play you sat down on the bed as kakashi was laying on it with his book reading you were watching rin play then a idea pop in your head "hey kakashi" you say "hmm" he say's not looking up from his book "would you like to have a kid" you ask kakashi eye's widing as he look up and stare at you kinda shocked but your back was to him so you couldn't see "well" you say and finally turn to see the still shocked look then his eye's soften as he put his book down.

(me: shocker! OO ... lol)

and pull you to him so you sat in between his legs facing him "yeah some day I mean don't get me wrong I love rin in all but-" you cut him off "she isn't yours" you say as kakashi nod you smiled as you pull down his mask and kiss him he kisses back when you pull away for air "so when do you want to" you ask as kakashi look like he was thinking "when you turn 20" he say's as you get a sad look "what why that all it's like 4 years away!" you say's as kakashi sigh "I know but listen I'm 26 and your just 16 it's already wrong that me and you are together but having a baby together it's going to get me in big trouble" he say's as you think it over then nod "your right I guess I can wait" you say smiling as he smiled back then you two look down at rin.

your pov

you sigh as you lay in the hot tub staring out at the water and the beach I have a bad feeling yuou thought why you hear midnight say's I don't know I just do you thought/say as you got up and grab your towle and walk into the living room you see kankuro kiba naruto listening to 'Enter sandman' they were also doing air griter (can't spell) wiht there fingers tash was doing it too you laugh watching them they were standing on the couchs and table in the living room gaara was just sitting watch them with a 'their bakas' kinda look making you laugh again you grab dressed and is now standing on the roof as the wind blow your hair from behind you had a blank look on your face then a idea pop in your head as you tap into midnight's power and made it so cat ears and a tail pop out you smile a little as you twitch your ears then you herd from behind you.

SANP

you turn your head to look over your shoulder as your ears turn to the side to listen your eye's widing at what you see i..i..itachi! you thought he was looking around then up at a window he smirked you jump into your room and run down stair's to see kakashi in the kitchen getting a drink when he look at you he almost drop his drink "a..amy" he say's as you look at him "I tap into midnight's power don't worry" you say as you were looking around kakashi nod "hey what you looking for" he asked "where elexus" you say just as the others walk in they stop dead as they see you,you sigh and told them what you told kakashi they nod you didn't see elexus with them "have you guys seen elexus" you say as they shake their head "she up in her room" kakashi say's as you look at him then nod just as you were going to take a step.

CRASH!

"AHHHH!" your eye's widing as you ran up stair's with the other right behind you and slam open her door "ELEXUS!" you yell as you ran in but what you saw shock you the glass from the window was on the floor everywhere as the wind blow in and there was no elexus and no rin "elexus rin!" kakashi yelled but nothing was herd you ran to the window and your ears twitch and you catch a small "help!" you gasp as everyone look at you "itachi got her and rin" you say as you turn to look at the other kakashi and everyone had a shocked look and sasuke shock look slowly turn into a very angry one was tash look at him worried as kakashi too look angry you all ran outside and into the forest .

(me: yeah there was a forest on this island too)

you all where looking everyone were.

elexus pov

you were in your room playing with the toy with rin when your something crash throw your window making a loud.

CRASH

you scream as you over rin when you look up your eye's widing there standing was itachi he look to the door then down at you "your coming with me" he say's ans grab you putting you on his shoulder holding you there with one arm and the other arm picking up and holding rin then he jump out the window right when you herd your door slam open and "ELEXUS" you hear amy yell when you where about 2 miles away from the house "help!" you yell as itachi just smirked soon he stop as you pick up your head to see your in a cave he put you down but still holds rin as she start to cry "give me my baby back!" you yell at him as he smirk "no I don't have too she much of mine as she is yours" he say's you got a upset look when he said that you always wanted your first baby to be with kakashi but this fucknut here had to go kiddnapping you and rape you making it so you have your first child with him "why" he say's as you look up confused "why did you keep her" he say's looking down at rin who still crying "you could of just throw her out I know you didn't want her you wanted to have a kid with kakashi so why did you keep her" he say's now looking at you as you still had a upset look on your face "because yes it's turn I didn't want her but she was still apart of me even throw I didn't like or love her father I wasn't going to let her died because it's not her fault she was born so I made it look like she was kakashi's" you say glaring at itachi as he stare at you rin had finally stop crying and was now just staring up at itachi as he finally gave rin over to you as you grab her and hold her close to you still glaring at itachi as he walk over to the opening of the cave "what do you want with us anyways" you say "you are going to be stay with me for now on" he say's with out turning around as you got a shocked look "what no!" you say as he finally turn to look at you "you are the mother of my child there for you have no choose I let you go the first time because I had business to take care of but now it's over so now I have come back for you" he say's as you stare at him then look down at rin so your hair shadows your eye's "kakashi and the others will come for me" you say in a low tone "let them come so that way I can kill them" itachi say's as you look up shocked at him as tears came to the corner of your eye's kakashi... you thought sad as you sat down with your back to the wall and still holding rin close to you as you look down shadowing your eye's again itachi look at you then back at the forest .

your pov

you were very piss off as you and the others are still looking throw the forest for elexus and rin black mist was now going around you because that how angry you were getting the others look kinda scared as they stare at you.

SNAP

your eye's snap to where the sound was herd as the others look to getting ready for a fight as you just stand there then out jump a big tiger it growl at you all as the others sighed they gasp as the tiger ran at you who was still just standing there your hair shadowed your eye's as the tiger jump at you ready to claw at you "AMY!" the girls yell your eye's snap up glaring deadly at the tiger as you step to the side and held up your arm and then throw it down as your nails grow into claws and cut off the tiger's head as the tiger's body fell to the ground and it's head roll over to naruto who look blue in the face from that then others look shocked and scared at you as you were glaring deadly at the now dead headless tiger you turn and start looking for elexus and rin again as the other followed you all look for them for days now it was almost time for you all to go back home everyone was tired hungry and sleepy but not you,you were still pissed.

(me: wow OO I hate to get on her bad side readers: yeah OO)

and had lust for itachi's blood right now you all where caming in the forest because it was night time the others were by the fire while you were in a tree 5 feet away from everyone look up at the moon your eye's had turn dark red your breathing was little fast because your lust for blood was starting to pay it tole on you as you close you eye's trying to calm down your eye's snap open when you hear someone jump up to where you were your eye's land on gaara as he stared at you "you alright" he ask as you saw worry in his eye's you nod looking down gaara sat in front of you staring at you "we'll find them" he say's as you look at him gaara could see the lust for blood in your eye's as he see your trying to hold yourself back from jumping on him.

(me: your not a vampire but when you get this bad with the blood lust you kinda act like one)

gaara stare into your eye's for a bit longer "go ahead" he say's as you got a shocked look "if you need blood go ahead I don't care" he say's as your stare at him then the next thing gaara knows his back is kinda slam into the tree as he moan a bit from that out of pain you sat on his lap as your hands grip his shoulders you turn his head to the side and started to lick around for a soft spot when gaara moan you knew you found one and you let your fangs out and bit down he bites his tongue so not to make a sound out in pain as he closed his eye's tight he grab your hips tight as he moan a little as you start to drink blood was coming down the corner of your mouth and down his neck after a bit you stop and lick the wound so it will heal when it stop bleeding you pull back a bit and look at gaara he was breath fast and still had his eye's closed when he open them he saw you lick your bloody lips he twitch as he watch you then pull you to him and lick some blood off under your bottom lip as you smirk you two stare at each other then crash your lips together as gaara's tongue was licking up all the blood in your mouth after a while you two pull back for air you stare at each other again then you smiled "thanks" you say as he smiled back nodding you two fall asleep in the tree.

(me: oh I don't know if I told you this already but when hana was still alive you and her put a spell on gaara so it made it so he can sleep without worrying about the demon inside him coming out okay)

next day

you wake up to see gaara already awake and was staring at th sky you smiled at him as he see you awake and smile back you two jump down and walk back to the others to see them all awake and ready to go so you all went back to looking you all had only three more days left before you all had to go back home you all walk till you got to a mountan you look up to see a cave up there you narrow your eye's found you you thought as you make a fire ball in your hand and shoot it up close to the cave as the others watched.

elexus pov

you were still sitting by the wall as itachi was cleaning his kunai's when you herd and felt something hit close to the cave making it shake you grab a rock and hold rin closer as you got a shocked look itachi jump to his feet and ran to the cave opening you watch him as he look down you could see a smirk on his face so you got up and ran to the cave opening too you gasp at who you saw "GUYS!" you yell as you were going to jump down to them but itachi grab your waist holding you close to him you glare at him.

your pov

you wait a bit after you throw the fire ball then itachi came to the opening of the cave he smirked when he saw you all as you growl then you saw elexus run to the opening with rin her arms she gasp "GUYS!" she yelled and look like she was going to jump but itachi grab her waist pulling her close to him as she glare at him you could see kakashi death glaring at itachi as was sasuke "LET HER GO ITACHI!" kakashi yelled but all itachi did was smirk this make you growl angry you walk about 6 feet in front of anyone as they watch you itachi watch you with a blank look as elexus looked worried black mist went around your body again as energy like lighting started going everywhere around you your dark red eye's started to glow "we end this now" you say in a demon like voice the others back up a bit as the ground under you start to broke you were far pass piss or angry now your under your eye's went black making it look like you were wearing black eyeliner and your eye's turn cat like and your claws grow and so did your fangs this bastard had made you so mad truth be told when you were back at your old home when you first watch naruto you a this thing for sasuke and find out what itachi did made you mad but now being here and when he kiddnap and rape elexus made you want to kill him and when he showed his face again and went and kidnap elexus again just went to far nothing was going to stop you from riping this bastard's heart out now...


	37. Chapter 37

'start story'

you growl madly as lighting like energy shot out around you and your eye's  
glowing a dark red "itachi you over stayed your walcome it's time for you to die" you growl as  
itachi stared at you with a blank look holding elexus around the waist to him sasuke had already  
got his sharingan eye's out as kakashi left up his headband sawing his sharingan eye then out of no where you jump up with demon speed and slash out at itachi as he jump out of the way with elexus there was a big hole where you had slash your claws at you glare down at itachi from  
where you were as he land on the ground softy staring up at you "elexus go hide behind that  
tree" itachi say's as elexus look at him then you and ran over to the tree holding rin close to  
her a barrier went around elexus so no one can touch her "damn" kakashi say's as he saw the  
barrier go up soon a deadly fight broke out with you and itachi sasuke had jump into the fight  
as well tash went after him to help itachi puch tash hard in the face sending her into a tree  
"TASH!" sasuke yelled then glare daggers at itachi and make his charka go up so he could use the  
lightning blade he ran at itachi going to use it on him but itachi step to the side kicking  
sasuke in the back hard "sasuke!!" naruto yelled as did ino and sakura naruto growl as he tap into the nine tail fox power red charka went around naruto as his eye's turn red and he grow fangs anruto ran at itachi you who was getting up after getting punch hard in the stoamch growl glaring down at itachi as he had throw naruto into the mountan kakashi was try to find a way to get elexus out of the barrier tash was kneeling down by sasuke as he sat up "bastard" sasuke say's glaring at itachi you jump down fast a bit to fast for itachi as he turn and blood went flying sasuke eye's widing as did everyone's you had made a deep cut with your claws across itachi's stomach as he cough up blood his eye's wide he back up holding his stomach as you were glaring at him you lick your claws with the blood on it itachi you smirked as you ran behind him he gasp going to turn to block you but you had claw at his back then you started kicking him around soon you punch him into a tree where he cough up more blood itachi knew he was lossing blood fast so he had to do that only thing he could even if he didn't like it and it was run he jump up fast running to elexus after knocking kakashi out of the way grabing elexus and ran  
"kakashi!!" elexus yelled before anyone could do anything he was gone sasuke sweared under his  
breath as tash help him up you just stared the way itachi went gaara walk over to you as you  
turn your head to look at him then back he put a hand on your shoulder as you sigh then you two  
walk over to the others

elexus pov

after a hour of running itachi finally stopped he sighed as he put you down then lead on a tree slipping down it till he was sitting you stared at him still  
holding rin close to you as you stared at the deep wpund on his stomach you sighed as you put  
rin down softy then grab stuff out of the pack you have on your wiast then kneel down by itachi  
picking his shirt up to saw his stomach and start to clean his wound he stared at you a bit  
shocked "why" you herd him say after a few min's of watching you "I don't know just sit there and shut up" you say without looking at him itachi stared at you shocked again no one ever talk to him like that then itachi look to the side when you were done cleaning and wraping his wound you got your water bottle out to wash the blood off your hands you put all your stuff back then look at rin "gasp rin no" you say as you see her going to put something in her mouth you grab it fast then pick her up as she start biting and sucking on your hair you smiled at her it got dark fast itachi had went to go get fire wood as you sat there making some beds out of leaves when itachi got back he put the wood down then started a fire it was silent as you both sat by the fire rin who was on her hands and knees moving around till she slowly got to her feet and started walking slowly almost falling a few times as she was passing itachi his eye's watch her every move till rin step on a small rock making her slip but itachi catch her fast as she giggled looking up at him as he stared down at his little girl you sat there watching them rin then got on itachi's lap and sat there staring at him she giggled smiling at him as he just stare her small hands were taging on his cape as she stared at it laughing a bit she gave it another tag a small smile came to your face as you watch them then her small hands found his hair and gave it a tag as he gave her a weird look and try to get his hair out of her hands but she wouldn't let go you laugh a little seeing this itachi look over at you for some help making you laugh a little more "rin sweety let go of" blinking a few times and thinking something over "...your father's hair" you say with a small smile on your face itachi gave you a shocked look but you just smiled "she is your too after all" you say itachi blink a bit still a bit shocked then nod a little looking back down as rin gave a big yawn itachi smiled a little then grab her hand making her let go of his hair then lay her down on his lay softly petting her hair as she close her eye's and slowly slip into dream land your eye's soften as you smile a little more "you should get some sleep" itachi say's as you look at him then down at rin nodding you lay down gaving them one last look then slowly falling asleep

your pov

it's the day you all have to go home and everyone is really worried your on the roof of the beach house laying there with your arms behind your head and eye's closed then your ear twitch herding a

SNAP

your eye's slowly open as you look in the corner of your eye to see what made that sound what you see kinda shocked you it was itachi holding elexus who's holding rin he walk look around then went into a tree your eye's narrow this time your not getting away you thought "amy the portal is here" sakura yelled up at you as you sat up "what but we can't leave!!" tash yelled "yeah I'm with tash on this one" naruto say's "yeah only because your scared she'll kick your ass" kiba say's as tash glare at him "I can kick yours too" she say's as kiba glare back at her then you jump down and walk over to the portal "come on" you say "what but amy what about elexus!" tash say's as you stop right at the portal "she coming with us don't worry" you say looking in the corner of your eye at the tree itachi is in "huh" both tash and naruto say's confused as everyone else was too "what do you mean" tenten say's then with demon speed you pull out a kunai and turn throw it at the tree itachi is in elexus eye's widing as the kunai hit the tree right in front of her face "HEY YOU CRAZY BITCH THAT ALMOST HIT ME!!" elexus yelled as rin start to cry itachi sigh jumping out of the tree landing on th roof "itachi!!" everyone yelled "no it's the easterbunny" you say rolling your eye's as elexus put a hand over her mouth so try not to laugh itachi glare at you as you narrow your eye's at him itachi put elexus on her feet softly you look a bit confused then smirked "awww how sweet the most wanted and feared killer has by the look of it fallen in love" you say smirking itachi glare more at you as everyone look at you shocked then itachi kakashi death glare as elexus too was shock to hear this she look to itachi "is this ture" she say's not believing what she just herd itachi sigh and grab her free hand "yes elexus I have been watching you watching you take care of our child over that time I sigh I start to grow feeling for you" itachi say's as elexus stared more shock at him kakashi had fire of angre and hate in his eye's you then started to get tried of hearing all this talking " ok ok whatever itachi you still have a deathwish" you say growing out elexus had a uneasy look on her face as she look at you then itachi who was look at you as you jump up and ran at itachi who look at elexus then jump out of the way fast "amy I-" you cut elexus off "don't worry elexus ok I won't let him take you again" you say then pull your claws out of the roof and jump at itachi again elexus stare at you then down at her baby rin who was watching the fight then look up at her elexus herd a small cry of pain and look up fast with a bit of fear in her eye's to see itachi's arm is bleeding sasuke then ran at itachi stabbing him in the shoulder with a kunai as itachi close his eye's out of pain then jump till he was right in front of the protal he look up at elexus "it's up to you come with me or stay with your friends" itachi say's then looks at rin "ah" she say's holding her small hands out to him as he gave her a kinda sad look then look back to elexus one last time then you ran at him "I don't think so!" you yell as itachi glare at you then smirk pull out something like a small black ball then throw it at you but you stop short so it hit right in front of your feet blue smoke came out he smirk then look up at elexus and rin then jump into the portal elexus stared at the portal then kakashi jump up and hug elexus kissing her head "he didn't hurt you right" kakashi say's as elexus nod "I'm fine" she say's as kakashi smiled elexus smile a little back "oh my god amy!" ino yelled "hahahahahahahah look at her hahahaha" kiba say's laughing his ass off tash too alone with naruto started laughing "huh" elexus say's as her and kakashi look down to the ground elexus try hard not to laugh as kakashi put a hand over his mouth there sitting on the ground with arms and legs cross with a glare on face was you but the thing that was making everyone laugh was itachi had throw a aging bomb at you turning you into FIVE YEAR OLD!you pout turing from everyone who was laughing gaara walk over and smile almost look like a smirk down at you as you glare at him "awww she looks so cute!!" ino and sakura say's making you pout more then you stand up and hold up your small hands "upie" you blink shocked that you just said upie the girls have their little scream of joy and awwww's gaara laughed a little then you tag on his pant lag so he finally pick you up as you put your face on gaara's shoulder to hide the others laugh "alright alright come on" gaara say's using his sand to pick up his stuff as they all walk throw the portal when your all back tash sigh "what a month" lee say's "yeah it was" sakura say's "um what are we going to do about amy" temrai say's as everyone look at you "let's take her to the hokage maybe she'll know what to do" shikamaru say's "what happen to her!" the hokage say's shock to see a five year old you sitting on her deck arms and legs cross again with a pout on your face the hokage stared wide eye at you  
"itachi he throw a bomb at her I take it a aging bomb" sara say's as the hokage sigh calming  
down and sat back in her chair "you can fix it right" tenten say's as the hokage sigh "yeah but it's take a while" she say's as the others nod "just keep her out of trouble" the hokage say's "huh what do you mean?" kiba say's "you see the longer she stay a five year old the more she start acting like one" the hokage say's you stare at her shocked "what!" you yell the hokage sigh "we'll try and go as fast as we can to fix this okay" the hokage say's as you get a pout on your face again along with a anime vein then you stand up stomping your feet on the deck too "uppie!" you kinda yell gaara walk over and pick you up "yup she started to act like a five year old" kiba whisper to kankuro "what I thought that how she always act" kankuro whisper back as they both laugh then a rock hit kankuro hard in the head "ow!" kankuro yelled holding his head and glare at you who was playing with gaara's hair giggling like you didn't nothing "why you little-" kankuro stop short when he saw the glare on gaara's face he sigh but still glare at you who stick your tongue out at kankuro the hokage sigh "this is going to be a long mouth" the hokage say's...


	38. Chapter 38

'start story'

"GAHHHH AMY!!" was heard through out the whole village you still a five year old ran into the living room and to gaara who look at you as you put your hands up "uppie" you say as gaara pick you up and you sat on his lap with a cute little look on your face like you did nothing wrong as gaara gave you a 'what you do now' look making you giggle tash stomp into the living room where sakura, ino, elexus, gaara, lee and kiba where sat all eye's turn to her as he face was red from agner she point at you "you!!" she say's glaring as you got a fake scared look and grip gaara's shirt "your just like rin!! that JUST what we need another little evil thing!!" tash say's sarcastically with anger still in her voice as you giggle a bit along with rin who was sitting in elexus's lap tash glare more " 'sigh' what she do now tash" gaara ask as tash got more red in the face "she..she..SHE VIDEO TAP ME AND SASUKE...doing something" she say's blushing a bit at the end as everyone looked shocked and look at you who was trying not to smirk gaara put you on the floor "amy did you" gaara asked as you put on a 'I don't know what your talking about' look gaara sighed "amy" he say's growling a bit as you smiled and pull out a video tap "see!!" tash yelled as sasuke walk out sighing he then look at you as you giggle kiba smirked "hahaha I like her like this! hey let's ask the hokage if we can keep her like this I mean it's so much fun with her like this around here" kiba say's as tash kick him "it is NOT!" she yelled in his ear as kiba put a finger in his ear with one eye closed "jezz don't need to yell" he say's you look at kiba as he look at you then saw a small smirk on your face and got what your getting at as you act like you 'trip' and the tap goes in the air and land on kiba's lap who pop it in as tash and sasuke eye's widing "NOOOO!!" tash yelled but it was to late the tv turn on as you sat next to rin everyone eye's widing as the see tash and sasuke on a bed making-out (coughcoughhalfnakedcoughcough) elexus cover rin eye's as sakura and ino cover your eye's you smirk kiba was now sitting in front of the tv with pop corn as a big anime vein pop on tash's head then she jump at the tv turning it off "hey I was watching that!!" kiba and elexus yelled tash just growl at them as yours and rin eye's were uncoved you and rin look at each other and smirked as you both high fived and tash saw this "you..you little YOU PLAN THIS DIDN'T YOU!!" tash yelled at both you and rin as you both got the 'I don't know what your talking about' look again sasuke sighed and grab tash arm "just drop it" he say's as tash look at him "but!" tash started "no come on" sasuke say's as he start to pull tash now the hall but stop and look out the window he was passing his eye's widing "huh" tash say's seeing the look on sasuke face as he then open the window fast and lean out it a bit "NARUTO YOU LEAVE MY CAT ALONE DAMNIT!" sasuke yelled "yeah will she started it!!" naruto yelled back "NARUTO SHE A CAT YOU BAKA HOW CAN SHE START ANYTHING!!" sasuke yelled again tash watch with a anime sweat drop on the back of her head as sasuke and naruto yell back at each other "grrr damnit!" sasuke say's running outside "hey wait for me!" tash say's following sasuke as everyone look out a window to see sasuke holding his cat and glaring at naruto who was glaring back and yelling at sasuke as sasuke yelled back hinata was behind naruto watching as tash was behind sasuke you and rin laugh watching this soon everything finally calm down and tash and sasuke with his cat were back in the room they were in before you and everyone was watching tv.

(tash took the tap with her just to let you know ')

both you and rin yawn "oh look like someones need a nap" ino say's smiling at you two as you rub your eye's shaking your head as rin fight to stay awake elexus smiled too as she pick rin up as gaara pick you up they both walk to different rooms gaara lay you on the bed laying next to you as you had your eye's closed already and grip on to gaara's shirt as he smiled staring at you he softly pat your hair as you smile in your sleep making gaara smiling more at how cute you looked _maybe when you get back to your old age maybe...we'll have a kid of our own_ gaara thinks watching you sleep.

later

you are walking around the village by yourself holding a bag of rice balls you smiling too then you hear growling as you stop and turn your eye's widing as you see a dog growling at you he looked at your bag then you as you took a step back holding your bag close to you "no..this is mine...get your own" you say with fear in your eye's the dog growl and bark at you making you jump then you turn and start running as the dog ran after you looking back you see the dog catching up "ahhh" you start to run a bit faster then you look ahead of you and joy was now showing in your eye's at what you see ahead of you "kiba-kun!!" you yelled as he turn "huh" he then see you and a dog catching up fast to you as you ran to him as he pick you up fast and glare at the dog as the dog stop and growl at kiba you hang tight on to kiba's coat staring at the dog kiba growl at the dog as akamaru pop out of kiba's coat also growl at the dog then kiba pull something out of his pockte and throw it as the dog went after it kiba sighs and look at you who was hiding your face into kiba's shoulder akamaru lick your cheek as you pick your face up to see if the dog is gone smiling seeing that it is as kiba smile putting you down "thank you kiba-kun!" you say happy as he mass up your hair a bit "anytime kid" kiba say's smiling as you giggle a bit "kiba-kun!" you laughed making kiba smile more.

at sun set

you and rin are running around playing on the play ground with the other watching "aww their so cute" tenten say's "yeah" sakura say's as you were running to catch rin someone out of the shadows step out as rin stop along with you and stare at the person " 'gasp' guys look!" hinata say's pointing to you three as the other jump up and ran over to you two elexus grab rin as gaara grab your hand and pull you behind him as you grab his pant leg "who are you!" naruto asked as the guy stared at you all he then started digging through his pockte as the everyone got ready for if he try anything then he pull his hand out to show a letter in his hand everyone stared at the letter as he hold it out shino then grab the letter still staring at the guy then at the letter as shino look up the guy was gone "hey where he go" naruto ask looking around "who cares" sakura say's as everyone look at shino as he open the letter pulling out the paper it say's on the paper 'I see the aging boom worked that good to know enjoy the time you can because soon amy will mine once again and there is nothing you all can do the same thing goes for sasuke as well like I said enjoy the time you have' shino stared at the letter after he was done reading it your grip on gaara's leg tighten as he look down at you,you were staring wide eye at the ground sasuke hair was shadowing his eye's so you couldn't see them gaara kneel down and hug you as tears went down your cheeks your eye's were still wide open "oh my god what are we going to do" sakura say's "we have to keep a close eye on both sasuke and amy that what we're going to do" neji say's "yes I will NOT lose her again I'll be damn if I let him take her again" gaara say's standing back up with you in his arms as he look at the others with narrow eye's as you had your face into gaara's shoulder

3 week later

you and everyone was in the hokage's office "lord hokage you found a way to make amy go back to her old age again" ino say's as the hokage look at everyone then smiled "yup" she say's as everyone look at each other smiling you were jumping all around "yay I'm going to be older!" you keep saying over and over making everyone laugh "ok ok give let get this over with" hokage say's nodding to a ninja as he nod back and walk over to you kneeling down as you were giggling he smiled as he grab your arm and pull out a...needle tash and elexus face paled "uh oh" elexus say's as everyone look at her "what wrong" lee asked "amy well she-" tash was cut off as your eye's finally notice the needle your face pale to almost white as your eye's widing and you let out a loud scream making everyone cover their ears "hates needles" tash say's once you were done screaming the ninja was now trying to catch you as you ran for dear life "NO NO NO GET IT AWAY FROM ME!! NO NEELES NO NO NO I HATE THEM GET IT AWAY!!" you scream as you wave your arms around running fast around the room finally after a hour gaara had grab you with his sand you were crying "no no let me go gaara-kun please" you beg as gaara look away not wanting to see that look or your tears the ninja kneel down again as you cried louder "don't worry it'll only hurt a bit" he say's trying to calm you down but there was no way in hell that was going to happen he sigh and put the needle in everything was quiet for a bit till "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was heard through out the whole village the ninja pull the needle out as you had your eye's close tight then smoke came so no one could see you "did it work" sara asked once the smoke cleared everyone smiled as you lay there back at a sixteen again you slowly open your eye's blinking a bit soon everyone had a sweat drop on the back of their heads as they saw you sitting holding your arm that got the needle in it anime crying "your so mean! you know how I feel about needles!!" you cried gaara sighed shaking his head smiling "she back alright" he say's as you pout the hokage laugh a bit "ok ok she back now go I have work to do" she say's as you all walk over "thanks hokage" you say bowing a bit as she wave "ah it was nothing now ran along" she say's smiling as you smile back "thanks again see ya" you say running out and over to the others and hug gaara "ooo it's so great to be back to sixteen again!" you say still hugging gaara as he smiled "whys that" he say's smiling "because there was things I couldn't do because I was five but now that I'm back I can do them!" you say smiling "yeah and what are those 'things'" kiba say's you smirked "like this" you say as you kiss gaara he looked shocked at you for doing that out of no where as elexus cover rin eye's as rin just giggle and tash fake gaging you pull away and smirk at gaara who was blushing and still shocked you laughed

'FF'

it has been three years now and your 19 along with tash and elexus.

(your's tash's and elexus's brithdays are one month away from each other cool huh so mean one is your's the next month is tash's and the next month after that is elexus's)

gaara had went to go cheak on the sand village and you said you'll stay home you both don't live in the leaf village but you live close to it in the forest anyways you said you'll stay home to watch the house and stuff gaara had found a way to use his sand to get to the sand village faster so by night time he'll be back you sing softly as you were cleaning your house the hokage told you about the letter you knew who had sent that letter and you were ready for anything he had up his durty sleeves it was a nice day out today too "aww man this suck it's so nice out and I'm stuck inside cleaning" you say rolling your eye's then throw your wet cloth you were cleaning with a mad look "I'm young and very cute girl who need to be outside not inside cleaning like a slave! hmph the thing I have to go through to live" you say coving your face with you hands "and I don't even get a thank you or anything! ooo the trouble of being a beautiful is so hard well they didn't say it was easy" you say then sigh you hear someone trying not to laugh as you blink then turn to see tash and elexus at your door both of them trying not to laugh a anime vein pop on your head "hey! ever herd of knocking!!" you say trying not to yell "oh god amy drama much! what I tell you about hanging out with sakura and ino so much!" tash say's laughing "yeah amy soon your going to start acting and dressing like them" elexus say's laughing too a look of fear went acorss your face as you started running around "oh no oh no oh no I have to kill myself if the happen!!" you yelled making the two girls laugh again you stop and stared at them then started laughing too when the luaghing finally died down you sigh and look at them "so what is it" you ask tash put on a fake hurt look putting a hand to her heart "that hurt amy that hurt so what no we can't come see our little kitty anymore" tash say's smirking as you glare at her "I'm not little" you hiss making tash smirk more elexus sighed "but really we came to see you" she say's smiling as you smile back "well okay well come on in and make yourself at home" you say as they walk in you close the door behind them and walk into the living room and sat in a chair "so how things with you and gaara" elexus asked "good you" you say "fine" both tash and elexus say's you smile "speaking of that airhead where is he" tash say's looking around you laugh a bit "went to go cheak on the sand village seeing as kankuro became the kazekage" you say "wait I thought gaara was the kazekage" elexus ask confused as was tash "yeah but he hand it over to kankuro so he could live here" you say as they nod "so how old is rin" you ask "she three years old" elexus say's smiling as you did too "you got any food" tash asked as you sigh "yes tash hold on" you say getting up after about a half an hour you came back with some rice balls tash smiled big and started eatting you laugh as you and elexus grab some before tash eat them all after some talking and laughing tash and elexus had to head home you wave to them as they walk away as they wave back you went back inside sighing you grab the plate you used for thr rice balls and walk into the kitchen you started to clean it you put the plate away sighing as you look out the window "those three years went by so fast" you say you laugh a bit thinking of something "I'm happy elexus and kakashi can stop worrying if someone fine out their together" you say looking up at the sky sighing again you turn to walk but into the living room but when you turn you gasp seeing someone there befor you could do anything they knock you out when finally wake up you sit up putting a hand to your head "ah where am I" you say as you look around to see your in a room and your sitting on a bed soon the door open you eye's snap to the door and your eye's widing at who you see "it's good to see you again amy" zaku say's smirking you say nothing but stare shock still at him making him only smirk more "but..how" you finally ask zaku laugh a bit "easy I walk into your house and stay behind you till you turn" he say's as a anime vein pop on your head _I'm a baka if I let HIM of all people to kidnapp me! _you thought then glare at zaku "come on orochimaru want to see you" zaku say's bit you don't move you only glare at him as he sigh "always the hard way" he say's then smirks "you haven't change a bit" he then walk over and grab your arms tightly but you didn't twitch he pull you off the bed and out the room to where orochimaru is ones your finally there you death glare at him as he smirked "ah amy good to see you again" orochimaru say's smirking petting a snake you narrow your eye's "what no hi's or hello's that hurts amy really it does" orochimaru say's with a fake sad look you just glare he sigh "what do you want with me" you finally say as orochimaru blink then smirk "that easy I want your power what else" he say's smirking _figuers_ you say with a blank look "well have fun trying to get it" you say that piss off orochimaru a bit making you smirk but he calm down "big talk for a little girl" orochimaru say's your eye twitch as a aime vein pop on your head "why you son of a-" you were cut of as when you were say's that you were going to jump at orochimaru but zaku stop you pinning you to the floor as he sat on your back holding one arm behind your back he smirk at you as you growl glaring at him "call your dog off" you say as zaku got piss at that for you calling him a dog as he was going to hit you but stop hearing "zaku" orochimaru say's as zaku look at him then glare down at you finally getting up and leting you go as you got up brash yorself off and glare at orochimaru soon a door open and sasuke fall to the ground with kin standing there smirking down at him you gasp "sasuke!" you ran over to him as he sat up and glare at kin you kneel down by him "sasuke you okay" you ask as he look at you then nod as you both stand up and glare at orochimaru who smirked...


	39. Chapter 39

'start story'

"I told you I would get you two didn't I" orochimaru say's smirking you growl "I know why you want me but why sasuke!" you hissed as orochimaru laugh a bit "me and him have some unfinshed business to do" orochimaru say's as you hear sasuke growl you look at him with a worried look "and that is" you ask "he gave me his word he'll work for me IF I gave him power and I did" orochimaru say's "and what if we don't feel like working with you" sasuke say's with anger in his voice as orochimaru sighed "how about we make a deal" orochimaru say's as you and sasuke look at each other then orochimaru "we're listening" you say narrowing your eye's as orochimaru smirked "it's nothing big just a friendly little match" orochimaru say's as you two think about it "so if we win we can go free and if we lose we have to work for you" you say as orochimaru smirked "smart girl we have here and yes" orochimaru say's "that IF you win" zaku say's as you glare at him you look at sasuke as he nod "fine but when we win you better not go back on your word" sasuke say's as orochimaru nod "alright now who want to fight who" orochimaru say's looking at you and sasuke then at zaku and kin you smirk stepping up "I want to fight zaku" you say as everyone look at you as sasuke pull you back "amy are you sure he may have gotten strong then in the-" but you cut him off "I know I know just trust me ok" you say with a smile as sasuke stared at you then sigh "fine but I hope you know what your getting youself into" sasuke say's letting go of your arm as you gave him one more smile then walk to the middle of the room where zaku is waitting he had his arms cross with a smirk on his face that said he was going to win this as you death glared you two got got ready as orochimaru stand up "I'm going to make you pay for what you did" you say in almost a whisper but zaku heard you and got a little bit of a confused look then he remember and smirked "you know you like it" he whisper back making you glare more "alright ready...fight!" orochimaru yelled then sat back down at first you and zaku stared each other down then zaku made the first move and ran at you at lighting speed as your eye's widing a bit then you jump to the side while pulling kunai's put and throw them hard and fast at zaku as he back flip he smirk at you as you growl and you both started running faster then lighting it self blocking and attacking each other it was almost hard for bith kin and sasuke to keep up with you two you then started doing backflips as zaku smirked and hold his hands out shooting fast and hard wind at you but when you land on your hands you push off the floor hard going in the air as you smirked and do some hand signs fast "HELL DRAGON NO JUTSU!" you yelled as fire started going around you as you held out one hand in front of you and the other up in the air over you with your eye's closed as everyone stared at you when your eye's snap open they where dragon like with fire dancing in your eye's as the sound of a dragon was heard through out the room then your dragon fly at zaku as he stared shocked when the dragon hit there was dust flying everywhere "zaku!" kin yelled as you slowly go down to the floor when your feet touch you fall to one knee breath fast and hard the hell dragon use up a lot of your charka as you stare at where your dragon hit when the dust cleared zaku was laying on his stomach you smirked "I win" you say standing up as orochimaru had a not happy look on his face when you turn to sasuke he smirk at you as you smile back what you didn't know was zaku was slowly getting up when sasuke notice this he point behind you "amy watch out!" sasuke yelled as your eye's widing and you turn but it was to late zaku hit you hard and fast with his wind attack sending you fast into a wall across the room you hit the wall hard and slip down it till you land on your ass with your head hanging and arms limp at your side "amy!" sasuke yelled running to your side and kneel down "amy" sasuke say's touching your shoulder when he saw that you were knock out he sigh but growl as he look at zaku who was laughing he then look fast back at you hearing "I'm sorry sasuke" you say in a weak and low voice as sasuke eye's soften "no no you did fine it wasn't your fault their just playing dirty" sasuke say's as you look at him with weak eye's "well that one point for us now sasuke if you win tomorrow you will fight zaku and if you win you and amy can go but if not then you both stay here and work for me" orochimaru say's smirking as sasuke glared then look back at you to see you pass out again he gave you a kinda sad look then stand up and walk to the middle of the room where kin is waitting for him she smirked as they both got ready "just to tell you your not going to win" kin say's smirking as sasuke narrow his eye's "we'll see" sasuke say's "ready set...fight!" orochimaru yelled as kin jump at sasuke "your going down!!" kin yelled as sasuke got ready for her attack "gahh" kin yelled going to stab sasuke with her needles.

with the others

it as been two days that sasuke and you have been kiddnap.

(yes you two were knock out that long)

everyone was tash's house talking "I can't believe he really got them" ino say's as sakura look down with a sad look as tash was looking out the window with a piss off look "hey anyone hear from gaara yet" lee asked "no but I have heard that when he got back and found out what happen he got really angry and has lock himself in his house and have not come out and he also ways keep saying it's his fault that amy was kiddnap" sara say's as everyone sighed "what are we going to do" elexus say's as everyone started to think just then elexus look out the window to see kakashi walking pass tash's house she gasp and got up open the window "kakashi hey!" she yelled as kakashi stop and look over at elexus and smiled waving "where are you going!" elexus asked "to the hokage's she said she has a missing for me" he say's " 'gasp' are you going to find sasuke and amy!" elexus asked as kakashi shrug "maybe well see ya" kakashi say's waving as he start to walk again "ok see ya and becareful I love you!" elexus yelled waving as kakashi turn and started to walk backwards he pull his mask down and smiled at elexus and mouth 'I love you too' because he didn't feel like yelling as he waved and nod at the becareful thing as he turn back around elexus sighed and got back into the room turning to see everyone looking at her "what" elexus asked blinking as they shake their head "I just can't believe you and kakashi are dating" naruto say's sighing as elexus had a big smile on her face "well now we don't have to worry kakashi will get them back" elexus say's as everyone look at each other "I hope so" tenten say's.

'back with you and sasuke'

sasuke won his fight with kin and was in his room cleaning some wounds on you as you groan slowly opening your eye's as sasuke stop and look at you as you look at him "huh where..where am I" you asked "in my so called room" sasuke say's as he goes back to cleaning your wounds as you hiss a little in pain "sorry" sasuke say's as you nod "what happen the fight I mean" you say as sasuke without looking at you say's "I won now tomorrow I have to fight zaku" you blink then sigh looking at the ceiling and then bit your lip from the pain when sasuke was done he wraped all your wounds as you sat up slowly then you ask out of the blue "hey how did kin get you" sasuke tense a bit as you blink confused it look like sasuke was fighting with himself if to tell you or not "well" you say as sasuke sighed and look at you "well she..um..she " sasuke try to find the right words "she what" you say as sauske sigh again "she turn into tash" sauske say's as you blinked shocked "and well she" your eye's widing "YOU MADE-OUT WITH KIN!" you yell but sasuke kinda jump on you covering your mouth "shhhhhh amy I didn't know it was kin I thought it was tash!" sasuke growled as you stare shock as hell at him as he lean back and pulls his hand off your mouth as you stared still shocked at him "oh my god you better not tell tash she'll throw the biggest fix anyone as ever seen" you say as sasuke sighed nodding as a flash back to when kin knock him out come to sasuke's mind.

'sasuke's flash back'

sasuke open the door to his and tash's house "hey tash I'm home" sasuke say's closing and taking off his shoes as he walk into the living room thinking he'll see tash in front of the tv playing video games but he was shocked to see her not he look around then into the kitchen but still no tash he walk up stair's and look around up there he then open the door to their room walking in "tash" he say's looking around then hear "sasuke" turning he see tash standing there "oh there you are where were you" sasuke asked smiling as she smiled back "in the bathroom" she say's as a sweat drop goes on the back of sasuke's head "oh right" he say's with a hand behind his head blushing a bit tash giggled and walk up to sasuke wraping her arms around sasuke's neck as he look at her then smirked wraping his arms around her waist she smirk at him as she lean in and kiss sasuke as he kiss back pulling her closer as one of her hands play with his hair and the other goes slowly up and down his chest making him moan in her mouth as she smirked slipping her tongue into sasuke's mouth they stand there for a good 4 minutes then 'tash' smirked in the kiss as she stop her hand from playing with his hair and move down to his neck where to hit hard on a part of his neck knocking him out as his eye's widing then close as he fall to the floor 'tash' smirked laughing a bit as tash smirked then poof there standing in front of a knock out sasuke was kin smirking and laughing a bit.

'end of sasuke's flash back'

sauske face pale a bit _oh tash will kill me if she found out_ he thought you sigh as you look around then you and sasuke both hear _you two better be more careful_ "huh" you say looking around then there was a light as you both look to the side to see midnight standing there with her amrs crossed "mom what are you doing" you ask kinda shocked she look at you "listen you two zaku and kin my not look it but they are strong so please just becareful and watch out for orochimaru and don't believe what he say's he is a two timing bastard after all" midnight say's with a glare on her face like she was remembing something as both you and sasuke nod "but mom can't you get us out of here" you asked she sigh with a sad look "no I'm sorry dear I can't orochimaru put a barrier around his hide-out" midnight say's as you look down "damn" you say in a low tone "you two are on your own on this one" midnight say's as both you and sasuke nod again "don't worry we'll be fine" sasuke say's as midnight took a deep breath "I hope so I really do" midnight say's.

'ff 3 month later'

sasuke lost his fight with zaku some how meaning both you and sasuke HAVE to work for orochimaru even if you don't like it he has train both of you hard sometimes you couldn't believe half the things he made you two do but you had to do them so you didn't know matter had hard and painful it was.

'with the other'

everyone was at the hokage she said she had some news she was looking down at her deck as everyone stared at her elexus was holding rin's hand so she wouldn't run off "hokage-sama what is it you wanted to tell us" sakura asked the hokage sighed and look up at them "I have good and bad news" she say's as everyone stare at her waiting for her to go on "the good news is we have found were orochimaru's hide-out is as you must all know kakashi was send out to find them with some other ninja's he sent a letter to us and we got it today but the bad news is" the hokage stop to take a deep breath "what is it" hinata asked with a worried look as elexus too had a worried look "the ninja's that went on that missing came back today as while but I'm very sad to say...kakashi was not with them" hokage say's looking at elexus as she said the last part with sadness in her eye's elexus's eye's widing as everyone gasp "s.so what your saying is k..k...kakashi is..is...is d..dead" sakura say's with fear in her eye's as the hokage look down everyone hear a.

'THUMP'

as they look over to see elexus on her knees with a worried looking rin staring at her elexus eye's were wide and tears were going down her face "mommy..mommy" rin say's as she tug on elexus's sleeve everyone gave her a very sad look elexus then grab rin and hug her as he hair shadow her eye's then she got up still holding rin and walk out everyone watch her sakura and some of the other girls were crying as naruto was trying not to cry.

'elexus's POV'

you were in your room crying your eye's out _no kakashi...you..you..you can't be gone_ you thought as you cry more _please no_ you thought again your door open as you hear a soft "mommy" you pick your head up to see rin standing there you wipe your red eye's of tears and sat on the side of the bed and hold out your arms as rin ran over into your arms as you pick her up putting her on your lap "mommy why do you cry" rin asked as you gave her a small smile at how cute she was "is it daddy" rin asked that shocked you a bit as you try to hold the tears back "y..yes sweetie I'm sorry to say it is" you say as you try hard not to cry rin had a worried look "where is daddy, mommy" rin asked as you take a deep breath "daddy went somewhere where he won't be coming back from he is in a better place now" you say as a few tears fall rin look confused "daddy not coming back" she say's as tears start to come to her eye's as you gave her a sad look "no daddy no please come back" rin cried as tears went down her face at that you couldn't take it and started to cry hugging her tight _I can't live this way I just can't I have to think what's good for rin...that it...oh but..'sigh' he is her real father after all_ you thought then think a bit more then made up your mind now that kakashi was killed you knew you couldn't no live here because it remember you to much of kakashi so you and rin are going to itachi.

'later that night'

you had pack both yours and rin's stuff it is now 11 at night you knew everyone would be a sleep by now so you pick up your stuff along with rin's and a sleepy rin and walk out the door remembing to lock the door not like it matter then you started to walk to the gate looking all around trying to remmeber as much of the leaf village as you can so you wouldn't ever forget about it when you at the gates you look back at the home you had for 3 years tears came to your eye's_ will miss you all of you and I hope you guys get amy and sasuke back_ you thought as a few tears fall as you turn to jump out the gates your eye's widing as you hear "elexus what are you doing" you gasp turning to see "naruto! what are YOU doing out this late!" you say as naruto walk out of the shadows with a confused look as he look at yours and rin's stuff and a sleeping rin "I was taking a walk to clear my head and you what are YOU doing" naruto asked as you look away then naruto eye's widing "elexus no you can't" naruto say's as you sigh looking back at him with tears in the corner of your eye's "I have to naruto this place reminds me to much way to much of kakashi and I have to think what is best for rin" you say as naruto gave you a sad look nodding "I understand but please say you'll come to see us again" naruto asked as you stare at him then nod smiling "I will but don't tell anyone about this ok" you say as naruto nod with a sad smile you nod as you take one last look at the leaf village then naruto "goodbye" you say as you jump over the gate "goodbye" naruto say's looking up at where you just jump over then sigh as he walk away once your feet hit the ground you took off into the forest never looking back _I am making the right chose...right_ you thought as you jump from tree to tree you then stop after 3 hours of running your breathing hard as your sitting on the ground with your back to a tree and rin on your lap still asleep and yours and rin's stuff next to you your head shot up when you heard.

'SNAP'

you put your hand on a kunai as your eye's look around waitting for something to jump out just then a hand came over your mouth as your eye's widing _no! _you thought "shh calm down it's just me" you hear as you sigh the person take his hand off your mouth as you stand up holding rin as you turn to see "itachi" you say as itachi step out of the shadow he smiled at you but you had a sad look itachi sighed "I heard what happen I'm sorry" he say's as tears came to your eye's again itachi gave you a sad look and walk over and hug you "shh don't worry I'll take care of you and rin" he whisper in your ear as you look at him then nod he smiled and pick up yours and rin's stuff as you both started to walk away.

'back with you'

you once again you have eye's that look lifeless orochimaru had turn you into nothing but his slave along with sasuke right now both of you are standing in front of orochimaru "the plan is ready now we put our plan into play tomorrow we will attack the leaf village" orochimaru say's smirking as zaku and kin smirk too as sasuke who was standing next to you had a evil smirk on his face as you had a blank look they laugh as you turn to sasuke and grab his arm as he look at you only to see the blank look he some how knew what you wanted it was to go to bed and orochimaru saw it too "now go to bed you all need your sleep you four have a big day tomorrow" orochimaru say's as you four bow then walk off...


	40. Chapter 40

'start story'

'Elexus's POV'

you and rin are at itachi's place your sitting in your room with a sleeping rin next to you as you smile down at her softly petting her head then the door open in walk itachi as you look up at him he gave you a small smile and walk over to the the other side of the bed and sat down and look at rin with soft loving eye's.

(are you sure this is the real itachi oO lol)

you smile seeing this but in the back of your mind your still crying for kakashi you look out the window at the blue sky just then you hear a small yawn and look over to see rin just opening her eye's you smile rin sat up rubbing her eye's then blink and stared at itachi as he stared back rin put her head to the side a bit you laugh a bit thinking that is cute as itachi smiled rin blink again and smiled big and look at you "mommy it's that man from before!" she say's as she hugs itachi you both looked shocked that she still remember itachi I mean she was just a baby when she last saw him you then smiled after a while you were still in your room by the window watching itachi and rin play outside you smile watching them then look up at the sky with a longing and sad look in your eye's _kakashi_ was the only thought going throw your mind as you stare at the clouds then you picture one of the big cloud to turn into kakashi smiling face as he smiled waving that made you smile laughing a bit then the cloud like kakashi slowly went away making you sigh closing your eye's as you falt tears starting to come up you then herd giggling and open your eye's looking back down at the giggling rin as itachi swing her around in his arms you smile seeing this.

'Your POV'

The sun was going through your window on to your closed eye's as you slowly open them to see the sun right in them you just get up and walk over to your bathroom then take a shower grabing a towle when your done and walk out to get your clothes while your grabing your clothes out of your dresser your door opens and in walk sasuke he just look at you then sat on your bed waiting for you to get ready you walk back into your bathroom get dressed and walk out your hair was wet but the wind will dry it off you walk over and stand next to sasuke who see staring at your floor he look up then stand up you two walk out of your room and down the hall half way down kin and zaku step out of their rooms zaku smirked at you who was standing next to sasuke you look at zaku then down as you grab sasuke's arm lightly sasuke narrow his eye's at zaku in a 'back off' way zaku just smirk more then turn and walk away with kin right behind him you and sasuke started walking again when you get to the main room you four see orochimaru standing by the window he turn when he heard you all walk in he smirked "ready" he say's as you all nod he nod back then walk outside with you all following he walk a bit ahead of you all as you all stop to watch him as orochimaru stop 5 feet away from you all and does some hand sign fast then slam his hands on the ground and a big thing of smoke came when it went away there was a huge snake there orochimaru smirked and jump on to the snake's head as kin and zaku jump up there to along with you and sasuke it was a long trip to the leaf village sasuke then walk over to one side of the snake's head and sat down as you followed and sat next to him with your knees pull up to your chest and your arms around then with your chin rest on the top of your knees zaku who was standing a bit behind orochimaru look back at you two glaring a bit at sasuke "why him" zaku say's as orochimaru smirked "still mad about that zaku" kin say's smirking as zaku hmph and cross his arms "maybe" he say's with a small pout as kin laugh a bit and orochimaru turn and smirked at him "it's better with him because she has been with him longer and trying to put thought of you and her would have been harder it was better this way" orochimaru say's as zaku pout more and glaring more at sasuke on the ride to the village you got sleeply and sasuke notice he grab your arm making your eye's snap open from being half open as sasuke pulled a bit making you fall to the side and your head land in his lap you look up at him with your lifeless like red eye's as he stared down "you looked tired just rest ok" he say's as you nod and slowly closed your eye's and falling to sleep feeling sasuke's fingers brush through your hair.

'hour's later'

your eye's open to see your on someone's back in a tree you pick your head up to see your on sasuke's back he looked back at you "I see your awake" he say's as you nod "are we there yet" you say in almost a whisper as he nod looking back down at the village you two use to live in as you look too orochimaru look at you four then told you two wait for the sign to attack you four nod as orochimaru jump down then turn into someone and walk to the gates of the leaf village he talk to the ninja's at the gate after a bit the gates open and orochimaru walked in now all you four must do is wait after a two hours you four hear a loud bomb go off you four look to see smoke in a part of the village and the smoke some what turn into the shape of a snake as zaku smirked "that the sign" he say's as you three nod and jump down your still on sasuke's back then jump over the gates sasuke then put you down and you four ran through the forest from the trees you four stop in a tree by where the bomb went off to see the hokage's office kinda on fire and ninja's and people running around kin look at you "amy you know the plan" she say's as you look at her then nod you were going to jump down when sasuke grab your arm you look at him "becareful" he whisper as you nod giving him the most smallist smile ever then jump down walk through the smoke and people sasuke watch you a bit "come on" zaku say's as the three jump off to somewhere your eye's started to look around trying to find someone after a bit your eye's finally spot the person well more like people your looking for you stop and stand there staring at naruto, sakura, ino, shikamaru, tenten, neji, sara, hinata, lee, kiba, shino, choji and tash after a bit hinata notice you she gasp making everyone look at her "what wrong hinata" naruto asked as she point "amy!" she almost yelled everyone look to where she poiting and was shocked to see you standing 20 feet away from them with a blank look on your face "amy!" all the girls yell you just stare then turn and start to walk away they give each other a confused look but follow you as you walk to the forest you finally stop at a clearing slowly you turn as the others stop you just stare at them "amy it's so good to see you did orochimaru do anything to you" sakura asked but you say nothing the others got worried "amy..are you..alright" tenten asked but in a blink of a eye you were gone "huh where she go!" kiba say's looking around as did everyone then a storng wind attack blow them all into the middle of the clearing as they all got up looking around trying to find who did that then zaku jump down to their right as kin jump down from their left both smirking sasuke and you jump down 8 feet in front of them " 'gasp' sasuke!!" both sakura and ino yell happy to see him as tash just stared at him kinda shocked you step closer to sasuke narrowing your eye's at sakura and ino as you grab his upper arm everyone had a shocked look "amy what are YOU doing!!" sakura yelled still shocked you say nothing but just stare at her blankly as tash stared at you two in so much shock that she couldn't move ino then ran over to sasuke and you but you step in front of sasuke and glared as ino stop and stared at you "amy what...what are you doing" ino asked but you just step back and hug sasuke still glaring at ino everyone was now so shocked and losted zaku and kin smirked at each other then something in tash snap as she look down shadowing her eye's and put her hands into fist "mine" you say in almost a whisper at that tash pick her head up with anger in her eye's as she pull out a kunai and ran at you as everyone watch her "tash no!" sara yelled tash was going to stab you but sasuke pick you up and jump out of the way tash stop and turn and stared shocked at sasuke that he just did that sasuke glare at tash then put you down on your feet and ran so fast no one saw him till her kick the kunia out of tash's hand and back hand her making her fall to the ground as he stare down at her the girls gasp staring at sasuke as tash stared at the ground so lost and confused holding her red cheek "hahaha have you figuer it out yet" zaku say's as the others look at him as he smirked "guess not" he say's almost in a whisper then look at the others "the sasuke and amy you see now isn't the sasuke and amy you knew orochimaru has made them forget all about you all and put new things into their head like" zaku look over at sasuke and you to see sasuke had walk over to you and put a arm around your waist as your hands rest on his chest "making those two think they are lovers" zaku say's tash eye's widing as she was still staring at the ground everyone eye's were wide as well "so no matter how much you try and talk to them they're not going to listen to you" kin say's as everyone look at her "grrrr this is all your fault!!" naruto yelled mad as all the guys glare at the two sound ninja's the two just smirk soon a fight started it look like the sound ninj's you and sasuke have the upper hand you then do a few back flips then jump in the air doing some hand sign's fast then put one hand out in front of you and the other over you head and closed your eye's "HELL DRAGON NO JUTSU!!" you yell as fire went around your body then your eye's snap open to saw them looking dragon like then you shot your attack at naruto, tenten, neji, ino and shino they all stare in shock and didn't jump out of the way in time because of how fast the attack came "neji!!" sara yelled running to his side you land on your feet with your eye's back to the way they were and with a blank look again soon the fight ends with you four have the leaf ninja's trap the boys glare as some of the girls look scared sasuke had his arm around your waist again just smirking as he look at all the leaf ninja's tash was still looking at the ground "let get this over with already" zaku say's as you three nod then pull out kunai and smirk just when you throw the kunai a wall of sand went over the leaf ninja's "what!" zaku say's shocked as the sand shot at sasuke knocking him away from you as you turn gasping a little then go to run to him but get trap in a ball of sand with only a small windows to look out.

you look out it to see gaara walking out of the forest with a death glare on his face you stare at him as sasuke got up and growl then see you trap in a sand ball and death glares at gaara you glare back with anger in his eye's "gaara!" naruto yelled happy to see him as gaara look at him and the others then the sound ninja's the last you as you blink staring at him _I..I know I have seen him somewhere_ you thought soon another fight break out but this time in between gaara and sasuke you get a little worry in your eye's as you try breaking out of the sand ball but find it not that easy you hear a yell of pain and look out to see gaara had slam sasuke into a tree hard with his sand and gasp now trying harder to get out just when sand was shooting at sasuke you had break through the sand ball and ran with lighting speed in front of sasuke the sand stop 5 inches from you as gaara stared shocked at you as you just narrow your eye's at him sasuke look up at you then you did hand sign fast and shot a fire ball at gaara and hit him! everyone gasp seeing this you had hit him in the stomach as he lean over groaning in pain he open one eye to look at you but you just had a blank look on your face like always just then a big cloud of smoke came everyone cover their eye's and cough when the smoke went away you, sasuke, zaku and kin were on a huge snake's head with orochimaru standing in front of you four he smirked down at the leaf ninja's as they glare up at him "what have you done to sasuke and amy!!" lee yelled as orochimaru smirked "nothing really just wiped their minds of you all" orochimaru as gaara's eye's widing "and what zaku said making them think that they are lovers" orochimaru say's gaara eye's had fire of hate and anger in them now but what happen and what was said really shock and piss off both tash and gaara orochimaru turn to sasuke and you "ok you two show them that you two are really lovers" orochimaru smirking as sasuke and you look at him then at each other you then look down but sasuke grab your chin making you look up then he lean in and brush his lips on yours as you closed your eye's and kiss back gaara and tash right there lost it gaara's sand went everywhere like wild fire as tash did some hand sign "shadow clone no jutsu!!" tash yelled and about 25 clone of tash were made as they jump at the huge snake and gaara's sand went to the snake too and went throw the snake from the bottom of the snake mouth and up throw it's head sending orochimaru flying off the snake head and the tash clones punch zaku and kin in the face hard sending them into trees you and sasuke pull apart because the snake head went back making you two fly in the air zaku who got up groaning from pain then saw you going through the air he then saw gaara's sand going to you he growl and jump out and catch you just before the sand got you and sasuke land in a tree and look around and saw zaku holding you and sigh then glare down at tash and gaara but gasp as two of tash clone came up from behind him and grab his arm as he try to get away but couldn't gaara's sand then hit zaku hard as you gasp "zaku" you say worried as you two then hit the ground you groan from pain then feel yourself being pick up and see sand around you then you land in gaara's arms you stare at him as he look at you he could see the lost look in your eye's tash clones jump down with sasuke then pin him to the ground with the help of the other clones as the real tash was in front of him staring down at him as he glare up at her kin help zaku up as they glare at tash and gaara orochimaru jump down behind the two sound ninja's who look at him but he was looking at tash and gaara he smirked "have fun trying to get them back" orochimaru say's as tash growl as she glare at orochimaru with death in her eye's and gaara did the same too tash then kneel down as she look at sasuke with sad eye's her clone made sasuke sit on his knees as he glare at tash and gave a worried look to you tash saw this and sigh "sasuke" she say's softly making sasuke look back at her with a glare gaara put you down on your feet but wraped both his arms around your waist he stared into your eye's as you stared back but out of the corner of your eye you saw tash leaning in to sasuke your eye's widing as you try to get away from gaara to run over to tash and push her away but you couldn't gaara's grip only tighten around your waist sasuke eye's widing seeing what tash was doing as he look away from her but she put both her hands on each side of sasuke face making him look at her and lean in more sasuke could see the mad and worry look in your eye's as he try to break free from the clones but couldn't when tash was a few inches from sasuke face she look at him in the eye's as he stared back with a 'don't you dare' look just tash put her lips on sasuke's gaara had grab your chin making you look at him and put his lips on yours both your and sasuke eye's widing then something in both your minds snap flash of gaara and you went through your mind and flash of sasuke and tash went through sasuke's mind when both tash and gaara pull away tash stared at sasuke and gaara stared at you both your and sasuke eye's were still wide you put your finger tip to your lips as sasuke look down you blink as the lifeless in your eye's had went away you look at gaara and smiled "gaara" you say softly he smile for the first time in over 3 months tash look at you then back at sasuke with worried eye's "sasuke" she say's worryed after a bit sasuke finally pick his head up and smiled at tash "miss me tash" he say's smirking as tash had a big smile "sasuke!" she say's happy as hell and hug him as her clone let him go and he hug her back you too hug gaara and gave him a kiss orochimaru who was shock as hell as was zaku and kin "they..they broke through your spell" kin say's as orochimaru narrow his eye's not liking this one bit after everything calm down you all turn and glare at orochimaru, zaku and kin sasuke and tash got up as sasuke look way pass pissed by now both you and sasuke look at each other and nod you both walk in front of everyone "orochimaru this is the last time you mass up my and everyone's life" you hiss as orochimaru "so what your going to fight me then ha you no match for me little one" orochimaru say's smirking as you growl "not me" you say smirking as orochimaru look a bit confused dark blue and black fire went around your body as sasuke could a step away from you when the fire was clear you had cat ears and a tail and you were a bit taller and your eye's were cat like and redish and yellowish "I am" midnight say's smirking orochimaru stared at her then smirked "all I have been waitting a long time to finally fight you midnight" orochimaru say's smirking midnight narrow her eye's soon a fight break out between them zaku and kin where going to jump in but sasuke with the help of tash stop them and they fight blood was almost everywhere in that clearing tree knock down holes in the ground the clearing look like a war flied both zaku and kin were knock out sasuke was leading on a tree breathing hard with cuts here and there and a few deep cuts same with tash they were watching thr fight between midnight and orochimaru along with the others "let end this" midnight say's "yes lets" orochimaru say's they stare each other down midnight grow out her claws then when a leaf went by them they ran at each other with lighting speed and.

'SLASH!'

both orochimaru and midnight went by it other and stop 5 feet from each other with their backs face each other they stared ahead of them "who won" naruto asked " I..I don't know" tenten say's then blood came out of orochimaru mouth as he fall to his knees midnight turn and look at him as orochimaru look back at her he glare at her then fall to the ground were he take his last breath everything was quiet till "YEAH SHE WON!!" naruto yelled as he punch his fist in the air jumping up and down everyone cheered as tash and the other girls along with naruto ran over to midnight as she smiled at them "well I'll see you kids later oh and gaara" midnight say's looking at the red head who just walk over as he look at her "can you catch amy when I turn back" midnight say's smiling as gaara gave her a confused look then the dark blue and black fire went around her and when the fire cleared you were standing there "hey guys" you say smiling then you pass out but not before see gaara catch you.

'few hours later'

you wake up to something wet on your forehead and look up to see a wet cloth you look around you _where am I_ you thought then someone walk in you turn your head to see "naruto" you say softly as he looked your way and gasp "HEY GUYS SHE UP!" naruto yelled into the other room and ran over to your side "amy are you okay" naruto asked as you smile and nod then you hear.

'STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP'

then "AMY!!" someone jump on you knocking the wind out of you as you blink to see tash hugging you to death "tash...need...air...here" you say turning blue in the face tash gasp and jump off you as you cough a bit then smile "hey tash" you say then sit up and smile at everyone "you feeling ok" hinata asked as you nod "yeah I feel better then ever really" you say standing up you then look around with a confused look "oh come on amy you were only gone 3 month don't tell me you forgot your own house!" tash say's as a sweay drop was on the back of your head "oh yeah hehe right" you say with a stupid smile sweat drop where on the back of everyone's head now "amy.you.are.a.fag" tash say's "hey!" you say playfuly glaring at tash who smiled at you "well we have to get going we'll see you later amy and gaara" shikamaru say's then yawns as he walk out when everyone was out you had grab tash arm as she look at you and sasuke stop to see what you wanted you had a worried look "tash..where elexus" you ask tash stare at you then look to the side then...


	41. Chapter 41

start story you stare at tash waitting for her to say something "...no one know where elexus is" tash say's as you look at her shocked "the hokage sent ninja's out to look for her" your hand let go of tash's arm as you stare at her wide eye there was a moment of silents "tash what have I miss well I was gone" you ask tash eye's then saw more sadness as sasuke stare at her too wanting to know what's going on gaara was looking to the side too as you look at him then you look back to tash she take a deep breath then look at you "kakashi and some other ninja's went out to look for you and sasuke after a 3 months they came back but there was one thing wrong" tash say's with sadness in her voice you nod waitting for her to go on "but...kakashi..wasn't with them" tash say's your eye's widing more you felt a wave of shock went throw your whole body sasuke too was shocked you fall to your knees eye's still wide as you feel tears in the corner of your eye's no...kakashi you thought as the tears fall gaara kneel down by you pulling you into a hug as small tears went down tash's face sasuke walk over and hug her his hair was coving his eye's so you couldn't see them or if he was even crying you made no sound as your body just shake a littl as more tears fell soon tash and sasuke leave as you and gaara were on the couch gaara had you on his lap with a leg on each side of him with your face in his chest your body was still shaking a bit as his hand goes up and down your back and his other hand on the back of your head he just stare at the wall in front of him listening to you silently cry after a hour you stop crying but you and gaara didn't move just sat there gaara then look at you as he move your head a bit to see your eye's closed and to see you had cry yourself to sleep he stared at your red sleeping face he sigh as he pick you up and walk to the bedroom he lay you down and put the covers over you he kiss your forehead happy to have you back in his life again then he went to take a shower after that dry off put just pants on then lay next to you pull the covers over him he look at your sleeping face again and smiled he wrape a arm around you pulling you closer and fall asleep himself next day you blink your eye's open hearing birds singing and you felt a arm around you as you look to the side to see a sleeping gaara you smiled staring at him then look at the clock to see it's 10:45 you sigh as you slowly get out of bed so not to wake gaara up put his arm that was around you on the bed softly then walk to the kitchen to make something to eat because you were VERY hungry as you were making the food arms went around your waist you smile as you feel a chin rest on your shoulder "morning" gaara say as you smile more "morning" you say as gaara kiss your cheek "what ya cooking" he asked "eggs and pancakes" you say as you flip a pancake gaara nod and walk into the bathroom you soon the food was done and you put it on the table as gaara walk in and sat down as you sat down too and you two eat in silents when you two were done you wash the dishes and walk into the living room smiling as you see gaara sitting on the couch watching tv you sit next to him as he smiled and wrape a arm around you as you lean on him smiling as you watch t with him the out of no where gaara say's "you know when orochimaru was contorling you he made you and sasuke kiss you know" you blink shocked as you sat up and look at gaara to see him with a blank look your face went pale as you stand up fast putting a hand to your lips " GAHHH PRETTY BOY ADD'S!!" you yelled as gaara blinked then laugh just then your door slam open and you and gaara to see a PISS off tash and a shocked sasuke (yeah they herd what gaara said and what you yelled ') tash pull out her mallet "AMY!!" tash yelled as you had a scared look "YOUR SO DEAD!!" tash yelled then ran at you as you ran away sasuke then sat on the couch still shocked he then turn to gaara "really" he asked as gaara nod sasuke eye twitch as he and gaara watch tash try and kill you as you both run around the house  
ff a week  
you sasuke shikamaru kiba choij and gaara all have a job (ok just work with me here ok) you all work a fast food place called super meal (lol don't ask! the name pop in my head so yeah!) sasuke ask people what they want kiba gaara and choij cooked shikamaru work the window and drive throw and you gave the food to shikamaru and sasuke when the food was done shikamaru right now was leaning back in his chair with a lazy look on his face he see a car pull up (OK listen up! I don't now if in naruto there are cars but in my story they're are if you don't like it oh well stick out tongue bite me! lol) shikamaru sighed "welcome to super meal can I take your oder" shikamaru say's "YEAH I LIKE A NUMBER 8 PLEASE!!" naruto LOUD voice was herd from the headphone shikamru was wearing he fall out of his chair kiba you gaara sasuke and choji look at him "ow naruto is that you" shikamaru say's "YEAH!!" naruto yelled "ow" shikamaru say's pulling his headphone off and put a finger in his poor ears shikamaru then got back into his chair "listen you don't have to yell you know" shikamaru say's "WELL I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU HEAR ME!!" naruto yelled again "naruto can you stop yelling! the people in the pther village can you!" shikamaru say's and hear naruto laugh shikamaru sigh "man what a drag sigh is that all you want" shikamaru say's "yeah" naruto say's finally not yelling "ok let will be 3.25 you can pull up to the window now" shikamaru say's "amy" shikamaru say's as you walk over to him "number 8" shikamaru say's as you nod and walk off naruto then pull up with hinata in the car next to him she wave to shikamaru as he gave her a lazy wave you then walk back with the food and hand it to him as he look to naruto who was going throw his wallet "here" naruto say's handing shikamaru 3.25 as shikamaru take it and hand naruto his food then naruto and hinata say bye and drive away shikamaru sigh leaning back in his chair then another car pull up "gah this is so troublsome" shikamaru say's with a sigh "welcome to super meal can I take your oder" shikamaru say's then hear someone whisping kinda as he get a creep out look "ah..pickles and the um pickles and the um um pickles and that um largist um pickles" shikamaru blinked a few times "um ma'ma can I uh help you" shikamaru say's "and the pickles! and the shakes! and the pickles! the shakes and fries and the pickles and the pickles and the PICKLES!!" shikamaru stared wide eye a head of him REALLY creep out "um ok ma'ma it look like you want some pickles" shikamaru say's "um ma'ma are you okay uh hello hello hellllllooooo!!" shikamaru say's kinda confused if she was there or not the he hears "chicken tenders and sweet sauce all over my body" shikamaru's face pale as he gulp "um ma'ma drive around" shikamaru say's and turn "amy!!" shikaamru yelled as you run in and see the creep out look on shikamaru's face "huh what's wrong" you ask "get some sauce chicken tenders and pickles now!!" shikamaru say's freaking out you gave him a weird look "COME ON SHE WANT IT HER WAY!!" shikamru yelled as your eye's widing and you ran out to get the oder as shikamaru see a car coming to the window he start to freak out more "come on!!" shikamaru yelled as you ran in with the food kiba choji gaara nd sasuke walk over "hey dude what all the yelling about" kiba asked as shikamaru grab the food bag just as the car stop he turn slowlying and gulp as the window roll down you six had a shocked look "tash" you say shocked as she laughed "hey guys!" tash say's laughing at shikamru freak out look "um yeah here your uh food" shikamaru say's handing her the food as she hand him 5.00 "having fun working here" tash say's "oh yeah" sasuke say's rolling his eye's tash laughed then ...  
click -  
I end it here  
click -  
hope you like it plz rate!


	42. Chapter 42

'start story'

you guys were told to get back to work so you all say bye to tash as she wave and drives off.

'FF 1 month'

you all were in the hokage's office "ok the reason why I call you all here was" she smiled as she look at you all "we have great news" she say's as you all look at each other then her "you may come in now!" hokage say's as you all turn as the door start to open your eye's widing as you see who standing in the doorway naruto step in front of you a bit with a shocked look "k..k..kakashi" naruto say's as kakashi smiled and wave at you all "yo" he say's a big smile goes on naruto face as he ran and kinda jump on kakashi hugging him as tash did too you all laugh watching this as kakashi try to get them off once he got them off he smiled "nice to see you all too" he say's "but we thought you got killed" sakura say's as kakashi look at her "yes I know but well me and my team got attack and I told the others to run after a bit of a fight they finally listen and see as I didn't come back in a long time I kinda see that you'll think that" kakashi say's as you all smile "well we're just glad your back" ino say's as you all nod kakashi smiled then look around you blinked then it hit you kakashi was looking for elexus and you got a sad look in your eye's as you stare at him "huh hey where elexus" kakashi say's as everyone got a sad look and look away from him that got kakashi more confused and worried then the hokage stand up and take a deep breath as she look at him "we...we don't know" she say's as kakashi looked shocked at her "what...what do you mean you don't know" kakashi say's as she shrug "like I said we don't know where she is but we sent ninja's out to look for her" hokage say's "and" kakashi say's as the hokage sighed "we haven't found her yet" she say's as kakshi stared at her as you all looked sadly at kakashi as he just turn and walk out you sigh and walk out along with everyone else you all watch kakashi walk away "we have to find her" tenten say's as you all look at her you nod "yeah but how" you say as everying start to think "we could ask the hokage if we could go and look for her" kiba say's you shake your head "I don't think she let us" you say as everyone sigh "then what do we do" sara say's as you look down "I..I don't know" you say.

'Later'

"lord hokage lord hokage!!" a ninja yelled running into her office as the hokage look up "what is it" she asked as the ninja stop in front of her deck he hold up a letter "we got word from the ninja's we sent out to find elexus" he say's as the hokage eye's widing as she take the paper and read it over "I'll be damned" the hokage look up "get amy and tash in here now" she oder as the ninja bow "right" he then poof away as the hokage sigh and lead back in her chair "itachi what are you up too now" she say's softly to her self "hokage want to see us" you say as the ninja nod you look at tash as she look at you as you two get up "we'll be back" you say to the others as they nod and watch you tash and the ninja jump away to the hokage's office when you three get there the ninja knock on the door "come in" you hear as he open the door and you three walk in the ninja bow "here they are" he say's "thanks you may leave now" the hokage say's as the ninja bow again and poof away you and tash walk till your standing in front of her deck "you wanted to see us" you ask as she look at you two "yes we have got a letter from the ninja's that are looking for elexus" the hokage say's as both your and tash eye's widing "elexus is with itachi..again" she say's looking at the letter you put your hands into fists "and it look like I have a new mission for all of you" the hokage say's as you and tash stare at her waitting for her to go on "you'll go be going back to your old world" the hokage say's as both you and tash look shocked at the hokage _our old home_ you thought the hokage tell you about the mission and then both you and tash leave to go tell the others when you find them you both walk over to them "so what the hokage want" lee asked "she got a letter from the ninjas that are looking for elexus" you say as everyone stop what they were doing and look at you two "and we have a new mission" tash say's "and that would be" shikamaru say's "to go look for elexus in our old home" you say as everyone had a shocked look "you mean back in YOUR world" naruto say's as you nod "yup" tash say's as everyone look at each other "when do we leave" sasuke asked "tonight" you say as everyone nod then agree to go home and start to pack as you and gaara were walking home he look at you "how long are we staying there" he asked "I don't know" you say staring ahead of you as gaara sighed ones you both got home you look at the clock to see it's 7:35 you two walk into the bedroom and start packing what you will need as you were packing you keep thinking about your old home _has anything change? will any of my old friends even remember me? and has my old man died yet_.

(well that was a great last thought ')

you sigh gaara look at you to see you in deep thought he walk over and wrap his arms around you snapping you out of your thoughts you look at him "what's wrong" he asked as you shake your head "nothing just...thinking is all" you say as gaara stare at you then nod as he let you go you look at the clock again to see it's 8:05 you walk into the kitchen to start dinner when the food was done you put it on the table and both you and gaara eat in silents then once you both were done you wash the dishes and walk into the living to see gaara watching tv you go over and sit down watching tv with him you two watch tv for two hours then look at the clock to see it 10:55 you got up as gaara look at you, you look back at him "time to go" you say as you walk into the bedroom to grab your stuff gaara turn off the tv and follow you grabbing his stuff then you two walk outside as gaara close and lock the door then you two walk to the hokage's office when you both get there you see everyone just getting there too you just walk in to see some other ninjas and the hokage waitting for you all "are you all here" she say's as you look at everyone and then to the hokage and nod as she nod back looking at the ninjas as they start to do some hand signs soon a protal open up as she look back at you all "are you all ready" she say's as you all nod then she throw you a bag you catch it and look at it then to the hokage confused "you'll need it trust me" she say's as you nod then you all pick your stuff up and walk to the protal "good luck and becareful" the hokage say's as you all nod and walk throw the protal when you all get to the other side you look around to see your in the forest part of the park you sigh looking around _things haven't chage that much_ you thought then look down at the bag the hokage throw at you then put your stuff down and kneel down as everyone look at you as you put the bag down and open it you blink a few times as everyone look into the bag "clothes" tenten say's confused as you dump out everything in the bag to see shirts pants hats sweay shirts and some sun glasses then it hit you "oh that right" you say as everyone look at you as you stand up "in my world you all are just a tv show" you say as everyone just stare at you then tash snap her fingers "that right it a good thing the hokage gave us these then" tash say's as you smile and nod "yeah or else a hell of a lot of girls will be all over sasuke" you say smirking as tash eye's widing then she grab sasuke and start throwing clothes on him as you laugh then she hug him glaring all around her "I love to see them TRY and touch MY sasuke!" tash say's/yells as you all laugh at sasuke he had a sweat drop on the back of his head and he sighed then the others grab something as the girls go over to some bush as the boys go over to some other bushes "hey hey look i'm" naruto put on a long sweat shirt then some sun glasses then grab out of the bushes "shino" he say's putting his hands in his pocktes as you all laugh as a anime vein pop on shino's head naruto laugh ones everyone was ready you all pick your stuffs back up and walk out and into the park you all start walking to the gates of the park as everyone look around ok this is what everyone pick out.

tenten: red shirt with dark blue pants blue shoes.

sakura: pink short sleeve shirt and a black skirt pink shoes.

ino: orange short sleeve shirt and white pants baby blue shoes.

hinata: blue shirt and blue shorts white shoes.

tash: dark green short sleeve shirt that say's 'I eat babies' on the front and army shorts white with black shoes .

sara: light green shirt and a dark green skirt dark green shoes.

you: dark red shirt and black short shorts and a dark green sweat shirt and a black hat you wear backwords that as a B on the front of the hat

(YAY GO BOSTAN RED SOCKS!! hehe sorry about that ')

black shoes ok time for the boys.

naruto: army shirt and dark blue pants and orange shoes.

sasuke: black shirt that say's on the back 'bad boy'and army pants with holes in it and dark blue shoes.

neji: brown shirt and black shorts red shoes.

shino: dark green shirt and brown shorts and black sweat shirt brown shoes.

kiba: dark borwn almost black shirt with a dog on it that say's 'bite me' on it and dark red shorts dark gray sweat shirt black shoes.

lee: white shirt and green pants white shoes.

shikamru: white shirt and blue pants blue shoes.

choji: dark blue shirt with a brown sweat shirt and tan shorts dark blue shoes.

gaara: blood red shirt and black shorts dark red shoes and everyone has sun glasses and a hat.

you all are on the sidewalk outside of the park everyone look around in awe "this is where you two live" naruto asked looking around as you and tash nod with a smile "where are we going to stay" neji asked as both you and tash blink and look at each other with a 'oh yeah' look tash step back "don't look at me" she say's as you sigh "I don't know but no worry I think of something" you say as everyone nod slowly then a thought went throw your mind and you look at tash "watch them I'll be right back" you say as you turn grab someone grab your arm as you look back to see gaara "where are you go" he asked "I think I know where we can stay but I have to make sure it's still there" you say as gaara stared at you then nod letting you go as you turn back around and ran off you ran for 20 minutes till you stop in front of a house you look up at it the house was a 2 story house you look around it then walk up and peek into a window _yup dad still alive and still living here_ you thought seeing all the beer bottles and cans around the house was a mess you sigh walk over to the door you cheak to see if it's unlock and it was so you open the door and walk in closing the door behind you as you stop in the living room you twitch a bit at how bad it smelled in the house you drop your stuff then tap into midnight's powers again and cat ears pop out then they twitch you look to the stair's as you hear your 'father' sleeping loudly you smirk a little as you walk up the stair's down a hall and stop at a door you slowly open it to see your father in his boxers and the covers half on the bed and half on the floor you narrow your eye's at him then step in doing hand signs and sound poofering the room so no one will hear what about to happen you then cover the windows then you grab the door.

'SLAM!'

your father shot up hearing the door slam he look around but couldn't see anything because it was to dark then you turn the lights your father cover his eye's then blink a few times then finally saw you as he stand up fast "who are you!" he asked you had your hat coving your eye's and your hair up in your hat so he thought you were a boy then you grab your hat and slowly take it off as your hair fall down your father eye's widing seeing who that it was you as you open your eye's to see your father's shocked look "a..amy" he say's as you just gave him a blank look then your father narrow his eye's and cross his arms "and where the fuck have you been for the last 4 years" your father say's but you say nothing and just stare at him he then got mad "well!" he yelled "that is non of your business" you finally say "what!" you father say mad "your my kid what you do is MY business! now tell me where you have been you little bitch!!" your father yelled _grrr can I kill him now_ you hear midnight say's anger in her voice _not yet_ you thought/say glaring at your father he got more angry then fast walk over to you and slap you across the face what you didn't know was he had a small pockte knife in his hand and he open it before he slap you so now you have a cut on your cheek you show no sign of pain on your face as you turn your head back to your father as blood went down your cheek your father glare at you "no more" you whisper "what was that" your father say's as you death glare at him now "I will not let you contorl me no more" you say then punch him hard in the stomach as he fly back landing on his bed he had drop the small pockte knife when you hit him as he hold his stomach in pain cough a little blood up seeing the blood got a lust for blood in your eye's your father look up at you with one eye open to see the smirk on your face "you over stayed your welcome it's time I send you to hell" you say in a demon like voice your father eye's widing as you pull a kunai out of your pack that on the back of your short shorts you father stared at the kunai with fear in his eye's then back to you "y..you wouldn't...k..kill me" he say with fear in his voice you narrow your eye's "want to make a bet" you say walking closer to him as he try backing up on the bed till he hit the headbored of thr bed "I..I'm y..your own..f..father...you c..can't ..k.k.kill me" he say's as you smirk "I have no father and that where your wrong...I can" you say then slash at your father as he screamed tash and the others who were still standing in front of the gates to the park were looking around for you tash was tapping her foot "where is she" she say's with her arms crossed then naruto look behind her and his eye's widing "there she is" he say's pointing to you as tash turned "about time!" tash yelled as you smiled "did you find somewhere for us to stay" kiba asked as you nod "yeah come on" you say as the others nod picking up their stuff as you all start to walk to your house when you get there you stop at the front door and you turn "your house" tash say's as you nod "what about your father" tash say's as you give her a blank look "what about him" you say as she stare at you as you look at the others "listen when we walk in your going to see how I use to live and you may want to cover your nose" you say as everyone look at you confused as you open the door and walk in as everyone followed "ah what that smell!" sakrua say's coving her nose as did everyone you turn to her "I told you" you say "holy shit it look like a pig live here" naruto say's "then you should feel right at home naruto" sasuke say's as everyone laugh and naruto yelled at sasuke "sorry for the mess it my father fualt" you say as everyone nod "here I'll show you to your rooms" you say as you start to walk up stair's.

(there are 12 rooms in your house cool huh )

you stop in the hallway and look at everyone "ok I have 12 rooms some of you will have to share so who want to be a room with who" you say "me and sasuke" tash say's as you nod and sakura and ino anime cry "me and neji" sara say's you nod "hinata and me" naruto say's gaara stand over to you as you smile at him "k" so this is how it went rooms sharing:hinata&naruto sasuke&tash sara&neji you&gaara rooms not sharing: kiba shino shikamaru sakura ino tenten and lee you told who going in what room then you see gaara looking down to the last door in the hallway in the corner do your eye and get a worried look _pleas tell me he doesn't smell the blood_ you thought you then see him start to walk down the hall and your eye's widing _no damnit! _you turn "gaara!" you say a little to fast as he look back at you as did everyone to see the uneasyness in your eye's "um come on it's late we should go to sleep" you say gaara stared at you a bit then start walking again making your eye's widing more "no I smell blood and it's coming from this door" he say's stopping in front of the door tash eye's widing as she looked at you but you just look down gaara then slowly open the door pushing it so it open by itself to see nothing but a dark room then he turn the light on his eye's widing as his eye's look around the room everyone walk over to him to see what in the room you hear a few gasp blood was everywhere on the walls floor bed and a dead body on the floor everyone look at you but you were looking at the floor your hair coving your eye's it was silent for a few minutes then you hear "so you finally did it" you look up and look at tash and nod she sighed "I'll help you clean the room up tomorrow then we'll think of something to do with the body" tash say's as you nod again then everyone went then their rooms as you were changing into your PJ's you hear gaara say "you can take that jutsu off now" you gasp as you turn to gaara who was in his boxers sitting on the bed staring at you.

(oh yeah you and gaara are in your old room)

as you stare at him shocked "what did he do to you" gaara say's as you sigh then do some hand signs and the cut on your cheek come back as did the blood going down yor cheek start again gaara stared at your cheek as you pull your pj pants on then walk over to the bed and sat down then gaara grab your arm pulling you to him as you blink and your eye's widing you feel him lick the cut your eye's narrow as gaara's arms go around your waist pulling you on to his lap he licks and suck at the cut you let a small moan out you feel gaara smirk after a bit he stop and look at your cheek to see it red but not bleeding anymore he smirked you turn and smiled at him wraping your arms around his neck then kiss him softly but gaara didn't want softly so he push more into you kissing you rough you moan a bit but kiss back gaara lay you down getting on top of you, you two make-out for a half an hour then pull away you both try to catch your back then you push gaara off as he pout you just smile and lay your head on his chest as he wrap his arm around you, you close your eye's no more then two minutes later did you hear a dump and a soft shit you pick up a something and throw it at the wall that the dump came from "HEY NON OF THAT I WANT TO SLEEP!" you yell looking at the wall "SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO...SLEEP!" you blink hearing tash yell back you then got up after hearing another dump and walk over to your door unlocking it and walk over to the door next to yours as gaara sat up and look at the open door to hear you some how unlock tash's and sasuke's door opening it he heared "what the hell!" and you say "so you sleep naked now" and tash say "um..yeah" you say "put something on or I'll put sasuke in ino's or sakura room" tash then start to freak out "what! no they may rape him in his sleep!" gaara try not to laugh at that as he heard you laugh "then put something on and I won't have to put him in one of their rooms" you say as you close their door and walk back into your's and gaara's room closing and locking the door you hear tash and sasuke putting something on fast you laugh as you lay down "night" you say as gaara smiled down at you "night" you two finally fall asleep...


	43. Chapter 43

'Start Story'

'next day'

you open your eye's blinking a few times as you sit up and yawn you feel something around your waist tighten as you look down to see gaara's arm you smile as you look over to him to see him still asleep you smile more as you lean down and softly kiss his lips he move a bit letting you go he roll over you laugh a bit you get up without waking him up and walk to the door open and close it softly you walk down the hall stepping over beer can's and bottle's as you go _man I really got to clean this place up today_ you thought as you walk down the stair's you smell something you walk into the kitchen you almost fall over seeing who cooking "l..lee" you say shocked lee turn and smile at you "good morning amy" lee say's you stare at him "um yeah morning" you say lee turn back to the food when you look at the table your eye's almost jump out of your head you see a LOT of food on the table "lee did you make all of this" you ask looking over all the food without turning lee nod smiling more "yup sure did" he say's as you look at some pancakes "what time you wake up" you say as you look at the clock to see it's 9:10 "7:30" lee say's as he flip something on the pan you stare at him then naruto walk in half a sleep but once he see the food his wide wake "wow cool food!" naruto say's sitting down fast then you hear a door slam open and you hear a soft "food, food, food, food, food, food" as it keep going it get louder and louder till you see tash stop in the doorway her eye's light up seeing all the food "FOOD!!" tash yell sitting down so fast you almost didn't see her move from the doorway you blink then look at tash as you hear groaning and doors opening up stair's and hear "who yelling and slamming doors" neji asked "I don't know" you hear sakura say " 'sigh' what a drag what it take for a guy to sleep around here" shikamaru say's as you laugh a bit "hey what that smell because it smell good" choji say's soon everyone walk down stair's and into the kitchen "wha look at all the food!!" choji say's as he start to drool "man is that all you think about choji" shikamaru asked but choji didn't hear him because he was to busy drooling and staring at all the food "kiba stop drooling on my food!!" tash yelled hitting kiba on the head "ow! who say this is all yours!!" kiba yelled back "I do!" tash yelled glaring at kiba as he glare back "and who that hell do you think you are!" kiba yelled "I'm queen of this house hold and I say bow down to me and while your at it give me all your food!!" tash yellled standing up "more like queen bitch alot" kiba say's to himself but tash heard him and a anime vein pop on her head "that it me and you right now let fight!!" tash yelled putting her fists up as kiba smirked you sigh "ok ok enough you to just sit in eat..before choji eat it all" you say as they both got a shocked look and look at choji pigging out "gah my food! choji you pig stop eatting it all!!" tash say's sitting down and start eatting fast as kiba did the same you sigh as you sit and start eatting along with everyone once the food was all gone you and the girls wash the dishes then walk into the living once you all were done you sweat drop looking around "uh it look like we need to clean this place up a bit" tenten say's "a bit more like a lot!" ino say's as you sigh "ok let just get this over with" you say as you walk to the closet to get the cleaning stuff "man what drag first thing in the morning I have to clean I wish I stay home" shikamaru say's "oh shikamaru lighting up will you!" ino say's as shikamaru sigh "yeah whatever" he say's as you walk back with the stuff and hold thing to everyone "ok sakura kiba shikamaru lee tenten you got up stair's tash sasuke ino naruto you got the kitchen and me choji gaara kiba will do the living neji sara and shino do the bathroom" you say as everyone nod and walk to where they have to clean you get a gross out look as you put something that use to look like food into a bag then you hear in the kitchen "oh my god ew that look like a dead rat!!" tash yelled "it is" sasuke say's "...EWWWWWWW GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!...can I poke it" tash say's you laugh hearing this after about a hour and half you have the whole house clean you all are now in the living room resting "man that was hard and gross" naruto say's "you can say that again" sara say's you then take a deep breath and stand up "alright everyone it's time we start to look for elexus now!" you say as tash stand up "your right!" she say's as you stare at her then a sweat drops goes on the back of your head "tash..get off the table" you say as she look down at what she was laying on and now standing on "oh hehe" she got off the table and smiled as you laugh "ok now everyone go get ready and will meet back in here k" you say as everyone nod and walk up stair's to their rooms to get ready when you got change you look at gaara as he just put a shirt on and was going to grab his gourd but you slap his hand before he could touch it he pull his hand back fast and rub it as he look at you confused "no gaara you can't wear that around here" you say "why" he asked "because this is a new world and did you forget your just a show here meaning people know what you wear and if they see you with that on your back their going to start thinking and talking and we don't want that" you say as gaara stare at you then sigh "fine" he say's as you smile and kiss him he kiss you back and was going to deepen it but you pull away "haha no gaara" you say as he pouts you then just laugh more and lean in whisper in his ear "later" you see a smirk on gaara's face as you smile then grab his hand and walk out of your room and down to the living room you walk down there to see everyone but "where naruto" you ask as sakura sigh "taking his sweet time" she say's as you get a blank look you walk to the bottom of the stair's and yell up "naruto come one!!" "hold on I'm almost done!!" naruto yelled back as you walk over to the other "he'll be right now" you say after 5 minute's a anime vein pop on your head "that it!" you walk to the bottom of the stair's again as everyone got a scared look as they see you getting pissed "naruto!!" you say almost yelling "just one more minute I have to find something!" naruto yelled back your eye twitch as another anime vein pop on your head "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!" you yell as you hear a.

'THUMP'

and feet run to a door as it open and closed fast and naruto ran down the stair's with a scared look "good now let go" you say as you walk out with the other who are scared still follow "ok tash pick who you want to take to seach one half of the city" you say as tash nod "ok sasuke, naruto, hinata, shino, shikamaru, tenten and choji you come with me" tash say's as they nod and walk over to her "ok then neji, sara, ino, sakura, kiba, gaara and lee your with me" you say soon you seven walk off as the others go a different way you and the other seach for hours but with no luck "gah we have been seaching for hours can we rest please!" sakura say as you look at her you seven were by fast food place "sure ok" you say "and we can get something to eat too" kiba say's as akamaru

(holy shit I forgot all about poor akamaru till now)

bark wagging his tail you nod as you all walk in oder and find a seat you all sit down and wait for your food to be ready then your cell phone beeps as you pull it out of your pocket and push the botton holding it as tou hear another beep "yeah" you say and hear tash voice "hey you find her yet" "no you" "nope where the hell can she be!" tash yelled as you sigh "I don't know" you say still holding down the botton as lee walk over with the food "hey food here" he say as you finally take your finger of the botton to grab what you got and hear "WHAT you got food!! this what you have been doing for the pass hours sitting and eatting!!" you hear and you also hear choji yell in the background "what no way!!" kiba the grab the cell phone and push the botton down holding it "yeah tash and you can have any so ah!" kiba say's "I'm the queen and I say give me your food now!!" tash yelled "sorry queen bitch no can do" kiba say's as he grab a frie and eat it still holding down the botton so tash can hear then finally get go "GRRR WAIT TILL I FIND YOU!!...I know where you live" kiba blink hearing that as you take the phone back you all eat and talk as you were eatting your eye's look over to the window your eye's wide as you see a little girl with kinda long black hair and dark brown eye's you stare at her _rin_ you thought as she run by the fast food place you guys are at _I'll go see if it is_ midnight say's as you feel her leave your mind you all soon get done and leave but you stop in front of the fast face place looking the way the girl ran "amy what wrong" sara asked as you look at her "I saw a girl run by a few minutes ago and I thought it was rin midnight going to see if it is right now" you say as they all look at you see you feel midnight come back _amy follow where that girl went because that was rin! _midnight say as you gasp _right on it! _you then look at everyone "it was her come on!" you say as you run the way rin went with the others right behind you as you all run to the park then you hear giggling and turn to see rin and gasp "over there!" you say as you point to her they others look and their eye's widing you all run over "rin!" all the girls yell as rin stop what she was doing and look to you all " 'gasp' sakura, ino, sara, amy!" she say running to you all and hugs you all as you smile you then get your phone "tash" you say after a bit "what" you hear "we found rin" you say smiling "what really!? where are you!?" she say's "in the park" you say "can we'll be right there" she say's as you look down "rin where elexus" you say just when you hear "rin!" looking up you see elexus running over to pick up rin fast and back away "stay away from her!" elexus say's not knowing it was you guys as you smile "elexus hey it's us" you say as elexus blinked then gasp "amy!" she say's as you smile "hey" you say "what..what are you guys doing here" she say's as you get a confused look "what are you talking about elexus" sara say's "we're here to save you from itachi" kiba say's as akamaru bark elexus eye's widing as she look away " 'sigh' listen itachi didn't kiddnap me again I...went to him on my own free will" she say's as you all stare at her shocked "you..what" ino say's as elexus sigh she was about to say something when "you hear her she came to me on her own" itachi say's stepping out from behind a tree you all look at him and narrow you eye's elexus look at him too "daddy!" rin say as elexus put her down and she ran to itachi who pick her up you all had a shocked look again as you look at elexus but she was looking to the ground just then...


	44. Chapter 44

'start story'  
something flash by you all and you hear "ELEXUS!!" she was tackle to the ground you blink a few time thing trying to get what just happen then you see tash sitting on elexus hugging her to death "oh my god where the hell have you been I was so worried!!"

'SLAP'

"ow" elexus say's staring at tash who just hit her in the head hard tash glare down at her "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU DUMBASS!!" tash yelled "you don't just go packing your things and leave to go to that fucking girlyman fag!!" tash yelled again itachi glare at her as you all try not to laugh elexus bit her lip so not to laugh then she push tash off and got up brashing herself off as tash got up too then itachi walk over and grab elexus's arm pulling her closer still holding rin you narrow your eye's at him "elexus please come back with us" sara say's as elexus look at her then itachi then back to sara with a uneasy look then hinata step up "please elexus we miss you" she say's as elexus stare at her " 'sigh' fine but..can itachi come with me" she asked as everyone stared at her like she was crazy sasuke was about to say something but tash step on his foot and got in front of him "elexus I don't think that will work" tash say's "please he be good pleassssssssssssse" elexus say's as tash sigh "it up to him" she say's giving up as elexus look at itachi with puppy dog eye's as he look at he "ooo no elexus" he say's as elexus made her puppy dog eye's more big he stare at her then sigh "fine" he say's as elexus jump for joy and hugs him as rin giggles everyone look at each other with a uneasy look then to sasuke who looked not to happy you all then walk to your house "ok where are we sleeping" elexus say's as everyone find somewhere to sit as you were going to say something tash stand up from sitting on sasuke's lap "I know elexus you sleep in the last room open itachi you get the couch and the evil thing can sleep in the dog house" tash say's as everyone look at her "tash that outside" you say "I know" she say's smiling.

'SMACK'

elexus hit tash on the head with a anime vein on her head as itachi gave her a blank look as rin was looking around "rin is NOT sleeping OUTSIDE!!" elexus say's with a piss off look as tash was sitting on the floor holding her head anime crying you sigh "ok ok elexus and rin get the last room..but you still sleep on the couch" you say just as itachi was going to say something he glare "why" he say's as you glare back "because one this is my house and I make the rules and two because-" you were cut off by kiba "she a bitch just like queen bitch over there" he say's nodding his head to tash both you and tash glare and.

'SLAP, SLAP'

you both hit him in the face on each side of his face as he lay on the floor "hmph" you both say crossing your arms then you look back at itachi "because I say so ok" you say as itachi sighed "whatever" he say's then rin walk into the kitchen and see something in the corner and walk over to it kneel down and stare at it before starting to poke it "hey mommy what is this!!" rin yelled as you all in to see what rin is talking about to see "THE DEAD RAT!" tash yelled running over and started kicking it around then got a big stick and started throwing the rat in the ait and catching it again with the stick and doing this over and over again "tash stop playing with that dead rat!" you say as you watch her she looked at you then at the dead rat "ok" she say then throw it as it hit kiba in the face as he fall back and started freaking out as you all laugh then you get the dead rat and throw it out the window only for it to land in the road and get ran over by a car "oh road kill!" tash say's laughing as you laugh too you all stay at your house for a few days then get itachi and elexus to come back home ones you all get back and too see your all on the outside of the gates to the leaf village as you all were walking to the village itachi stop making you all stop too and look back at him "itachi come on" elexus say's as he shake his head "sorry but can't remember I'm a missing ninja" he say's as elexus get a 'oh yeah' look then a sad one as start to walk to him but he held up a hand and shake his head again "no elexus you stay here" he say's as she gave him a shocked look "but-" she started but itachi cut her off "no your better off with them no me you'll just be getting in trouble and it wouldn't be the best life for rin" itachi say's looking at the sleeping rin in elexus's arms as she sigh and nod "alright" she say's smiling as he smiled back then wave as he walk away you all watch then turn going to the village again the people at the gates see you all and open the gates for you guys as you all walk to the hokage's office ones there the hokage is happy to see you all have found elexus and rin after a little talk then you all were on your way home you wave to everyone as you and gaara walk back home you smile as you stare a head "elexus is going to be very shocked when she get home" you say as gaara look at you "yeah" he say's as you look at him and smiled he smiled back and you two finally got home.

4 years later

elexus was very very happy to see kakashi was alive and kakashi was very happy to see elexus back with him and there were a few new poeple to the naruto gang tenshi naruto's and hinata's little girl kurai sasuke's and tash's little boy unmei neji's and sara's little boy Umi neji's and sara's little girl Mori elexus's and kakashi's little boy Tora shikamaru and temrai's little girl and last Tsuki yours and gaara's little boy and Hoshi yours and gaara's little girl.

tenshi: 4 years old: shy like her mother but sometimes a bit loud like her father and kinda not smart and kinda is smart

kurai: 5 years old: sometims cold and a bad boy act like his father and a bit crazy like his mother he has a rivel

unmei: 5 1/2 years old: a good fighter and has that bad boy look he only kind and nice to his little sister and make sure no one touch her if she doesn't want them to and his too as a rivel (me: hmm I wonder who)

Umi: 4 years old: unmei's little sister shy and like to pick flowers and is kind and sweet like her mother

Mori: 3 years old: like to walk and look everywhere and get into stuff like his father's book even if he can't read

Tora: 5 years old: a bit lazy like her father and a strong girl like her mother she let no boy push her around she like to use fans like her mother but she also like to use shadow jutsu like her father

tsuki: 3 years old: can use sand like his father and his fav toy is a bear! (lol) he to like to get into things and like to throw food

hoshi: 6 years old: let no now push her around as a bit of a temper like her mother and used both sand and some of midnight's powers and like to use a katana and her fav thing is a stuffed cat or wolf.

right now you sara and tash are talking walking down the streets of the village when you hear a.

'BEEP, BEEP'

you look ahead of you to see a black car coming you guys way your eye's widing as you three jump out of the way as the car fly by you three it was so close you could almost feel the car touch you "OUT OF THE ROAD ASSHOLE!!" elexus yelled back you three smirking as you could hear both rin and mori laughing "ok who ever give her the right to drive is the biggist dumbass I have ever seen" sara say's as you and tash nod.

'later'

all of you guys and your kids are in the park you guys are talking and the kids are playing just then mud came playing and hit elexus's in the face "gah!!" elexus yelled as tash started laughing her and kurai high fived as he smirked elexus wip the mud off and glare at the two "pay back for all those times your evil little thing did to me but don't worry there is more then just that" tash say's smirking as you smile watching this as tsuki walk over to you as you pick him up and on to your lap as he was holding tightly on to his stuff bear as you smile at him _just like gaara_.

(me: ok listen up you guys and pick what the kids look like ok)

then out of no where you all hear a loud.

'CRASH'

and hear "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP AT A RED LIGHT AND LET ME HIT YOU DOING 80!!" the kids all look at each other and smiled as they run to where the crash was heard as everyoen follow them tsuki jump off your lap and follow after his sister as you hear "haha they hit each other!"both naruto and tenshi say's pointing making some of you laugh you laugh hearing that then smile as you look up at the sky midnight then came out she was see through as she smile at you "I still can't believe we're really here " you look at everyone as they watching the two people that hit each other fighting " I can remember the first time I came here making new friends getting a new life and have new loves" you say as you look at midnight she nod "yes it is alot huh now your all older and have kids of your own" she say's as you smile more "yeah" you say you look at the sky as flash backs of when you first came here goes flying through your mind you and hana going through your tv making friends with the naruto gang stay for 4 months then being sent back after a year finding a portal to go back but this time with both elexus and tash falling in love hana staying in the sand village orochimaru kidnapping you, tash, hana and elexus you all coming back hot and good night you and neji breaking up hana coming back hana asking gaara if her and you can share him falling in love all over again hana's death and so on you sigh remembering all this as you look back up at the sky you blink kinda shock as you see hana in the sky smiling down at you as she look over at the kids and the others you saw her eye's on yours and gaara's kids she look back at you and smirked you smiled and laugh a bit midnight too saw hana and smiled you wave at her then as the wind low by you hear a soft whisper "good luck and becareful and tell gaara...I miss and love him" you close your eye's and smiling then open them "sure" you say as hana smiled soon she was gone like last time "mommy!" you hear as you turn to see hoshi waving "come on we're going out to eat!" she say's waving you over "ok coming!" you say as you stand up and look back up at the sky "we both miss you hana so much" you whisper "come on amy stop day dreaming already!" kiba say's as you playfuly glare at him then run over and that how life went years went by the kids got older and soon found loves of their own and I can finally have my happy ending The End.

that all of I finally got to meet the guy's I watch on the show but why must I be so shy! I hope you like it and had good laughs well see ya .

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! it sad that the story is over but hey it was go...well I hope it was anyways ' well see ya all later!  
all the naruto gang and kids: thanks for reading everyone!!  
naruto and tenshi: BELIEVE IT! (lol!).


	45. Just For Fun

start story you were all at the beach house elexus was laying on her side on the couch beer in  
one hand remote in the other staring blanky at the tv with a blow of chips on the floor that  
when tash stomp in and over to elexus fliping the couch over "REMATCH NOW!" tash yelled as elexus look up with a kinda shock look then smirk "what so you can get your ass kick again"  
elexus say's smirking as tash glared "NO YOUR THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO LOSE!" tash yelled as  
elexus clean out her ear with his finger and look up at tash with a blank look "sure" she say's  
standing up and they both walk to the game room and over to the air hockey where they started  
playing again they played and played till BEEP " YES!" tash yelled jumping around like a crazy person as elexus watch her glaring "OOO OWNED!! THAT RIGHT I KICK YOUR ASS BBUUURRRRNNNN!" tash say/yells smirking as elexus just stare at her with a blank look as tash started to laugh  
"AHHHHHGGGAHHHH!" they hear as they turn to see rin jump out of no where and stick to tash's  
face as rin start biting her with her little teeth tash blinked a few times "GAHHHHHH" tash  
yelled running around swining her arms as she ran screaming as elexus fall to the floor laughing  
her ass off "GET IT OFF!" tash yelled making tears come out of elexus's eye's from laughing so  
hard "GET THIS EVIL LITTLE FINGER SUCKING THING OFF ME!!" tash yelled as the other walk in to  
see what's all the yelling is about then as tash turn fast rin's daiper was throw off "what's going o-" naruto was cut off as rin's daiper hit him in the face elexus stop laughing and stare  
at him as everyone else did tash too stop elexus fall back again laughing harder as the girls  
and some of the boys laugh too tash eye's widing "GAHHHHH NAKED EVIL THING ON ME AND AHHHH  
BITING ME GET IT OFF!!" tash scream running around again as the daiper fall off naruto's face he had a pale look on his face and his right eye was twitching soon tash turn again but a bit to  
fast making rin finally fly off "weeeeee!" she laughs "naked baby flying" shikamaru say's as  
kaakshi walk back a bit then catch her as she giggle he sigh and smiled down at her then grab  
her daiper and put it back on her as tash stand in the middle of the room breath hard with a  
creepy out and angry look on her face then she started wiping her face with her hands "ew ew ew  
ew ew!" tash say's after tash had went to the bathroom to wash her face like 100 times you all  
went to the living room "hey let see who can sing better!" ino say's as you all look at each  
other then at her "sure" you say so the first to go up was you guess it ino she song 'barbie  
girl' (me: lol figers!!) you all had to cover your ears when she was done you all sighed happy  
then sakura went up and song 'say's you'll be there' again had to cover your ears tash had  
fellen to the floor with dizzy eye's one by one they all sing then tash jump up and sings 'sexy  
back' she was good as you tap your foot to the muisc next was elexus she song 'my humps' as you  
laugh a bit then last was you as you gulp slowly walk up as the others cheer for you so you pick a song and it was 'Desert Rose' (me: yes the one you dance to on the beach and I know a boys  
sing this but WHO CARES! there is also a girl in the song too) the others watch and listen in  
awe as you had your eye's closed singing when the song was over everyone claps loud smiling as  
you smile back sitting back down so the win was you! next was elexus then tash and so on sakura  
and ino was dead last (me: lol!) "what tash was bad why making her number 2!" kiba yelled "we all know I was way better" kiba say's smirking as tash pop up behind him with a anime vein on her head as she had newpaper roll up in her hands as she slam in down on top of kiba's head making him hit the floor "shut up sandyass! and stop being so full of yourself!" tash say's glaring down at him you all laughed watching this  
click  
hope you like it  
I hope you enjoy it plz rate


	46. Naruto Christmas SPECIAL!

Start Story " it's christmas it's christmas IT'S CHRISTMAS" tash yelled as she ran down the halls like a crazy person (me: ok let say you all rant a house for christmas this year) tenten open her door with a sleep look "what's all the yelling about yawn" she say's yawning tash stop in front of her "it's christmas get your lazy ass down stair's!" tash say's as tenten smiled running down stair's you who was still asleep wake up because of tash's yelling you yawn feeling something around your waist you smile turning your head to see a still sleeping gaara awww so cute you thought then slwoly gaara open his eye's he saw you smiling at him as he smiled back "good morning" he say's as you smile more "morning" you say as you lead in to give him a kiss when tash slam open your door you two look at her as she stared at you two "what are you two still doing in bed!! get your dick out of her ass and get down stair's!! it's christmas!!" tash yelled smirking when she saw both your faces turn red "TASH!" you yell as she laugh running away "wait who's dick in who's ass" elexus say's as she stop at your door she look at you and gaara and smirk "oh I see now" she say's smirking as you blush more then throw the covers off and stand to your feet "AHHH I don't want to see you naked..ooo hahah my bad" elexus say's seeing you now with your pj's on as you glare at her "wait see who naked!" kankuro yelled as he ran over to stand next to elexus and look in right when he did a shoe came hitting him in the face as you cross your arms over you chest "hmph!" you say mad looking the other way "grrr what with you and throwing shoes at my face!!" kankuro yelled picking the shoe up when "SHOE MINE!!" kankuro was tackle to the ground as sasuke grab the shoe and hug it you turn back blinking a bit at what had just happen tash walk back shaking her head "sasuke" she sighed as she grab his legs and start dragging him down stair's as he glared daggers at kankuro when tash and sasuke was about to go around the corner sasuke grab the corner and point two fingers at his eye's then point one finger at kankuro in a way saying 'i'm watching you' holding the shoe close to him again tash pull sasuke hard around the corner kankuro who had got up sweat drops "what was that all about" he say's as you were on the ground laughing elexus lead over "I think I found your gay stacker" she say's smirking as kankuro's face paled then they hear STOMP STOMP STOMP as tash ran around the corner mallet out and she ran right at elexus "I HERD THAT!!" she yelled with a insan look in her eye's as elexus scream and ran away "I WAS KIDDING!!" elexus yelled as tash went after her kankuro laughed watching them you finally stop laughing as you walk over and close the door and walk over and throw at shirt gaara and grab a sweatshirt putting it on then you open the door again as you and gaara walk down stair's to see everyone going throw the gifts you sat down as gaara sat next to you tash had finally stop running after elexus as she just glare at her "I said I was kidding!" elexus yelled as tash just hmph you all started to open your stuff "hey who gave me a dog bone!" kiba yelled tash had her back to kiba was smirking and laughing quiety as tash grab another boxs and like riped it open then something jump out of it as tash scream falling on her back as something start to lick at her face everyone look at her "awwww how cute!!" sakura and ino say's as tash open her eye's to see "puppy!!" tash yelled sitting up and hugging thr cute little puppy as it bark happy waging it's cute little tail licking tash's face again as tash laughing sasuke smiled then you walk over with a box in your hand stopping in front of sasuke smiling sasuke look up at you as you held out the boxs he look at it then grab it giving you a small smile and open it sasuke blink a few times staring into the boxs then put his hand into the boxs and pull out a cute little black kitty with red eye's sasuke stared at the kitty as you smiled still watching him the kitty stared at sasuke then lick the tip of his nose sasuke smiled as he saw the kitty do that then put the boxs down and put the kitty on his lap petting it as the kitty prrred with happiness sasuke smiled then look up at you "thanks" he say's as you nod walk back over to gaara and sat down next to him naruto eye the kitty "I hate cats" he whisper to himself the kitty saw the look and got a scared look and back up into sasuke who look down at the scared little kitty the followed to what the kitty was looking at to see naruto giving the kitty a mean look sasuke narrow his eye's and pick up a math book and throw it hitting naruto right in the face as he fall over the book fall to the side as naruto had in big words on his forehead math kankuro tash lee sakura ino kiba and tenten laughed at him as he sat up fast and glare at sasuke who was to busy petting his new kitty to see the glare that got naruto more mad after a while everyone was just sitting around kankuro was on the couch laying on his side watching tv when he herds a loud SLAM "OW!" out walk gaara holding his head and you walk out with a pan in your hand "what was THAT for!!" gaara yelled "next time don't try and steal the cookies!!" you yelled back waving the pan in the air kankuro laughed at seeing this as did tash elexus temrai kiba and sasuke gaara glare over at kankuro then walk over and behind the couch then flip it "ahhh" kankuro yelled as he fall with the couch but what kankuro didn't know was when he fall his face went right into some dog shit when the couch was flip back over everyone who was in the living room blink a fews times seeing kankuro's face in dog shit then fall over laughing their ass off kankuro got up and growl "GRRR BAKA MUTTS!!" kankuro yelled as tash kiba stop laughing and glare at him then both tash's puppy and akamarua walk behind kankuro and nod to each other and jump up biting kankuro in the ass as he yelled running around as the dogs fly off tash's puppy land on tash's lap as akamarua land on kiba's head as everyone start to laugh again after kankuro took a shower and walk back laying on the couch everything went back to the way it was then tash and tenten grab temrai as you and elexus grab shikamaru and pull them to the door and push them to it "ooo look up you two" elexus say's pionting up at something green hanging on the door temrai blushed as shikamaru sighed "what a drag" he say's in a low tone "come on you two start the kissing!" tash say's as you smile they blush a bit the look at each other and sighed as they lead in and kissed you four cheered but the kiss was still going on kankuro smirked as he watch from the couch shikamaru's hands were on temrai's waist pulling her closer as her arms went around his neck you four girls blink watching them the elexus sat down with popcorn as kankuro sat next to her eating popcorn too and so did naruto and kiba you look at them and shake your head poor gaara who had walk over to the door where temrai and shikamaru were 'busy' he stop dead staring at them with a cookie in his mouth a little his eye's widing as he stared at them then slowly the cookie slip from his hand and mouth and fall to the floor still staring wide eye at his older sister and shikamaru you look over their shoulder and gasp "gaara-kun!" you yell seeing the shocked and creep out look on his face "temrai you have just scared your poor little brother to death and creep him the hell out" you say as temrai and shikamaru pull blushing and look over at the still creep out and scared to hell gaara "oh gaara" temrai say's as she step away from shikamaru you ran over to him "gaara you okay" you ask but he didn't say anything "oh my poor gaara" you say as you grab his cheeks and turn his head and kiss him on the lips as you were going to pull away you felt a hand on the back of your head push you back crashing your lips back on gaara's in a rough kiss you moan out of shock "ooo hell yeah!" kankuro say's smirking you blush as you look at kankuro out of the corner of your eye then back at gaara who's eye's were closed as he pulled you closer then you push him walking into the kitchen fast with a dark red face gaara blink then followed you after a while you all went outside to play in the snow having a big snowball fight hinata tenten naruto and lee made a snowman as tash and elexus made kankuro into a snowman and temrai helped kiba then grab some snow putting it down tash's coat as she yelled then glare at kiba as she ran after him as he ran away you neji sara shino gaara ino sakura and sasuke were having another snowball fight as shikamaru lay in the snow with choji sat next to him eating  
click  
soon it started snowing again as you all look up watching it fall you smiled then you all stand around each other you turn smiling then all of you said at the same time "merry christmas everyone!"  
ho ho ho! (lol)  
well hope you like it rate plz!! if you don't I'll cry and I don't think you want that and if you want you can message me well see ya and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	47. Naruto Thankgiving!

ok this has nothing to do with the story it's just for fun and because it's thankgiving ok start you are in the kitchen making food well naruto is putting the talbe up then there a kncok at the door "I'll get it!" naruto yells as he ran to the door and open it to see kakashi and elexus who is also holding rin "hey guys!" naruto say's letting them in "hey naruto" elexus say's "you can put rin over there" naruto say's pointting over where there is a crib "thanks" elexus say's walking over and putting rin in the crib "where amy" elexus asked "in here!" you yell from the kitchen as elexus walk in "hey can I help" elexus asked as you nod "kust don't go burning the house down okay" you say laughing "ha ha very funny" elexus say's punching you playfuly in the arm as you smile and going back to cooking with tash and sasuke they were on their way to naruto and your house tash took a long sigh "are we there yet" tash asked "no" sasuke say's after a bit "are we there yet" tash ask again "no" sasuke say's tash look around bored then look at sasuke "are we there yet" she ask again "no tash" sasuke say's starting to get annoyed tash pouts kicking a rocks as she walked they were almost there "are we there yet" tash ask...again as sasuke's eye twitch "no tash we are not! there yet" sasuke say's trying to stay calm "but why I'm hungry!" tash cried as sasuke sighed then after five min's "are we there yet" tash asked "yes! tash we are!" sasuke snaped as tash jump for joy "yay food!" tash say's running up to the door and start kncok on the door as sasuke sigh and walk up to the door too back with you naruto just open the door and the first thing you hear is "food!?" tash yelled "hahaha tash is here" elexus say's laughing as you did too "not yet tash!" you yell from the kitchen as you hear tash cry making you and elexus laugh again then tash run in "can I help!" she asked as you smile "sure but please! don't break or burn the house down" you ask as tash pouts then start making some pie as you laugh going back to the food when you were done with all the food you elexus and tash start to put the food on the table you saw that almost everyone was here but three poeple were still missing then tash walk up to you "hey where kitty man" tash asked as you laugh "I don't know" you say as tash pout "but they sure be here soon" you say as you put some more food on the table you saw the girls playign with rin as you smile "what you took that little evil thing with you!!" tash yell pointing at rin as a anime vein pop on elexus head and tash and elexus start yelling at each other as naruto kiba lee kakashi sit with popcorn watching them yell as you laugh then you hear a knock on the door as you walk over and open it to see kankuro temrai and gaara you smile "hey guys" you say as they smile and say hi kankuro look over your shoulder " oh oh oh cat fight!" kankuro say's running in and sitting with the other boys and eat popcorn too watching the two girls yell as you laugh and temrai shake her head sighing "boys" she say's as you agree she walk over to where the other girls are as you smile then feel someone wrape their arms around your waist and turn your head to see gaara you smile as he kissed your cheek he used his foot to closed the door "sorry we're late but kankuro wanted to put on his damn make-up" gaara whisper in your ear making you laugh "it's okay" you say as gaara smiled then you walk over to the table and look around then walk over to naruto "hey let start eating now" you say as he nod then stand up "HEY! it's time to eat!" naruto yell as tash and elexus start fighting "FOOD!" tash yell running to the table knocking elexus over and sat down fast as you laugh helping elexus up "thanks" she say's as you smile nodding soon everyone is sitting and ready to eat "ok who want to cut the trukey" you say then tash stand up with a knife in her hand she hold it over her head "I'll cut the trukey" she say's with a evil smile as everyone eye's widing as tash was about to slam the knife down on the poor trukey something stop her as she look back to see sasuke holding the knife with two fingers "tash we don't want you to kill the trukey" he say's "what! but it's already dead!!" tash yelled "I know what I mean is we want to eat it not have it going everywhere" he say's as tash pout then drop the kinfe and grab the trukey and run into a corner "if I can't cut the trukey no one can!!" tash say's in a scary voice and with a scarey look on her face holding the trukey close to her as sasuke sigh "tash give it back" sasuke say's "noooooooo!" tash say's as you stand up "did she have sugar is morning" you ask as sasuke look at you "no..well I don't think so" he say's as tash laughed "I had cookies this morning!" tahs say's as you look at her "tash what have I said about sugar in the morning!" sasuke say's as tash stick her tongue out at sasuke without anyone knowing rin was walking over to tash on her hands and knees when she was right next to tash she look up at tash then at her leg and bit her leg witht he little teeth she has tash eye's widing "GAHHHH!" tash yell and throw the trukey up as everyone watch the trukey fly "hey look a flying turkey" naruto say's neji ran and catch the trukey putting it back on the table tash look down as she see rin smiling up at her "gahhh you..you..you evil thing!!" tash yell "you teahc you not to bite me!!" tash say's and was going down to grab her but she got away and back into her sit as tash glare at her soon everyone was finally eating and talking when tash look up she saw akamaru on the table eating to "gasp no dog's on the table!" tash say's as kiba and akamaru look at her kiba sigh and put akamaru down with his food and goes back to eating "I said no dogs!" tash say's and hit kiba on the head with a newpaper making him fall to the floor "hey!" kiba yelled as tash smirk and was going for his food but he stand up fast and grba his food as tash glared "give me" she say's as kiba glare back "give me the floor mutt face" tash say's standing up slowly everyone watch "hn make me" kiba say's as tash pull out her mallet "fine!" tash say's as she run after kiba and he run away you all watch then run around the table then they ran away from the table and tash jump on kiba's back making him fall to the floor bu the food was still safe and tash try grabing it but kiba wouldn't let her "give me that now!" tash yell "no you baka!" kiba yell back "mutt face!" "bitch!" "asshole!" "motherfucker!" "perv!" "slut!" "ass licker!" this went on for awhile as you all laugh then go back to eating then you turn and smiel "tash if you don't get back here naruto well it all your food" you yell as tash and kiba stop fighting and tash gasp running back to the table and hit naruto on the head "ow hey!" naruto say's holding his head "mine!" she yell in his face and sit down and start eating as you all laugh and kiba walk back and sat down and start eating again when you were all done you and the other girls start to clean up and the boys watch some tv you girls talk and laughed then tash walk into the living room and up to kankuro as he look at her "what" he asked "can I wear your hat?" she ask as he look at werid as she gave him the puppy dog eye's "please" she beg as he sigh and gave her his hat as she jump for joy "yay!" she say's and put it on and sniff it "it smell like kankuro!" she say's laughing then run back into the kitchen as kankuro look at sasuke "your girl is weird" he say's as sasuke sigh nodding when tash walk into the kitchen temrai look at her "is that kankuro's hat?" she asked as tash nod fast then start laughing in a evil way "muhahahha now I have the power!" she say's still laughing "what power?" ino ask as the girls shrug "now you will bow down to my awesomeness!" tash say's pointing at the girls as you stare at her "where you drop on your head when you were a baby?" sakura asked as a anime vein pop on tash head "are you sure my mallet isn't going to slam your face in" tash say's in a scary tone as sakura's face paled you smile going back to the dishes as sara walk up to you "is she always like this" she asked "sometimes" you say laughing when you all were done you girls walk into the living sara sat on neji's lap as temrai on shikamru tash on sasuke's elexus on kakashi with rin on her lap tenten sat next to lee hinata on naruto's lap sakura and ino just sat down while you sit on gaara's lap he smiled wraping his arms around you as you smile too and you all watch some tv and talking and you all had fun...  
hope you had fun  
I end it here hope you like it happy thankgiving everyone!!  
click  
I hope you like it have a HAPPY THANKGIVING EVERYONE!


End file.
